


Dreams and Reality or "Hey fans, it's not good not to dream!"

by flowerseverywhere



Category: manuel neuer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/M, FC Bayern München, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Football | Soccer, German National Team, Inspired by Dreams, Love, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sexual Content, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 167,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerseverywhere/pseuds/flowerseverywhere
Summary: Two young Russian girls, 22 years old, best friends since childhood shared one big hobby: football, German football (soccer). Certainly, they dreamed to see their idols in person one day. Besides, Lena was madly in love with the main goalkeeper of the German national team, who was unfortunately married. Is it so bad to dream? Dreams come true... sometimes... 😉*** This story contains quite detailed sex scenes and is not for underaged readers.*** Этот фик опубликован также на русском языке на сайтах ваттпад и фикбук. Ссылка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9080876на ваттпад: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214890289-мечты-и-реальность-или-эй-поклонницы-вредно-не
Relationships: Manuel Neuer / Lena Ulyanova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Этот фик опубликован также на русском языке на сайтах ваттпад и фикбук. Ссылка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9080876  
> на ваттпад: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214890289-мечты-и-реальность-или-эй-поклонницы-вредно-не
> 
> *You can also read this fic in English as well as in Russian with pictures on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214900920-dreams-and-reality-or-hey-fans-it%27s-not-good-not

**** If you like you can read this work of mine accompanied by some pictures on wattpad too: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/214900920-dreams-and-reality

Chapter 1 - Who's Lena Ulyanova

Anna and I have been friends since we were very young, from the time we were playing in sandbox. We trust each other all the secrets and can always be 100% sure that none of us will ever betray each other, no one from us will give away each other's secrets to anyone. It's a very wonderful feeling, when you can rely so much on a person in your life. She and I are completely different and kind of the same.

Anna (more frequently called Anya), you can't say she's particularly attractive, she's more of an ordinary girl. Although she changes her boyfriends like gloves. She doesn't have got much of a figure, but she has got gorgeous blond long and straight hair, not like me, dark, almost black and curly. I'm, personally, frankly pissed off about it. Even though it's thick and long till to my waist. Anyway, my hair is a gift from nature. But my hair only gets me in trouble. It attracts the male sex like a magnet, for fuck's sake! Just like my eyes. They're dark brown too, almost black, big and, as they say, madly beautiful, mesmerizing. But all this is completely useless to me. I also don't care about my gorgeous, literally flawless figure and my height of a photo model. Why should I care about all this, when I'm not interested in the male gender at all and do not need it? And men only annoy me the hell out of it by not ceasing to chase me, not realizing that I do not need all of them!

No, don't you understand it wrong, please. I'm not interested in the female gender, not at all. And I'm not a virgin at my 22. Actually, it's just that there's only one man in this life that I need. And it's not a whim, no. I really need him, like air! But there's one very big "but" and not even one, unfortunately. First, this man is married, and as it's known, happily married. Secondly, he lives very far away, in another country, and thirdly, he speaks a language I do not understand. Fourthly, he is a very famous person and he won't even look at me with the edge of his eye. In fact, seeing him alive is like winning the lottery. But he stubbornly does not want to get out of my mind, I repeat his name every day before going to bed_ as a prayer: Manuel. It warms my heart and soul. Yes, it's him, the world-famous goalkeeper Manuel Neuer. And yes, I know what you'll say, I'm just an absolute fool. And you'd rather be right. Who's killing themselves and their lives like this for some unavailable star football player? Just fools, of course. In fact, why is he the one who got so deeply into my soul and heart? I don't know...

Well, apart from his just divine handsomeness and just a great ability to play football (soccer) - and not only as a goalkeeper - I really liked his calm temper and equanimity. You do always hear only good things about him from the press, you can understand from the interview that he is just an exemplary athlete, a kind and intelligent person. You can't tell your heart whom to love.

By the way, maybe I am a fool or not, but my intellect seems to be all right. I have always read a lot, I was good at school too, unless I was keen with foreign languages. Well, the languages just passed me by somehow, that's all. I hated our English teacher and maybe that's why I quickly lost all interest in the language and caught very little in the class. That same interest really did wake up when I first encountered the problem that I still need that damn English, and I really do!

The thing is that Anna and I are big football fans! Besides being crazy about Neuer, I love the German national football team and the Bavarian football club Munich. Although Anya is not in love with Manu, she is also his big fan and a fan of Bavaria Munich's football club. Anya loves literally everyone there! We watch almost every match on TV, follow all the news that you can catch from the press and the Internet, without knowing the languages. Anya, by the way, unfortunately, is as much as a round zero in languages as I am. And we both really want to go to Munich for at least a week! But it costs a lot of money, and we have tried hard to save enough money for this trip. Neither I nor Anya earn much money. It is barely enough for a normal life. Anya works as a nurse and studies to be a doctor at the evening medical school. And I work as a teacher and would like to become a primary school teacher, so I study at the evening department of the university. I love children very much.

Anya and I have never been to a single football (soccer) match in my life, neither of the national team nor of FC Munich Bavaria. It seemed to us as something impossible. We lived in St. Petersburg, the second largest city in Russia, and we can't say that there have never been any football matches, including international ones. Even on the contrary. And in 2017, the German national team even finally comes to our city for the Confederation Cup, which they also win in the end. Clever, good guys! But, alas! As disappointing as it may be, we did not get tickets to that match.

And we enjoyed watching this match only on television while they were playing life in our hometown. But about it may be later, because this match was already after the one - for us more significant - which took place in Oslo in 2016, where the Germans played against the Norwegians qualifying for the 2018 World Cup. And then, Joachim Löw (head coach of the national team) did not bring - which was disappointing - neither Neuer, nor Cross, nor Mueller, our favorites, to Russia for the match in St. Petersburg. Sadly! Manu did not participate primarily because of an injury.

But we bought tickets for the match in Oslo!!!! We were not believing neither our eyes, nor ears and nothing in the world that we still got them! When we had the tickets in our hands, we immediately bought plane tickets and booked a cheap hotel. We put a lot of money into it, all our savings, borrowed money from friends, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. But we were madly happy! Now all we have to do is be patient waiting until September 4th! And this happy date just somehow did not want to come at all, time was passing by very slowly and we did not believe that the long-awaited day will ever come....

But we were madly happy! Now all we have to do is be patient waiting until September 4th! And this happy date just somehow did not want to come at all, time was passing by very slowly and we did not believe that the long-awaited day will ever come 

***** I don't own anything in this story. This story is a fan fiction and it doesn't intend to offend anyone. Lena and Anna are fiction characters. Some facts are real, for ex. the game between Germany and Norway took place in real.


	2. Оslo

So, finally, this long-awaited day has come. We arrived at the airport long before our flight to experience the whole "seriousness" of what is happening and to savor this wonderful moment properly! To tell you the truth, we were wandering around the airport without a purpose and business, laughing loudly or smiling at everyone with a silly smile of happiness. The trip hadn't really started yet, and we didn't want it to end in two days. The night before the flight, I didn't sleep, Anya, as it turned out too. My heart was pounding with excitement, of course, and the thought that I would probably see him, although only a couple of hours before the match it will be known who of the players will play in Oslo, I was dizzy with emotion.

During the whole flight we had been excitedly planning our stay in Oslo which was only two days. We were arguing whether we should go to the stadium first or look for a hotel where our precious guys could stay. Some of the passengers were already giving us discontented looks because we were far from being quiet. So, it was good that the flight lasted 3.5 hours instead of the whole day. Otherwise we'd probably be thrown out of the plane or go crazy with impatience.  
We arrived at Oslo in the afternoon and with big problems overcoming language difficulties we ran for a quick snack at the nearest café. Anya started:  
\- Let's go to this five-star hotel. It looks great and the guys are clearly staying there.  
Anya was right quite often. I knew it very well, having known her for almost 18 years.   
\- Or maybe they're still at the stadium and training? Let's go there first. Let's go to the hotel later. - I objected as usual, though.  
\- And they let you enter the stadium as if," Anya said offensively. - They're waiting for us there with open arms. They are missing us so much there.  
I was a bit distracted before I answered and then said:   
\- We still have plenty of time. We'll make it to the hotel. They are not standing on the street there either, and has nothing else to do but look far ahead, looking for us, and wondering where we are...?  
Anya gave up. We really still had time to reserve, and we didn't want to go sightseeing in Oslo so far. So, after taking some public transport, we're already running towards the stadium, which we could see in the distance. Thoughts get confused in my head. Today at 19.45 we will finally see all our loved ones (or almost all of them. Bastian Schweinsteiger, unfortunately, has left the national team).   
\- So, where's the bus? - Anya wondered when we approached the stadium.   
The team bus was nowhere to see. And the entrance to the stadium was of course still closed to ordinary people. It was 3 pm! But I was still happy in anticipation and didn`t pay much attention to Anya`s jokes. All I had in mind was Manu and the thought that he was around here somewhere. Yesterday, a video of the national team training at this very stadium was published on YouTube and Manuel was there!!! I was only crazy about the thought that he would be here tonight, and I will finally see him!  
After hanging out there for an hour and seeing literally nothing, we decided to go to the center to one of the most expensive hotels, where we suggested that the national team could stay. It's a good thing Oslo is a small town and there aren't many hotels there. We wanted to get a closer look at someone from the national team so badly, at least with one eye. At the stadium we had places in the gallery where it was cheaper, and we did not expect to see any of the players close by. So, we are already walking down Stortingsgata Street, which is the street with the five-star hotel Continental. I'm checking with my smartphone to see if we're walking correctly. And all of a sudden, Anya makes a scream:  
\- Di Mannschaft!!!  
I quickly raised my head and almost screamed myself. Right in front of us a beautiful bus of the German national team stood before the Continental Hotel, on which the words "Die Mannschaft" were flashing and shining. I rather grabbed Anya, so I wouldn't fall, who herself almost fell with a sudden tripping on something lying under her feet. We couldn't believe we were so lucky right away and we quickly found their hotel.  
\- Lena, they're here! They're here! Do you hear that? They're here! - she shouted only. I hurriedly closed her mouth with my hand, as the people passing by began to look at us strangely and said to her barely audible:   
\- I can see it...Inside me, my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach, and I stopped like I'd d been dug up in front of this bus admiring it. It really didn't take long to enjoy the spectacle. The bus started and moved. Obviously, we missed the team that just got back to the hotel from somewhere. It became clear to us that we wouldn't see anyone from the team in the next two or three hours. The guys are resting before the match, of course. Anya quickly cheered up the situation:  
\- Well, most importantly, we found them, - added with a smile spread to her ears, - and now we know where to go after the match.  
\- Are you crazy? - I asked wondering. - We won't make it! By the time we get out of the stadium, they'll be here long time ago.  
\- We'll see. - Anya gave me a sloppy dump say and added a little lazy, - We'll take a taxi for such an occasion. You want an autograph or selfie of your sweetheart, don't you? Isn't that a reason?   
We spent the rest of our time in our room lying on our beds and resting in silence, just thinking about that the boys are currently resting in their hotel right now, before going to the stadium. Just the thought that Manu is not far from taking a shower here and probably is also lying on his bed, alone... I felt suddenly bad. "Maybe he's not alone"? - a thought came to my mind. He's got Nina. Maybe she's with him. I didn't want to imagine her with him at all, so I quickly pushed that thought away. I wasn't just wildly jealous of Nina, I couldn't stand her. I didn't like her at all. His ex-girlfriend Katrin was prettier and nicer in my opinion. Nina was just annoying. Then I was just trying to picture myself with him. I did it often. How I am looking into his blue eyes and he into mine. Our lips are slowly approaching... his hand takes the back of my head and pulls it towards him...  
\- Lena, get up! We may be late for the match before the team arrives! Lena! Neuer is in the start! Lena! Neuer is the captain today!!! - shaking me, Anya yelled.  
I didn't notice how I fell asleep and at first, I got angry that I was torn away from such a beautiful dream. Whatever it was I jumped up instantly, because I didn't want to miss anything at all on such an important occasion.  
\- Oh, what? Oh, really? Really? Where? Show me! - I attacked Anya, who was shaking with her smartphone in front of my nose, from which all the information she' d spilled on me must have come.   
We didn't have an hour till the entrance to the stadium and we chaotically got ready and flew out of the room towards the stadium.

***** I don't own anything in this story. This story is a fanfiction and it doesn't intend to offend anyone. Lena and Anna are fiction characters. Some facts are real, for ex. the game between Germany and Norway took place.


	3. The first match of my life

When Anya and I got checked our tickets at the entrance to Ullevaal Stadium and we successfully passed the control, we flew like on wings to the stadium building, where we chaotically started looking for our seats at once. In fact, it was still almost 1.5 hours before the match, and we had nowhere to hurry. But we are "crazy fans" and for the first time of our lives are at the match of our favourite national team, so we just ran and jumped onto our seats, after finally finding them. Having taken a seat and being very happy, we certainly couldn't sit still for long on one spot and we jumped up and down when it seemed to us that we had already spotted someone from the Bundesteam. We couldn't handle our nerves anymore and wait any longer.   
The people around us were slowly taking their places. There were German fans too, but they were all allocated almost in one same sector. We got tickets to another sector, to the Norwegians, to my and Anya`s disappointment. But, fortunately, we didn't have to get upset for a long time, because it was announced - and even we understood that - that the Norwegian national team and our precious Die Mannschaft have just arrived at the stadium. The huge screen of the stadium showed how their buses arrived and one by one the players started coming out.  
\- Manu! - I screamed and immediately put my hand over my mouth when he appeared on the screen. "Oh, my God! He was so handsome! How can you be like that?!" - I thought. I still couldn't believe where I was or what was about to happen now.   
\- Oh! Tony! - Anya's joyously shouted. - And there's Mats, Joshua, Thomas! – she continued.   
They appeared on the screen one by one, our heroes. This picture alone was bringing us into euphoria! My heart was racing in my chest again, and I jumped up, suddenly decided to rush off to get me and Anya drinks, because we hadn't had any liquids for two or three hours, and it must have made me little dizzy. When I came back after a while, I almost dropped a glass of water after looking at the field. The players were already fully warming up on the pitch. I stayed standing like buried in the aisle between blocks, holding a glass of water in both hands, with my mouth open. Probably, there is no need to talk about who I instantly recognized there. "Manu," I just whispered, keeping an eye on his gorgeous figure moving in the field.   
\- Lena, come here, quickly! – Her calling me brought me back to reality in a second. I did so in a hurry while sputtering water out of the glasses, which for some reason I clung firmly to.

\- Do you see who's there? - she asked me quietly, almost in a whisper, in some enchanted voice. I knew who she was talking about, of course, but I didn't answer anything, was just sitting there silently, not moving and enjoying the view in front of me. Anya and I had binoculars with us, and we could see everything and everyone pretty well. Among other football stars I see a living legend here and now, a great world-class goalkeeper, world champion and simply the best for me in the world. Ah! Manuel was really great. The way he moved during the warm-up, his perfect movements, his glory, his beauty! And how he caught the balls, jumping like almost flying in the net, one by one passing to him by the coaches! I tried to "pay" at least a little attention to what other players were doing, but I didn't do it very well_ I am afraid. I was such a precious moment. I just couldn't take my eyes off Manu. I would never take them away from him at all... Anya, like me, kept looking through the binoculars all the interesting details in every now and then.  
And finally, the match has begun. And yes, "my" Manu appeared, as it was already known, with a captain's bandage for the first time! We were terribly proud to have witnessed such an event! When the hymn of Germany was played, we got up from our seats. The Norwegians sitting next to us looked at us with curiosity. They didn't seem to really understand what the Russians were actually doing here and were trying to tell us something in English. But you can imagine yourself how much good it did.  
The German team started the match intensively, occupying the access to opponents' penalty area from the first minutes. When Thomas scored the first goal on the 15th minute, we reacted like crazy. - Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! Hooray! - We shouted as we jumped from our seats. On the other side of the stands the German fans were cheering with us and we felt like part of them, being so terribly proud. At the 25th minute, the Norwegians tickled our nerves, almost scoring us. But at the end of the first half Joshua "gave us a nice present" scoring the second goal for Germany. And in the second half, our Müller again showed off and scored the third goal. There was no limit to our joy.   
After the third goal, a final attack was expected from the Norwegians, in fact. However, the hosts quietly played to the final whistle, not being able to particularly disturb the great Manuel Neuer and not even pleased with a single kick in the barrel. Naturally, I love to see his grand saves - I just watch them on YouTube on the loop. But what counts is the main result and the victory, and that we are on the first place in our qualifying group for World Cup 2018. And then this inexplicably amazing atmosphere of the stadium during the match! Anya, of course, was also in the sky from happiness.

But I think our adventure reached its peak late in the evening after the match. Realizing that we might not have a chance anymore, we forced ourselves to leave the stadium a couple of minutes before the end of the match and rushed on the first taxi to the hotel where the players were staying. We hadn't really hoped for much. We just wanted to see them close to the edge of our eyes even it would be for a second. Well, as they would get off the bus and into the hotel.  
In front of the hotel, to our surprise, there were already a couple of curious people waiting for the team. They were Germans and probably Norwegians.   
\- They probably want an autograph or a selfie," Anya said a bit sarcastically. "And we don't even dream about it here. It's nothing like that. We just like to see them a little closer.  
\- I want the same as them, too," I answered her a bit dreamily. - I just don't know how to ask. It would be more polite not to just poke your smartphone at them, but just ask. Ugh! Why didn't I just learn English?  
And that's when we saw the bus of Die Mannschaft coming. My legs were getting weak, and I grabbed Anya, who seemed to be ready and stood up straight. The people next to us also moved and started to talk even more cheerfully. The bus stopped and the players started to get off. Those who were waiting with us, immediately began to approach and ask passing players shyly to get photos and autographs. Manu did not come out first as I thought he would, but about seventh and it was like I had become sticking into the place where I was standing, shivering like a leaf in the wind. So close! He is so close! And then Anya picked me and pushed me towards him and I had nothing left to do but smile and give him the jersey of the national team goalkeeper with number 1 on the back and the name of Neuer.  
\- Hello! - Trying to sound louder, I spoke to him in Russian.   
Anya hastily corrected me:   
\- Sorry, Manu. She wanted to say hello. Give her an autograph, please. She's your biggest fan! Danke! (*germ.- thank you)  
I turned red like a cancer and took my eyes off him for a split of a second. He was unbearably handsome, so tall and smelled very nice. I got a bit dizzy and smiled like a fool. Manu looked surprised first at me, then at Anya, then he looked at me again. A passing Müller stopped behind him as he heard Anya's loud voice; he looked at us with interest and smiled, apparently still very satisfied with his today's goals. Manu quickly said to him:   
\- Mülli, was wollen die? (*germ. Mülli, what do they want?)   
Thomas gave us a wink and said: - Manu, na was wohl? Was sie alle hier wollen. (*germ.: Well, Manu, what do you think? What they all want here.) And while smiling at us he grabbed the t-shirt out of Manu's hands to sign it by himself. But Manu took the shirt back because he wouldn't let him, looking at his mate in surprise. Thomas suddenly wondered:   
\- Have you seen the match?

Now Anya was in a state of confusion, but she quickly found her way there, understanding by one word alone that Thomas was probably asking about the match:   
\- Match? Yes, it was great! Congratulations on your victory! Well done, guys! Thomas, you were great, just great! - she answered in Russian and slammed like a baby in the palms. Then Anya quickly handed over Thomas a picture of him, which she brought with her for occasion to autograph.  
Manu, smiled, looking at Thomas, while finally have managed to take back "his" T-shirt, and said:   
\- I have understood almost nothing, but it's my pleasure. Here you are and thank you. I opened my mouth to ask what he was thankful for, but I closed it immediately, because actually I understood that word in English.   
And then Anya, pulling me along and being already in a position to do selfies with both of them, asked them without actually to care about the answer:  
\- May I?  
The guys didn't even have time to flash an eye, to even answer anything. We jumped up fast at Manu's side, Thomas cleverly leaped in front of Manu, even sat down a little so that everyone could be seen in the photo. Selfie came out perfect. Except for my eyes wide open at that moment, they just seemed to be all over my face. Anya got all cheeky and grabbed Manu under his arm.

\- Where are you from? - Thomas and Manu wondered in one voice and looked up laughing. "If I'd know what they'd asked," I thought in anguish, looking first at Manu, then at Thomas and smiling guiltily. I must have looked like a complete fool right now. Manu took a marker out of somewhere (I forgot to give him something like a pen when I gave him the shirt for an autograph) and quickly put his autograph on my shirt. Manu seemed so reachable now, so kind of ordinary and at the same time unreachable, but yet so " great Manu".

\- Ich glaube, sie verstehen uns nicht... (I don't think they understand us...), said Thomas to Manuel . And Manu added:  
\- Das hört sich nach Russisch an. Are you from Moscow? (Sounds like Russian. Are you from Moscow?),"- Manu turned to us suddenly, looking at me for some reason. His look made my soul fall to my heels. Those eyes! They will still torment me for days, months and years after this meeting. But what wonderful memories will it be!

\- Saint-Petersburg, - Anka proudly and clearly dropped out in Russian. It's good to have a person like her with you sometimes, she is so brave. And then she added something else for fun:  
\- Меня зовут Аня, а её Лена. (*Russ.: My name is Anya, and her name is Lena).  
\- Oh, Saint Petersburg!!! Schön! (Oh! Saint Petersburg! Great!) - Manu was thrilled looking at me with a smile, and I was still smiling all over my mouth like a fool. They didn't seem to pay much attention to our names. And then Lev, their head coach, called them from the hotel. The guys rushed towards the entrance, turning around and waving "Bye" to us, and on their way, signing autographs to the others standing to the left and right, patiently waiting for their heros. We've hold the guys up a bit it seemed 😊

Anya and me immediately hugged each other with joy and walked slowly to our hotel, lively discussing what had happened. Lying in bed afterwards, I couldn't believe what really happened. In front of my eyes in my imagination I saw his eyes in which I could sink. Oh God, please let me take a longer look at them!


	4. Let's dream...

Me, all very angry and in tears, resolutely and quickly walking through Munich airport, heading straight to the check-in desk for the Munich - St. Petersburg flight. "Idiot", I think to myself in a rage. - "How could I? How could I have thought? Idiot! What an idiot! I want to go home. Home to my mom! And I'll never come back here again! Disappear everything and that damn Neuer too! I don't want to see him anymore!"  
\- Lena! - A familiar voice called me out.  
\- Lena, stop! Stop right now! please! Stop please! Where are you going? - Manu shouted to me. He was running after me and caught up with me in no time.  
\- Leave me alone, please! It's none of your business where I go. I'm none of your business. - I answered abruptly.  
\- I'm not letting you go anywhere! You're not going anywhere! What about me? You can't just fly away like that, please! - he said grabbing my hand and trying to hold me. In his gently light blue eyes, in which I was drowned again for a moment, there was anxiety... When I came to myself, I pulled my hand away I screamed frantically:   
\- Please leave my hand! I'm going to be late for my flight!   
…. That night I woke up next to Anya, who was peacefully sniffing. She muttered: "What flight? Lena, what are you saying? We have it tomorrow noon. Sleep well!" "What a strange, bad dream!" - I thought scared, sitting in bed. Anya had already fallen asleep again. - "And a beautiful at the same time," I kept thinking about it and got up to pour water into my glass. - "Me, Manu... Munich... How beautiful is it! Even though the circumstances in the dream, are not rosy at all. And yet, I would still like this dream to be a reality to some extent. In the end, there could still be a way to make things right," I smirked in my thoughts. 

The next day, unfortunately, we had to leave Oslo quite early, because our flight to St. Petersburg was at noon. Of course, we didn't want to, because the boys were still here and we were hoping very, very much to see them one more time.  
After breakfast, we checked out the hotel and went to the airport a little sad, but still happy too. All the way, the whole flight, I kept silent, thinking and even let go of a tear. Only sometimes I listened to Anya, who talked excitedly, analyzing our entire trip to the smallest detail. And I was thinking, thinking and thinking again about what to do next. The way I lived before Oslo, I didn't want to live like this anymore. How can I live without seeing him, without knowing when you'll see him again? Especially after yesterday. Closing my eyes, I saw his boldly smiling face of yesterday, his surprised look and his voice was still sounding in my ears...  
\- Will you come with me to Munich? - I suddenly and abruptly cut off Anya who was still talking.  
\- What? -Anja didn't get it.  
\- Well, to Munich. If it works out. Will you come with me? - I explained. I really didn't want to go there without her, my best friend.  
\- Of course I'm going with you! You know I'm going! I'll follow you anywhere, - Anya said laughing. Then all of a sudden she got serious and asked me:  
\- Why? When are we going? Did you secretly buy tickets?  
I laughed and replied earnestly, too:  
\- When we will have learnt German. - Then, I added three seconds later:  
\- And when we get a place to study at the Munich University.  
Anya opened her mouth in surprise, but said nothing, and I didn't hear her again until we landed and I got home. When I got out of the taxi and the car stopped at the house, where was my apartment, Anya, who was still sitting in the car because she had to go further to hers, asked: 

\- Lena, did you really mean it what you said on the plane?  
\- Of course I did. - I answered.   
\- You know me well, - and I closed the car door behind me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
For the next long months, Anya and I worked hard to learn German. It is clear that we can't do anything in Germany without this language if we want to live there at least for a while. And secondly, it's Manu's native language, and I thought I should speak it. I didn't understand why I didn't come to this decision before. How much time I'd lost and I would have been able to talk to him in Oslo . For me, German sounded even more beautiful than English.   
At the same time, of course, we were working and studying hard at our universities at home in a hurry to finish an education that we possibly could benefit from in Munich. But, there, in Munich, we still had to find and get a place at the university as well, plus find a job to make our living there possible at all. That meant we had to overcome many obstacles. But Anya and I were also very persistent and determined, and now, with one big and cherished goal in mind, we worked hard to achieve it practically day and night.

At first, it was really hard for us to deal with German language. As mentioned earlier, neither Anya nor I were good at languages, and German is not English at all. But I imagined Manu in my mind like every single day, and my goal was to see him, and I encouraged Anya not to give up, too. "Learning languages, especially difficult ones like German, increases intelligence," I persuaded her. Anya herself got involved in it. She was also very excited about Munich and had her "interesting" plans there. Müller had just "won" her over. Haha! So, day by day, we were studying and practicing tirelessly. In literally one year of intensive and hard work, we learned to speak in such a way that we even began to speak German to each other, which was certainly helpful. 

At that time we had already started to follow the German media. We learned from them Manu was unfortunately injured again. For the second time, and this time during the training, he broke the same foot and after (thanks God) the successful operation he was out of playing football for many months... Accordingly, his participation in the World Cup next year 2018, where we really wanted to get to and have already applied for tickets, was also under a big question. I really didn`t want to see Mark in the goal instead of Manu, you understand. I prayed to God every day and hoped for the best and wanted to get to Munich more sooner...


	5. Bad luck and good luck

Unfortunately, Manu married Nina after all in the summer of 2017. Since Christmas 2016, when he proposed to her, I just sat there hoping that the wedding would not happen, that his injury or something else would be a hitch. But, sorry! In German (and not only) media, , they were sparkling with their happy faces from a luxurious wedding in beautiful warm Italy.   
\- Ah! What a wonderful couple they are after all, look! - Anya exclaimed from time to time, once again seeing the pictures from their wedding or later from their honeymoon trip, and as if she were forgetting for a moment how pissed off I was.   
\- Oh, shut up! - I'm the one who attacked her here. - I'm feeling sick of it. –   
And I thought to myself, like, " Oh, Manu..."  
Once she showed me a new picture of them together, she asked, smiling sweetly and sarcastically..:   
\- And when will you finally show her who Manuel should belong to? 

\- He loves her," I answered quietly, sadly lowering my eyes.  
\- You have to fight for your love! - Anya confidently told me.  
Anya wanted me to be happy very, very much and she has long since understood who I wanted. How many times she tried to hook me up with some decent Russian young man. But I didn't even want to listen to her. I just didn't need anyone.  
Me, Lena Ulyanova, 24 years old, really wanted to go to Germany, closer to my idol and the love of my life, as well as to my favorite football team Bavaria Munich. Even if his happiness with Nina broke my heart, I had no doubt that I should go there, even if only for a year. There was nothing I could do about it. I was magnetically pulled into this city Munich. Something in my subconscious kept telling me to go there. And I thought: "Yes! Well, even if only to attend a Bavarian match Munich at the Allianz Arena". 

And we intensively started applying for admission to the University of Munich, relying on the fact that our level of German is already suitable for studying there. Anya really wanted to study in Germany to be a dentist. And I fell so in love with the German language that I wanted to apply to the Faculty of German Studies so after graduation I finally could realize my dream of working as a primary school teacher. Months went by, but there was no news from Munich about our applications. One January late evening in 2018, I received a call from sad Anya:  
\- Lenok, I received a letter from Munich. Refusal... and the reason: not enough knowledge of German and money for the first three months of residence and for pay for studies.   
But we didn't get too sad and continued to save money and of course to study, to study and to study to try to get into the University of Munich next year.

Meanwhile, to my great joy Manu returned to training again after his injury, and I really hoped that he would go to the World Cup in Russia. Anka and I have already bought tickets to the match against Sweden in Sochi on June 23.   
We didn't get tickets to their match with Mexico in Moscow, where we originally wanted to go, but we decided to go to there anyway to "meet" the national team at the airport. Even if, in Vatutinki itself, the opportunity to see someone from the Bundesteam and even more so to talk to them was very minimal, because of the strong security, we would like to see them at least at the airport in Moscow. Especially when it became clear that Manuel Neuer will take part in the World Cup, as he has fully recovered from his injury again and Joachim Löw in no doubt wants to see his number 1 at the goal. 

\- Anya, a flight from Frankfurt has just landed! - I was excited to say to my friend standing next to me when we, in a crowd of other fans of the national team, were waiting for the arrival of our favorites at Moscow's Vnukovo airport on June 12, 2018. I felt my heart go to my heels. "It's that feeling again," I thought, "nothing is happening yet and I'm already going crazy. Anya grabbed me tightly herself, adding quietly with a smile on her face: "At last! Our dear ones, were waiting for you!" Other fans of the national team rejoiced next to us. Some had German flags. Some of them even gave TV interviews.  
The long and torturous hours of waiting are behind us and the guys are coming out one by one to the arrival hall. I almost immediately saw Manuel, he was one of the first. As handsome as ever, and in a suit. They were all wearing suits. I wanted to yell, "Manu", but I became confused. Yet Anya did it for me, shouting expressively:

\- Manuel Neuer!  
When he heard his name, Manu looked in our direction. Fortunately, we were in the front rows, and he saw us, but did not stop for a second. They were not allowed to do so, but to follow directly to their bus standing at the exit of the airport. But Manu saw us and nodded at us, smiling wonderfully. "He recognized!" - Anya whispered in my ear. - "He recognized us! Did he? Yay! Oh, no way!"  
I didn't think he recognized us at all. He smiles at the fans a lot. But it was nice to see him smile, so I burst out two words in German: 

\- Viel Glück!" (Good luck!) - but Manu seems to have already been too far away to hear.   
I suddenly wanted to run after him, but Anya stopped me with her hand and saying quietly:   
\- Can't you see the security?   
I looked where she was pointing and calmed down. I don't know what came over me. This man triggers sometimes unforeseen reactions from me. Not to mention when I see him alive.   
And then passing by, almost always cheerful Thomas Mueller, gave us a quick look and answered:  
\- Danke! (Thank you!)

Manuel and Thomas were sitting next to each other in the bus. The latter asked his neighbor:  
\- Kamen dir die zwei jünge Frauen da grade eben nicht irgendwie bekannt vor? Die eine hat uns sogar viel Glück auf deutsch gewünscht. (Didn't you just think those two girls looked familiar from somewhere? One of them also wished us good luck in German.)

Manu shook his head thoughtfully and looked at his smartphone. He saw that Nina had called, sighed and said:   
\- Ich habe ihr doch gesagt ich rufe sie selber an. Man! Ich muss sie eben zurückrufen, sonst nervt sie.   
(I told her I'd call her by then.) Thomas looked at him in surprise and wanted to say something, but Manu has already dialed the number.

Our next target was Sochi and their game with the Swedes. Of course, I was very hopeful to get to see Manu there, not just to be in the match. It was always not enough for me if it concerned Manu.

I so often thought about Manu that maybe that's why I recently (namely the night before the flight to Sochi) had another dream about him. Oh, such a dream!... We are running with him laughing on the beach, where no one is around, the sea splashes and we hold hands. And suddenly he stops, sharply turns me towards him and burns me with a hot passionate kiss, pressing me against him as if he was afraid that someone would take me away. Inside me everything instantly starts to burn with fire of incredibly fast growing passion and I, tiptoeing up and clutching one hand to his neck, stroke him on his bare back under the T-shirt, heading down his back to the buttocks. He still holds me close to him with one hand and the other hand cleverly opens the bra clasp. Through our closeness to the bodies, I could feel his hardened cock and smile in a kiss. But Manu didn’t let me smile long. He quickly deepened the kiss laying me down on the sand as if to follow my saggy knees. I moaned of pleasure... 

And suddenly my alarm clock rang, which I threw into a corner somewhere far away.... But still, I went to the airport to get a flight to Sochi, like on wings, and all day long and even afterwards often remembering this painfully beautiful dream ...

***** I don't own anything in this story. This story is a fanfiction and it doesn't intend to offend anyone. Lena and Anna are fiction characters. Some facts are real, for ex. the game between Germany and Norway took place.


	6. Sochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention! Some mature content is in this chapter!  
> Not for the readers under 16 years

And so we are flying to Sochi. On the plane, I was still thinking about my last dream. I also told Anya about it. She did not give any significance to this though. Knowing how much I was obsessed with Manu and what I have now is simply an aggravation of my "illness" in connection with the mundial, which is above that happened to be in Russia, she only joked:  
\- It seems you began to meet him often, in your dreams, huh?  
Then she again switched to her favorite topic when we travel: to planning and kept distracting me from my memories and thoughts:  
\- Are we going to their hotel first, or are we going to find out where they train? And I also want to go for a swim at the sea at least once, since we're at the resort and in the summer.  
I answered thoughtfully:  
We can make it everywhere. We've got all day tomorrow and tonight too, for anything. The match's at 9:00 pm. We have to arrive first, and then we'll see.  
But Anya was continuing to chatter into my ear about what and how we'd need to do in Sochi. The team has been here already for a couple of days, but unfortunately we could not fly earlier because of work and we missed a lot of interesting points, of course.

Either I was too excited or maybe overexcited from last night's dream, or I caught a draft on the plane, but when I got out of it, I felt dizzy, had a slight sore throat and it threw me first into heat, then into cold and so on. I was very glad when we got to our hotel and I immediately collapsed into bed. Anya asked:  
\- Why are you doing it? Didn't you have time enough during the flight already to rest? Madame, there is no time for that. Let's go look for your Neuer common. We have time only today and tomorrow. We are not in a five-star hotel where the German team is and we still need to get there.  
And then she noticed that I was hardly listening to her.  
\- What is the matter with you Lena? You're all kind of red! Do you feel bad? - She asked and came closer putting my hand on my forehead. I said depressed at once:  
\- I believe, to my greatest regret, I can't go anywhere now.  
\- Yes, omg you have high fever! - Anka threw up her hands. - Oh my God! What we are going to do? You can't get sick when Manu is around! You just have no right to do it, Lena! He came to Russia without Nina! Don't you understand?- An alarm sounded in her voice.  
Anya is sometimes a strange person. As if I myself do not understand that now is a completely inappropriate moment for being sick. But when you just can't get up, your body doesn't listen to you and you are terribly cold, while outside the window - and in the room too - are 30 degrees above zero, you have nothing left to do but stay where you are, namely in bed.  
Anya sighed heavily and asked permission if she could go alone in search of the guys. Promising to return as soon as possible, she ran out of the room.

Of course I let her go. Why should she suffer because of me. I asked her to take another autograph of Manuel for me jokingly and say hello to him from me. In fact, at that moment I wanted to jump out of my body and go with Anya to look for guys too. I didn't really need another autograph, but I needed him. No, I didn't expect to take the chance that Nina wasn't around, I just wanted to see him and tell him something in my broken German.

I must have fallen asleep because I only woke up when I heard Anya's glasses rattling. She seemed to be back by now and didn't want to wake me up. It's evening.  
\- Anya, what happened? Tell me about it! Did you see them? - I asked her sleepily, but with a note of anxiety in my voice.- How are you? - She asked me in turn, looking at me briefly and giving me a glass of water. - I didn't see anyone, but I found where they are staying. There was a crowd of national team fans standing there and I talked to them, and even in German. - She proudly added - The guys had already practiced today. It's not known if they do it tomorrow. But I have bathed in the sea. - Touching my forehead and looking at me with pity, she sat down on the bed. - Still bullshit. - I answered and added: - I'm going to the match tomorrow even if I' m dead. I just can't lie here when there' s happening something like that! - and in desperation, I punched my fist on the pillow.  
Anka tried to comfort me:  
\- Just don't panic, you know? There's still time before that. Here, take the antipyretic. I was at the pharmacy. And there's more medicine for your throat. I gratefully swallowed all the medicine and began to ask her anxiously about Sochi, the sea, fans at the hotel and the hotel itself.

\- How many hours have you been gone? - I asked again.- Well, I guess five hours. - Anya answered.- How long was I sleeping? - I was surprised. - Lena," Anka said with a sweat of her eyes, "I must have told you the truth for the first time in my life, or rather not quite the truth, or rather not the whole truth...- What? I almost freaked out. - What are you talking about, Anya?- I'm sorry, Lena, but at first I thought it was better not to upset you because you're not feeling well enough... - started making excuses, Anya. I interrupted her almost mad: - What's the matter? What? Did you see the guys? Anya took another look and answered quietly:- Yes, I did.- Where? - I continued impatiently.- I was also at their training ground," Anka replied and almost cried:

\- That's also where Manu trained with other goalkeepers. And he was clearly in view, so close, - and she suddenly started to cry. I paused first and then reached out to her for a hug. We embraced each other tightly, and I, too, started to cry too, with such pain in my heart. Anya kept crying and kept talking: - Then they came to the fence and started signing autographs and Manu too," she continued in tears, "and then a fan next to me in the front row asked Manu something in English and he answered him quite a lot and smiled a great deal. I couldn't say anything to him, unfortunately, the securities came up and already asked the players to leave the pitch. And that fan did not speak either Russian or German. So, I couldn't figure out anything from him. But Manu! How awesome he looked! After practice, he looked like... like.... I don't know how to describe it...

\- And you better not! - I cut it off. - I can imagine it.If anybody knew how bad I felt at that moment. But still, I got together and thanked Anya for the truth, adding that I really appreciate her. She approached me quietly, hugged me warmly and firmly again, and said with a cheerful voice before taking a shower:- Maybe tomorrow will be another opportunity. Let's get back to bed and get well quickly!

And so it is tomorrow, the day of the important match with Sweden. The pill lowered the fever, my throat was a bit better and I slept almost well at night. But there was a terrible runny nose and I still felt like I was cracked up. Besides, I still had a lower fever. I realized that if I was going somewhere right now, I definitely wouldn't get up to go to a match tonight. I have to lie back now and not take any risks. 

I let Anya go again. She hesitated to leave "looking for adventure" or not. But I still assured her that she shouldn't sit here with me and "suffer" because I'm not little. I'll call you if you need me, I told her. I was lying there thinking: God only let me have the strength to go to the match today. Don't kill my last hope, my last joy, my last chance to see Manuel this year. With joy and torment in my heart I watched the video on the official Twitter of the German national team about their stay in Sochi and about the ongoing training. I could not believe that they are here and I do not see them. And I also watched Manu's interview in German on YouTube. So it was great to watch and understand it, well, almost 80%. And then I fell asleep...

.... It's terribly hot and dark... we seem to be in bed at my house... I sit on him, spreading my legs, naked, caressing his chest and excited nipples, while moving up and down at the crazy pace he's giving me, holding my hips and moaning. With his fast breathing he increased the rhythm. "Lena!" - he whispered sweetly with a groaning in his voice as he's approaching his peak... I can hardly breathe from the feeling that fills me. And suddenly I'm covered by a crazy, strong orgasm and I am screaming ...

\- Lena! Lena! Lenochka! Wake up! It's a dream! It's just a dream! - Anya yells, shaking me lightly over my shoulder. - Well? Are you all right? - She asked, and when she made sure I wasn't sleeping anymore, she touched my forehead wet with sweat, calmed down and asked me rudely: - Manu? What was he doing there again? I jumped up and looked at her with a question in my eyes.

\- Manu," she answered, smiling. Well, you shouted his name, swinging from side to side.I didn't know what to say to her, but I blushed. I just didn't see the man's face in my dream, but I could remember his muscular arms and flat belly. Hell, but since I said his name... Anya got it more or less. She just wants more details. But no, he won't get them this time! Oh, my God! I dreamed about him again. It's just a crazy thing to do. We have to change something urgently...

\- Are you okay? I see you don't have a fever anymore. - Anja said with a smile.   
I really felt much better and smiled too.- How was your time? Any news? - I was wondering. - Just don't hide anything this time! Anya smiled even wider and took out a green training T-shirt of the German national team with the inscription "The best never rest" on its back, and with a Mercedes sign and four stars in front out of a new bag and handed it to me.- Personally for you! From the greatest shoulder! - added she with an even bigger smile.

My heart stopped. The T-shirt was huge. I pressed it against my face and, surprisingly shocked, asked:  
\- It's not new, is it? It smells like some kind of men's cologne and... someone else..." I added in shock, so you could barely hear it. Anya kept smiling and giving me the look meant hoping I'd guess.

And then it was like I stopped breathing for a minute:- Anya, where did you get it? Whose is it? Isn't that something you cannot buy? You're not saying this T-shirt belongs to... ? -Anya laughed and burst out in relief:

\- Yes, and again, yes! You're getting it right. That's HIS T-shirt! He gave it to YOU! Or I asked for it as a gift for you.- Yeah, who did? Who gave it to you? Who gave it to you? - I was yelling frantically. I was already crying again and I just didn't believe what was happening.- Who who, who! Your Manuel, who else? Do you think I'd bring you Ter Stegen's T-shirt? - Anka was having fun.I was still in shock and I didn't understand anything. I had tears buried in my eyes and I said quietly:

\- An, don't joke like that, please. You know I can't survive this. Anya laughed again:- Oh, no!? No kidding! After practice, when he was walking past to the changing room and taking off his shirt, it was horribly hot you know. I suddenly decided to shout him out of the crowd in German:- "Hey Manu, eine gute Freundin von mir ist ein großer Fan von dir und sie wollte dich gerne auch beim training hier sehen, aber sie ist krank und liegt mit Fieber im Bett. Darf sie wenigstens dein Trainingsshirt haben? (Hey Manu, a good friend of mine is a big fan of yours and she wanted to see you here during training, but she is sick and lying in bed with a fever. Can she at least get your training shirt as a gift?)" . I didn't expect what happened next. And he also looked surprised at first, then suddenly he got serious for a second, then smiled and threw me his T-shirt shouting to me: "Gute Besserung für sie! Ich hoffe, ihr seid heute beim Spiel dabei" (She should get well soon. I hope you both come to the match today!"

I hugged and kissed my friend and still couldn't believe my happiness. I kissed this precious T-shirt, took a deep breath of its scent, and put it on myself, not wanting to take it off again today. Then I suddenly felt like wondering and asked:- And no one tried to take it away from you? Anya laughed:- Try it, to take something away from me. I smiled and asked:- Where are we going? I'm terribly hungry. Besides, we have to go to the match soon.Anka smiled even bigger. She was madly glad she wouldn't go to the match alone.

The stadium was slowly filling up. I still felt a little weak, so I decided not to jump for joy, but rather to rejoice more peacefully. And so the team arrived to the stadium and began to warm up. This time we were sitting very close, in the middle and we could see everything and everyone well. I awoke when I saw Manu and blushed from my recent dreams about him. I was suddenly feeling hot for a second and a wave of excitement trembled over me. I was wearing his T-shirt, which still smelled like him, and I was just savouring the atmosphere and all the emotions. The match was awesome. From the first minutes, the German national team rushed into the attack, pressing the Swedes close to the goal. Unfortunately, the Swedes were the first to score against us.Our guys felt very confident in the attack and it was a mistake. Toni lost the ball in the center of the field, and the Swedes Berg and Klasson delivered it to his teammate Toivonen, who threw it over Neuer and thus opened the scoring. We and the players were also stunned for a while. By the end of the half Berg could double the lead of his team, but alas, my precious Manuel Neuer saved the team in a spectacular throw, which led me and Anya to euphoria. Every time I turned my gaze on him, I felt this sweet crazy shiver all over my body.During the break, we talked a lot about the game with Anya, really worried about its outcome. Anka was running for water, and I closed my eyes and prayed to God that our guys would score more. In the second half, Swedish attacks were getting smaller and smaller, and Germany was missing the right chances to score. In the 52nd minute Marko Reus definitely shot from the center of the penalty area and the score was even. Then, in the 82nd minute Jerome Boateng put the German national team in the minority. He got the second yellow card for a rough foul. We were shocked. But the Swedes never got a draw. At the last minute, the German national team got the right to a free kick. Tony Kroos after the draw with Reus brilliantly got into the far nine and brought victory to his team at the very end. The final whistle was given out and we, and not only, jumped out of the seats and got really excited. - It must be celebrated urgently," I shouted in Anya's ear. Anka gave me a hug and shouted back:- Of course!

...............................................

It was a pity to fly away from Sochi the next morning. It's a pity we didn't have time to go to the national team's hotel or walk around the city. The flight was early. It was again just too early, like that time in Oslo. But sitting on the plane home, I was still wearing Manu's T-shirt, smiling and remembering him and yesterday's great match. And something inside me told me that all the best in my life is still to come...

***** I don't own anything in this story. This story is a fanfiction and it doesn't intend to offend anyone. Lena and Anna are fiction characters. Some facts are real, for ex. the game between Germany and Norway and between Germany and Sweden took place.


	7. If you work hard...

Already for two whole weeks we were happy students of the University of Munich: I am at the Germanic faculty, Anya at the dentistry, and it is already a month since we arrived in the wonderful capital of Bavaria.  
Anya and I were lucky enough to find a small and not very expensive apartment for rent in one of Munich's outskirts Neuhausen, which was also fully furnished. We also found a job, or even a few. We finally had to live and study in the expensive Munich. Anya and I both worked in the same café as waitresses, but not at the same time. Anya was still working a little bit in the nursing service, and I was babysitting once a week, watching in one family for a 6-year-old child for a couple of hours until his parents came back from work (I loved children as you know). Once a week, in the evening, I taught Russian in a foreign language club, where I learnt English myself. Yeah, yeah, you didn't hear that shitty English that I hated so much at school. But I suddenly decided for myself that I definitely need English. After all, Manuel can speak English very well too, and so almost all Germans and all over the world. 

\- I don't know what to put on! - I was panicking around the apartment and screaming. Of course, I brought Manu T-shirt with me from St. Petersburg and wanted to take it with me for his autograph. Anya said:  
\- Put it on. You'll probably draw attention to yourself with it right away. (The T-shirt was too big for me, that's why) - And she continued a little slower: - Even though you'll attract attention anyway. Men in Munich are sticking to you like bees for honey. Anya was right, unfortunately. The Germans were sticking to me as much as the Russians, and it endlessly pissed me off. Of course, they were handsome sometimes and decent, but I didn't need anyone. Anya took advantage of it and snatched her a boyfriend out of them. His name was Alex and he was about 30 years old. She knew very well that I didn't mind at all.

So, we put a little makeup on our face, we put on regular tight jeans, T-shirts of FC Bayern Munich and ran quickly to the subway to go to Säbener Strasse. All the way my heart was racing. I knew I'd probably see him again today. Oh, my God! That thought made me feel a bit dizzy, so it's good that I was finally sitting on the subway at the time.

Anya was as always telling me something, and I was only thinking about one thing: what will I tell him if I get the chance?   
\- You're not listening to me at all! - Anya blamed me. - Are we going to the fan shop before training or after?  
\- Do you have a lot of money again? On the second day after coming to Munich, we bought almost half a store there, what do you want there again?   
\- Well, I wanted to have a look for Müller's T-shirt again, maybe it's cheaper now," Anya excused herself. - We'll go down the drain and we won't make it to the end of the month if we keep wasting money carelessly to the left and right," I reproached her. - Or should I look for another job?  
\- No, Lena, what are you saying? You and I we can't have one more job. You have to learn, too, to get out of this gap someday. I'm going to be a dentist..." she said.   
\- We have to get out," I said with excitement, noticing where we are. How fast you get to your destination in Munich by subway!  
And here we are, standing in front of the training ground on Säbener Strasse, where there is already a great crowd of people willing to get to an open training session. Since there hasn`t been an open training for a long time, there are a lot of people. Plus, it was warm, sunny weather. We were lucky to get in there, when admission was allowed. The entrance was limited and we were among the lucky ones. We got some good front-row places as well, where the players were close when they were leaving the pitch and going out . So we were infinitely happy.

During the whole training, we chuckled and squealed with delight, watching the players of Bavaria. My eyes were almost only on Manuel. His shirt warmed my heart the whole time, if only he knew! I literally and again enjoyed every move he made, every jump, every smile and every word (which I couldn't hear) he said to his colleagues in a friendly way. I'm finally there to see him more often. It was a real blessing for me and for that I am ready for all the tortures I have been through and am going through. For example, to work at a strip club in Munich... 

A month ago, another man came to me on the street when I was returning from university and after a naturally useless attempt to make a connection with me, he gave me a business card, saying:

\- Well, maybe you'll agree to that. You've got great body shapes! And you'll make great money if you also can dance! Call me and I'll set up a time for an audition and a test night.  
I certainly never intended to be a stripper in my life. That was really the last thing I wanted to do. But unfortunately, Anya and I have been having financial problems growing day by day. Accommodation, university studies, expensive life in Munich, trips to matches, which of course we did not want to give up, and plans for a expensive membership in the club FC Bavaria Munich... All this was costing us a lot. So about 10 days ago I decided to visit this club and to my great surprise and shame I got a job there. However, I agreed on certain conditions: I don't work there regularly. Well, about three times a month, which for me was already a hell. I realized it by working there for the first time. I also insisted on wearing some kind of mask during the dance so that you couldn't easily recognize my face. I also had to give up my job at a café because strip club clients could come by. And I liked the café. But they paid more at the striptease place of course. 

Anya shouted at me and was furious, not understanding why I had to go for "this". But we could finally buy a small used car for two and even though it wasn't comfortable for Anya, she got excited about the car and calmed down a little. She loved to drive and a lot of things became easier in our lives when we bought this thing.

The training came to an end and the players went to the changing room. Some of them headed to us, the audience, to sign autographs and make selfies. Manu was among them, too. He almost always goes to the fans. I was shaking like a leaf of aspen when he came near us. Then I quickly and decisively gave him his T-shirt to sign and as best as I could, I said in German:  
\- Ich bin so froh, dass ich das geschafft habe, dass ich in nur 2 Jahren geschafft habe, deine schwierige Sprache zu erlernen, endlich einen Platz an der Uni zu kriegen, es nach München zu schlafen und endlich dich beim Training hier zu sehen! (I'm so glad that I was able, that I was able to learn your difficult language in just 2 years, to get here to the university and finally come to Munich at all and see how you train here!

I was afraid to raise my eyes, though I was anxious to look at him standing so close and so intoxicatingly pleasant smelling. Anya lifted my chin so it wouldn't be so "rude" of me and I finally looked at him. He looked at me and Anya for about three seconds, surprisingly and questioningly, holding a pen and a T-shirt in his hand and as if he was recalling something, and then he said, addressing to me:

\- Ach du bist das? Die damals kranke Freundin von der da, ihr wart in Sotschi, stimmt? Und vorher habe ich euch auch irgendwo gesehen, kann das sein? Dein Deutsch ist ja fast perfect! Klasse! Hast du das selbstständig erlernt? (So it that you? That sick girlfriend of her over there (and he pointed at Anya). You were in Sochi then, weren't you? And before that, I think I saw you somewhere else. Your German is almost perfect! That's great! Did you study it by yourself?

There was a noise in the crowd, and my heart went to my heels. My Anya saved the day again:  
\- Ja, ja, das ist sie, das sind wir, aus Russland! Wow, Manu! Was für ein Gedächtnis! Bravo! (Yes, yes, this is her, this is us, from Russia! Wow, Manu! What a memory, bravo! - she said very fast. - Und danke für das Kompliment! (And thank you for the compliment! And yes, we learned German all by ourselves). 

I couldn't even open my mouth to add anything. Manu smiled, signed his ex-shirt, and gave it to me, sweetly preparing to make selfies with me. But I stood there like a fool and smiled, looking at his lips for some reason and just couldn't move. So before Anya could "come to the rescue," there were other fans who wanted his autograph and selfies. All I could do was to watch him go away and catch Anya's reproachful look. I "regained consciousness" and try to find my phone to take a picture, but Anya stopped me saying, "I've already done a lot while you were savouring the look. - And then she whispered in my ear, giggling (funny as if someone understood us here):

\- And he just looked at you. In that moment he was on his way to the locker rooms and I only saw his back. That's when I told Anya with a note of sarcasm:

\- Yes, of course he did. Sure. I really believed you at once, didn't I?

\- Idiot! I swear it to you! - Anya assured me. - When did I lie to you? 

I looked at her with a gentle hint and she put her eyes down for a second, but then she said..:   
\- Well, but then I told the whole truth. A few minutes later. So I wasn't really lying at all. 

\- Anya, come on! Why would he look at me? - I didn't take it easy when we reluctantly went outside the complex. - That's really funny.  
Anya shook her head and said: 

\- I don't know. But he looked at you like... I don't know how... A kind of specially, - she ended up there.

\- I guess he thought, 'What a nasty that Russian,'" I said, laughing and continued: - Shit! He looks even better than last year! And why did I come here? God! To suffer more from love? 

We were walking slowly to the subway, I thought about Manu and processed what had just happened, and Anya kept talking about training, about Thomas, about Joshua, about Lewy and the other players who were there. Suddenly she looked at me sharply and shrugged her shoulders and said off topic:

\- Or fight for your love!   
I looked at her in surprise, but I understood. But I couldn't find what to say, and we silently went the rest of the way to the subway, each thinking about own things.


	8. Stadium of dreams and other adventures

The Allianz arena. Of course, Anya and I have already visited it. And this was on the second day after we arrived in Munich. We've been dreaming about it for several years. We bought a combined ticket for a tour of this famous stadium and the interactive museum Erlebniswelt FC Bavaria, which is the largest museum of football in Germany. During the tour we were even taken to the players' changing rooms and training halls, taken to the field, showed the conference room. Anka and I were delighted and time and again squealed during the tour under the slightly strange views of other visitors. Ugh! We really wanted to get to any match here. 

Tickets were almost impossible to get, the dealers sometimes had a ticket for about 100 euros or more before matches. At the beginning of our stay in Munich we almost didn't have enough money to live with, so we couldn't buy tickets for that amount, even if it was a match of Bayern Munich. We would often come in the evenings, when we had time, and just admire the beautiful arena's evening light show. The Interactive Museum was also very interesting. The feeling of "Mia San Mia" is definitely guaranteed there!   
The museum has over 500 exhibits, including photos and videos. We were in the Hall of Fame, which includes 18 of the most deserved football players in the history of the club at the moment. Of course, we also saw a model of Neuer that could be touched there. All Legends of Bavaria are represented there by life-size figures, and next to them you can watch movies about them! Anya gladly informed me:  
\- I don't know about you, Len, but I can't get out of here anymore. I spend the night here!

3-4 months after our arrival with finance situation became a little bit better and we decided to join the fan club of Bavaria Munich first thing, so that you could buy tickets for matches cheaper and directly. Almost all matches in October were not in Munich, and we had no opportunity to go to them because of work and studies. We couldn't get a vacation. And on weekends we worked too.

\- Damn! - I was annoyed, - So many matches now and we can`t go anywhere.

At the end of the month, the Bayern team finally played at home against Union Berlin and we decided to go to the Allianz Arena on the evening of the match, to try our luck with the tickets. Our club membership had not been confirmed yet and it was no longer possible to get tickets for the upcoming matches through the club. So there was only one hope... " Jesus! If you exist in the world, please help! ", - I prayed for myself.  
And surprisingly good luck did not let us down! We were able to buy tickets right out of hand, and feeling like in the seventh heaven from happiness, as if on wings, we flew to the entrance of the Allianz arena, not yet believing what was happening. 

We didn't have very good seats. High up in the gallery, but behind the goal. And how glad I was that it was at this exact goal that Manu came out to warm up. We had our "cherished companions" - binoculars with us, in which we could "devour with the eyes" our idols. The feeling was euphoric. We were at the match of our favourite Bayern Munich at the beautiful Allianz Arena for the first time! Another huge dream had come true! I could surely look at my beloved Manu tirelessly and anywhere, and even if he were only standing there doing nothing. I was drawn to him like a magnet, and I already knew for a long time that nothing would change that.   
The atmosphere was unique. Famous songs like "FC Bayern forever number one" and "Stern des Südens" were playing! These are our favorite songs in the world. Anya and I simply felt at home. 

Before we knew it, the match started. Unfortunately, Manu stood in the first half in the opposite gate to us. And even with the binoculars it was not very good to watch him. But I knew that in the second half he would stand "near us".  
\- Let's go! - We jumped. - Good luck Bayern! Mia san mia! Pack mas!

The match started perfectly, at the 13th minute Benjamin Pavard scored. We were jubilating! And in the second half, at the 53rd minute, Lewandowski scored again. We were jumping in the places full of joy. Manu, who had already played in the goal from our side, was not generally satisfied with the game of his team, and after one mistake of a player he came out of the goal in anger and shouted furiously at his men in the manner of Oliver Kahn. It's not just us, even Bayern Munich have ever seen such a behaviour from their Manuel Neuer! Manu was right that he judged his team so hard, they played in a different, not really best way than they usually can. Manu did make some saves during the match. At 58th minute the referee appointed a penalty kick in our goal and our heart froze. We got up from our seats, frozen in fear. But Manu beautifully countered the shot and it seemed that the whole stadium, the whole Munich was rejoicing. Almost at the end of the game with the second penalty Union still managed to score their only goal, Manu did not guess this time in what corner the ball will fly. But our Bayern Munich won with the 2-1 and we reluctantly went home, but in a very good mood.

I barely slept that night. The feeling of the match was still overwhelming me. Anya talked a lot as always and fell asleep like a dead woman. And I was lying in bed thinking, dreaming and feeling a little sad. When will I see him live again? Looks like it'll be at the match with Belarus...

************************************************

I was sitting in my car parked at the entrance to a Munich restaurant, where I saw members of the Bayern Munich club enter an hour and a half ago, apparently celebrating the victory in a match against Borussia Dortmund, which they defeated with 4-0. Anya worked the night shift and was a little offended that I would go without her, but she gave me a warm hug and whispered: "Good luck! Put more mascara on your eyelashes!" I didn't understand why I had to do it at all. They were already long and thick, like my hair, the envy of many women. But I listened to Anya, as I almost always do.

Time went by, some players with their wives and girlfriends, some guests and the coach had already left the restaurant and left who by taxi or car. Few fans standing on the street also left. It was quite cold and very late. Even I was freezing in the car and almost fell asleep. But Manu was still inside. Thomas and about two or three other players, too. Apparently they were doing very well there. I myself didn't quite understand what I really wanted here and what I was trying to achieve, except to see him not in his football jersey for a split second, but "normal", cozy. I already got one second when he walked into the restaurant earlier and I liked that view so much that I wanted to relive it. The battery on my smartphone was almost dead, as I was waiting terrorizing it without knowing what else to do. 

And then the restaurant door opens and suddenly closes again, then opens again and Manu slowly comes out of the restaurant. If that's what you might call a walking, or steps at all. He is just like floating and barely walking, holding the door. I opened my eyes and mouth widely. I thought he was about to collapse. My dear Manu seemed to be just so drunk. I couldn't believe my eyes! What's that all about?   
But it didn't take me long to be surprised. Manu suddenly swayed and fell just after three steps. There's no one in the street. I jumped out of the car in fright without thinking about anything and rushed to him. 

\- Hey, Manu?! Oh mein Gott! Ist alles okay? ( Hey! Manu! Oh my god! Are you all right?) - I leaned over him a little bit and was afraid asking while seeing that he seemed to luckily haven't hurt himself much and was in a tiny consciousness.   
\- Uh? ( Huh?) - with his eyes half-closed, he didn't speak very clearly, struggling to stay awake time and again. From his mouth, you could smell the strong scent of alcohol like for a mile. I regained my self-control with force and repeated the question worryingly:

\- Ist alles okay? Hast du dir weh getan? Soll ich rein gehen und Hilfe holen? Ist alles okay? Oder soll ich taxi rufen? (Are you okay? Are you in pain somewhere? Shall I go to the restaurant for help? Is everything okay? Or should I call a taxi?  
Manu opened his eyes and muttered lazily, with hiccups:  
\- Nee. Nicht...rein. Ich... ich...ich...will sie da nicht...störe... Will nach Hause. *No. Don't go inside... want .. go home. I... I... I don't want to disturb them... I want ... home.)

There's no one on the street around here at all. For a moment I was confused, thinking, "He must have gone out for a fresh air. "He doesn't want to go back inside, to call a taxi it would last too long..." And one crazy desperate thought came to my mind: "Home! "I'm taking him home, to my place!" I approached him again, shaking his shoulder softly and trying to lift him up:  
\- Manu, steh auf! Ich helfe dir. Wir fahren nach Hause. (Manu! Get up! I'll help you. We're driving home)  
It's like I've lost my mind and I don't know where I got these powers to help him up more or less quickly. Fortunately, Manu cooperated and got up with my help. He leaned on me and walked a few steps and I don't know how I put him in the backseat of my car, where he laid down right away. I had no time to process what had just happened and realized that there was no time at all, so I decided to drive to my house. So where else would I go if I didn't know his address?   
I was driving the car and was shaking, barely coping with the controls. At the back, I was hearing Manu peacefully sniffing , but he wasn't asleep, making funny noises and groans all the time. He must have really felt like shit and I was worried like hell. 

Thoughts in my head were just exploding chaotically one after the other:  
"What happens now? ...Idiot! What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind? What are you allowing yourself to do? Do you actually know what you've done? You kidnapped Manuel Neuer, didn't you??? You'll be thrown out of the country and go to jail!!! Is that why you came here? Do you even have any brain left in your stupid head full of love or do you only think with your fertility organ? And where's his stupid Nina? What is she doing and looking at? She should ride her horses less and look after her husband, she's a fool too!" Those thoughts have changed the following every now and then: "What was I supposed to do? He said don't go calling anybody. Should I not have listened to him? Him? Or should I have called the police? What's it got to do with all this? I could have called a taxi, but for some reason my hands wouldn't listen. But you did obey to drag him into your car? Ha! Idiot! Lena, you're so stupid! Wait! Didn't he say home after all? Who's stupid enough to believe you fool afterwards what he had said ?" But I was just also like drunk by the sensation of touching him, by his hand on my shoulder. I tried to push these thoughts away from my mind so I could drive normally, but it wasn't easy.


	9. Guten Morgen or good morning!

My confused thoughts were interrupted by light moans in the backseat:  
\- Durst. Ich habe Durst. Drinking. I'm thirsty.  
I shuddered and my skin got the creeps of his soft voice.  
I thought, "He's getting thirsty because of too much alcohol." There was an unopened bottle of water in the backseat, and I wanted to tell Man to try and find it there, but suddenly his phone rang, his phone!!!  
"Shit!!! Oh, shit!" - It hit me, and I felt bad about it. - "It was so clear! I am an idiot! They must have been looking for him, those who were still in the restaurant! Obviously, sooner or later they'd do it." The phone rang alarmingly again and again. For a minute I didn't know what to do, but then I decided to stop the car.

It's lucky to have the opportunity almost immediately. When I opened the back door, I felt unwittingly touched by the picture that appeared in front of me: Manu, our great goalkeeper, the pride of Bavaria Munich and the whole country, which at the moment for some reason seemed far from being great, but rather ordinary, lay on his side in a seat with his legs hanging, because it is clear that he did not fit completely along, putting his hands under his head. Even the cap had somehow managed to stay on his head. His mouth was half-open and he was sniffing so sweetly like a child. He was so cute, so handsome, despite his terrible condition. I could have looked at him for hours more. But I had to go on.

\- Manu, Manu! - I said, gathering my strength, and trying to speak as calmly as possible, slightly touching him lying on the seat over his shoulder I asked:   
\- Kann ich dich etwas hochheben? Ich möchte dir was zu trinken geben. Can I lift you up a bit? I want to give you water to drink.   
Manu made a slight nodding movement with one eye half-closed to look at me.   
\- Aber... aber... wer bist du? Ah..but.. who are you? - he wondered and added: - Und wo bin ich? And where am I?  
I grabbed him neatly with both hands over huge shoulders (trembling with this incredible feeling again, which just went as lightning struck through my whole body) and pulled him up to sit down. Then I put an already open bottle of water in his hand and led his hand to his mouth for him to drink, answering:

\- Ich bin, kann man sagen, ein guter Engel und wir fahren nach Hause. Manu? I'm your saving angel as you may say and we're going home. Manu?   
\- Äh? Ugh? - having eagerly drunk half a bottle at once and immediately fell into the back seat and thus drenched himself with the remaining water from the bottle, he said without understanding anything.  
\- Dein Handy hat hier paar mal geklingelt. Könntest du zurückrufen und sagen, dass alles okay ist? Your phone's been ringing off the hook here. Maybe you can call back and say that everything is okay? - I asked shivering with fear.   
Manu reluctantly climbed into his pocket and pulled his phone out of his beautiful black Adidas jacket, put it to his ear, already falling asleep again. Then I burst out laughing: 

\- So kannst du niemanden anrufen. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich das für dich tun. So you can' t call anybody back like that. If you want, I can call for you. - I said being surprised by my courage.   
What was my astonishment when he gave me his phone!!! My heart went to my heels and I took it with my trembling hands. On the display I saw "Mülli", (Thomas), Hansi Flick ... and here the phone is ringing again in my hands. It is Thomas again! I got my spirits back together and answered the phone:   
\- Ja? Yes?  
\- Wer ist das? Wo ist Manu? Who is it? Where's Manu? - he sounded scared on the phone.   
\- Mit ihm ist alles okay. Er kann nur nicht rangehen, weil er total betrunken ist und schläft. There's nothing wrong with him. He can't come to the phone because he's very drunk and asleep. - I explained.   
\- Aha," said Thomas, "Und wer sind Sie? Und wo ist Manuel? Ah, is that so? And who are you? And where is Manuel?

In the background, another worried voice was heard from the phone:   
\- Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er? What happened to him? Where is he?  
The voice resembled to Josua Kimmich's.  
\- Ich bin Lena und fahre ihn nach Hause. Keine Sorge, ist alles gut. Es wird alles gut. Er schläft sich aus und ruft Sie zurück. Servus! I'm Lena and I'm taking him home. Do not worry. He'll be all right. He'll get some sleep and call you back. Bye! - I finished the conversation.  
With my trembling hands, I put back the phone in Manu's jacket pocket as much good as I could, closed the car door and returned to driver's sit. "It's so good that I listened to Anya two years ago and did my driving license." - I thought, going back on the road...

Fortunately, at midnight the streets were almost empty and we got to my distant district pretty quickly. I was excited and relieved, I exhaled, thanking God that there was a parking space right outside the house which was rarely and we wouldn't have to walk long. When I opened the back door of the car, I saw Manu sleeping tight and I looked around to make sure no one was there, gently shaking him:

\- Manu, komm! Wir sind da. Komm, steh auf, ich helfe dir. Manu, come on! We arrived. Come on, get up! I'll help you. - And I grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards. God, I was so scared and he was so heavy! Manu made a grumpy short moan, and though reluctant, he obeyed and gave in to my invitation. I don't know how I pulled him out of the car and put one of his hands over my shoulder and let him lean on me. Then I practically dragged him to my apartment, praying to God that no one would leave the house for the moment now. Of course, he could barely move his feet. His eyes were closed, but he mumbled indistinctly and annoyingly:

\- Ich will schlafen... Lassen Sie mich alle in Ruhe. I want to sleep. Leave me alone, all of you.

\- Wir sind ja gleich da. Und dann kannst du schlafen. We'll be there by now and you'll be asleep then. - I said quietly, opening the front door with one hand and shoving the door with my foot to open it.

Luckily the apartment was on the ground floor and we didn't have to climb the stairs much, but only five steps, which was not so easy with the heaviest Manu. Finally we walked in, or better yet, fell into the apartment, and I immediately led him to our sofa in the living room. Manu immediately lay down, muttering:   
\- Oh, danke! Oh, thank you!   
And he blacked out again. 

I moved the coffee table closer to the sofa, so he wouldn't fall off it, sat down in a chair in front of it and thought: "Should I take off his sneakers or not? And his jacket? He would die from the heat, poor man!? Shit! I don't want to wake him up again! What should I do? Shouldn't I put him on our bed? What are you thinking, Lena??? What's he gonna think tomorrow morning? Maybe he'll fucking kill you tomorrow morning! What a cutie he is," I smiled at the last thought and shuddered because his phone rang again. I got up the courage and took Manu's phone out of his pocket to answer it.

\- Hallo? Welche Lena? Ich kenne keine Lena! Hello! Which Lena? I don't know any Lena! - Thomas' voice was heard on the other end of the line when I answered the phone.  
\- Dann ist es nett Sie kennen zu lernen. Bitte sorgen Sie sich nicht so sehr, Thomas. Er liegt da und schläft schön. Es ist alles gut. Morgen können Sie ihn selbst fragen. Well, it's nice to meet you. Please don't worry so much, Thomas. He rests here and sleeps peacefully. He's all right. Tomorrow you can ask to him yourself.   
I also wanted to ask Thomas why they actually let him get so drunk, but didn't have the guts. So I hung up in the cheek, waiting for the phone to ring again right away. But that didn't happen. 

Manu has moved a little. And I took advantage of the moment, came to him and decided that whatever would happen - not wanting to wake him - quietly unbuttoned his jacket (Oh my God! My hands were shaking) Except for alcohol, he smelled crazy nice. I took a deep breath of that smell, trying to sort of remember it. He was wearing a beige pullover with Bavarian Munich symbols on his chest. Manu didn't even open his eyes, just made himself comfortable and put his feet on sofa. Then I decided to take off his sneakers with still shaking hands. "Adidas too," I smiled at myself. - "He wears because of the contract, doesn't want any trouble. "But they're pretty cute, too." I thought to myself. - "I want the same ones."  
I sat back in the chair and sighed a little tired, but a bit relieved, and threw my jacket somewhere in a corner of the living room, knelt down and started to stare at sleeping Manu. I didn't want to sleep at all of course; there wasn't sleep in none of my eyes. How can you sleep when you've just been through such things?? And I don't think I'll ever be able to admire this picture again in this life? I still couldn't believe it was really happening.

Suddenly I remembered Anya: "She's coming home at 7:00 in the morning! And then there's him! I have to make a call immediately, urgently!" And then I remembered that my battery died and I jumped out of the chair and connected my phone to charging.

Then I looked long and carefully at the peacefully sleeping Manu, endlessly admiring him and in my head there were naughty, naughty thoughts. Probably I do not have to repeat how passionately I loved him. I imagined how I would bend over and kiss him on those big and probably soft lips, long-long, passionately and deep kissing until he responds to my kiss... And how would I release him completely from this jacket, take off the pullover and the T-shirt sticking out from underneath of his pullover, caress and kiss his chest and stomach, going down with kisses further and further down....How I would pull down his sweatpants and underpants, licking my lips and... I felt thrown into the fever at once and I blushed. But the thoughts were of course just thoughts. 

Suddenly, at 1:00 a.m., my phone vibrated from the call. I grabbed it madly. It was Anya.  
\- Lena! What is it? How was everything? Did you see anybody? I tried calling you. Did your phone run out of power or something like that? - She attacked me with thousand questions.  
\- Anya! - Trying to speak as calmly as possible, I said.  
\- Everything's okay. Please don't come home in the morning, please, just go straight to Alex. I'll call you tomorrow, and I'll explain everything.  
\- Lena! What are you saying? Why are you talking like that?! What's going on?? - Anya started screaming. - Why to Alex?   
\- Please, Anja, I'm begging you, as a friend, don't ask anything now, for once in your life. Everything's fine. I'll call you tomorrow, you come and I'll tell you everything. 

Anya was quiet for a minute and I thought, "She's offended", but suddenly she said calmly:  
\- Okay. Just call me as soon as you can tomorrow. Got it? I'll be waiting! - And she hung up. 

I sighed with great relief and collapsed back into the armchair. For some reason, I didn't want Anya to see Manu here. And Manu was still asleep and snoring so funny... 

*************************************

I woke up from someone touching my shoulder.

\- Guten Morgen, junge Frau! Good morning, young lady! - I heard and opened my eyes and I saw, about 20 cm from my face, a slightly frightened face of Manu with a question on it, but clear and blue as the sky eyes...


	10. Telephone number

Manu woke up from the fact that he terribly wanted to use the toilet and his neck and head hurt. He opened his eyes and immediately jumped up as if scalded looking around with increasing panic. "Scheise! Wo zum Teufel bin ich gelandet? Du Idiot! Man, man, man, was ist denn gestern mit dir schief gelaufen? - (curses) Where the hell am I? You idiot! Man, what happened to you yesterday? "flashed through his mind in horror." Und wer ist das denn bitte schön? And who is that tell me please? - he thought looking at Lena and startled.  
Manu involuntarily noticed that the woman sleeping in an armchair was damn beautiful, and it even seemed to him that he knew her or had already seen her somewhere. And suddenly the woman screamed in a dream: "No! Do not touch me! I have done nothing wrong!" Manu startled again, not understanding anything from what she said, since it was in Russian. But then he remembered: "Ich glaube sie ist ein Fan von mir! Sie kommt aus Russland und war neulich beim öffentlichen Training. I think I know her.. she is my fan, she is from Russia and recently was at an open training session." Manu covered his face with his hands and thought in horror: "Was ist bloß passiert? Habe ich gestern Abend wirklich so viel getrunken? Habe ich mit ihr vielleicht sogar geschlafen? Oh Man! Idiot !!! What happened? What happened last night? Had I really have so many drinks? Possibly I also slept with her?! Damn, idiot! "   
He understood that in order to get answers to his questions he had to get up and wake her, besides, he unbearably wanted to go to the toilet and his head cracked with terrible pain. And although he felt sorry to wake Lena so peacefully sleeping, and he caught himself thinking that he even liked this picture, he didn't want to behave himself like at home in a stranger's house and look for a toilet, so he went up to her and gently touched her shoulder.  
\- Guten Morgen, junge Frau! Good morning, young lady! - he said and Lena immediately opened her eyes. She saw somewhere about 20 cm from her face a slightly frightened face of Manu and his questioning, but clear and blue eyes like the sky ...  
\- Guten Morgen, good morning, - Lena barely answered, rather automatically, dumbfounded, immediately thinking, "Damn, when did I fell into sleep?"  
\- Bevor ich dich frage wie, was und wo, sage mir bitte wo ist hier eine Toilette. Before I ask you what, where and how, please tell me where the toilet is, - he asked pleadingly.  
Me, (Lena), still looking at him with huge eyes filled with panic, silently pointed towards the bathroom. Manu instantly disappeared there. And I closed my mouth with both hands for not to scream. "God! What will happen now? About the fact that I will have to tell everything as I did yesterday and didn't think ... What did I think about, me the fool, yesterday, when doing that?"  
I heard how he flushed the toilet and opened the tap with water. Then I quickly jumped up, ran to the mirror in the hallway and just got scared of my face. It was just a monster looking at me, not me. Bags under the eyes, all pale, hair tangled and disheveled. I grabbed a comb in a panic. My heart was beating fast. "God! Help me, God! God! I am alone in my apartment with the sober Manuel Neuer! God!"  
Manu left the toilet holding his head and made a funny grimace. Seeing me, but not paying attention to what I was doing at the mirror, he asked:  
\- Hast du eventuell eine Kopfschmerztablette oder ähnliches? Do you happen to have a headache pill or something like that?  
\- Ja, hm ... warte ... Yes ... hm ... Wait. I answered and opened the door of the medical locker right in the hallway, where Anya and I had pills. Reaching the right one, I handed it to him and said:  
\- Warte, ich hole Glas Wasser. Wait, I'll bring a glass of water.  
I tried to do all this calmly, without showing what was going on inside me. And inside me, something like on the verge of fainting was happening. I was terribly afraid of what would happen now, plus I was under the dope of his being here so close. Besides, I was shaken by the fact that I slept for only two hours.  
\- I poured water somehow into a glass and turned to take it to Manu, but I almost dropped the glass from my hands, as he stood right in front of me in all his glory.  
\- Vielen Dank! Thanks a lot! - he said, taking a glass from my hands and throwing a pill in his mouth, empting the glass at once afterwards.  
Manu opened his mouth to say something else, but then his phone already so familiar rang. I again silently pointed to the sofa, where he left the jacket he had taken off and he went there to answer the call.  
\- Ja? Mülli? Yes? Mully? - he asked, picking up the phone.  
I felt like sick again and went cold inside. "That's it. I'm finished. Right now it will be the end of me!" - I thought in horror, remaining motionless in the same place, barely breathing.  
\- Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich muss erstmal selbst einiges klären. Ich rufe dich an. Okay Servus! No idea. I must first figure it out. I call you. Ok? Bye! - he said to Thomas and hung up.  
\- Kann ich dir einen Kaffee oder Tee oder sonst was anbieten? Can I offer you coffee, tea or something else? - I blurted out suddenly and desperately, before Manu managed to open his mouth to begin his "interrogation".  
He opened his mouth in surprise (from this and from his piercing gaze, my knees went limp) and answered:  
\- Kaffee wäre eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Danke. Aber ....? Coffee would actually be nice. Thanks. But ... - he answered with a smile and looked inquiringly, added:  
\- Lena?   
I almost died on the spot. How does he know my name? He simply could not remember it from Russia. It's impossible. And then it dawned on me: Thomas ...  
\- Ja. Yes. - I barely audibly squeezed out of myself and lowered my eyes, not being able to bare the gaze of his beloved blue eyes.  
\- Was ist hier los? Warum bin ich hier? Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? What's going on here? Why am I even here? Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? - He bombarded me with questions, after sitting down on one of the two chairs in the kitchen. He folded his arms over his chest, threw one leg over the other, bent at the knee and seemed to be prepared to listen to my answer.  
\- Ich mache uns erstmal einen Kaffee, okay? I'll make us some coffee first, okay? - Trying hard not to lose my control and exhaling, I answered, turned my back to him to turn on the coffee machine and avoid his questioning eyes.  
\- Gut. Good. - he said. And judging by the voice, I realized that he was losing patience a little. But he was very polite.  
Then I took a deep breath, took a deep breath, gathered my thoughts and, having gathered courage, spun around and began to tell him everything in order, looking either at the floor, then at the wall, or at the window.  
When I finished, I covered my face with my hands, still afraid to look at him, who had not pronounced a single word for all this time, and I said with fear and supplication in my voice, panting from the rising tears:  
\- Bitte, bitte rufe keine Polizei. Bitte! Sie werden mich aus Deutschland rausschmeißen und ich möchte so gerne hier bleiben und studieren. Please, please don't call the police, please! They will kick me out of Germany and I want to stay here and continue to study at the university.  
Manu got up, came up to me and ... oh my god! Gently took my hands by the wrists, took them away from my face, but then abruptly releasing them (seemingly regretting what he has just done) said:  
\- Lena! Oh! .. Entschuldigung! Lena! Oh, I'm sorry. (He meant that he took my hands). Ich rufe keine Polizei. Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest. Ich muss mich bei dir noch zutiefst entschuldigen, dass du das alles mit mir durchgemacht hast und für mein Benehmen. Ich bin gerührt, erstaunt und sprachlos.   
I will not call the police. I have to thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me. I still have to apologize deeply to you for what you went through with me and for my behavior. I am touched, surprised and I have no words.  
All this he said standing 10-15 cm from me. I was still afraid to look up at him. My heart was beating furiously and I trembled slightly, not believing that he, apparently believed me being a stranger for him.  
But, I finally found the heroic strength in me to look up at him and said, immediately drowning in his blue eyes:  
\- Oh, .... danke schön. Ich ... ich ... gern geschehen ... Oh! ... thank you very much ... ..I ... I ... with pleasure.  
Having caught my eye, he smiled slightly and probably looked me intently into the eyes for a minute, as if he was still trying to fully verify something. The world around me ceased to exist at that moment ... I felt like my knees were "melting" again ...  
\- Ich glaube dir irgendwie alles. Aber .... .aber .... wir haben ... eh ... wir ... haben nicht miteinander ... eh ...? Why do I believe you, I don't know. But ... but ... we ... uh ... we are ... we have not .... uh... with each other .... no ...? - he broke the silence, stumbling as he spoke, trying to find the right words.  
Then I laughed and felt as if a stone fell from my heart.  
\- Nein, natürlich nicht. Nichts, überhaupt nichts in der Art ist passiert. Keine Sorge! No, of course! Not! Nothing, absolutely nothing of the kind has happened. Do not worry! - I answered and thought to myself, somewhere deep inside, smiling and remembering my dreams tonight: "What a pity!"  
Manu breathed a sigh of relief, suddenly pulled off his pullover, walked away and sat down again in a chair asking:  
\- Wollten wir nicht Kaffee trinken? Didn't we want to have a coffee?  
I caught myself, quickly turned away and began to make coffee, smiling and blushing, enjoying the view of his muscular arms just opened before me:  
\- Möchtest du vielleicht ein Toast, oder Müsli oder Joghurt? Maybe you want fried bread or cereals or yogurt? - I asked, catching myself, turning to him again. I urgently needed to get myself together and did not stare at him when I turned back to him.  
\- Nein, nein, nein, danke! Ich muss dringend nach Hause in die Dusche und zum Training. No no no. Thanks! I urgently need to go home, in the shower and for training.  
He took the cup of coffee from my outstretched hands and took a sip, took his phone and dialed a number:  
\- Taxi? - He asked and pressing on the display, apparently turning off the microphone, turned to me: - Welche Adresse ist das hier? What is this address?  
I dictated the address, he reported it to the taxi service and hung up, telling me:  
\- In 10 Minuten. After 10 minutes.  
I nodded, taking my coffee and still standing, thinking, but not daring to sit at the table with him. He had already returned there to his coffee.  
\- Setzte dich doch hin! Sit down already! he said smiling. - Ich tue dir nichts, beißen tue ich auch nicht. I won't do anything to you. And I do not bite. - and then added: - Aber du erzählst bitte niemandem was davon, okay? Das ist sehr wichtig! But you tell nobody about what happened please, it's important!  
I nodded again, saying "Of course" and smiled modestly and slowly sat down at the table, still shy. He suddenly asked:  
\- Willst du zum Spiel von FC Bayern in der Allianz Arena? Morgen, mit Borussia Dortmund? Aber nur wenn du für Bayern bist! Do you want a match for Bayern at the Alliance arena, tomorrow, with Borussia Dortmund? But only if you cheer for Bayern!  
At that moment, I just took a sip of coffee in order to occupy my hands with something and almost choked. Manu laughed and added:  
\- Ich könnte zwei Tickets organisieren. I can arrange 2 more tickets.

I was in a state of shock and did not know what to say. I got this coffee across my throat. This match was sold out completely and we didn't even want to try with Anya to go to the Alliance arena tomorrow to buy tickets from resellers, since prices would be atomic, much more than atomic. I still couldn't answer anything, but only breathed heavily. Manu asked anxiously:  
\- Ist alles in Ordnung? Is everything all right?  
I nodded quickly and then said, looking up at him:  
\- Natürlich will ich hin. Wer dann bitte schön nicht? Und klar bin ich für Bayern! Of course I want to go there. Who doesn't? And of course I cheer for Bayern!  
Manu laughed and then the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran in horror to see who was there, having already forgotten about calling a taxi. From the window I could see who was standing at the front door.  
\- Das ist dein Taxi. This is your taxi. - I said relieved and a little sadly when I returned.  
Manu got up, put on a pullover, jacket, sneakers and before leaving the door, he came up to me with his phone in his hand and asked:  
\- Verrätst du mir deine Nummer? Ich schicke dir die Tickets, als Dank für das, heute Nacht und eben. "Will you give me your number?" I will send you tickets as thanks for everything tonight and this morning.  
I opened my eyes and mouth wide, blushed, turned pale, and once again dropped my eyes to the floor.  
\- Ich muss los. I have to go. - softly led me out of shock with his voice Manu.  
I recovered and quickly dictated my phone number, which I knew very well fortunately.  
Manu said:  
\- Danke! Und danke für alles! Servus! Thanks. And thanks for everything! Bye!  
And winking shortly his goodbye to me, he left the apartment.  
______________________________________________________________  
I sat stunned in the chair in the hallway, then jumped up to look out of the window, but the taxi just drove off and to my great disappointment I did not see Manu anymore. I sat down again in a chair and tried to realize what had just happened. "Manuel Neuer asked me my phone number !!!! Are you kidding? This is not real! No, it's not me and this is not him! This is all a dream. Pinch me so that I wake up! " And I pinched myself. But then my phone rang. I ran to take it and saw that Anka was calling. "I wanted to call her back!" - I remembered and went to the phone.

\- Lena? Are you alive? Thanks God! Well, what is it? What happened? Can I come home already? I can't even fuck with Alex because you scared me so much yesterday and I don't want any Alex, but I really want to go home and sleep! He is offended a bit.  
I tried as calmly as I could say:  
\- Come. And as soon as possible. I'll tell you everything at home.   
And I hung up. The phone rattled again and it was Anya again:  
\- Lena, what happened then? Somebody died or what?

\- Calm yourself please! No one died thanks God! Come home and find out everything! - I answered and disconnected us again.  
Going into the kitchen, I could still smell him there and sat on the chair where he was just sitting, I even felt warmth. On the table was still his empty cup of coffee. With trembling hands, I took it and pressed it first to my chest and then to my lips. Pleasure in the form of a happy smile spilled over my face .... "Manu," I whispered softly. - "Why do I feel so good and cosy with you?"...


	11. Who is it?

Anya noisily stormed into the apartment, throwing her keys to the table in the hallway and calling out to me still sitting with a cup in her hand in the kitchen:   
\- Why is your jacket lying there? Did they steal the wardrobe from us?  
She found me in the kitchen, smiling in thoughts.  
\- What? That you're sitting with this cup? What's the matter? She asked me scared. - Come on, out with it! - she added, by sitting down in front of me at the table.   
-And what or whom does it smell like in here? - She put a wrinkle on her nose, getting up to open the kitchen window.   
\- Don't you dare! - I shouted at her.  
\- Are you out of your mind? Lena! What's wrong with you? - Anka was hysterical first.  
\- Don't open the window, please. I don't want that smell to go away. - I answered with a smile like a fool.  
Anya slightly puzzled returned to her chair and calmed down, only to briefly saying  
\- I'm all ears.   
\- This is his cup. - I could barely hear myself say it.  
\- Who is he? Len? Please don't talk in mysterious ways! That' s enough already! Who's he? Who's been here? Do you have a new love? What about Manuel? - she didn't understand anything.  
I barely got together, exhaled and said quietly and thoughtfully, still staring at one point and holding the cup against me:  
\- Manu... well... he... he was here.  
Anja laughed first, like a madwoman, but then she saw me calmly smiling, looking at her, and she suddenly got quiet with her eyes wide open:   
\- How? What? Who? That's not true. Are you fucking kidding me, Lena? How could he be here? He's here! In our apartment!?  
\- I don't believe it myself either. It's like it was all a dream. - I answered it all the same in a trance.   
Anya suddenly cooled down and even froze on the spot. She knew me up and down and started to understand that I was saying something like the truth. And you could hardly hear her, as she begged me, quietly and with a slight horror in her eyes, to speak:

\- Lenochka, please tell me what happened! 

And I began to tell her more, as I always do, from the moment Manu dropped out of the restaurant, all yesterday's story, experiencing myself everything all over again. Anya sat motionless and opened her mouth wide and listened to me in all her ears - which she rarely does - and from time to time she would whine and close her mouth with her hands so as not to yell.   
When I finished and looked at her, she was still sitting motionless with her eyes and mouth open, looking at me like I was someone from another world.   
\- So that's why I am sitting here and don't understand anything or do anything and I don't want to. - I broke the silence.  
Anja suddenly started such a monologue:  
\- Manuel Neuer, the great world goalkeeper of the country, got drunk... my friend from a sandy childhood, our simple Russian Lenka Ulyanova dragged Manuel Neuer, the great world goalkeeper, into our car... brought to our home....Manuel Neuer, the great world goalkeeper, woke up and sobered up and forgave our Lena for everything and also said thank you and took her phone number, and also wants to send us tickets!!! Am I on the other planet? Help me not to go crazy! I'm going to go to bed. I don't feel well.

And she got up and went to bed like a zombie by saying to me:   
\- You're going to university today, for a lecture! And then to the club for work! How are you going to go there after all this?   
I suddenly jumped up looking at my watch and, as if coming out of a fairy tale into reality, ran to the shower. I didn't want to miss university at all, but the strip club didn't attract me at all...

*****************************************

After Manuel said in a taxi the address of his Munich apartment - or at least the street - and gave the excited driver at his request an autograph, he leaned back and thought about ... Lena...  
In front of him were her crazy big beautiful dark brown eyes, which were so crazy, frightened and at the same time somehow gently and clearly looking at him. This look made him feel somehow uneasy. He also noticed her gorgeous almost black long, slightly curly hair down to the waist and just an absolutely perfect figure. He also involuntarily noticed her big breasts. In fact, he caught himself thinking she was pretty damn beautiful. He even thought he'd never seen such beauty before. He remembered that he'd noticed it back in Russia. He was also struck by her courage and bravery when she decided to drag him into her car and bring him home. And yet, he quickly threw her image out of his head, remembering that she was a fan...  
He's decided not to get involved with the fans as a matter of principle. They just seemed blind to him in their admiration for him and do not see in him his true identity. After a recent break-up with Nina, he needed a life companion who would love only him, not his money and fame, who would be immediately ready, and not one day in the years to reign, to become a mother of his children, who will devote her life at least 90% only to him and the family. He so wanted a normal family, to finally be a father. Because he loved children so much! At his Manuel Neuer Kids Foundation, the Manus Children's and Youth Home, he could spend hours with them. Did he ask a lot? Nina couldn't give him all that and they had huge disagreements in their marriage. And yesterday he told Nina that it was over between them and he would be filing for divorce. Nina got incredibly hysterical and said she didn't want a divorce and she loved him. But he was determined. He made a decision he'd been thinking about for a long time, and there was no going back for him. At night at the restaurant, he got drunk from happiness. Just because he had finally finished this relationship and that it would no longer hang around his neck like a stone and prevent him from finding his true happiness.

At home he called Thomas, who had already called him in a taxi, and after showering, preparing for training, he called the ticket office at the Alliance Arena. 

**************************************

Anya and I were sitting at dinner. I was reluctantly going through the pelmeni on a plate, sadly looking at Manuel's cup still standing aside. I wasn't going to wash and clean it yet. The events of last night and morning were scrolling through my mind and only the upcoming work at the strip club spoiled my mood.  
Suddenly, my phone "informed" me of a notification that came in. I thought, "Who is this?" when I saw an unfamiliar number on the display and wanted to ignore what I usually do in such cases. But at the edge of my eye I grabbed the words, "Hi, hier sind die versprochene ... Hello! Here are the promised ...!" 

Suddenly I was shrouded in a vague guess and I jumped up on the spot like a stung one and with a mad heartbeat grabbed the phone and did not believe my eyes have read:  
"Hi, hier sind die versprochene Tickets! Viel Spaß"! Bitte meine Nummer streng geheim halten und nicht speichern. Danke! Gruß. MN" "Here are the promised tickets! Have a good time! Please keep my number strictly confidential and do not write it into your phone memory. Thank you. Respectfully. MN."

Anka asked scarily:  
\- What is it again? Who's that? What is it?  
I closed my mouth with my hand so as not to scream at the whole house and handed her my phone. To be honest, I didn't really expect him to do it. I thought he'd forget all about it as soon as he left our apartment.   
Anya was taken aback when she looked at the display, jumped out of her chair and jumped almost to the ceiling.   
\- We're going to the match! We're going to the match! Yay! Manu is just a piece of gold! I don't believe it! We're going to the match of Bavaria with Borussia tomorrow! Oh, that's great! Give me Neuer, I'll kiss him all over! He's the best! Just the best! - She rejoiced.  
\- Don't, you kiss him at every spot... - I said quietly, smiling. My heart stopped when I saw another flashing message on the screen: "Ihr musst bitte vorher zum Ticketoffice um die gedruckten Tickets zu holen. Meine Nachricht danach löschen. Danke. MN" "You have to go to the ticket office before the match to pick up printed tickets there. After that, please delete my messages. Thank you. MN".

I showed this to Anya and she said she would go there now while I was at work, but before I could object, she looked at her watch and realized that the cash register was closed and we both had to go tomorrow. And I sighed a sigh of relief because I wanted to pick up the tickets too.   
I decided to answer him and with my trembling hands and still raging heart I began to type him a message, answering his message, which came by whatsapp: "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann. Tausend Dank! Ich und meine Freundin freuen uns wahnsinnig! Viel viel Erfolg morgen! Gruß. Lena." "I don't know how to thank you. "Thank you a thousand times! My friend and I are so excited! Good luck tomorrow! Sincerely, Lena."

There was no answer, but I saw that he had read the message, and it gave me a happy smile and a light shiver in my body. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I took another look at his avatar in whatsapp, and it touched me. With that, I was in a much better mood to start getting ready for strip club. I didn't think it was so terrible to do my shift there anymore. 

*************************************************

The next morning we were almost flying to the ticket offices of the Alliance Arena, like crazy people, right to the opening hours. I gave the woman the ticket file and she took a short look at me and asked:   
\- Lena Ulyanova? 

I nodded and she handed me the already prepared printed tickets, saying with a smile:  
\- Bitte schön und viel Spaß im VIP-Bereich! Here you are. And have a good time in the VIP area. 

Anya and I opened our mouths in surprise and mumbled thank you, so we went to the exit looking carefully at the tickets. They were really for the VIP area! Jumping with joy and not believing in our happiness, we literally flew out of the ticket office and hugged tightly outside.

\- Is he out of his mind? - said Anya. - This is unbelievable! We're in the VIP area! I'll die there!   
I put the tickets in my bag neatly and said delightfully:  
\- Well, there's got to be a day of fun for us, too.

And it came, the next day, this fest! We were like on needles all day. It's good that the match started at 18.30. The big plus was that we could park in special parking lots for VIP ticket holders right in the Alliance Arena Park House and we didn't have to take the subway. When we went through the special entrance and were politely greeted, we almost died of happiness. We were shown where to go and when we reached the fifth floor, a foyer opened in front of us with tables and bars covered and huge windows onto the pitch. There were already guests in the foyer. And there were plenty. But we didn't know anybody there. We had the most beautiful places in the stadium and we went straight to them, forgetting about food and drinks. 

As always, it was important for us to watch the players warming up. "Manu!" - I whispered when I saw him. In fact, I wanted to scream loudly so that he could hear and see me. We brought the binoculars again and I could see him from these places very well. And then it seemed to me that he looked at our tribune as if he was looking for someone. My heart fell in my heels, but I quickly turned away all my thoughts, thinking he was looking for Nina. And she wasn't there, by the way. "Most likely she was sitting in other VIP lodges," I thought. - "I'd like to look at her once. Maybe she's better in life than in photos. Well, what else could he have found in her? He just could find a good person and a partner in her..." 

****************************************  
Manuel came out on the pitch for a warm-up before the match and, as always, automatically looked at the stands. And then he recalled Lena and smiled internally. He was glad that he was able to do her and her friend a pleasant thing, making it possible to get to this rather popular match. During the exercise, he looked again at the stands where the VIP seats were. And it seemed to him that he saw two girls in Bavarian Munich T-shirts there. And he smiled once again, turning from that stand and went to the goal to train further.  
The match was just stunning and we were following it in one breath.   
On 17th minute, Lewandowski scored the first goal. In general, the Dortmund looked surprisingly weak. During the break between half-times, we went to the foyer and decided to "eat" all the delicious things offered there and we were very thirsty from constant screams and squeals. Gnabri scored a second goal at the beginning of the second half. Then Lewandowski scored and Hummels made his self goal at the end of the match. Manu had almost no job, which upset me a little, as I adore his saves. But the main thing is a victory! 4-0 and what more do you need for happiness? And Anya and I, happy and stuffed, went home.


	12. Collision

November 16th was approaching and with this the long-awaited trip to Mönchengladbach for the match of national team with Belarus. Since we had not been in a match for the German team for a long time, we were very happy with the upcoming trip, and I already missed Manu so much "alive", albeit seing him mostly from far away.

Due to my good mood, I decided to go shopping.

Somehow, after one single morning lecture at the university, I had free time, but Anya didn't, and I went to the city center to the shops, by the way, not far from the district where, according to rumors, Manuel was supposed to live. There were good shops with clothes in that area, and I urgently needed something new. I went from one store to another and bought -instead of 1 pair of jeans and 1 sweatshirt - much more things I hadn't planned - a lot more and was going happy, with two huge bags, to the car that was very far parked.   
In my other hand I had my smartphone, at which I was constantly staring while walking, to see news about Neuer, Bavaria Munich and the national team, then to see if I was following the route correctly according to the navigator. In general, I'm probably the so-called snombie: if I walk somewhere and am alone, I often stare at my smartphone.

The weather was cloudy, but I always liked to walk around Munich, independently from weather and when it was timely possible, even with heavy bags, like now. When I left the shops, it was even drizzling with light rain and I put on my hood. Because of it, I really didn't really see much around me and was walking slowly, all looking at my smartphone.

It is clear even to a hedgehog that in this way, you can someday either stumble over something or bump into something, which happened to me. I stumbled over something on the sidewalk and while holding my balance so as not to fall, I skidded onto the bike path that runs to the right of the sidewalk; as a result, my phone flies to that path. Suddenly, I hear a sharply braking bicycle directly at my ear , which hits my phone with the front wheel, and I almost fall onto this bicycle, either after having lost control of my balance, or from immediate fright.

\- Verdammt! Es tut mir so leid! Damn! I'm so sorry! - I suddenly hear a familiar voice speaking to me.  
I raise my eyes and oh my God !!! Before me is not anyone, but Manuel !!! My love. For about 3 seconds I am looking into his eyes in fear, again not believing what is happening and fearing what will happen next. He - likewise recognizing me too, and being not less surprised at the meeting by chance - is also staring at me.  
\- Du bist das? It's you? - he says with blue eyes wide open. Then quickly "regaining consciousness", he smiles briefly and picking up my crushed telephone, hands it to me and speaks almost the speed of light:

\- Es tut mir echt sehr leid. Aber, pass mal auf! Ich muss jetzt zum Training, sonst komme ich zu spät. Du gehst jetzt in einen Handy-Laden und kaufst dir ein neues Handy, egal was das kostet und ich rufe dich nachher an und bezahle alles. Ok Mach das bitte. Tschau! - "I'm really sorry, but wait, here's the thing." I need to go to training now, otherwise I will be late. You go now to a store and buy yourself a new smartphone, no matter how much it costs. And then I'll call you and pay for everything. Ok? Do it please. Bye!

And raising his hand to me for goodbye, he rushed further on his bike.  
It is good that in this cloudy weather, the street was poorly crowded and no one paid attention to us. I remained standing for 10 minutes on that place with a broken phone in my hand, painfully trying to understand what actually happened.  
It was impossible to call someone, the phone was completely broken. "Well well!" I thought. - The world is small, and Munich even more. Why I have had to meet him again!? And why like this?! And it's my fault with the phone anyway! What does he have to do with that? Why should he pay for a new phone?"

But it was still necessary to buy a new one. "Heck!" I thought further. - “And I just spent so much money for clothes! If I buy a new phone now, then we will not have money to live for the rest of the month! Ahhhhhh! And how handsome Manu looks, unfair! As if teasing me, constantly coming across my way and "shining" with his beauty! God, what a torment! Did he say he goes to training? So he really lives somewhere nearby? And still I have to go and buy a new phone .. Stop! Does he still have my number???”

A bunch of thoughts flashed through my head as I slowly walked back to the center in search of a mobile phone store. Fortunately, I soon came across this, and with a sigh, I went in there. The seller sympathized and was glad that I had come to make a purchase. He offered me a more modern phone, my model was no longer available anyway. As there are new models on the market already. But the new telephone cost 800 euros, and at I didn’t want to have any other, since it was the only one that suited me. And I just gave in and took it on credit. I did not really believe that Manu would really call. Even if he would call and wants to pay, then I just won’t take the money.”

In the car, druving on the way home, I still was under shock and could not believe what had just happened. At home, while I was waiting for Anya, I inserted the fortunately survived SIM card into the new phone when it was charged. I installed everything I needed there and mentally prepared for catching up with Anya when she comes home and finds out how much money I spent.  
\- Where did you get this phone from? - of course it was her very first question when she entered the apartment. On the side there were my unpacked bags, and she nodded toward them:  
“Did you buy that too?”

I nodded calmly and said:  
\- I took the phone on credit, I needed more clothes than I thought. I will work two shifts in a strip club and everything will be okay (they are only happy there if I finally agree to work more. Customers really liked me. Only I hated it). - And then I added carefully:   
\- Manu promised to pay for the phone.

Anya looked at me in surprise:  
\- Aha! With what ground and when did he promise you this?  
\- Today. - I answered quietly.  
Anya opened her eyes wide, sat on a chair and said quietly:  
\- Tell me please.  
At first she did not believe me a single word, and even when I showed her my crushed old phone, which I took with me for memory. But then my cell phone rang and I saw on it a familiar number, not saved in the phone's memory (as requested) number. My heart whistled down to the heels in a second and I did not dare to approach my phone. Then Anya saw that I was hesitating, and not seeing who was calling, shepicked up the phone:

\- Hallo? -Hello?  
\- Hallo, ist das Lena? -Hi, is this Lena? the uncertain voice of Manu came from there.  
\- Nein, das ist Anja. Wer ist das? -No, this is Anya. Who is it? - inquired calmly Anya, not understanding anything yet.  
I pulled the phone from her hands and answered:  
\- Lena ist am Apparat. -Lena is listening.  
\- Hi! Manu answered relieved.  
From his voice I got goosebumps, but I still answered him: "Hi!"   
\- Wie ich sehe, du hast ein neues Telefon oder? -As I see it, you bought a new phone?  
\- Ja, aber du hast damit nichts zu tun. Das war rein meine schuld. Ist alles okay. -Yes. But you have nothing to do with it. It's all my fault. So you do not owe anything ... - I began, but he stopped me:  
\- Halt, halt, halt! Ich will nichts hören. Wann bist du zuhause? Stop, stop, stop! -I don't want to hear anything. When are you at home?  
I forgot how to breathe and did not know what to say. He persistently repeated the question. Then I barely audibly replied:  
\- Eigentlich nur jetzt und dann muss ich zur Arbeit. -Actually, only now, and then I have to go to work.  
\- Dann komme ich jetzt vorbei und bringe dir das Geld. Wie viel ist das? -Then I will come and bring the money. How much did the phone cost? - I heard him saying and I got a cold snap.

From my end came silence again. He repeated the question and Anya, who managed to press the speaker and thereby heard everything, shouted out when she saw a payment receipt lying on the table next to me:  
\- 800 euros.  
\- Okay. Bis gleich! - Good. See you in a moment! - Manuel said only briefly and disconnected our conversation.  
For about five minutes I sat motionless, almost breathing and not understanding anything. Anya too.  
\- Well, Lenka, what the fuck was that?! she finally said. “You have always been stuck in different stories, but this another one now here, with Manu!” You seems quite often to deal with him somehow in the last time? What's going on? Ah? - And then she screamed:

\- OMG! That means.... Manuel Neuer himself will come to us now ???? Help me! Save me! Lenka get up! Take a vacuum cleaner! I am taking a rag! It looks like someone fought in the apartment here! Oh my God! I will have a heart attack now! Manuel Neuer is coming to us, Manuel Neuer is coming to us ... ... "  
I'm like a zombie, and without understanding anything, going to take a vacuum cleaner. The Anya’s cries were muffled: “Oh my God! Oh my God! Manuel Neuer is coming here !? I’ll lose my mind now!”

*****************************  
Manuel was driving and thinking: “Of course, I could have transferred money to her account by asking her for his number instead of going to her. It's strange, but for some reason I trust this fan that she will not give anyone extra And yet, somehow I don’t want her to know my account number either. " And yet, for some reason - he could not yet understand why - he wanted to see her again ....


	13. Invitation

When Manuel arrived at Lena's house and saw that there were people hanging out near the front door, it became clear to him that he could not enter.   
He would not be able to pass by the gathering unnoticed and unrecognized, and there were no parking spaces near the entrance either. He drove on and turned to the next street, there, stopping the car, he called Lena.

Anya and Lena fell weary on the sofa. The speed with which they were cleaning the apartment made their vision darkened. Lena's (my) smartphone started ringing.  
\- It's him! - I said to Ana, scared, when I saw Manu calling.  
\- He changed his mind about coming," Anya said. - Well, answer the phone! Why are you sitting there like a fool? It's not every day that Manuel Neuer calls and that for the second time in a row!   
I listened to her and answered the phone shyly:  
\- Ja. Hier spricht Lena Ulyanova. -Yes. Lena Ulyanova is on the phone.   
Anya splashed with laughter from this kind of formality, saying quietly: "You'd better tell him also your patronymic and date of birth."

\- Hi! - I heard my most favorite voice in the world in return, from which immediately brought shivers running throughout my body.. The voice continued:  
\- Lena, es tut mir sehr leid, ich kann nicht bei euch in die Wohnung. Da stehen so viele Leute vor der Tür und ich möchte nicht gesehen werden. Außerdem gibt es da kein Parkplatz. -Lena, I'm so sorry. I can't come to your apartment. There are people at the entrance of the house and I don't want to be seen. Besides, there's no parking spot:

I wanted to say something probably stupid, object that he shouldn't have come at all, but Anya knew me very well and guessed what I was supposed to say. She closed my mouth with her hand, letting Manu talk further.   
Manu said:  
\- Könntest du eventuell rauskommen und zu meinem Auto kommen? Ich stehe in der Nebenstraße, schwarzes Audi. -Could you come out and come to my car, please? I'm standing on the next street, black Audi.   
I forgot how to breathe, rounded my eyes and just kept silent. Anya kicked me when Manu's questioning voice came out of the phone: "Lena?"  
I answered regaining awareness: 

\- Ja. Yes.  
\- Kommst du gleich? - Are you coming? - Manu asked.  
\- Ja, ja, sie ist auf dem Weg, Manuel, Yes, yes. She's already coming, Manuel! - Anya shouted for me and pressed the hang up icon on the phone. I immediately swung with a new phone at her, but changed my mind. I was shaking with the whole body. Anya fixed my hair, put a lipstick on my lips for whatever reason, and even helped me put on my jacket and shoes.   
\- Anya, come with me. - I could barely talk.  
\- And who called me there? - She said a bit offended. - I don't think he wants me to be there, either. It'll draw even more attention. Go! - And with those words, she kicked me out of the apartment by placing my smartphone in my hands. 

I stood for a minute with a raging heart at the apartment door, but someone entered the front door and I had to move on. I was walking slowly down the street, and I didn't realize what was going on at all. I wrapped myself in the street next door even slower, my knees flattened, and I was still trembling in fear. I was walking and I didn't notice anything around me. Suddenly, the window of a standing car opened and Manu's voice was heard from there:  
\- Lena, hier bin ich. Steig bitte kurz ein. -Lena! I'm here. Get in the car, please.   
I froze on the spot, my knees flexed hard and I grabbed the handle of the car door so I wouldn't fall down. At that moment the door unlocked and there was nothing left for me to do but open it and sit down on the seat. 

\- Hi! Ich hoffe, dass das alles bleibt unter uns. -Hi! -I hope this stays between us.   
\- Hi! Ja klar. Selbstverständlich. -Hi! -Yes, of course, -I could barely hear myself saying that, with a short look at him and my eyes down immediately. My heart was beating desperately and pounding, but at the same time I was greedily looking at everything around me. "How cool is this place, blimey! What a car! So much technique, so many gadgets, everything sparkles and shines!" - all this went like a lightning through my head.   
\- Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich entführe dich nicht. -Don't be afraid! -I'm not going to kidnap you! -Manu laughed suddenly, clearly noticing my condition. I smiled guiltily and gathered myself together and looked at him a bit more bravely. "My God! How handsome he was! He was wearing a white pullover, dark blue tight jeans, and smelled so good and intoxicating again. And those light blue eyes! He was so close, so homely and cute. Oh, and unfortunately not mine!" - I thought and immediately I put my eyes down on my knees again.   
Manu gave me an envelope and said:

\- Hier ist das Geld. Es tut mir nochmal sehr leid. -Here's the money. I'm very sorry again. - He said.   
-Aber nein, ich kann das nicht annehmen. But, no... I can't accept that. - I objected and looked at him again. - Du hast da keine Schuld eigentlich. Ich hätte mehr aufpassen müssen und... -It's not really your fault. It was me who should have watched more and...  
Manu carefully interrupted me:   
\- Nein. So ist das nicht gewesen. Egal, Ich habe das kaputt gemacht, ich bezahle das. Ganz einfach. -No, that wasn't like that. But it doesn't matter. I broke it, and I'm paying. It's very simple. - And with those words he put an envelope on my lap.   
I realized it was useless to argue with him and I said:   
\- Vielen lieben Dank. Das ist echt nett von dir. - Thank you so much! That's very nice of you. And then I suddenly said something I didn't expect from myself:

\- Mir ist das alles echt total unangenehm. Kann ich, oder wir, ich und Anja, meine Freundin, mit der ich wohne, dich zum Essen einladen? - -I'm really embarrassed for all this. Can I, or can we, me and Anya, my friend with whom I share the apartment, invite you to lunch or dinner?   
I was afraid to look at him, though I wanted to, especially because now HE was silent for a minute. 

\- Forget about it!"- I said in blush and hurried to open the car door to get out because I didn't know where to disappear from shame. Manu suddenly stopped me:  
\- Warte!... Äh... was??? -Wait!... Uh... What???  
I sighed, still burning with shame and afraid to repeat the question, but here he went on:  
\- Äh, ja warum eigentlich nicht? Aber wo und wie und wenn du denkst du musst... - Uh... Why not, actually. But where and how? And if you think that you should do it because...  
I've interrupted him this time by quickly saying what I thought:  
\- Ich möchte mich damit bei dir für alles bedanken. Ich und Anja würden dann eine russische Spezialität kochen und wir können echt gut kochen. Und würden uns freuen, wenn du zu uns kommen kannst. Im Restaurant wäre es wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht möglich. Zu öffentlich.... Oder? Wenn deine Frau das erlaubt... -I'd like to thank you for everything. Anya and I would like to prepare a Russian national dish or two. We're really good at cooking and we'd love it if you could come to us. It wouldn't have been possible to go to the restaurant anyway or? It's too crowded. Unless your wife wouldn't mind, of course...

\- But ... but what would your boyfriend say?  
\- Was hat das mit dem Freund zu tun? Außerdem habe ich keinen! - And does it have to do with the boyfriend actually? In addition, I do not have one. - I answered sharply, not expecting this from myself.

I held my breath, regretting already about this really crazy idea, which, out of spite and quite by accident, flew out of my mouth for some reason. Manu was silent. And I already was reaching for the car door handle, getting ready to say "sorry for the stupidity or something like that and bye", burning with shame, as he said:  
\- Darf ich mir das überlegen? Darf Mülli mitkommen, ich meine Thomas Müller? -May I think about that? And can Mully come with me too? I mean Thomas Muller?  
I shivered a little, looked at him and smiled broadly, as if a stone had fallen from my heart:  
\- Natürlich kann er. Anja und ich würden uns riesig freuen. - Well, of course you can. Anya and I would be very happy.

His eyes met mine and he immediately looked away, smiled slightly and said to me:  
\- Ich muss mit ihm erstmal sprechen. Ich rufe dich an. Tschau! - I have to talk to him first. I'll call you. See you!  
\- Tschau und vielen Dank nochmal!   
-Bye! And thanks again - I replied and got out of the car.

“Do you even think at least a little about what you are doing, Lena?” - I walked quickly home, smiling like a fool and thinking. Butterflies were still flying in my stomach from the sensation feeling of everything just experienced. I heard the engine start and Manu drive off. I felt painfully sorry that this beautiful moment ended so quickly. Already when sitting in the car and sensing that this wonderful moment of meeting with him was about to end and forever, I did this desperate attempt with an invitation. “Lord! How good Nina has got it that she can experience it all every single day! It’s unbearable to just look at him like that and no more”, I thought with pain in my heart.

*********************************

Manu was driving and thinking what to do with an unexpected Lena's invitation. On the one hand, he did not want to accept it, as he considered it an absurdity to go to the fans' house and have dinner or lunch with them. "Was soll ich da? Ich kann auch Russische Küche, wenn ich will, im Restaurant probieren ... Kann ich das? Ich kann ja nirgendwohin normal gehen, ohne dass ich gestört, fotografiert und so weiter werde! Und ich esse sehr gerne ... "What have I forgotten there? I can try Russian cuisine in the restaurant if I want. Can I really? I can’t go anywhere like that so that noone wouldn't bother me, take pictures, and so on. And I really like to eat." - He was considering. And besides, he couldn’t understand why, but he found himself thinking that he would like to see Lena again. It was also kind of absurd, but some distant voice from inside told him that he wanted it, although he was firmly resisting to listen to this voice, and for some reason he again trusted her that she would not spread this whole story all over the world. Then he remembered her gaze of large beautiful eyes, her sweetly reddened cheeks, shyness and even obvious fear, and right there from the car, he called Thomas.

\- Manu, sag mal spinnst du neuerdings? Alter, was ist los mit dir? Zuerst lässt du dich betrunken zu einem Fan nach Hause mitnehmen und dann lässt du dich zu ihr nach Hause zum Essen einladen? Sag mal, hast du sie nicht alle? Meinst du das kommt nicht in die Presse? Brauchst du das? -Manu, has you been gone crazy recently? Listen, old man, have you had something with your head lately? First, you allow the fan to take yourself drunk to her house, and then you allow to invite yourself to her house for dinner? What's happened to you? Do you think this will not go to the press? Do you need this? - Thomas came upon Manu with such "kind" questions after listening to his friend, and added:“ Und was sage ich Lisa bitte? ” -And what for God's sake do I say Lisa?  
\- Mülli, das ist just for fun, nichts weiter. Du magst doch auch lecker essen oder? Ich möchte wirklich nicht alleine hin. Da sind auch 2 Fans. Und Lisa kannst du bestimmt alles genau so erzählen wie das ist. Sie ist ja goldig bei dir und versteht alles. Und sie weiß, dass sie dir vertrauen kann. - Mully, this is the only way to have fun and have a good time, nothing more. I really don't want to go there alone. There are two fans. And Lisa, you can probably tell her everything like it is. She is a golden person and understands everything. And she knows she can trust you. - answered Manu.

*******************************

At home, I found Anya crying on the sofa. I threw the keys and jacket and ran to her:  
\- Anya! What happened to you? What happened?  
Anka looked at me like at a goddess and then again continued to cry. I sat next to her, put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down and asked to gently tell what was the matter.

\- I so wanted to see him too! So close like you! And at our place! Why, why there was no parking and at the entrance were these idiots and he did not come to our apartment? - she answered with a roar, and suddenly jumping up asked a little calmed down and rubbing her tears:  
\- What? How was that? Did he really give you the money?  
I handed her the envelope and told everything as it was, keeping silent about my invitation. Hugging my friend, I said, trying to console her, that we and she would definitely have another chance. And then we will soon go to the match with Belarus. And in any case this is something to rejoice.  
*************************************

On the same day, after the "visit" of Manu, I went to do babysitting for the little boy. This was one of my extra earnings, as you recall. We played table football with him and we had a lot of fun. The boy himself already played football at the club and was a big fan of FC Bayern Munich, Manu and the national team. I thought, if I have the opportunity again, then I will definitely take an autograph from Manu for this cute boy. “And how could I not have done this before?” Suddenly my smartphone rang. I did not pay attention, because during the work I normally didn’t answer the phone, and even more so, Mateo and I (so was the boy called) we had a very good time and I didn’t want anyone to upset me or to interrupt us. "(Sigh) how I wanted to have the exact same boy, as my own." I really got very attached to Mateo and the time with him was one of my favorites in Munich. Mateo, in turn, was also very drawn to me and was always terribly happy when I took him from the kindergarten and we went to his house together.

Early in the evening, on the way home, I remembered the call and looked at my smartphone, stopping on the street, near the car. It’s good that I could lean on my car, as I almost fell when I saw that Manu had been calling me! I bit my lip in frustration that I had missed it, but an indescribable joy literally spilled over my body when I saw that he had also sent a message. Even if there were only like two words, but after reading which I opened my mouth and could not believe my eyes: “OK. Thomas kommt auch. Wann? ” - ”Okay. Thomas will come too. When?

**************************


	14. Mönchengladbach

Once again, during this remarkable day, I trembled with excitement, anxiety and emotions. I drove in the car and tried hard to figure out what to say to Manu and how to tell Anya about everything. She wouldn't believe me! Will she go crazy with joy? I still didn't believe that Manu agreed and convinced Mülli to do it too. I had an idiotically happy smile on my face. I wasn't hoping for anything at all, no. I was just naively happy that I had "gone so far" in my " dealings" with Manu.

There was no Anya at home. I forgot she was on the night shift again and she'd already left. That's when I called her:- Anya? Are you sitting there? - Do you think I sit at work? - Anya told me in a sarcastic way. Her mood clearly hasn't improved since this afternoon. - Then you'd better sit down," I said, laughing. - Why would I? What have you done again? All your adventures already have made me feel sick. Then she added: - Well, I'm sitting now. I told her everything and asked her: - What do I say to him, Anya, when???? And what will we cook??? I don't have the slightest idea! Anya surprisingly did not even make a sound, and then asked someone in German to open the window and give her some water.

\- Anya! Are you all right? - I asked and heard her thank someone and ask them to close the door. Then she finally answered me:

\- Lenka, I hope you didn't come up with all this? Because otherwise I'll kill you at home for jokes like that. I almost had a heart attack here. Lena!!! I can't yell here, you know that! Lena! I'm going to go crazy! Aaaaaaaah!

\- Well, I couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell you! - I said, smiling, rejoicing at her reaction. - I want to give him an answer as soon as possible. But it's not like I know all your shifts by heart! 

\- I still can't believe all this! - Anya said in excitement and then added - Well, there's no more time this week, because there's a match with Belarus on Saturday. Suggest him to come straight to lunch on Monday at 13.30. It's harder for us to have dinner in due less time in the evenings. We do not know if they will be able to do it this day and this time anyway...

After that, Anya was called and she finished the conversation, wishing me a short "Break a leg!" and saying happy "Thank you, dear Lenchik! I love you."

I quickly found Manu's number in my phone. I didn't dare to call him, though I was dying to hear his voice. I was a chicken to write him a message, but I was happy with that too (not every fan can write a message to their idol in Whatsapp), and I quickly typed in the text field: "Das freut uns sehr! Am kommenden Montag um 13.30?! -We are very, very happy! Next Monday at 1.30 pm?" 

There was no answer and I was a little upset. It didn't come back until three hours later. I was returning from an English course where I was sitting and spinning, and being just nervous, waiting, hoping that Manu hadn't changed his mind. And when I came back around 9:30 p.m., on my way to the subway, I saw a message flashing from Manu on the phone display, and I had to close my mouth with my hand so as not to scream. With joy. The message looked like this: "Ich und Thomas sind am Montag dabei! Kannst du verraten was es gibt? Gruß. MN" ("Me and Thomas are coming on Monday! Can you tell us what's for lunch?"). I immediately typed the following text: "Super! Wir freuen uns riesig! Was es zum Mittag gibt, bleibt eine Überraschung. Oder durftet ihr was nicht essen?" "Awesome! We are very, very happy! And what's for lunch is a surprise. Or are you not allowed to eat something?" The answer was, "Nein. Ist alles gut. Bis Montag!" "No, it's okay. See you Monday!" I wrote "See you Monday", too, and I closed my eyes dreamily. I didn't care what other people were thinking when they were looking at me. I was dreaming so much that I almost passed my station…

The next day, Anya and I didn't see each other until after lunch. After university. Meeting there right after the lectures, we hugged and headed home, starting to plan our invited lunch. It took us quite a long time to decide what to cook. Anja had her own ideas, I had mine and we debated for a long time. When we got home, we kept on arguing. But we actually had to decide and buy the groceries today, because we had to go to Mönchengladbach tomorrow morning. We wanted to come the day before the match to catch the guys as early as possible, and we specifically took three days off for that at all our work.

As a result, we decided to make Russian pelmeni (dumplings). For that we would have to skip the lectures on Monday, but for lunch with Manu and Thomas we didn't care about literally anything. We were madly happy and still afraid to believe that the guys were really going to come.

The next morning, Anya did not want to get up complaining about fever and headaches and abdominal pains. It turned out that she had a quite high fever and soon threw up, yet her stomach pains didn't stop. She sadly went back to bed and said, "Go Len alone. I'll try to "get in shape" before tomorrow and come to the match. You know, by train, by bus. I'll find a way. Don't worry and go. She was trying to talk me into it for a long time. I didn't want to leave her like this alone, so I called Alex, asking him to look after her. I'll call you every two hours," I told her when I left. - And don't even try not to get well before the match tomorrow and not to come! Don't you dare!  
In the car, I was driving and praying to God that Anya would still be okay and come. And I was also thinking about Manu. I imagined how he and Thomas would come to us, how I wouldn't be able to get a piece down my throat, how I wouldn't know where to look and how Anya would interview them...

When I arrived at our hotel in Mönchengladbach, I saw a parked bus of "Die Mannschaft" on the street near the entrance and almost crashed into a car ahead me. "Are they really here too? In the same hotel? So we guessed right when we booked the hotel that they could stay here, judging by the number of stars of the hotel!? Yay!" My heart was racing and I started looking for parking. I couldn't wait to tell my poor Anya, but I wanted to wait for her to come, afraid she might not come yet...   
Manu had fun getting out of the elevator into the lobby of the hotel to join the guys from the team and go to training. And then he saw Lena standing with the players and taking everyone's autographs. He turned wide opening his eyes and went back to the elevator, which fortunately had not closed yet. Nobody noticed him. He breathed a light sigh in the elevator and went back up again. He didn't expect to see her there at all, and he didn't know how to react to her. Pretend he didn't know her? For some reason, he was afraid that she would either not understand or be offended. Manu got out of the elevator and went back to his room, went to the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror and heard his phone ring: "Manu, wo bleibst du denn? -Manu, where the hell are you? -What's going on? - asked a bit annoyed Yoshua Kimmich. - Wir wollen los! -We want to go now!  
\- Ich bin gleich unten. Sorry. -I'll be right down. I'm sorry. - answered Manu and after looking at himself in the mirror, he headed for the exit of the room. 

Lena was obviously already waiting for him downstairs, as she immediately smiled widely when she saw him. Manu smiled a little too, but said nothing. He was basically very happy that she came to the match. The national team lacked good support from the fans lately. After the failure at World Cup 2018, the national team was not really pampered with much attention. Fortunately, Lena quickly came up and said: "Hallo Manuel!" and gave him his photo for autograph, adding:

\- Kann ich bitte deinen Autogramm bekommen? Ich passe ab und zu auf einen kleinen Jungen auf und er ist ein großer Fan von dir". -Can I have your autograph, please? I babysit a boy sometimes and he's such a big fan."

Manu was internally tense, but he was relieved to see that Lena seemed unlikely to show that they knew each other in some way. He recalled her image a couple of times in the past few hours, whether he wanted to or not. Above all, her eyes, her soft voice, her beautiful long and probably soft hair, and the perfect figure that was even evident when she got in and out of his car. Her jacket was unbuckled and her magnificent breasts under the pullover opened to his eyes, which he thought were the perfect size, not too big, and not small. And that smell of hers, too. She smelled so good. Not perfume, but something else, special, feminine. And though he always and persistently were pushing away any thoughts of her, they were coming back again and again. "Mann! "Mann!" He thought irritably. - Das ist das letzte was ich will, mich in die wie der letzte Idiot zu verknallen. Ich schlafe mit keinen Fans! -It's the last thing I'd want, to get in love with her as the last idiot! I don't sleep with fans!" 

He was already starting to regret agreeing to come to lunch at her place and her friend's. But for whatever reason, he couldn't find the courage to call it off now. And then again, his goddamn inner voice told him to go there. Manu automatically signed Lena's picture and gave it back to her, without even looking at her, he was clearly in a hurry to move on. Especially since the other players were already on their way out. Lena understood everything and told him or rather everyone leaving: "Vielen Dank! Viel Spaß beim Training!" -Спасибо большое! Хорошей тренировки!" The guys thanked her too and left the hotel. Manu was the last one to go out and still turned around on his way out. Lena was still standing there smiling at him. He tried not to change his face and quickly turned back, left the hotel door with a light sigh. 

At the evening, I was sitting in the hotel bar. I was bored and I was hoping to see someone. Anya told me that she was feeling better and that she would do anything to come. Alex even agreed to drive her. If only she were to get better. At the bar, I had to keep rejecting guys who were literally clinging to me. And I wasn't wearing anything provocative.

And suddenly Manu and Nina entered the hotel! I almost fell off the bar stool. She grabbed him like a tick, gripping him under his arm, and smiling all over her face led him straight to the elevator. Manu didn't see me. He didn't look as happy as his wife at all. I was filled with jealousy anyway. I knew, of course, I had no right about him, and my jealousy was ridiculous. But I imagined them starting to make love there and I felt sick. If I'd known that there was no making love in Manu's room, it was far far away from it. It looked more like the opposite. Manu thought he put an end to their relationship and marriage, but it didn't seem like Nina wanted to give up so easily. I could hardly sleep at night. How can you sleep in peace when you know Manu is right next to you and he is having sex with Nina. I wrote about everything Anya, it seemed that she was going to come anyway. I drank pretty much wine, cried from jealousy, took a bath, tried to read. And then around 4:00 a.m., I fell into bed and finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with a headache, which was no wonder. It was my phone that rang:

\- Len, I'm on my way! Are you okay? Never mind Nina. It'll be a party yet on our street one day." - She was trying to calm me down by understanding my state of mind.

\- Anya! I'm terribly glad! Come quickly. Will Alex bring you?   
\- Yes. I'm coming! Kisses! I'll see you later! Don't do anything stupid in there... - She answered and hung up. "What a fucking stupid thing I would to do," I thought. All I thought about was Manu, that's all. I was thinking about him a number of times yesterday, when he came out of the elevator, so cute, a little smiling and a little tense as I thought. My heart was contracting at the sight of him. If anyone knew how much I loved him. And my love grew stronger every time I saw him.

That day I didn't see him again until the match. Anya and Alex arrived in the afternoon, we all had lunch together in a cafe and Alex went back to Munich. He was not a big fan of football and he was not interested in this match. Besides, even if he wanted to keep his beloved Anya company, there were no tickets at the ticket offices anymore. 

Needless to say, I was just happy to see Manu again at the stadium in the evening when the team arrived for the match. Again, the big screen showed how both teams arrived and the players got off the bus one after another. Soon they started to warm up, and with that Anya and I were very happy to witness it. - We'll probably never have enough of them at all, Len" Anya whispered with a note of charm in her voice and a smile on her lips.

I just nodded back, not wishing even to distract myself from Manu for a minute. Our national team played the match beautifully and professionally. We won 4-0 and accompanied the guys from the field after the match with great applause. Manu as always applauded to the fans leaving the field and it seemed to me that he was looking for someone with his eyes. My love made a few saves again and didn`t let the players of Belarus realize a penalty. "My hero", - I thought with love, looking at him leaving.

\- Why are you staring at him like that? You'll see a lot of him on Monday. We' d better hurry to the hotel so we can get there before they do. I still want to get a closer look at them all, even though Thomas isn't one among them," Anya said, grabbing my hand and getting up. We were lucky, we really got there about a minute before they arrived. Only we sat down at the bar and they started coming into the hotel. Everyone's happy and you can see they were quite tired. The wives and friends of some of the players came too. But Nina wasn't there. "Probably lying in her room and waiting for her husband," I thought with anger.

Anya immediately went to congratulate everyone on their win and get their autograph. And I just remained sitting there and looking at them. Manu came in, having a fun discussion with Joschua. And then Anya came up to him and I prayed to God that she wouldn't say anything about Monday. Unfortunately, she did sometimes such things when she didn't think about anything and said something and ruined everything with it. But Manu's face remained joyful and unchanged, and I sighed a sigh of relief when Anya finally left him and Yoshua. And then Manu saw me and smiled and after that looked quickly away. Everything inside me just blew up. These moments of "attention" meant the whole world to me.

Later, after we got back to the room, Anya went to bed because she was done, as she hadn't quite recovered yet, and I decided to go down to the bar again because I still couldn't sleep because of the excitement Manu was causing being around. When I got into the elevator, I shuddered: Manu was in the elevator! Alone! Alone! He, too, startled and said, "Oh, hallo! - Oh! Hello!   
\- Hallo! - Hello! - I answered shyly and smiled too, feeling hot inside. Despite the late hours of the day, he looked great. The elevator stopped and before the door opened I could say:   
\- Du warst super klasse heute beim Spiel! - You were just super class today in the match!   
He smiled and said: - Danke! Gute Nacht! - Thank you! Good night! - and he got out of the elevator on the floor where his room must have been. I wanted to run after him so much, but I certainly didn't dare. I sadly took the elevator to the lobby and went into an almost empty bar where ordered myself a brandy. 

Manu got out of the elevator and cursed with himself: "Verdammt! Warum bin ich ein Star!" "Shit! Why only I' m a star?" When he saw Lena again, he felt excited and joyful. This woman had a kind of magical effect on him. He realized he liked her and finally stopped denying it to himself. How he didn't want to get out of that fucking elevator, but to stay in it with her, even to stop that elevator where they were all alone, grab her by the waist, grab her by the back of the head, feel her hair and press his lips to hers to taste them!.... Nobody was waiting for him in the room, he sent Nina home this morning saying that it was finally over between them and asked her to take the rest of her things from his apartment and villa in Tegernsee. He was lying on his bed and tried not to think about Lena, but about the match that had just been successful. But these thoughts persistently were interrupted by the thoughts about Lena, who was very close now, and he understood that he already clearly wanted her and at the same time was afraid to start a relationship with her. He was just rising from the ruins of a difficult relationship with Nina and was afraid to make another mistake, he did not want to immediately plunge into a new one. Besides, he didn't fully believe that Lena really didn't have a boyfriend. After all, she was insanely beautiful. Anyway, he was excited about Monday and hoped to find out it eventually...


	15. Unusual proposal

"His hand gently stroking runs along my bare back, describing the line of the buttocks and moves further down the legs to the heels and feet. I instantly respond with a groan of pleasure and turn to face him. Two bold, cheeky, tender blue eyes are looking at me full of desire. He immediately rushes first to my lips, greedily clinging to them with a deep kiss, then massages lightly my breasts, and after that he covers my nipples with a hot kiss of his lips. The wave of indescribable voluptuousness pierces my whole body, while his hand touches my taint, gently starting to massage her. I wriggle, cry out for even greater pleasure ... and "and wake up, jumping up on the bed. Anya is sleeping peacefully nearby, completely not disturbed. Apparently, the fact that she was still not quite feeling well made her sleep so deeply. I'm still feeling a slight flutter in my whole body and, alas, a wet taint, and I fall back into bed biting my lip and thinking: “Damn! Why? Why do I dream about it with him!? And here, where is he so close!? What would it all mean? And does it have any meaning at all or is it just me that’s just gradually losing my mind? " I was 100% sure that it was Manu in my dream. I would not mix up his eyes with anyone's else, for anything in the world, having seen them so definitely in my dream. And yet I was incredibly happy that I dreamed about this. These were such intimate moments with him that were only mine and no one else and no one could take them from me. It’s only a pity that these moments were so rare and so short ....

We were never lucky in the mornings after the matches of the national team. We just never meet none of the national team on the day of departure. So that morning after the match was not an exception, we almost overslept breakfast and got there for the last 15 minutes before its end. I did not tell my friend anything about my dream again. The team bus no longer stood in front of the hotel. But we did not feel sad for a long time, but hurried home, as an important event awaited us at home tomorrow.

\- Lena, what are we going to ask them? Come on, we have to talk about something!   
\- Anya, I wonder why they agreed to come after all. First Manu, and then Thomas, who doesn't even know who we are.   
\- Everything's just really simple, Len. He must have liked you. It's just a typical reaction of men to you. And he's a man after all, not just the number one goalkeeper in the world.  
\- Who? Manu? Come on! - I flashed from confusion and remembering my dream today, I said, - What the hell? And then he has his beauty Nina...- Nina, Nina, what about this Nina? Can't you just push her aside?   
\- I'm not going to push anybody and ruin other people's marriages. You can't build your happiness on that. 

So we were talking in the car on the way home.   
\- And yet? What can we ask them? What else don't we know about them?   
\- A lot," I answered thoughtfully. - A great deal, I think. 

The next day we got up very early. We both slept very restlessly at night. I woke up a few times, and Anya kept turning around the whole night.  
Once everything in the apartment was in perfect order, we started making pelmeni. We were debating for a long time about what to ask them. Anya really wanted to know more about Thomas, I wanted to know about Manu. Towards 1 pm we started to panic about what to wear and so on. Anya first urged me to wear a dress so that my beautiful, long legs could be clearly seen as she said. But I refused and just put on my favorite tight jeans and a simple T-shirt, ending up with a pretty light makeup as usual. Anya wasn't going to show off either. She wasn't going to impress Thomas at all, as she had a lot of respect for his marriage to Lisa. 

About a quarter past one, I was terrified when I thought about parking outside our house: "What if there's no space?" So I rushed to the window. Our car was standing right outside the house, there was no other parking space near the house. And I had an idea. I had to have the guts to call Manu.  
\- Ja, Lena? -Yes, Lena? - I heard his soft, slightly worried voice. I could hear him driving. The way he said my name again made it all warm inside me. I asked him:  
\- Hi! Seid ihr mit 2 Autos? -Hi! -You're coming with two cars?   
\- Nein. Mit einem. Wieso? - No, with one. Why do you ask?  
\- Weil es kein Parkplatz gibt. -Because there's no parking.   
So I offered him to give up ours so they could get in the house quicker. Telling him I'd wait in the car and when I see his car coming, I drive away and they'd take the parking lot. Manu protested at first, but I said: "Keine Diskussion!" - "It's out of the question! "and bravely hung up my phone, satisfied with my courage. 

Anya opened the door when the guys rang the bell at the door, and shining with happiness, like a polished samovar, invited them in. 

\- Hallo! Ich bin Anja. Herzlich willkommen! -Hello! -I'm Anya. Welcome!  
\- Danke schön! - Thank you very much! - Manu and Thomas politely said at almost the same time and quickly came in, looking back to see if anyone had seen them.   
\- Bitte sofort ins Bad und Hände waschen! -Please go straight to the bathroom and wash your hands! - Anya commanded importantly but serenely, even though she was shaking inside. The guys looked at each other with a smile, but they followed her request. And Anya, having exhaled deeply and noisily, ran to the kitchen to set water for boiling dumplings. It was when I walked in, after having parked our car in the next street.  
\- Well? Where? How are they? - I asked Anya impatiently when I took off my shoes and rushed to her. Anya seemed to forget how to breathe and talk and just pointed to the bathroom, where the quiet laughter and conversation of the guys came from.

\- I wonder why they're having so much fun in there... - I whispered to Anya and then they came out of the bathroom. Manu smiled when he saw me and the two of them came up to us.  
Manu wanted to say something to me and he was opening his mouth as Thomas was ahead of him, reaching out his hand to me and then to Anya:

\- Hallo! Ich bin Thomas Müller, und du bist die besagte Lena, die Manu entführt hatte? - Hi! I'm Thomas Müller, and you're the same Lena who had kidnapped Manu?  
\- Na, na, na, Mülli, hör auf, Sie hat mir den Arsch gerettet! - Well, well, well, Mülli, she saved my ass! - Manu said laughing and kicking Thomas in the side.  
I smiled a little guilty and invited them into the living room, asking there:

\- Was möchtet ihr trinken? -What would you like to drink?  
\- Für mich Wasser bitte, ohne Kohlensäure. Danke! - For me water please, without gas, thank you! - said Thomas smiling. - Für mich auch, - For me too, - Manu added.   
I invited them to sit down on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. There I took a deep breath, exhaled and looking at Anya, I said:  
\- Wow, he's so fucking gorgeous! I can't handle it out there, let me cook here, and you go to them with water.   
I quickly filled the glasses with water and put them in Anya's hand turning her to her way to the living room.   
When Anya came into the room, Manu and Thomas looked at her quickly, they were quietly talking to each other about something, and it seemed to Anya that Manu had a slight disappointment in his look. "It wasn't me he was expecting," she thought then, "but he is really very gorgeous today, this Manu! And so is Thomas, too, of course."

I was cooking and suddenly Manu came into the kitchen. I just froze, holding back my breath, and shyly smiled at him.  
\- Alles okay? Brauchst du noch was zu trinken? -Is everything okay? Do you need anything else to drink? - I asked quickly, thinking he must have come for it.  
\- Nein. Vielen Dank. Ich, ich... äh... ich wollte... Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? -No. Thank you. I... I... uh... I wanted to... I wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to help, - he quickly found what to say. In fact, Manu honestly didn't understand why he went to the kitchen. It was as if his legs had just carried him there to see her.  
\- Nein, danke schön. Das ist alles schon fertig. Ich bringe das Essen gleich rein. -No. -Thank you very much, but everything is ready. I'll get the food now," I said confusedly. I was very pleased with his attention and I was trembling inside. But I was afraid that due to his presence I would spill something or tip it over. And so it really happened. Manu of course stayed to help me, to fill the plates. And then one of the plates slipped out of my hands and broke into the floor. 

\- Verdammt! -Shit! I said, and I rushed to clean it up. Manu rushed to help me too. - Nicht schlimm, ihr habt ja hier für die ganze Armee gekocht! Kommt noch jemand? Was ist das denn so leckeres überhaupt? -It's okay. -You've prepared the food as for a whole army! Who else is coming? What's is that, it is looking so delicious? - He asked, smiling and finally caught my eye. I immediately looked away, answering and handing him the cutlery to carry to the room.   
\- Russian dumplings," I answered and shouted to Anya to help me, who was already chatting freely with Thomas over there.  
Manu went into the room with the cutlery. Anya and I quickly served dumplings, sour cream and spice sauces. 

\- Guten Appetit! - Bon appetite! - I said, and Anya added the following: - Lasst euch das schmecken. Wir sind gespannt! -We hope you like it. We wonder what you're going to say!

The guys were eating clearly enjoying it, Anya too, and I couldn't get a single piece down my throat. I was so excited about everything that I just couldn't eat.

\- Warum isst du nichts? -Why aren't you eating anything?‖ - the guys asked me almost simultaneously again, looking at me who was sitting quietly with a glass of water in my hand and a full plate standing in front of me. Even Anya has managed to eat half of her portion. - Das ist übrigens sehr lecker! - It's delicious, by the way! - said Thomas, and Manu confirmed with a silent nod, because his mouth was full. I could just giggle.

\- Dankeschön, - Thank you very much, - Anya and I spoke in one voice now and I reluctantly took my plate to my knees. We had to eat by the coffee table, on the sofa, arm chair and attached chair, because in our little kitchen, it was impossible for the four of us to fit at the table, and we apologized immediately for that. Anya and I placed the guys on the sofa, and we sat across them.   
Manu and Thomas just wavered at our apologies: "Nein, das ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm! "No, you what? It's nothing at all!" And Thomas said in a joke while shoving Manu in his side: "Außerdem, so sitze ich endlich schön nah an meinen Lieblings Manu! Habe ihn schon durch die Länderspielpause sehr vermisst" - Besides,so I'm finally sitting next to my favorite Manu again, because I missed him already during the break for the national team match". Manu slightly slapped Thomas on the head with a spoon and we laughed. The situation was a little relaxed. Everyone finished eating, thanked us for a delicious lunch, and I was still picking up my dumplings. I felt like I couldn't eat. I felt a short but attentive gaze from Manu time and time again, and I felt a little uncomfortable. Thomas seemed to be looking at me a little odd, too. Anya, as it turned out, had already " had an interview with him " while I was cooking the dumplings. And in order to break the awkward silence, I dropped my first and as it seemed to me the stupidest question ever that came to my mind:

\- Was gefällt euch an Fussball am besten? -What do you like best about football?   
\- Gewinnen! -Win! - Thomas answered first. And Manu added: - Ja das und dieses Unberechenbare auch. Und Teamarbeit. -Yes, that and this unpredictability too. And teamwork. - Viel Bewegung an der frischen Luft, - We move a lot in the open air, - added Thomas laughing. - Ja, Thomas würde sonst immer nur frische Luft bei Lisas Pferden im Stahl bekommen, - Yes, Thomas would otherwise only get fresh air at Lisa's horse stall," said Manu jokingly.   
And then I thought of his Nina again. I was so jealous.  
But thankfully Thomas had interrupted my thoughts:

\- Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her aus Russland? -Where do you come from in Russia actually?   
\- St. Petersburg, - we answered by choir.  
\- Wow! Das ist eine schöne Stadt! -Wow! It's a beautiful city! - said Thomas and then asked: - Was macht ihr hier dann in München so? - And what do you do here in Munich?   
\- Gefällt es euch hier? -Do you like it here? - Manu joined questioning in looking at me first, then Anya and then at me again, apparently being glad that there was a topic for conversation now.

\- Oh, ja! Uns gefällt es hier sehr! - Oh, yes! We love it here! - Anya started, - Auch wenn wir häufig ums Überleben kämpfen müssen. -And even if we often have to fight for survival.   
I looked at Anya reproachfully when I heard her last phrase. And she calmly began to list all our activities and classes here, first and foremost mentioning the university and our goals after it. She also listed all of our various jobs. The guys' eyes were gradually rounding. And then Anya said something I didn't expect her to say:   
\- Und Lena tanzt noch in einem Striptease Club. - And Lena is also dancing at a striptease club.

At that moment I was ready to kill her and I jumped up with shame and ran to the bathroom, locked up and started crying.  
Anya realized she had said something unnecessary and wanted to follow me, but Manu stopped her by getting up and saying: - Ist Ok. Ich gehe. -No, it's okay. I'll go," he said," and with these words he walked out of the living room, closing the door behind him. Anya and Thomas looked surprised, and Anya glanced with guilt out of sight. However,Thomas winked at her.  
\- Wow! Striptease ist doch cool! - Wow! Striptease is even cool! -Thomas said to her and added: - Und das ist halt auch ein Job. -It's a job, too.   
Anya just nodded silently. She lost the desire to talk at all. Then they both jumped up and came to the living room door, leaning their ears against it. They tried to hear what was going on behind that.  
Manu hesitated at first, but still finally knocked on the bathroom door:

\- Lena? Bitte, darf ich rein? -Lena? Please, let me in. - and he added: - Bitte! -Please!   
He wanted to calm her down so much, while for whatever reason feeling a pleasant excitement in the body from having just learned about one of Lena's "professions".

I trembled when I heard Manu's voice at the door. I never would have believed until now that Manu would be once the last person I wanted to see. I was terribly ashamed, but my love for him won and I opened the door carefully. Manu came straight in and locked the door behind him. My breath stopped from being so close to each other and being alone with him. He smelled nice again. The bathroom was very small and there wasn't much space for the two of us even to turn around.   
I sadly sat down on the edge of the bathroom and covered my face with my hands. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks and I didn't want to show him my weeping eyes. Manu could barely resist throwing himself towards her and then hold her against him. Instead, he said worriedly:  
\- Lena, du brauchst dich nicht schämen, jeder macht im Leben, was er gut kann. Und ich denke, du bist da sehr gut. Du siehst verdammt gut aus und hast eine Superfigur! - Lena! You don't have to be ashamed. Everybody does what they are good at in life. And I think you're very good at that job. You look really amazing and you've got a great figure! 

I'm totally dumbfounded. "Did he say I look awesome? That I have a great figure? Him!? He's complimenting me!? Oh, my God!" I thought, still not looking at him. And Manu continued:  
\- Nur... Was sagt denn dein Freund dazu? - Just... What does your boyfriend say about it?  
Here I took my hands off my face and suddenly I answered sharply:

\- Ich habe keinen Freund! Und wenn ich könnte, hätte ich diesen Job nicht gemacht! Ich möchte gerne Lehrerin werden und mit Kindern arbeiten. - I have no boyfriend! And if I only could, I wouldn't work there. I would like to be a teacher and work with the children," I said, crying again and covering my face with my hands. 

Manu had already stretched out his hand to caress Lena's hair, but still put his hand away and just sat down opposite her on the floor, leaning against the wall, so that his face was somewhere closer to hers. He was thinking, "Das kann nicht sein! Sie ist so schön!" -This can't be! She's such a beautiful woman!" And then he said:

\- Aber das kannst du noch werden! Und... aber... wie ? Aber dir fallen doch die Männer bestimmt zu Füßen tagtäglich, so wie du aussiehst, so schlau wie du bist? -But you can still be one! ... And... but ...how? But... but I mean men must be stacking up infront of you just every fucking day, considering the way you look and how smart you are! - He said because he didn't really understand.  
My heart did a hop when I heard what he said. I gathered all my strength and said looking at him gently: 

\- Was nützt mir dass, wenn ich mich für keinen von den interessiere? -What am I supposed to do with all that if I'm not interested in any of them?  
\- Was? Wie? Gar keiner? Das glaube ich nicht! Oder hast du denjenigen noch nicht getroffen? -What? -How? In nobody at all? I don't believe it! Or haven't you met that one yet? - Manu was questioning her, without noticing how far he probably was going in asking her about her private life and what she might think.  
And I was shocked. I felt so good with him that I didn't notice the time or anyone else around me and just answered him automatically. 

Lena responded by taking her blushing look away:  
\- Ja, es gibt da einen... Er ist die Liebe meines Lebens. -Yes, there is one... -He is the love of my life.   
With these words, she was like getting a hot flush and first lost the words, but she immediately found to add: 

\- Aber er ist leider vergeben. -But unfortunately, he's already occupied. 

Manu was in a bit of a hurt (he had no idea she was talking about him) and suddenly a crazy idea came into his head, which he immediately put out:

\- Pass auf! Ich habe ein Angebot an dich! - Listen! I have a offer for you, a deal!   
Lena looked at him with interest and surprise. And Manu continued, smiling:  
Ich möchte gerne, dich für mich alleine buchen, zu mir nach Hause, nach Tegernsee. dass du für mich tanzest, und nur für mich. Ich habe noch nie im Leben so was erlebt und würde das gerne. Ich fasse dich nicht an, versprochen! Wenn du das nicht willst... Ich würde dir für diesen Abend 3000 Euro zahlen! Du brauchst dann gar nicht die nächsten Wochen in den Club zu gehen. - I would like to make you the following offer. I would like to order you personally, to my house, to my villa in Tegernsee, so that you dance for me and only for me there. I've never seen anything like that live in my life and I'd like to experience it very much. I won't touch you, don't worry, I promise! If you don't want me to. I'd pay you 3000 euros for this evening! And you won't have to go to the club for the next few weeks. - he's finished, getting up and giving me a hand, inviting me to get up too. I automatically gave him my hand, of course falling into even deeper shock, with wide open mouth and eyes, and looking straight into his eyes, without noticing or understanding anything, stood in front of him about 10 cm away and feeling his hot breath. He smiled a kind of cunningly and did not take his eyes off mine either. Then he let go of my hand and said:

-Ich glaube, wir müssen los. Du kannst dir das natürlich noch überlegen. Ich würde dich nächste Woche Freitag um 18 Uhr einladen. Aber ich möchte so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort von dir. -I think we should go. You can still think about it of course. I'd invite you next week at 6:00 p.m. On Friday. But I expect an answer from you as soon as possible! 

With these words, he reluctantly opened the door and saying to Anya and me, while being on his way out, capturing the nothing-at-all-understanding Thomas, "thank you so much for a great lunch and for the invitation and bye" he left the apartment with kind of dragging Thomas after him. 

Anya immediately ran to me, who was sliding down the wall in the bathroom, where Manu was just sitting minutes ago.  
\- What? What did he say to you? What is it? What's the matter with you? Please forgive me, I was so stupid! Forgive me, I am an idiot! I don't know how it could get out of me. - Anya started talking panicking, sitting next to me and sobbing.  
\- Calm down, Anya," I said quietly like in a trance. - It's all right now. The scary thing now lies ahead," I added, looking in front of me, still not quite understanding what had happened.  
\- Lena! What's going on? What did he say? - Anya couldn't calm down.  
And I answered by looking at her with my big eyes:   
\- He invited me to his place.  
\- So that's great Lenka! Wow!That's awesome! Shit! That's just amazing! It's just something you can dream about! - Anya jumped up and jumped, clapping her hands.  
\- Striptease dancing," I quietly added. - And just for him.  
Then Anya froze on the spot and slowly fell back down the wall.  
\- Wow!" she finally pulled out after five minutes of silence, "I told you he likes you... OMG!!!!!!" - she screamed out at the end...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very hot chapter 🔥 🔥 🔥

At first, I decided I wouldn't take his "order". I just couldn't! I learned how to dance in front of thousands of men at a strip club, portraying desire, teasing, and tempting them, but I was always annoyed by their admiring reaction. I was one of the best dancers in the club and my awesome figure, gorgeous plasticity, and mesmerizing manner of performing were the envy of many other girls in the club. My boss just adored me and was very upset that I rarely came to work more than twice a month, as clients asked about me. 

But dancing in front of Manu would be something completely different! On the one hand, it seemed to me the most natural and the most beautiful thing in the world, to perform an erotic dance in front of the man I loved, about whom I had been dreaming about day and night for years. On the other hand, that was exactly the problem, my love for him. I can easily either not relax enough, or on the contrary, overdo it. And I didn't quite understand why he offered it to me and where he was going to put his Nina?  
\- Anya, I don't know what to do! I don't know if I should even agree. I should call him already and tell him if I'm coming next week or not. It's embarrassing that I haven't told him for so long. - I opened to my friend, about two or three days after Manu and Thomas visited us...   
\- What are you, stupid or something like that? Are you really thinking of going or not? Are you out of your mind? You're going to a private villa, to Manuel Neuer, where only you and him will be!!! Are you crazy or what? They don't even dream of it! And it's all for real for you! You like a kind of got a lottery ticket for a million euros, you can say, and you still think yes or no??? - Anya, the noisy, misunderstanding Anya, was just so outraged. She was so happy for me all those last hours, she thought it was a chance of life that shouldn't be missed. - Why couldn't you dance in front of him? Well, you'll wiggle a little in front of him, swing your hips, spin your hair and that's it, the client's ready, and you rest," said she, who hadn't loved in her whole life anyone as much as I have.  
\- Yeah, it's always so easy for you, Anya," I told her. - What if I mix up work with my personal life? What if I...  
\- It's no big deal, Lenochka! - Anya interrupted me with a smile. - It's like they say, fortune waits for no man!  
\- Anya, you forgot, he has got a wife! - I was outraged and got red, knowing where she was going.  
\- She's obviously not going to be seen there that night," Anya said. - What do you always talk about his wife! I think he wouldn't have ordered a stripper home if he'd been so happy with his family life, Len. Then he's missing something. And he liked you. Now you can make him like you even more.  
I immediately grabbed the phone and quickly typed Manu a message. I've always been afraid to call him, and now even more. I wrote: "Hi! Wegen deinem Angebot ... vielen Dank, aber ... -Hi! About your offer ... thank you, but ..." But suddenly, Anya took my phone from me and deleted the message when she saw what I was writing.  
\- Don't you dare say no! Only over my dead body! What are you doing?? Are you crazy? You'll regret it later! You can really manage it Lena! You'll be okay. - She hugged me, calmed me down and added: - You can't miss this chance, Lenochka. I feel like you have to, you just have to go there. And then... So much money!!! OMG, he's really a  
madman!  
I had myself had a feeling I had to accept it. As much as I wanted to say no to Manu - mainly because of my stupid cowardice - I was also madly eager to say yes to his invitation. To see him, alone, in his villa, maybe even for a couple of hours... It was certainly just incredibly difficult for me to refuse.

********************************

Manu came to his apartment in Munich after training, threw his bag into the corner and fell tired on the sofa. For the last two days he have waited for Lena's call. But she did not call and he began to think that he could hurt her with his the most unexpected proposal made to her, which was also unexpected for himself. When he and Thomas left Lena's and Anja's house, he immediately regretted everything he had said and wanted to call Lena at once and cancel everything. But somehow he didn't dare. He hesitated. He didn't tell Thomas anything, even though he was torturing him. Now Manu was sitting there thinking about what to do.  
The next day, without receiving any news from Lena, he decided to call her and apologize for everything.   
\- Hi! -He heard Lena's quiet, soft voice on the phone.  
I just wanted to say that I would be happy to come, dance and thank him for the invitation, the honor and generosity, etc., as Manu said excitedly, being first:  
\- Lena, ich bitte um Entschuldigung! Ich bin ein Idiot. Das war wahrscheinlich eine saublöde Idee von mir. Du magst ja gar nicht Striptease tanzen. Ich nehme alles zurück... oder ... nicht wirklich alles... Ich... - Lena! I want to apologize, I'm just an idiot! I guess that was the dumbest idea, because you actually don't like striptease dancing at all. I take everything back... or... not quite everything... I...  
But me - not having expected it from myself - interrupted him and said:  
\- Nein, ist alles Okay. Ich würde dein Angebot eigentlich annehmen und gerne das machen. Aber ich möchte kein Geld von dir dafür. - No, it's okay. I would love to accept your offer and come. But I don't want any money from you.  
Manu just "died" on the spot. He was very glad and did not know how to put it into words at first. So he just kept quiet for a few seconds.  
\- Aber wenn du das ganze absagen möchtest... But if you want to cancel everything... - I added quietly by taking a huge risk, with a note of disappointment. For that Anya, who fortunately wasn't around me, would have definitely given me a slap in the head.   
But it was Manu who interrupted this time:  
\- Nein, das möchte ich nicht... Im Gegenteil. Ich möchte, dass du kommst. Sehr gerne. Ich würde uns was schönes zum Essen bestellen. Und wenn du möchtest, kannst du da bleiben und in meinem Gästezimmer übernachten und erst nach dem Frühstück nach Hause fahren. - No. I don't want to cancel anything... On the contrary, I want you to come. Even very much. I would order us something nice for dinner. And if you want, you can stay and sleep in my guest room and only go home after breakfast. 

While Manu was saying all this, my eyes started to round and everything inside me was on fire. I felt a burning desire to see him, him alone. I even had a sassy longing to seduce him and forget about everything on Tegernsee, including Nina. I got crazy butterflies in my belly from such a possible image in my head of the coming evening and I said quietly:   
\- Okay. Dann bis Freitag? - Okay. See you Friday, then?   
\- Ja. Bis Freitag... Yes, see you Friday! - he said with a smile in his phone (what I felt and almost died on the spot), - Ich schicke dir die Tage die Adresse für den Navi. Ich freue mich! Tschau! -I'll send you the address for the navigator later. I am very pleased! Bye! - he said and after waiting for me to say goodbye, he hung up. 

After that conversation, I called Anya right away and agitatedly told her about everything.  
\- Good girl! Finally! Hooray! Oh, something's gonna happen! Wow! And Manu fucking almost ruined everything for himself! Yes, he did! Well, you will know where he lives soon! Oh, my God, this is awesome!   
\- Anya! - I gave her the reproach. - Oh, Lord! Now I have to puzzle over what to wear!!!!! - With one hand covering my face, I said in shock. - Oh, my God, I'm lost! And why is he even doing all this?  
\- Because... And you aren't lost at all! We'll figure it out. - The happy Anya calmed me down.

I was sitting on the sofa, where Manu was sitting a couple of days ago. And although I had to go to work, I couldn't move, I couldn't believe anything. I felt like it all was a dream or that it wasn't happening to me but to someone else, and I was just watching it all from distance. But joy mixed with fear, with uncertainty, and at the same time with desire, filled my body, and I gradually began to realize that this was reality and I smiled. 

******************************

After putting the phone away, Manu leaned back on the sofa, pleased and excited. He was nicely surprised by Lena's agreement and was already very much looking forward to this evening, until which there were still a few days with training and matches. He was going to pay her the money anyway, as he promised. For him, it was out of discussion. He was sitting and imagining her dancing and he was smiling, even fantasizing. And it was already starting to arouse him. Would he be able to restrain his composure in front of such a beautiful woman? Even though he understood that he simply had to - he promised her not to even touch her - but subconsciously he felt that he was no longer 100% sure of anything. Whether she was a fan of him or not, but if she was wanting to ...

************************************

On Thursday night before my trip to Manu, I received a promised message from him with the address. Thanking him briefly, I rushed immediately to put the address in the phone's navigation system. But Manu also called me after that.  
\- Was magst du gerne essen? Wollen wir vom Italiener was bestellen? -What do you like to eat? Shouldn't we order something from Italian cuisine? - He asked with his soft voice.  
That's the least I was interested in was the food, and I answered indecisively: - Ich weiß nicht... -I don't know... -   
\- Ich schicke dir gleich das Menü von einem Restaurant hier in der Nähe und du kannst dir das anschauen. -I'll send you the menu of an Italian restaurant near here and you can take a look there. - He said being unable to stop himself.   
\- Okay. Mache ich. -Okay. I'll take a look at it. - I said mostly to say something. Actually, I was pretty freaked out by the growing panic before tomorrow. Then he wished me "Gute Fahrt" "Have a good trip" and "Bis morgen!" "See you tomorrow!" which made me even more panicky.   
I didn't sleep at all at night, I went to the university in the morning, though I could have avoided going, as I was completely elsewhere in my mind. I had barely eaten anything all day except fruit, one bun, and coffee. Anka made me lie down for an hour so Manu wouldn't be frightened of me when he see me. I slept for two hours and almost overslept everything in the world. But that sleep helped my face look. I quickly put on my favorite jeans and blouse and just put on mascara on my eyelashes and some lipstick, and saying goodbye to Anya, who wished me "Break a leg," hugged me tightly and even kissed me on both cheeks.   
All the way to Tegernsee, I was trying to gain some courage, thinking what I'd tell him what I'd do, how I'd get in, how I'd do this or that. I was sitting behind the wheel and trembling. It was about 50 minutes to drive and for me in this situation it was not little. I turned on the music I was thinking of playing for the dance. It was a slow, beautiful melody that I loved to play when I thought about Manu. That's how I was trying to tune in, but I couldn't manage. I even stopped at a parking lot, thinking about turning around. But I knew Manu was waiting and I didn't want to spoil his evening.  
And so I finally drove up to the gate of his villa entrance and rang the bell.   
\- Ja? -Yes? -Manu answered the call.   
\- Ich bin's. Lena. -That's me. Lena. - I answered uncertainly.  
\- Hi! Schön. Ich lasse dich jetzt rein. - Hi! Okay. I'm letting you in. - Manu responded and the gate opened. I drove along the path straight to the villa and parked the car near it. Deeply breathed and exhaled, I got out of the car and saw that Manu was already standing in the open doors and was waiting for me with a smile. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans, and he looked stunning for me. I stopped for a moment, shyly smiling back at him. Inside me, my heart went to my heels. I quickly caught a glimpse of the villa and locked the car and walked as smoothly and quietly as I could to the entrance.   
\- Herzlich Willkommen! Ich freue mich, dass du kommen könntest, Lena! -Welcome! I'm glad you could make it, Lena! - Manu said even more smiling when I came to the door. I answered with a quick smile too, saying thank you, and I shuddered internally with fear as he invited me to come through the door.  
Oh, my God! How roomy and beautiful it was inside, and I stayed for a minute in the entrance, looking around. Manu closed the door behind me, and noticing my hesitation, he invited me into the living room.   
\- Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Komm schon rein. Ich werde dich nicht aufessen. -Don't be afraid! Come on in! I won't eat you! - he said with a laugh. Then he added: "Da kannst du deine Sachen lassen. Das wäre das Zimmer, wenn du entscheidest hier zu übernachten. -You can leave your things in here. And this is your room, if you decide to stay here tonight.  
The word "spend the night" gave me another thrill, a thrill of arousal. Because I didn't want to leave this place anymore, even though I had just arrived. It felt so good to be here. Despite all my anxiety, I had the impression that I was nearly as at home. It was kind of cozy and warm here.   
\- Danke! Das ist sehr lieb von dir. Dein Haus sieht super aus! -Thank you! That's very nice of you. Your house looks very nice! - I finally have something to say as I walk by his invitation into the huge living room and look at everything with awe while trying not to stare too hard. There was a cozy crackling fire in the big fireplace. I felt his gaze on me and I was both feeling a little embarrassed and pleased.   
-Hast du dir was zum Essen ausgesucht aus dem Menü, das ich dir geschickt habe? Oder möchtest du lieber was vom Chinesen oder deutschen Küche? - Did you choose something from the menu that I sent you or do you prefer something from Chinese cuisine? Or do you want something German? -he asked suddenly coming closer to me. It took my breath away, but I found myself quickly:  
\- Nein. Nicht wirklich. Aber ich nehme gerne das, was du nimmst. Ich esse so ziemlich alles. -No, but I'll gladly take what you take too. I eat almost everything.   
He rolled his eyes, but nodded and went to call the restaurant, as it turned out.  
\- Ich habe das Liefern vom Essen für 19 Uhr bestellt. Ich hoffe, du hast noch nicht so viel Hunger. Was darf ich dir zum Trinken anbieten? -I ordered the food to be delivered to us by 7:00. I hope you're not too hungry yet? What can I offer you for a drink? - he asked me when he came back but he didn't come that close. Well, that's what I haven't remembered about, feeling very hungry for hours. It's only now that I noticed in vain that I could possibly at at a horse now. I smiled a little and turned to him answering:  
\- Vielen Dank. Nein. Ich habe noch nicht so doll Hunger. Alles gut. Ich nehme gern Glas Wasser ohne Kohlensäure. -Thank you very much. No, I'm not really hungry yet. Not a problem. I'd love a glass of water.  
Looking at him made me get butterflies in my stomach again. Shit! Why is he so damn handsome! He' s fucking making a mess of me!   
Manu nodded again and went to the kitchen for drinks. I could see him perfectly because his huge kitchen was not separated from the living room by a door or something. Every move he made drove me crazy, but I tried as hard as I could not to reveal it.   
Manu came up to me with water and handed me my glass. In his other hand, he held his glass.   
\- Zum Essen habe ich verschiedene Weine. Magst du lieber trockene oder halbtrockene Weine und rot oder weiß? I have all kinds of wines for dinner. Do you like more dry or semi-dry and red or white? - he asked.  
\- Rot und trocken. Danke. -Red and dry. Thank you - I answered quickly turning my eyes away, taking carefully the glass from his hands, and my trembling around him only increased. Drinking wine was a good idea, I urgently needed to calm down and relax.   
\- Oder möchtest du jetzt schon ein Glas Wein? -Or would you like a glass of wine now? - he asked me attentively, looking at me as if he were reading my mind. As much as I wanted to, I shook my head negatively, thinking it was too early. Then he said:  
\- Pass auf, Lena! Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben, du musst gar nicht tanzen, wenn du das nicht möchtest. Ich bin dir gar nicht böse deshalb oder so. Da auf dem Tisch liegt dein Geld. Das nimmst du bitte so oder so. Das ist Deins, das habe ich dir versprochen, aber du musst nichts dafür tun, gar nichts. Ich bin froh, dass du mir einfach deine Gesellschaft leistest. - Listen, Lena! You really shouldn't be afraid of anything, you mustn't dance if you don't want to. I won't get angry or anything. There's your money on the table. You can have it anyway. It's yours, I promised you it, but you don't have to do anything for it, absolutely nothing. I'm glad you'll just keep me company.  
I quietly raised my eyes to him and met a kind gaze of his blue as a sea eyes in which I drowned straight away. I would do anything for the owner of these eyes and suddenly there was no more doubt for me what I wanted and what I would do today. So I answered him by looking him right in the eye:  
\- Nein, kein Problem! Ich bin nur bisschen aufgeregt, das ist alles. Ich würde gerne heute für dich tanzen. -No, no problem! I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I'd love to dance for you today.   
Manu smiled and invited me to take a seat on the sofa, and sat down in front of me in a chair. We drank water and he managed to make me talk a little. We talked about the weather in Munich, in St. Petersburg, about the difference in climate, the nature of these regions, about people, the difference in their mentality. Time was flying and suddenly the doorbell rang.   
\- Das ist unser Essen. -This is our food. - he told me and he rose himself. - Ich muss mal eben das holen, okay? -I'll go and get it, okay?  
I nodded and he left. He was gone for about five minutes. Apparently he went to the gate at the street. At that time I was sitting there thinking about our conversation and smiling. It was a pleasure talking to Manu. I liked to listen to him. He knew a lot and it was nice and interesting with him. I saw a shelf of his prizes and awards on the wall and got up to get a closer look, but Manu came in with dinner and I asked him automatically:  
\- Brauchst du meine Hilfe? -Is there anything I can help you out with?  
Nein, nein. Du sollst dich entspannen. Du bist mein Gast. Hier ist nichts zu helfen, ist ja alles fertig. Ich tue das Essen nur auf Teller und das ist alles. -No, no. You must relax. You're my guest. And there's nothing to help, because everything is ready. I'll just put the food on the plates, that's all. And soon he invited me to the table. There were two half-full glasses of wine and a deliciously smelling food. It was Chicken Parmigiano with spaghetti. Manu showed with his hand at the food and said: "Guten Appetit! -Enjoy the meal!" - and he started to eat. I answered him the same way , timidly took the cutlery and started eating. It was so delicious or I was so hungry that I didn't notice Manu watching me and stopped eating. I immediately put the fork and the knife back in their place and said:  
\- Entschuldigung! Irgendwie habe ich so einen Hunger. -I'm sorry, I'm really hungry.  
Manu laughed and said, raising his glass of wine with his eyes inviting me to do the same:   
\- Macht ja nichts. Prost! -Yes, it' s really okay. Cheers!   
I answered the same way again. Oh, my God! That wine was delicious, too. I had to restrain myself from drinking the whole glass at once. When I came to spaghetti, I decided not to experiment anymore and just cut them smaller so as not to attract more attention. When he started eating spaghetti, I laughed. He was so funny. But at the same time, it looked really hot and I felt a desire growing inside me. The wine was starting to make it work and I was gradually relaxing. When we had our first glasses, he poured some more wine. After drinking a little bit out of the glass, I felt I was ready and that it was time to "work". I thanked him for dinner, said that I was going to go to the room for a while and added trying to get out of the table as elegantly as possible:  
\- Du machst bitte diese Musik an und das Licht auf minimum. -Please turn on this music (I gave him my music) and make the light small. - Und setze dich bitte ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch oder so. -And please sit in the living room on the sofa or something.

Manu suddenly got serious, swallowed, smiled and said quietly and stretched:  
\- Ooh, uh... -Ooooh! -Okay.

I walked into the room, smiled, the wine and food relaxed me and I undressed quietly, with pleasure I put on the prepared dance clothes. I wore a short dress with lace sleeves, but only a little above my elbows. The bra, which was pretty open, was smoothly streamlined into a lace dress, with one half of the dress more open than the other. The hips were covered in the same lace. On my legs were black lace stockings just above my knees, and shoes in high heels with heels on my feet. I put on my lipstick and heard the music calling. I shook with my loose hair and took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a minute to tune in. I imagined Manu and smiling opened the door.  
When Lena went into the guest room, he was even scared at first, but he pulled himself together and sat down with a glass of wine in his hands on the sofa, turning on the music and reducing the light as Lena said. He was very nervous, but at the same time he was very curious. The music was endless, Lena recorded it for about 15 minutes, but it was nice and erotic which he liked.   
Suddenly, a hand in black lace first appeared from behind the door, slowly sliding on the wall, and then a leg in the same lace stockings just above the knee and feet with high heels. He held his breath in anticipation of something beautiful and unknown. And Lena came out slowly, gracefully, sharply turned and smiled when she saw Manu, who had already "died" on the sofa, opening his mouth. With slow steps, like a cat, curling and dancing beautifully, Lena walked into the middle of the room and stood 3 meters away from him.The flicker of the fireplace only added more magic to her appearance. She twisted with her gorgeous hair, knowing it was one of her weapons, did the splits, moving smoothly and gracefully, waving her hips. Her beautiful movements were really enchanting and Manu forgot how to breathe. He was feeling very aroused and couldn't help it. The pleasure was spilling across his body and he wanted more and more.  
And Lena continued. She was already enjoying herself, and sometimes looking at Manu, she noticed rather well what she wanted to notice. She was feeling a wild desire to possess him, to subdue him and she sensed that maybe it wasn't that difficult. Wriggling on the floor, while dancing, beautifully spreading and again bringing together her long, impeccable legs, she suddenly got up and approached him, abruptly putting her foot on the sofa between his legs. Lena was just perfect and he froze waiting, but she just waved her hair and went to get a chair. Manu could hardly do it anymore. He was already so turned on that he wanted to throw her on the couch, tear her clothes off and possess her. But he knew he couldn't do it. Lena started dancing on the chair, very smoothly, all the same beautiful, starting to caress herself on and off her breasts, legs, thighs. She got so passionate that she didn't pay any attention to what was happening to Manu. She thought only about him, how she wanted him and performed her dance of attraction, teasing him and completely forgetting that she is in fact working. And Manu grabbed the couch with his fingers and breathed heavily with high arousal. Lena abruptly left the chair and again smoothly, as a cat, came close to him, with beautiful crawls, then rose gracefully next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder and stroke him a little. She did it deliberately, driven by desire. Manu made a slight groan and nearly wheezed: - Lena, ich... ich ... kann nicht mehr... ich... ich... tut mir leid... aber... bitte, darf ich dich anfassen? - Lena! I ... I ... ... cannot do it any longer... I'm so sorry... ...but please, can I touch you?   
Lena whispered, already sitting down on his knees, spreading her legs apart and tilting her head back, bending out with the body: - Jaaa. - Yeah...   
Manu exhaled with relief and instead of just touching her, he took her by the curving waist, pulled her to himself and began eagerly kissing her neck, moving with it to her collarbone and shoulder, and then her breast. Lena made passionate groans, her mind clouded. And Manu, inspired by this, continued, getting more and more aroused. Lena also embraced his shoulders, wrapping his neck, breathing heavily. Their eyes full of longing suddenly met and the next thing Lena felt was a kiss on Manu's lips, literally burning her, greedily pressed against her lips. And a wave of incredible pleasure passed through her whole body, becoming more intense as Manu deepened his powerful kiss and stroked her practically naked back....


	17. Somewhere in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very hot chapter 🔥 🔥 🔥 again!

My brain just shut down. I forgot about Nina, and Manu seemed to forget her even more.  
My body was raging with a fire of pleasure that I had never experienced before in my life.  
Manu briefly separated from my lips, breathed hotly in my ear, and lowered one, and then the other strap of my bra, giving me kisses on my shoulders one by one as tenderly as possible. I put my hands down, with my head back, blissfully closing my eyes with pleasure. And then he just pulled the bra down by pulling the fabric downward and opened up for him full access to my naked breasts and part of my belly. He immediately eagerly wrapped his lips around my nipples and began to suck and lick them a little. I shrieked at the crazy pleasure that pierced me. He moved away from my breasts, breathing heavily and began to caress them with his hands. I closed my eyes in the moaning, throwing my head back again. It invited him to sprinkle some small kisses on my neck. Then he gently returned my head back to himself, gently clinging to my lips again, deepening and deepening the kiss. When our tongues met, caressing each other, a new wave of blissful pleasure passed inside me. I began to tear his T-shirt off with passion and I wanted to feel closer to his body. He got away from my lips, understood my intentions, and with a light, intoxicating smile on his lips let me rip off his T-shirt. My God, his muscles! I breathed hotly, unwittingly began to gently stroke his impeccable shoulders, chest, arms and belly. Manu closed his eyes in pleasure, smiling a little and suddenly pressed me sharply against him in a new kiss. My naked breasts touched his chest, and a new wave of hot pleasure covered me. In bliss, I wrapped my hands around his neck...

Suddenly, Manu was walking down my naked side with one hand, then down my hip, where there was still a dress, and after reaching the fold in my groin, he briefly stopped, smiling again in his tender kiss. I held my breath and pulled away from his lips for a few seconds. He caught my lips again with his hot lips, reached my crotch with his hand, gently starting to caress it with his fingers. Needless to say, it hadn't been dry there already for a long time. Once again, he smiled, kissed me and continued to caress my crotch with his fingers more intensely everywhere he could only reach. My mind was clouded, I pulled away from his lips, groaned dimly and closed my eyes hotly breathing, feeling that I was approaching the peak of bliss. Not even half a minute later, my abdominal muscles reduced and inside my body I was madly throbbing with a strong orgasm. I cried out, all shivering from the ecstasy that had covered me and breathed intermittently under its impulses. Manu gently laid my head on his shoulder, stroking me in the hair, and pressed me against him with his other hand, which I felt so well on my naked back. "Manu," I could barely whisper gently as I finally began to breathe more or less normally.   
Feeling his abruptly aroused breath, I realized that I must help him urgently.   
As soon as I realized what I wanted, a new wave of pleasant excitement passed through me. But I was a little worried if he would accept my kind of invitation. I grabbed his face with both hands, dimly looking into his eyes, and gently touching his lips with my lips, he immediately picked up the kiss, eager to continue, and I answered him hotly. But shortly. Releasing myself quickly from him - which at first surprised him - I only smiled at him slyly in return, put my finger on his lips, not letting him speak, and got up from his knees, slid down to the floor, stroking him at his sides. As I reached his hips, I gathered up the courage and without looking up I grabbed his belt and began to undo it, and his jeans, pushed by a wild desire. To my surprise, Manu did not resist, and breathing even harder helped me. When the zipper was open, he lifted his buttocks up to make it easier for me to pull down his pants a little. Boy! A pretty big bump in his underwear meant that his owner was already pretty excited and his precious thing needed to be caressed. With slightly trembling hands, I gently lowered his underpants down, and a rather hard, impressively sized penis opened up to my eyes. I breathed hotly, licked my lips, and trembling with arousal I licked his head. Manu observed it with a melting breath and made a hoarse sound of pleasure as I did it. And I moved my tongue around one side of his penis, which caused him a new groaning of pleasure. Then I licked him again, and a couple of drops fell out of the top of his cock, which I immediately picked up with my tongue and licked, with my eyes closed in bliss. "Mmm, I just hope to remember that savory a little bit salty taste." 

Manu breathed noisily and made another groan. Apparently, he was at his peak. Then I first gently licked his penis from all sides, completely wrapping around it with my lips, starting to move my mouth up and down. I never did that to any man, and I was a little worried I wasn't going to make it. But Manu, in his moaning, put both hands on my head, caressing my hair, sometimes clinging tightly into it, and I was hoping that I was doing everything right. His passionate sounds and groans were sometimes interrupted by heavy breathing, which excited me madly, encouraging me to continue and showing me that he was close to ecstasy. And I really didn't have to (to my great regret) do it for a very long period of time as he made a sound of bliss, which is difficult to describe, and a massive spray of sperm splashed into my mouth. I was a bit scared, but I greedily swallowed it all up and licked my lips and without wiping my mouth I rose back to the top again. Manu immediately hugged me and lay down on the sofa, pulling me to himself, dragging me after him in a grateful kiss. 

\- O" mein gott, Lena... danke, das... das... das war fantastisch! -Oh, my God, Lena... it was... it was just... it was fantastic, -he whispered with a hoarse breath in my ear after the kiss. He gently took my face and whispered again, almost pleading in my eyes: "Darf ich dich jetzt in mein Schlafzimmer mitnehmen? Bitte! - May I take you with me to my bedroom? Please!"  
How can you say no to these beloved eyes, even if you know somewhere deep in the furthest corner of your subconscious, that it would be inappropriate to go upstairs with him? But my mind was clouded by what was happening and I smiled in a full trance; my attraction to him had not faded away at all yet and I whispered softly in his ear: -Jaaa. -Yeah. - Manu smiled gently, pulled me up, got up himself, and immediately grabbed me in the arms, which took my breath away. I laughed, wrapped my hands around his neck, comfortably tucked his face into his deliciously smelling chest, enjoying it, and he carried me somewhere upstairs. 

When he entered his bedroom, he gently laid me on the bed. My heart raged and my chest began to rise from new thrill when I saw his naked top. He had already managed, to my disappointment, to hide his lower body treasure back in his pants. But he carefully began to lie down on me, leaning on his strong arms, which made my heart beat faster. And here he joined my mouth, asking to be allowed in. I answered him passionately, trying very hard and not wanting it to end. But he interrupted it and, oh my God, he started giving me a lot of kisses, following slowly my body from top to bottom without touching my nipples. I moaned with pleasure and put my hands on his back. When he reached the navel, he drew a circle around it with his tongue and a new feeling of pleasure pierced my lower body. Then he pulled my dress off me completely, leaving kisses everywhere on my body. I thought I'd go crazy with the insane feelings I'd never experienced and bent out in my back moaning. Manu came back up again and we melted into a passionate kiss that was even more powerful and sweeter than before. He smiled as he saw my reaction and rubbed my breasts with his lips. I shuddered in anticipation of a new ecstasy, and what a disappointment it was to see him interrupt it so quickly. But suddenly he ripped off my underwear, which cracked from the rush, and I was no longer wearing any clothes.   
Manu froze with admiration for a moment looking at me, but then I jumped up and threw myself at his neck, wrapped my legs and hands around him, and gave him a new, teasing kiss, which he greedily answered. During it, he managed to put me back on my back. Then he pulled away from me and got up to get rid of the jeans that were still unbuttoned. I managed to notice a wet spot on his underwear. I started to breathe even harder, even though I could hardly think. He quickly took off his underwear and came back to me gently, landing on me again and our lips merged into a passionate kiss again. The touch of his naked body gave me thousands of goosebumps, and everything started to burn inside me with a fiery, no more bearable desire to unite with him. I pressed him tightly, reached out with my hand to his penis, which was already so hard and aroused again. Manu made a hoarse sound and breathed heavily through my lips. When he saw a huge desire in my eyes and begging him, he immediately understood me. With a blissful smile and trembling arousal, he immediately entered me deeply with one powerful movement of his thighs. I screamed from the overwhelming pleasure that had struck me instantly. He began to move within me becoming faster and faster, and I held on to his muscular shoulders and moaned with the growing feeling of super bliss.

And suddenly my mind clouded, I made a pretty loud cry, when a madly pleasant shiver of heat from the crazy orgasm that covered me and seemed not to stop pulsating. Manu stopped for a second and also made a slight groan, feeling my contractions too. He breathed heavily and hotly and made a few more pushes and cried out in his ecstasy, too, descending on me and soaking quickly in relief. But he immediately found the strength to lift himself up, turn over on his back and draw me with him, pressing my head to his chest, in which I heard his beating heart. He was breathing deeply and stroked me gently on my hair and back and I was just savouring this moment. This happiness lasted a couple of minutes. 

And suddenly he was quiet and I heard a peaceful snuffling. Manu must have fallen asleep. "He worked hard", I thought fondly. I was afraid to move and besides I felt very good lying on him and feeling the warmth and smell of his body. I gently kissed his chest with a rabid beat in my heart and received a kind of "mmm" sound from him. After lying like that for a while and chasing away all sorts of thoughts about what actually happened, I slowly slipped on my side, resting next to him. With my hands under my head, I started looking at him. It was still a joy and a thrill inside of me. I was lying there and seemed to be slowly going crazy with my happiness, knowing I would like to enjoy every second of it because it would never happen again. I admired his profile, running our hot love scenes over and over in my mind. It made me want to do it again, and it made me realize that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep like that. I wanted to wake him up and make love again, but I knew I couldn't do it. At first, I was afraid to touch him again, but then I hugged him with one hand and apparently the sleepless previous night caused me to fall asleep finally with all of my desire and admiration. 

And in the morning Manu woke up first. It was already getting brighter. He saw Lena still sleeping nearby and smiled. The memories of the night had flashed through his mind and he felt a rapidly growing desire in him that he did not want and was not going to stop. She was driving him crazy. After that night he realized that Lena wanted him just as much as he did and he hoped that she hadn't lost that desire yet. He moved towards her and naughty, quietly climbed his hand under her blanket.Lena was sleeping on her belly turning away from him, which upset him a little, as he wanted to see her beautiful face. He gently stroke her back and buttocks and repeated it. Lena turned her head sharply, turning to him and looked at him with her big, beautiful dark eyes. She met the return gaze of the evil blue eyes. In this kind of an apologetic look she saw a sea of desire and her breath was captioned by the realization of what he probably wanted. "Guten Morgen" - gently whispered Manu to her, drawing Lena to himself with strong hands and with hot breath, demanding a kiss in approaching her lips. Is it possible to refuse him at all? And Lena blissfully opened her lips, wrapped him around by the neck. He greedily met them in a new passion kiss, the hotness of it instantly aroused Lena.

Their naked bodies cling to each other, already hungry for each other, not yet forgotten the crazy sensations of the past night. She screamed gently when their bodies touched. Manu came off for a second, smiling gently in her eyes. Lena was shrouded in this immense happiness again, and she only stroked him quietly on the neck, asked for another kiss with the timid movement of her lips to his lips. In this hot fusion of their lips, he gently turned her over on her back and lifted lifted on his arms so as not to press her with his weight. He was bigger than her, though Lena wasn't one of the small ones. But her top was at the level of his clavicle when they stood facing each other yesterday. Lena's mind was clouded by his intimacy, he was so madly handsome and manly that she wanted to scream out of excessive emotion. Manu greedily kissed her body, bringing her more and more waves of amazing pleasure. She moaned as he began to caress her breasts. 

The kiss again made her forget the reality and made her feel a huge desire to feel him again inside her. She gently pushed him, making it clear that now she wants him on his back. Pushed by an overwhelming craving and a desire to please him too, she sat on him and began to gently stroke his chest, shoulders, belly, then she sank down to his nipples and began to suck them. Her hair fell on his face, shoulders, and chest, and he greedily inhaled the smell of it, moaning with the pleasure that covered him. Lena quickly interrupted this caress and licked his stomach like a teasing, grabbing him from below on his buttocks and squeezing them. Manu cried out. And she was almost level with his penis, which already for a long time fully made itself quite visible by its increased size and its firmness. Lena licked his top in awe, taking his ball sack in my hand and prepared to continue to caress it. Manu made a sizzling sound and then gently grabbed Lena's head, slightly pulling it away, whispering hard to breathe: "Bitte, wenn du gleich so weitermachst, werde ich gleich kommen und ich will noch in dich rein, Baby". " Please! If you keep going like that, I'm going to cum now and I want more into you, Baby." 

And with these words, he got up on his elbows gently showing Lena with a gaze to climb off, because apparently he wanted to dominate the act. She obeyed a little disappointed and Manu abruptly turned her back on her belly, laid down on her and grabbed her breasts from behind, massaging them. Lena cried out with surprise and voluptuousness that had filled her body again. Manu pulled her by her sides and as Lena was on all fours, he gently entered her from behind. Lena cried out once again from a new emotion and gave herself to the madly growing pleasure that had once again filled her whole body. They were both breathing heavily. Manu began massaging her chest again increasing the pace and power of the pushes. Another mad orgasm stunned and shaken Lena, she accompanied it with moanings until the very end. Manu felt spasms of her uterus, screamed just a second after her, making the last strong push and stopped intermittently breathing ...   
"Oh mein Gott" - "Oh my God," he whispered more or less gaining breath again and froze in position for a second, resting from experienced emotions. Then he tiredly fell on his back, dragging Lena after him. She found herself again on his chest, putting her head on it and greedily inhaling his scent and almost crying with happiness... 

I, who didn't even dream about it in the hottest of my dreams, still couldn't realize that it was all happening to me and I just gently stroked his muscular arm and he caressed my hair with one hand while pressing me against him with the other.  
\- Ich hoffe, ich habe es nicht zu sehr übertrieben und dich nicht all zu kaputt gemacht. - I hope I didn't overdo anything and didn't overwork you - he quietly said, smiling and continued gently caressing my hair. I could feel his hot breath on top and enjoyed the smell of him every second.   
\- Neeeein. -No. -No. - I whispered back, blushing. I didn't want it to end so quickly, and I was worried to get away from him and get out of bed. 

\- Ich hoffe ich habe dich über die Liebe deines Lebens etwas vergessen lassen. - I hope I was able to make you forget a little about the love of your life. - He slyly added.  
I smiled at his chest, biting my lip and crawled off him, leaving my hand on his chest and daring to rub the hair on it. And then I said:  
\- Ja das hast du auf jeden Fall und sogar mehr als das. - Yeah, you've done it more than that.   
Manu smiled and bent over to kiss me. He stopped within a centimetre of my lips and looked me in the eye. I froze, forgetting how to breathe, but he just leaned against my lips in a gentle kiss.   
\-- he wondered suddenly while getting off on his elbows and looked at me lying on his side beside me.- Nein. -No. -I answered terrified about the thought that we'd forgotten all about it both.  
\- Das macht nichts. -No big deal. - Manu suddenly answered smiling and leaning back on the pillow. And then he said something that made my heart almost stop:

\- Ich wollte schon lange Kinder haben. Und solltest du von heute schwanger geworden sein, heirate ich dich eben. -I've wanted children for a long time already and if you are going to get pregnant from last night, I will marry you, that's all. - Waaaaas? Und, und, und, und, und... ah... ah... ah... ah... ...I began by stuttering. -many thoughts went through my mind like a hurricane. And before I can think further, I heard:  
\- Nina? - he caught my mind and answered:- Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Wir leben getrennt und ich möchte die Scheidung einreichen. -We're not together anymore, we live separately and I want to file for divorce.  
My eyes opened wide in shock, astonishment and joy and I don't know in what else, but I forgot how to breathe being there with my hands closed my mouth. Manu laughed and said:- Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Noch bist du ja nicht schwanger. -You don't have to be so afraid! You're not pregnant yet!

I barely found the strength to return breath and emotions overwhelmed me again. I didn't know what to say, what to do. Thoughts rolled through my head one by one, and I felt unwell. I didn't really take it seriously what he said about marrying me of cause in case...  
I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to drink some water from the tap. Manu came in after me. He's still naked, just like me, and he came up to me and pressed me against him. A new wave of arousal passed over me and I thought, "God have mercy on me! I'm about to lose my mind about him completely!"

\- Du bist so wunderschön! -You're so beautiful! -Und ich würde dich noch mal vernaschen, hier auf der Stelle, aber ich glaube wir müssen so langsam uns fertig machen und frühstücken. Die Zeit ist gnadenlos und ich habe heute noch einen Spiel. -You're so damn beautiful! I'd love to have sex with you again, now, right here on this spot, but I think we should get ready for breakfast already. The time is relentless and I have another match today." - he whispered at the top of my head.   
My heart was beating furiously, like seeming to jump out of my chest every second. I inhaled his sent, memorized his every word, trying painfully not to miss a single nuance.   
Manu slowly, as if unwillingly, pulled away from me and went to the shower. I was confused and left the bathroom, unwilling to disturb him. In the bedroom, I slowly sat down on the bed, still in complete shock. And it suddenly became clear to me that after this night I couldn't look at Manuel in the same way as I did before anymore...


	18. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥

Sitting in shock on the bed, I suddenly shuddered from the cold. When I came to me, I realized that I was still naked and worse I barely had any clothes up here.The torn panties and not quite a whole striptease dress weren't quite right now, when I was clearly told that the " show" was over. And when I heard that Manu still had water running in the shower, I grabbed brazenly one of his shirt lying on a chair and put it on. It was covering my ass and the front part and it suited me well at first. I ran out of the bedroom breathing in the smell of his T-shirt (once fan is always a fan🤣🙈) and smiling ran down the stairs looking for the guest room. The blinds on the windows were already up and I unwittingly stopped to admire the view from above on Tegernsee. "I see now why he wanted to build his villa here. It's an indescribable beauty!" Suddenly someone in the back hugged me and I almost screamed out of fright. But when I realized who it was, I turned around and I was immediately hot. Manu had already let me go. He had a towel on his hips! "I would tear it away to hell," I thought, "I was full of desire again. "My God! This man will be the death of me!"

-Ich dachte ich habe dich verscheucht und du bist schon weg. -I thought I scared you and you left already. - he said with a smile, looking over me. - Und du willst in diesem da los? - And in this (he meant his T-shirt) you want to go?   
-Nein. -No. -I laughed. - Ich möchte nur zu meinen Sachen in dem T-shirt gehen. -I just want to get my stuff in this T-shirt.

I saw him devouring me with his eyes. And it inflamed a new passion in me, inside me in the bottom of my groin it was like a hot fire nourished by the fact that I wasn't wearing underwear. But as my fairy tale, alas, came to an end, I forced myself to reduce that passion with incredible force, smiled, and modestly asked:  
-Kann ich auch bei dir duschen? Can I take a shower here, too? 

-Du kannst auch oben bei mir duschen," he said, "or you can also take a shower upstairs in my shower," he said, cunningly and looking me in the eye. He came closer to me and whispered hotly in my ear: -Aber dann kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich dich da in Ruhe lasse und damit könnte es passieren, dass ich zu spät zum Spiel komme. -But then I can't guarantee that I'll leave you there alone and it might happen that I'll be late for the match.  
Realizing what he's hinting at caused me to have a new million butterflies in my stomach. Just the thought of a possible scenario made me blush, so I decided to take a quiet shower near my room. Biting my lip and leaning against the door from the inside, I smiled blissfully. I had a little hope deep inside that maybe my life isn't quite over yet. After all the hours of indescribable happiness I had experienced with him, I realized clearly that I needed Manuel as air and had no idea how I was going to live when I left his house later today. 

When I got ready, I wore my yesterday's jeans and a new tight t-shirt and went into the living room where Manu was already dealing with breakfast. He was wearing training pants and a blue Adidas T-shirt.  
Hi," he said when he saw me, and added with a bold smile, "Du siehst gut aus. Ich habe zwar erwartet, dass du in so einem sexy Zeug wie gestern herauskommst, aber so etwas ist auch voll in Ordnung. -You look great. Even though I expected you to come out in a sexy thing like yesterday, but that's okay too".  
I just sprinkled with laughter. I've always liked the way he could joke and cheer everyone up. It goes without saying that I mostly derived that humor from his interviews and similar video footage. But I liked his greeting for me.

I was just going to ask Manu if there was anything I could do to help him with as he invited me to the table:   
-Kaffe? -Coffee?   
I nodded confusedly and he showed me to sit down at the table.   
At breakfast, we were mostly silent. When our eyes met, we both looked down or away from embarrassment. I was very hungry, but I couldn't eat. I sat there again and admired him like a fool, trying not to stare at him directly, slowly drinking the world's best coffee for me and digging in the best bun in the world, while remembering the taste of Manu's lips and the taste of his other different body spots and parts. It made me dizzy, my heart raced and the butterflies fluttered all over my stomach. I was really unhappy to leave this place.  
Manu looked at me in surprise and asked me:  
-Warum isst du wieder nichts? -Why aren't you eating anything again?  
I smiled when I noticed that he didn't feel quite at ease too and that his beautiful eyes looked even more blue with this T-shirt, and I rather started eating out of respect. 

-Kommst du heute auch in die Allianz Arena zum Spiel? -Will you come to the Allianz Arena match tonight too? - Manu has broken our awkward silence finally.   
-Wir haben leider keine Tickets bekommen. -We didn't get any tickets. Unfortunately," I said sadly with my eyes down.   
Manu made a slightly troubled face and got up to take his phone. After apologising, he went into the other room, dialing someone's number on the way. I smiled as I looked at him and devoured his back and ass with my eyes. And suddenly I remembered my phone, too. "It must be empty!" I ran quickly to my room to my bag and saw with horror that my suspicions had been confirmed. I forgot to take a charger with me from home being in a hurry. Manu found me with a phone in my hand and anxiety on my face.   
-Ich brauche das für Navi. Sonst weiß ich nicht wie ich fahre. -I need it for the navigator, otherwise I don't know how to get home. - I said looking at him with big scared eyes.

\- Gib her, ich glaube wir haben die gleichen Ladekabel. Ich schließe das jetzt an. -Give me that, I think we have the same cable. I'll plug it in now.   
I dutifully gave him my phone and our hands met by chance. It was as if an electric current had pierced my body. And I looked away in embarrassment. He walked off showing me by a movement of his head and smirking a little the way to follow him.  
-Ich habe zwei Tickets für euch für das heutige Spiel. Ich habe sie dir gerade aufs Handy geschickt. Ihr müsstet damit nur wieder vorher die richtigen Ticket an der Kasse abholen. -I have two tickets for you for tonight's match. I just sent them to your phone. All you have to do is pick up the printed tickets again at the ticket office. - he said by connecting my phone to his charger.  
-Manu! - I gladly shouted out, jumping on his neck. -Danke schön!   
Manu barely held himself back not to grab Lena at her waist and press her against him. Instead, he seriously asked:

-Wann musst du noch mal zum Striptease Klub? -When do you have to go back to striptease club? 

My heart was racing from touching him and from his warmth and pleasant smell coming from him. I pulled away from him and looked at him in question.

-Ich möchte nicht, dass du im Striptease Klub weiter arbeitest. -I don't want you working at the striptease club anymore.   
My heart fell into my heels at first, and then it went crazy and I made an effort not to make a completely idiotic face. He took my hand and pulled me back to the table where we still had breakfast that wasn't eaten to the end. His warm hand still warmed my heart. I sat down slowly and kept staring at him. And he said:  
-Vergiss das. Ich kann gar nichts von dir verlangen. Ich dachte nur... Nein, vergiss das. -Forget it. I can't demand anything from you. I just thought... No, forget it, okay?

I nodded and a little shocked with a rabidly pounding heart, and without much enthusiasm, I continued to eat without daring to ask anything else. Instead, I said only to say anything:  
-Es ist echt ein schönes Wetter heute. -The weather is very nice today.  
He grinned a little and after finishing his coffee he got up from the table first, saying to me: -Entschuldige bitte. Du kannst noch zu Ende essen. Ich muss noch mal dringend telefonieren. -Excuse me. You can still eat. I need to make another call urgently.  
-Nein, nein. Ich bin auch fertig. Vielen Dank. -No, no. I am done, too. Thank you so much! 

We got up and I helped him clear the table, looking around the kitchen with interest. I loved everything in this house that I could see so far. But there were even more rooms in the house that I hadn't seen but read about it on the Internet. Manu was under some kind of tension and something seemed to be bothering him. He took the phone and probably went out to make another call.   
I knew it was time to leave and went to the room to get my stuff. On the table, I deliberately left an envelope of money prepared for me. It wasn't even in my mind to take it.  
When I left the room, Manu was on his way to find me. I looked sadly at him carrying my recharged phone and thanked him for his help. I had the feeling he was a little sad, too, but maybe that's just what I felt. I said it very quickly, smiling and trying not to show that my heart was breaking to pieces:  
-Ich danke dir für alles ganz ganz doll und für die Tickets für heute! Ich freue mich schon sehr! -Thank you very much for everything and for the tickets tonight! I am looking forward to the match! 

I almost said, "and see you there again," but I kept my mouth shut it in time with my eyes down.   
-Und für diese Nacht? -And for this night? - he smiled boldly and raised his eyebrows questioning me. -War ich doch nicht gut genug? -Wasn't I good enough?  
I blushed and took my eyes away, smiling nodding:  
-Und dafür natürlich auch. Du warst unglaublich! -And for that too, of course. You were absolutely amazing!  
I thought to myself, "If you only knew what this night and these hours spent with you mean to me!"

-Das war echt wunderschön mit dir, Baby! Ich danke dir auch, dass du gekommen bist und ... na ja... und so weiter. -It was really super beautiful with you, baby! I thank you too, and for coming, and for... and so on... - He whispered in turned embarrassed, and suddenly, he sharply pulled me to his lips and clung to them, powerfully demanding a return kiss. It took my breath away by this surprise, and with a raging heart I answered his kiss passionately, my knees bent, and I felt a wild desire and at the same time pain from parting with him. "Does he... does he... still want me or is it just a sign of gratitude?" - a timid thought flew through my head and I had a wave of little hope of joy. He let me go smiling and I could only say "Ja" with a little shortness of breath. 

As he walked me to the car, he begged me:

-Bitte, alles was hier passiert ist und was ich dir gesagt habe, bleibt nur zwischen uns. Ich vertraue dir und hoffe, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Sonst bin ich verloren. -Please, everything that's happened here, everything I told you stays between us. I trust you and I hope that I can rely on you. Otherwise, I'm lost.   
I nodded fast, got in the car, and he raised his hand to me, put it to his lips for an air kiss and closed the door.

I reluctantly started the engine and turned on the navigator route home, slowly driving to the exit. The gate opened automatically and I almost cried. The only consolation was that I would see him at the match today...

And then my phone started ringing. On the display, I saw the name "Anya"...  
I must say, I forgot about her and answered the phone quickly:  
\- Yes Anya?  
\- Lena!!!! Oh, my God! Thanks God I can hear you! So you stayed there over night? Awesome! You should've told me! I was worried! How was it? - Anya, who was excited, was asking me questions.  
I didn't know what to say to her and didn't say anything at first.   
\- Lena? Are you there? Why didn't you say anything? Is everything that terrible? He didn't like it? Or didn't you dance? Or weren't you at his place? Were you somewhere then? - Anya wouldn't calm down frightened.  
\- Anya... ...I started quietly.  
\- Yes? - Anya answered quietly, even more scared.  
\- Anya..., - I started again.   
\- Well, that's my name, isn't it? What? What's wrong with you? What did you do then again?  
\- Anya, I... I... I ... I'll tell you later. I just can't right now... You'll understand later...   
\- Lena! Come on, Lena! Why? You have to tell me now! I can't wait for you to come! - Anya already started screaming in panic.  
\- Anya, we're going to the match today. - I finally found something to say. I didn't know how to tell her what really happened. Now, when I was going home, I gradually began to understand what actually happened and I myself began not to believe in it. 

\- How do we go to the match? We couldn't buy tickets, could we? Or do you want to try at the dealers again tonight?  
\- Manu gave me the tickets again. They have to be picked up at the ticket office tonight, that's all.   
\- Wow! That's great! Cool! He paid for the last evening and gave us tickets to the game again. Well done, Manu! - Anya got excited and continued: - What did he say? Did you dance? How did he take it? He must have liked it, right? You're a super class!   
\- Anya! I'll tell you everything at home with a glass of wine later, okay? - I told you.  
\- What did you do in there?   
-Nothing. - I answered quietly.  
And suddenly she made the sound of horror of a vague guess and then asked me carefully:  
\- Lena, did you happen to... you didn't happen to ...?  
\- I'm slowly dying here in the car, Anya. I don't know how I'm going to get home. I'm going to tell you everything in a minute. - I tried to get rid of her.

Anya got quiet because she realized what had happened.  
\- Anya? - I asked her to start a conversation more than to start a story.  
There was no answer, just different sounds.  
\- You and him... you and him... Lena, did you really... ?  
\- Yes. - I answered and I can't talk right now. Come on, bye! I'll see you in a moment. - and I've disconnected the communication with my shocked friend.

****************************************************

Manu was packing his stuff and thinking about Lena and the night he spent with her. Pleasant memories one by one filled his body with warmth while he was preparing for Munich. "Was für eine Frau! What a woman!" - he thought with a smile. When he walked into the guest room to close the door that Lena had apparently left open, going out this morning to say goodbye. He noticed the envelope with his money lying on the table. He shook his head and sighed, thinking with a smile: "Diese Frau ist sehr schön, aber stur" - This woman is very beautiful, but stubborn. Then he went upstairs and saw her still lying torn dress and panties, as well as stockings and everything else she was wearing when she was dancing for him. A wave of excitement suddenly came over him, along with all the memories of last night and this morning, and he knew he wanted to repeat it. He gently gathered all these things together, carefully put them in the dresser and smiled. Then he resolutely went downstairs and grabbed his phone to make a call.


	19. Life is full of surprises

As I was driving home, I had different thoughts like, "What a man! " or those words by Manuel like "You were really super beautiful, baby!" or "I hope I could make you forget a little bit about the love of your life" or "if you get pregnant tonight, I'll marry you, that's all".  
I laughed at last thought. How I love his jokes! But still, I tried to focus on remembering when I actually had my last period. Since I didn't have a friend, I wasn't bothering myself with it. "And how we both lost our minds so far that no one even for a second thought about contraception...

Another interesting topic was what he said about Nina and their end of the relationship. I was so happy with the news, but I also burned with curiosity about why?? It seemed to everyone (or almost everyone) that they were the happiest, nicest couple in the world. And here you are, the divorce...

But most of all I thought and remembered intimate moments and with a special lust about kissing, his kisses. He was so passionate and possessive and at the same time sometimes timid, studying. It was just driving me crazy and I wanted to relive at least 1% of what I had experienced with him last night and in the morning. 

And this: "I don't want you working at a strip club anymore!" That's what made me very surprised. Especially with "I don't want to," I smiled and thought, " Look at that!" "And what would that mean? Why would he even say that?" I was afraid even by the edge of my brain to think that he might care about me somehow. For me, it just didn't exist as an option. I thought my life would end at the latest tonight when I went back to sleep at home. Since I could never forget this magical night and just go crazy about everything that ending. You've had fun with him, and that's enough for you Lena. Be happy to be one of those lucky ladies now and keep silent. Now when Manu is a single again, he can order different strippers at home every day or just choose a woman to his taste and color whenever and wherever he wants, even from another continent. But deep down, I felt like he wasn't going to be like that. I wonder who's gonna be his choice now, his life partner? Whoever that woman might be, she' s the luckiest woman on the planet.

My thinking was interrupted by a call. Manuel's number was on the display... My heart was pounding, but my soul was feeling warm and I wanted to answer the call by shouting "My love!" But I came to my senses at the right time and as gentle as possible:  
-Ja?  
-Hi! -He sounded so sweet, and it gave me the shivers again.  
-Habe ich was vergessen? -Have I forgotten something? - I asked him with the sly voice, remembering that I left my stripper's underwear and accessories, and he probably called about it.  
-Nein. Oder eigentlich ja, aber das... das ist egal... oder nicht egal... Das ist eigentlich äh... etwas kaputt, aber ich kann dir das neu kaufen. -No, or actually yes, but it's... it doesn't matter, I mean, it's, uh... it's actually a bit torn, but I can get you a new one. - and with some discomfort in his voice, he stumbled.  
-Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Kein Problem. Schmeiß weg. - No, you don't have to do that. Throw it away, that's all. - laughing and getting red all over I said. And then I didn't expect myself to say it:  
-Ich hoffe dir hat meine "Vorführung" gefallen, alles andere ist mir egal. -I hope you enjoyed my "performance". Everything else doesn't matter.

Manu swallowed a lump in his throat and answered:  
-Äh... ja, das war unbeschreiblich schön. -Yeah. It was indescribably beautiful.   
And then he said:

-Ich... ich... äh... ... kann ich dich um ein Gefallen bitten? -I... I... uh... ... ...can I ask you a favor? 

-Natürlich. -Of course, I answered, almost killed by a question and burned with excitement and curiosity. 

-Darf ich dich bitten, nicht mehr im Striptease Club zu arbeiten? -May I ask you not to work at a striptease club anymore? - he asked.

My eyes were rounded and I was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, thinking: "Oh my god! "What's that?..."

-Lena? - he asked me quietly. - Bist du noch dran? -You're still here?

-Ja. Ich bin noch da... Ja, okay. Wenn du das möchtest... Yes, I'm still here. Yeah, okay. If that's what you like... I answered as calmly as I could. For there was something inexplicable going on inside me. Like something between a quiet before the storm and a ticking time bomb. 

-Das freut mich sehr. Danke! -I'm very pleased, thank you! - Manu said with a light exhalation and a smile. And then he added: - Über das Geld brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Aber darüber später. Ich muss jetzt los. -About money you don't have to worry. But about that later. I have to go. 

-Aber ... Manu-el ... -But ... Manu-el ... -I began to object, saying his name almost in syllables, as a new wave of shock covered me. But he stopped me:

-Sorry, ich möchte keine Einwände. Okay? Bis später! -I'm sorry! No objections. Okay? -Sorry. I'll see you soon! 

-Ja. Okay. Bis bald! -Yeah. Okay. -Yeah. Okay, bye! - I answered quietly and he disconnected our conversation. 

The earth fell under my feet and felt like I was running out of oxygen. Good thing I sat there, but I forgot how to breathe completely, rounding my eyes and not understanding anything. "What's going on? I'm about to go crazy! Does he want to pay me? Why would he?" But the truth is, I was happy, and even crazy, that he "released" me so suddenly from this hated job." The only thing I didn't know yet was where to get the money that Anya and I were going to miss so much and we might have financial problems then. Of course I wasn't going to accept money from Manu. Also, I had already anticipated the hysteria that the club owner would give me when I put my notice on his desk. 

I barely made it the rest of the road. When I walked into the apartment, I threw my keys somewhere in the corner, threw myself on the bed and cried. Anya was at home, she opened her mouth and quietly entered the bedroom. She sat down on the bed very quietly and asked:  
-Lenochka! What's wrong with you? Did you have an accident? Sweetheart, what? What's wrong? Did you...?   
I jumped up and interrupted her, and I threw myself around her neck crying so much. She gave me a friendly pat on the back and said:  
-It'll be all right, my dear... it'll be all right...  
I calmed down a little, and when I pulled away from her, I said:  
-Anya, I'm not the same person you knew before last night. I'm a walking corpse.   
Anya sat still and was afraid to ask me something. She waited, waited for me to start. She was clearly in shock. That's when I started:  
-We were fucking Anya, we were fucking like crazy... twice... and before that I was ... to him... he was to me... well... mutual caresses... blow job...  
\- What??????? - rounded her already round eyes Anka. - Oh, yeah? Blow jobs? How? You fucked twice? Wow! What? Please, tell me! - Looking at me like at a goddess and begging, she asked. 

Then I sighed, smiled and started telling her everything from beginning to end. It made me realize that I had broken my promise to Manu. But with Anya, I knew that I could make an exception, one only, because I knew that she was silent like a grave. I knew her very well and I never had any reason to doubt her. Besides, my soul was screaming and I was just burning with the desire to share what I had experienced. Emotions, feelings overwhelmed me. Anya knew how much Manu meant to me and she understood me more than anyone. Even my mother couldn't understand me as much as she could. While I was telling her, I was experiencing it all over again and I took a few breaths of arousal. Sometimes I just kept quiet for a few minutes. And Anka waited patiently, eagerly listening. Her eyes kept expanding as the story deepened and she looked at me more and more like a divine being sent from heaven. At intimate moments, she covered her mouth with her hands so as not to yell at the whole house. I didn't describe all the scenes to her in detail, I couldn't describe it. But what I was able to tell her was already enough. When I got to the topic tickets, Anya screamed:  
-Damn! -We have to get them! Let's go quickly and she pulled me out of bed.  
I obeyed her and got up in silence. On the way, grabbing a banana and a drink, I followed her out of the house. On the way, I told her the rest. 

-Did he say that? -Did he say that? He doesn't want you to work at the club anymore??? - she didn't believe it. - That's awesome! And he'll pay you? No way!!! Wow!!!! Wow, this is awesome. He's got a crush on you my friend. He probably doesn't like other guys looking at you like that sexy. Wow! And it's so cool that he said ciao to Nina. Lena! This is your chance of life! You've got to be cool! He likes you, so come on! - Anya kept talking excitedly without a break.

-Anya, calm down! I'm not going to take any money from him. I didn't take the other money either. And he hasn't fallen for me or something like that. - I said in blush... What a nonsense! So straight away he has? What kind of chance is it? There's thousands of women after him... And when they find out he's free again, they won't give him a pass.

-How did you not take the money? Lena! Come on, Lena, dammit.  
And why couldn't he fall in love? Is he a god or what? Other men fall in love one by one with you, and why can't he? Well, if he didn't fall in love, it could still happen! So come on, don't let your happiness go away. Call him for example or are you going to blow him off, too like others? - Anya, who got angry, didn't take easy.

I didn't say anything. For me Anya's guesses, thoughts, arguments and suggestions didn't make sense. I wasn't going to call him and ask him for anything, even if my heart missed him and madly wanted his caress. 

We picked up the tickets, we had VIP tickets again, and we decided to send Manuel together a voice message in which we loudly said: "Danke für die Tickets lieber Manuel! Wir freuen uns schon so sehr auf heute Abend! Und viel viel Glück!" "Thank you for the tickets, dear Manuel! We are very much looking forward to tonight! Good luck, good luck and good luck!" We got back "👍 and "thank you" in German. We went home to get ready for the match being very happy.

This time we decided to sit down and eat in the VIP lobby. That means Anya. I couldn't get anything inside me. I sat there drinking water and thinking about Manu. I thought I'd see him again now, even if remotely. Anya was eating silently and looking at me like at a stranger, like I wasn't from this world. She clearly couldn't realize completely what had happened to me with him.   
-You look stunning. And people are looking at you. - she whispered to me lustfully. - Come on, eat something, Lenok. Don't torture yourself. It's so delicious. I'm about to burst in here from all this food.   
I just shook my head negative. At home, Anya molested me to curl up my already curly hair. She insisted for so long until she started doing it herself on me. "So you'll be even prettier! He probably knows where we're sitting and can look at you," she said, styling my hair and admiring her work, and then she added confidently: "He's handsome and you're handsome. You just have to be together!" I just sprayed with laughter.

***********************

There was a great mood in the locker room. The main responsible for this was Manu. He was in a great mood and the guys on his team noticed it. He hasn't been much of a joke or fun lately. Some were aware of his difficulties with Nina and did not bother him with questions. But today they were amazed by the change and were glad that their captain was doing well.  
-Hast du dich mit Nina wieder vertragen oder? -Did you make up with Nina again? - Thomas asked Manu, approaching him quietly. Manu shook his head negatively and kept dressing.   
-Wer ist dann die Glückliche? -Who's the lucky lady then?- Thomas kept up. Manu threw a squeaky glance at him and reddened a little, whispering and leaning towards Thomas:   
-Hier gibt es nichts zu erzählen. -There's nothing to tell. Nothing.   
But Thomas had known Manu for a long time and did not let go, asking him in a whisper in his ear:  
-Hast Du dich etwa mit der Lena getroffen? -Did you meet this Lena?  
The teammates looked at them suspiciously.   
-Warum sollte ich? -What makes you think that? - Barely holding back a new flash on his face Manu objected.  
Thomas, smiling, winked at him and said, shrugging his shoulders:   
-Weiß ich nicht... Aber ich habe gesehen wie du sie angestarrt hast. -I don't know... -But I saw the way you were looking at her lately.  
Manu lowered his eyes and took his goalkeeper gloves and went out to warm up before the match.

*****************

The players started to come out on the field to warm up and I took my drink and ran to our places. Anya took a brezel for me and hurried up after me. When I saw Manu, my breath stopped, my heart was beating and memories of our night and this morning flashed immediately into my head. I was flushing. Anya understood and took me by the hand, led me to my place, and literally sat down me there. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and I couldn't believe it was him I was with this morning. The truth is, I forgot my binoculars in a hurry and cursed about everything in the world. But Anya had her own with her. Suddenly, she almost screamed:   
-Lena! -He looked over here! And he smiled!  
-Who? - I asked afraid.  
-Who, who! Santa Claus! Should I yell all over the stadium! - she said and looked at me with a slightly resentful look.  
I didn't say anything, but I thought to myself: "No way! I don't believe you!" Then I took her binoculars and tried to see Manu in it. "My love," I thought fondly. Suddenly everything inside me got chilly. I saw with my own eyes that he looked right at us. Anya had recently bought a very good pair of binoculars and it was approaching a view much closer than mine. I smiled embarrassed a little, not realizing why, not even trying to think of anything. Only my heart was beating even more often and from a new wave of memories of the wonderful time spent with him those butterflies flew inside my stomach again. "It wouldn't take long to go crazy going on like that," I thought. 

The match didn't start very well for Bavaria. Bayer's player Bailey kicks hard at 9th minute into the far corner from the penalty area. The shot that Manu couldn't hold. To me, it was like stabbing in the heart. After a few minutes, another shot by another player Diabi, Manu manages to make it, and almost immediately another one shot, and Manu succeeds again. Bavarian players also attack Bayer's goal, but they don't get lucky immediately. And on 25th minute Diabi hits the gate again, Manu copes again. I'm terrified and I can barely breathe. Our team just hasn't been so lucky so far. All shots at the gate are either inaccurate or are fought back by the goalkeeper. And finally, at the 34th minute we see the Goaaaaaal! Mueller scores! The whole stadium is rejoicing. But that party is coming to an end very quickly. Only a minute later, Bailey comes out one-on-one with Manu and unfortunately scores. I yell. Anya gives me more water because mine is over. Anya whispers in my ear: "A night with you didn't seem to be good for him." I kicked her in the side painfully for that.   
A little later, Lewi seems to be scoring, but they count offside. So it's 2-1 and the first half is over. Anya and I are in shock. In the 50th minute, Manu takes Amiri's most dangerous shot and saves us from the next goal and me from a heart attack. I am infinitely proud of him and I believe in him. The Bavarians are still out of luck though, they don't hit the goal exactly, or their goalkeeper fights back. In the 66th minute, we're facing a goal again, but Manu saves and I'm so in love with his save. Unfortunately, in the end, we still lose to Bayer Leverkusen and it hurts me and Anya to look at our guys leaving the field sad. It hurt me the most to look at the upset Manu, who today could not keep the goal clean. Leaving the field and as always applauding to the fans, Manu looked at us. I almost died on the spot, as I saw in the binoculars that he looked exactly here. "He really knows where we sit." - I gladly thought.   
On the way home, I felt a huge impulse to call him, tell him something comforting, but I didn't find the courage to do so.

When Anya and I got home, it was almost midnight. I took my phone out of my bag to charge it and saw a message on the display. It was from Manu! I almost died on the spot again and opened the message with trembling hands. There it was: "Bist du von mir enttäuscht? Wegen heutigem Spiel? "Are you disappointed in me? Because of my game today?" 

I just freaked out. My head was starting to crack with different thoughts. And I made up my mind. With my still shaking hands, I slyly smiled and wrote the answer, "Baby, wie kommst du darauf? Ich werde niemals in dir enttäuscht sein! Du bist mein Held und warst heute fantastisch und ich meine sowie heute morgen als auch heute Abend" "Baby, where did you get these thoughts from? I will never be disappointed in you! You are my hero and you were fantastically brilliant tonight, and I mean not only tonight, also this morning."


	20. Hours of torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mature content 🔥

Manu waited for an answer from Lena, but since it did not come within 15 minutes, he went to bed and somehow fell asleep imperceptibly, in his Munich apartment, upset by the match and loneliness. He saw her - as he awaited it - in the VIP lodge at the stadium and even though she was far away and he couldn't get a good look at her, but he was pleased and it was important for him that she was there and was watching him. He was worried that he could upset her with what he thought was a bad performance from him and from his team. He also recalled their hot love making and desire to see her again, to kiss her passionately, and to feel himself in her again, seized him at once. He took a shower and stood under cold water to calm himself. When he woke up early on Sunday morning, he saw Lena's message he immediately jumped up to read it:  
"Baby, wie kommst du darauf? Ich werde niemals in dir enttäuscht sein! Du bist mein Held und warst heute fantastisch und ich meine so wie heute morgen als auch heute Abend" "Baby, where did you get these thoughts? I will never be disappointed in you! You're my hero and you were fantastically good tonight and I mean both this morning and tonight."  
Lena, by writing this message, already wanted to delete it, thinking that she might have said something too much, but Anya, who was watching over her shoulder quietly, once again didn't let her. - No, no, no! Don't you dare! It's all right, what you wrote. - And she pressed the send button.  
Manu smiled after reading the message. After yesterday's defeat, he still needed a bit of positivity and ... maybe ... her, uh... ...Lena. Whatever he was doing at home all morning, no matter how much he was trying to distract himself, his thoughts would come back to her for some reason. Today he wanted to go to his place on Tegernsee, but he hesitated, feeling that everything there would remind him of her. He sat down and thought, covering his face with his hands. It didn't seem quite appropriate for him to call her to come with him. He fought as hard as he could against starting a new relationship. He was a famous football player, and she was a fan. He liked her a lot, that's true, but he doubted that their relationship had a future, but just "play" with her and leave her he did not dare. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. He made a slight groan looking with tiredness when he saw who it was.  
-Jaaa. Yesss. - He responded annoyingly. Nina called him at least twice a day. He didn't always pick up, but now he did.  
-Hallo Liebling, können wir uns treffen? -Hello love, can we meet? - His wife gently sang into the phone.  
-Wofür? Wir haben alles soweit besprochen. Ich melde mich wenn es mit dem Anwalt und dem Scheidungstermin soweit ist. -What for? We've discussed everything already. -I'll call you when we have to see a lawyer and I know the day of the divorce.   
-Ich... ich möchte mich nicht von dir scheiden lassen. Ich liebe dich noch. Wollen wir es nochmal versuchen? -I... I don't want to divorce you. I'm still in love with you. Let's try it again, together? - Nina was starting. But Manu answered:  
-Ich habe alles gesagt. Aber, mir fällt gerade ein, dass du deine Sachen von hier aus der Wohnung abholen musst. Ich bin gleich weg und du kannst kommen und alles abholen. Den Schlüssel kannst du übrigens auch hier lassen, einfach in den Briefkasten werfen. Tschau. -I already said it all. But, I just remembered something, you still have to get your stuff out of here, from the apartment. I'll be gone in a couple of minutes, and you can come and get it. And then you can leave the key here, just throw it in the mailbox. Bye, then. - He cut off and hung up.   
Lena got up pretty late this morning. It was probably almost noon by now. Thinking of the messages late last night, she grabbed the phone. When she saw Manu had read her answer and didn't answer anything, she wasn't very upset. It was important to her that he read it at all. Even if it meant nothing in her opinion, which was very different from Anya's. Anya believed that Lena should remind of herself and as much as possible, with a hint that he is so cool and she needs him, etc.   
While Lena was in the shower and quietly sobbing there, longing for someone's special caresses, Anya took Lena's phone and sent Manu "from Lena" a few red emoji hearts. There was no answer. Manu was already on the way to Tegernsee and set the phone to silent mode, putting it in his bag.   
Lena had a hard task today: informing the boss of the strip club that she wouldn't come anymore and filing for dismissal. She was pulling it off until afternoon, sitting at the table, picking up her food with no appetite. Anya had already left to work at the café, and Lena really wanted to drive up there later to ask to work there back. Firstly, if you remember, she liked it there, and secondly, they had to survive further. So when she decided to call her boss, she went to get her phone that she hadn't even thought about since she got up. The display showed a message from Manu with five red hearts. Lena almost dropped the phone from her hand. She was shivering with excitement and her heart was beating. When she unlocked the phone, she saw that the message had also been preceded by several hearts that she hadn't sent and was very surprised to see it with her eyes widened. But then she realized whose business it was and decided to "kill" her friend for it later. She didn't dare to send anything in return to him, but only longed for him even more and considered his response to be a demonstration of decency. She sighed and dialed the number of the boss of the striptease place.

****************************************************

Manu came to his villa and had a quick bite to eat, jumped on his bike and went on a mountain ride. He needed to ease the tension first, and secondly to improve his mood. When he reached the top he sat down for a little rest and quenched his thirst, took out his phone to make selfies for the Instagram. And then he saw a message from Lena with many hearts and smiled. "She misses you," he thought. Then he frowned and changed his mind about making selfies. After his break, he still took the phone out of his pocket and sent Lena a couple of hearts back. Determinedly he jumped on his bike and set off on a further journey. When he returned to the villa closer to evening and fell tired on the sofa, he remembered the night before yesterday and the madly beautiful and provocatively dancing Lena, how he pressed her to himself for the first time and first felt the taste of her lips, breasts, everything ... Her groans of pleasure still stood in his ears. He remembered how she caressed him, the warmth of her hands and how she gave him crazy pleasant caresses, kneeling before him, here on the same sofa. A strong desire gripped him again. At that moment he realized that he could no longer resist and resolutely left the house, got in the car and went back to Munich. 

*****************************************************************

Lena was at the cafe with Anya. Anya was working, and Lena, after a successful conversation with the cafe management, was sitting and drinking coffee, trying to read a magazine. In fact, she was only pretending to read. All her thoughts were about Manu. She couldn't stop thinking about him for a second and knew she needed something to distract her urgently.   
After Anya's shift, they went to visit Anya's Alex. He invited them to dinner and worked in the kitchen. Lena still in the car "made clear" to Anya what she thought about sending a message to Manu without her knowledge. Anya apologized for her impulse, saying though it was for the best, because Manu had responded. Lena only thought, "If those hearts of his would mean anything," But she realized that she wanted too much and that it was time to draw in her horns.   
At dinner, Anya and Alex were just cuddling and hugging each other. Lena got so sad and wanted to go home. She thanked Alex for dinner and complaining that she was not well, she went home alone. Tears were rolling down her face and, for the first time in her life, she wanted to marry anyone, no matter who, the main thing was not to be alone. She desperately stopped the car at a pub, went in there, sat down at the bar and ordered herself a cocktail. Not even five minutes later, a guy came up to her. Lena really tried very hard not to "scare" this young man with her coldness and even talked to him about that and about it with a couple of cocktails. And suddenly, he took her hand and pulled her to his mouth for a kiss. Everything immediately turned upside down inside Lena and she freaked out, got up and leaving the money behind, ran out of the bar. The young man ran after her, but she hid from him, damning herself. When he got into the bar again, she heard her cell phone in her purse bursting and irritably thought about who it might be so late, and slowly headed towards the car, forgetting that she had drunk and could not actually drive. Without even looking who was calling, she answered:  
\- Ja? -Yes?  
\- Hi! Hier ist Manuel. Wo bist du grade, wenn ich fragen darf? -Hi! It's Manuel. Where are you now, may I ask? - she heard her beloved voice in return. 

***********************************************************

I thought I was dreaming about it. I almost dropped my phone from my hand. It was the only voice in the world I wanted to hear at that moment and it was like heaven had heard me. My heart fell back into my heels and I answered honestly (I can't lie to him) as I reached the car and got into it:  
-Manuel? Äh... Ich ... ich bin unterwegs ... ich war ... äh unterwegs... und möchte jetzt nach Hause... Das ist so schön, dass du anrufst... -Manuel? Uh... I... I'm hanging out... I was, uh... uh... I've been going out and now I want to go home... It's so cool that you're calling. - I started talking. I got my tongue untied under the influence of alcohol, and I just got carried away.   
-Lena? Bist du betrunken? Wo bist du? Bist du allein? Du willst doch nicht... du willst doch nicht etwa Auto fahren? -Lena? Did you have some drinks? Where are you? Are you alone? You don't want to... you don't want to drive, do you? - ...Manu said alarmed...  
\- Ich bin... ja... ich... Oh Manu... ich... warum rufst du an? Ich meine... ich bin so glücklich, dich zu hören... -I.... I... Oh, Manu!... I... ...Why are you calling? I mean... I'm so happy to hear from you...   
\- Lena... Pass auf! Du fährst jetzt kein Auto! Auf gar kein Fall! Du schickst mir jetzt sofort deinen Standort und ich hole dich ab und bringe dich nach Hause. Hast du mich verstanden? -Lena!... Listen to me! You're not driving! Absolutely not! You send me your whereabouts now and I'll take you home from there. Do you understand me?  
\- Ja... okay... verstanden... Auf dich kann ich mein ganzes Leben warten, Baby. -Yes... okay... ...got it... I can wait for you all my life, Baby! - I answered with a smile. I was feeling like I was in seventh heaven when we disconnected our conversation, and I sent him my whereabouts with trembling hands.I hadn't yet understood why Manu had actually called so late, but my head was cracking from the alcohol and it was difficult for me thinking straight. I almost fell asleep in the car as someone knocked on the window. I shuddered first and calmed down when I saw Manu's face, which smiled at me, showing me with his eyes to unlock the door.  
He then pointed me to his car and said with a smile still being on his face:  
-Good girl! Komm, ich fahre dich daheim. Oder willst du zu mir? -Good girl! Come on, I'll take you home. Or do you want to come to my place? - Manu asked me not expecting it of himself.  
I got quickly red and half sober at once. He took my hand and helped me to go to his car. He even buckled me up in the car. When I felt his closeness, while he was fastening my belt, my mind was clouded and I breathed heavily. It was the way he had impact on me.  
Manu stopped for a second, looking carefully into my eyes with his blue eyes, and shifted his gaze onto my open lips. He closed the door abruptly and sat down behind the wheel.   
-Zu mir ist es dichter. -"It's closer if we go to my place," I barely heard him saying that as he clung to the wheel, as if someone were about to take it away from him. Everything inside me what only could has collapsed inside me. I was shivering, trying to figure out what was really going on, and I answered:  
-Ja. Okay. Dann zu dir. -Yeah, okay. Then to you.  
Actually, I was feeling so good with him, I'd go to the moon with him. I didn't understand where he came from, why and what for and for what I owe such attention.  
We didn't say a word the whole way and I was grateful. I didn't want him to ask me anything. I just enjoyed every minute of being beside him.  
Soon we arrived and as we parked in an underground garage, Manu took my hand and quickly led me. He kept looking around with fear, apparently afraid that we might be seen together. Luckily, it was late and there was no one around. He was nervous and quickly opened the door with a key, pulled me rapidly into the apartment, where a dim light immediately turned on. He closed the door with a lightning speed, suddenly pressed me against the wall, and immediately greedily leaned against my lips, desperately seeking an immediate response.


	21. Madness pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hot content 🔥/ for mature readers

"Mama mia!" - it was the only thought that went through my head as a lightning. He smelled incredibly nice and painfully familiar. I instantly gave in and opened my lips to him to let his tongue penetrate. It was a fiercely thirsty kiss. Our tongues clutched as if in a mad dance and I got dizzy. Manu pulled away from me for a second to tear away his jacket and take a breath. He looked into my eyes with his languid gaze with a questioning in them and at the same time with hope . In my eyes, he got the answer he wanted: 100% desire. His hot, excited look made everything go down in my stomach and I couldn't wait any longer, so I looked a little pleadingly into his eyes. He smiled and immediately leaned back on my lips in an even deeper kiss, during which his clever hands freed me from my jacket, pulled up my short dress and skillfully reached the clasp of my bra. A wave of thrilling passion has spilled over my body. The clasp was not easy to handle and Manu torn the bra almost with annoyance and the delicate material cracked. As his hands began to caress my chest, I made a languorous groaning and slid down the wall, feeling like I was losing ground under my feet. He immediately brought me back upwards and I hung on his strong neck. And he pulled the dress up from the front of it higher and bowed a little down, gently grabbing my nipple with his lips and teeth, caressing it. Then he leaned over to the other one. I was moaning and wriggling at the wall from the new pleasure that covered me. Manu couldn't handle this one for a long time. He breathed heavily, quickly unbuttoned his jeans and let them down a bit along with his underpants. Then he tore off my tights and panties, which cracked at the same second, and lifted me up by the buttocks with his strong hands, which automatically led me to firmly grip my legs around his thighs and hang even stronger on his neck. His lips rejoined mine and we merged in the next kiss, so infinitely tender, passionate, full of sensuality. He entered me sharply and deeply, with no difficulty. My eyes became dark for a second, but the bliss of his movements filled me up and began to grow rapidly with each of his tremors. Manu was breathing abruptly and hotly in my neck, eagerly catching my lips. And suddenly I roared and twitched, all my tension was discharged by a blissful wave, which passed from head to toe, returning to the bottom of my stomach and piercing me with a crazy orgasm, from which I trembled. Not even a second passed and Manu also reached his peak. Something like a light groaning came out of his chest and he stopped moving in me, breathing heavily and sprinkling gentle kisses on my neck. He was sweating and sweat drops came out on his cheekbones. I was still hanging on him and trembling with pleasure, wiped one of the drops with one hand and even reached out with my tongue to the other one, which made him smile. Manu gently let me get back on the floor, pressed me firmly to his chest, holding my hair with one hand. Me, madly happy and still disbelieving, was standing there greedily breathing in the smell of his chest, listening to his madly beating heart. "Lena, bist du okay? - Lena! Are you okay? - He whispered. I nodded without raising my eyes. "Du machst mich verrückt! - You're driving me crazy." - he said kissing me in the hair and added: - "Ich ... entschuldige ... ich habe deine Sachen kaputt gemacht ... - I'm ... I'm sorry ... I tore your clothes ... ".   
-Ist doch scheißegal. I don't care. - I whispered.   
He took my face in his hands to see my eyes with a sea of love in them. With a smile, he suddenly grabbed me and carried me elsewhere. "Oh, my God!" - I thought, hugging his neck and holding him tight. In the bedroom he put me on a bed as spacious as that in his villa and gently took off the rest of my clothes. His admiring gaze filled me with blush and I quickly climbed under the blanket. He quickly ripped off his shirt and got rid of his jeans and socks. This scene caused a kind of ecstasy in me, and I got hot under the blanket, which intensified when he climbed under my blanket and gently, gently pulled me down on himself, caressing my back with slow smooth movements. He whispered also gently, "Ich möchte so einschlafen, Baby. -I want to fall asleep like that, baby."   
I couldn't even imagine to sleep. I wanted more and more love, but only nodded humbly, unable to say anything. I only kissed him briefly on the chest and put my hands on his powerful shoulders, taking a sweet sigh. My head was lying on his chest, and I was slowly losing my mind with bliss, feeling his warmth, listening to the calm, steady beating of his heart and grasping the smell of his body. I was afraid I might never have that moment again. I was so happy, so madly happy and didn't want this day to end. And also... I still didn't understand anything... "what's actually going on and why?"...

*****************

At night I had a nightmare: This guy from the pub dragged me against my will somewhere down the street, I'd break out and shout, "Let me go now!" I woke up with somebody holding me tight. I started to struggle out of captivity from the arms that had grabbed me. "Lena! Wach auf! Ich bin's Manuel... -Lena! Wake up! It's me, Manuel..." - Manu said to me frightened, by grabbing me by the wrists. I pulled away, jumped up in bed, opened my eyes wide, and at twilight I saw a troubled face in which I recognized my subject of adoration. A breath of relief came out of my chest and I said it was with guilt: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...""Ist überhaupt nicht schlimm... das passiert mal... -No big deal, really. Such things happen..." - Manu answered me. " Gosh! How gorgeous he is," I thought, devouring with my eyes his half-naked silhouette in the dark. My eyes stopped at his lips. Manu was fascinated by Lena's exposed nudity as she was sitting on the bed. Her beautiful hair covered a little bit of her body, but through it you could see her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. Her lips glistened in the moonlight, her mouth was sensually open. Manu's crotch was starting to feel desperate and filled with a new desire. But he hesitated, afraid to appear too much excited to her. Then he gently laid his hand on Lena's cheek and stroked her with his thumb, watching closely her reaction. Lena put her hand over his hand, stroking it. This touch was the last impulse he needed to act. He skillfully grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her towards him, removing the blanket and while sitting her down on his knees spread her legs. He was already pulsating with desire.

**********************************************************

It took my breath away when I was on his lap and he pinned me down breathing abruptly. I knew without a word what was about to happen. A sea of eager delight enveloped my mind and body and my heart was racing. Our sleep had blown off both of us like the wind.  
I put my hands around his neck and gently touched his ear with my lips, then kissed it and kissed his neck down with small kisses from the ear to the side of the neck to the base of the shoulder. Manu moaned, and I was inspired by that to get off him and gently pushed him to lie down on the bed, which allowed me to walk with the tip of my tongue around his nipples. Judging by his next moan, it also gave him a lot of pleasure, and I smiled after kissing his chest, pulled away from it and went down to his stomach, gently stroking it. It was no longer possible to stop me. I would probably immediately kill someone who dared to do so. While I was still sitting on him and kissing him, I already felt his erection. And when I was equal to his hips, I saw it under his underwear, which he was still wearing. I went down to his stomach and started kissing the area below the navel, gradually freeing him from his underwear. His big, already rather excited dick literally jumped out towards me and I immediately wrapped my lips around him. Manu screamed at me and grabbed my hair and began to direct my movements to his needs. And suddenly he stopped me, barely able to pronounce: "Baby, stop bitte! Ich bin kurz davor... Reite mich noch! -Baby, please stop! I'm close... I want you on top please!"   
I interrupted such a pleasant activity to follow his request and as in a trance landed on top of him. His penis immediately pierced me deep into the bottom of the uterus and I cried out, but more out of wild pleasure than pain. Manu looked at me for a moment frightened, but when he saw me throwing my head back in bliss, he smiled, and began to move me by my hips, raising his hips slightly to help me find the rhythm. What I felt was nothing compared to anything I had felt before. My moans grew stronger with each movement, and as Manu began to massage my chest, I screamed out of breath from the feelings that enveloped me. And then Manu got up from his lying position, sitting took me in his arms, hotly clung to my lips, and I wrapped my legs around his hips and holding on to his back, began to caress it a little. And so, after a couple of slow moves, we both came to a crazy peak of pleasure at the same time. 

******************************************************************************************

-Scheiße! -Fuck! -Manu cried out as if he was bitten and sat on the bed. I jumped up with him at the same time, looking at him scared and not understanding anything.  
\- Es ist 10 Uhr! Ich muss in einer Stunde an der Säbener sein, beim Training! -It's 10 o'clock! I have to be on Säbener in an hour, for training!  
And with these words he jumped out of bed and disappeared behind the door next to the bedroom, behind which I heard the sound of the shower water pouring down.   
I kept sitting horrified, barely breathing, in bed, and looking at everything around me with curiosity. The bedroom here was certainly not as big as in his villa, but cozy. From here you could also see part of the kitchen and even оf a small living room. I looked around with interest and smiled like a fool.   
Manu with lightning speed flew out of the shower, quickly kissed me on the lips and reluctantly pulling off me opened a nearby chest of drawers and took out his underwear, starting to put it on quickly. I was watching him with great interest and forgot how to breathe and admired the view of beauty provided to me. Quickly dressed in training pants and a T-shirt, he ran into the kitchen. I heard the sound of the coffee machine turning on. Soon I saw Manu with his mouth full and a cup in his hand trying to say something to me and rushing over there. I could barely make out the following:- Ich habe für dich auch Kaffee gemacht. Du kannst dir alles aus dem Kühlschrank oder sonst woher hier nehmen was du essen möchtest. Mache nachher einfach die Tür zu, okay? -I made you some coffee too. You can have whatever you want from the fridge or anywhere else. Just close the door behind you later, okay? After these words, he came up to me, sitting in bed and covered with a blanket, bent down quickly to kiss me on the forehead, because his mouth was still full and he ran out of the apartment quickly.  
I continued to sit in shock in bed, looking around and smiling. Then me, too, went into the shower and remembered a beautiful, crazy night I smiled as I entered the luxurious shower. When I found a clean towel, I wrapped myself in it and, terrified, remembered I had absolutely nothing to wear, as my clothes were ruined by Manu. My eyes opened wide and I ran to look for my jacket, which should have had my phone in it.  
-Anya! Anechka! Where are you? - I shouted into the phone when I heard my friend's voice.  
-Where am I? -Why where? At Alex's and I'm going to a lecture. Well, where are you I want to know! ? You're supposed to go to university, too. I can't get in touch with you all morning! - I heard Anya's disgruntled voice.  
-Anya, Anechka! I have nothing to wear! Bring me some clothes, please, now! - I begged her.-Lena! -Where are you? Aren't you home? You weren't well yesterday, were you? What happened to you? Where did you go again? And why the clothes? What have you done with them? -Anya... ...I'll explain it to you later. It's a long story. Bring me some clothes, please. I'll give you the address now.And I was running around the apartment in horror, hoping to find Manu's address somewhere. To my great happiness, there was a sealed letter addressed to Manu on the living room table, on which the address of this apartment was written. I quickly dictated it to Anya and begged her to hurry. I myself did not want to miss the lectures at all.


	22. What have you done with him?

I was slowly walking through Manu's apartment, still wrapped in a towel, carefully looking around and smiling like a fool. Inside of me I was still just singing with happiness from the past crazy passionate night. I couldn't believe what happened and what is happening and I was like in the seventh heaven. "We had slept together like 4 times already, fucking like crazy! Is this normal?" - the euphoric thought went through my head. "And I want more! More and more!" I discovered my coffee made by Manu and, with a blissful smile, closing my eyes, I drank from it, thinking: "That is happiness!" Then I burst out laughing, remembering him running with full mouth chewing, hurrying to go training. I was thinking whether I would like to eat anything myself too and first I didn't dare to take something, but then I curiously went through a couple of cabinets in the kitchen until I found a bowl and filled it with muesli standing on the table. For me it was the most delicious muesli in the world and it absolutely didn't matter for me whether I eat it usually or not!  
Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Manu!"Him! Oh my God! No way it is him again!" - I thought and had another shower of thrill going through my body in the heels. "Oh my God, how I love him! I'll go crazy!"- I thought, and quickly answered the phone.  
-Lena? Are you okay? - Manu sounded a little anxious .  
-Ja. Absolut. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg. -Yes, absolutely. I am going to leave now. - I answered, all trembling with joy to hear his voice.-   
\- Baby, entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich da alleine gelassen habe, aber ich musste wirklich los. - he added. - Esse unbedingt etwas. Und lass dir Zeit. Ziehe einfach hinter dir die Tür gut zu, wenn du gehst. Wühle nur bitte nicht in meinen persönlichen Sachen rum und wie immer: bitte niemandem sagen, dass wir zusammen waren. Okay? -Baby, I'm sorry I left you there alone, but I really had to go. - he added. - And eat something, by all means. And take your time. Just pull the door closed behind you when you leave. And please don't go through my personal stuff and as always, please don't tell anyone we were together. Okay?   
\- Klar. Und ist schon okay. - Of course. And it's okay, really. - I said blushing and then I added quietly and unexpectedly for myself, blushing even more:   
\- ...Danke dir für alles. Du warst so.. so.... Es war so schön mit dir...-Thank you for everything. You were so... so... It was so good with you...  
-Mit dir auch...With you too. - he said almost interrupting. -Ich habe jede Sekunde genossen mit dir. Aber jetzt muss ich auflegen. Tschau! Ich rufe dich später an... -I have enjoyed with you every second. But now I have to go. Bye! I'll call you later...  
These words went through me like a tsunami of happiness, like a balm was poured on my heart. I certainly would love him to remember this night, at least 1% of as much as I will remember it. And I really wanted him to call me! Otherwise I can not guarantee for my further mental condition. I just wanted everything, everything about him and was afraid, terribly afraid, that all my happiness could just as quickly come to an end in one blow as it had come. Then I remembered about Anya that she was probably already coming and I called her back. Anya was in our apartment and was just about to leave. Alex was with her.  
-Oh! Lena! It's good that you are calling! What is that address you sent me? Which name is on the door? You've not written where to ring a bell?!   
I thought, since she could not go to the Manuel's apartment and don't even mention Alex, so I responded with a deep sigh into the phone:  
-Probably Neuer or something like that, I don't know. Yesterday we came in through the garage entrance and I don't know what stands under the bell outside.  
There was no answer, only deathly silence. Then I continued:  
-Don't ask about anything, Anya, please, I beg you. And no word to Alex. You know that. Ring the bell under which you see his name, or if something strange is written under the bell, it is clearly the right one too. And I'll let you in. Manu is at training. Go to the very top and to the door .... wait a second.. - and I went to the apartment's door. Carefully listening if there was someone outside in staircase, I looked out of the door, found the bell and saw the name "Neuer" under it. Then I closed the door and went back inside to continue talking with Anya: - "and leave my things at the door, where his name is. Then call me from the street and wait for me there. I'd come down in five minutes. You'll have to take me along with you. No answer followed again and I asked worried:  
-Anya? Are you still there?  
-I don't know where I am... honestly.... You .... like.... how did you get there ????? ? What???? Oh my God! ? Oh my God! Alex give me water please and quickly! Uh... Wait! Why? Wait?! Don't you have a car nearby? - Anya was exploding with questions.  
-Explanations later. Just come please. Otherwise we gonna be late in the university, definitely. It's enough already for today that Manu was almost too late to practice. And one thing more, Anya!  
-Well? -Anya asked slowly speaking.  
-And don't forget my panties please, with socks...   
-Oh ....my...god... - Anya was speaking in almost singing the words, getting more shocked, and then she hung up. I went to the kitchen, carefully cleaned the chaos there Manu made, and then went on my studying of the apartment. It was bright, beautifully but modestly composed. It was obvious that this was not his main residence. There were also a few prizes and awards. My heart clogged with pride for him when I have them carefully examined. There was not a one photo except the one with his mom. Then I went back into the bedroom. And a smile filled my face. I blushed again from hot and still very fresh memories of the last night. And then I saw my torn clothes, which I quickly picked up, having decided to take with me, as memory. Next to the bed on the sides there were two bedside tables, and I was very curious about what could be in them. I sat on the bed, not daring to open at least one drawer. Manu told me: "Wühle nur bitte nicht in meinen persönlichen Sachen rum (please don't go through my personal stuff)". I even hit my hand and was already ready to get up from bed. But my damn curiosity won and I slowly opened a drawer on the side where I slept last night. In it I saw a very beautiful lingerie. Terrified I pushed the drawer back. I was seized by a huge jealousy. Of course I knew that I don't have any rights on Manu. But feelings are feelings and you just can't deceive yourself. I was a little hurt to think that he can sleep with another woman or even with other women...

**************************************************

Manu again surprised everyone with his excellent mood in the locker room and at training.   
-Hast du die schöne Russin wieder getroffen? -Have yon once again met that Russian beauty? - asked Thomas sarcastically.  
-Zu viel wissen kann dein Leben verkürzen. -Many will know soon grow old. - also sarcastically replied Manu, blushing a little. Thomas understood and wanted to back off with a satisfied smile, but then he asked another question: -Und was sagt dazu Nina? -And what Nina says about this?   
-Sie hat da nichts zu sagen... -No one asked her... -replied Manu. Thomas nodded and left. He was caught by Kimmich, who whispered a question: "Was, was ist mit unserem Kapitän? Was hat er dir gesagt? "Well, what about our captain? What did he tell you?"   
Thomas said, "Zu Viel wissen kann dein Leben verkürzen. "Many will know soon grow old". Kimmich slightly frowned, and said, "I hope we will soon find out what it is ".

***********************************

The doorbell rang and I realized that my clothes came. Anya did almost everything right I asked for and I was happy to finally wear my stuff. A couple of minutes later, me, being very sad and at the same time trembling like a leaf closed the door of Manu's apartment tight and ran down the stairs, thinking about the university. At the entrance outside, I glanced at the door wanting to memorize where it was and wanted to see what was written under the door bell, but someone dragged me away by the sleeve.  
-I'll tell you later what is there. - There is no time to stare, we have to hurry up to study. - Anya said and led me to the car.   
\- Tell me where our car is and how you ended up with Neuer and how you found it, if you don't know the address?   
On the way to the car I quickly outlined a very brief content, on which Anya closed her mouth with her hands not to scream into the whole street, and opened his eyes wide. Then she was gulping air like a fish, trying to say something. She looked at me again with the same look as she did after my first night with Manu, well, like at a goddess, and then she opened the door of Alex's car, when we got to it. -Guten Morgen! - I politely greeted Alex. And a response followed: - Guten Tag!

I did not notice that the lunch time was already approaching. Alex of course had a lot of questions, but Anya stopped him with a sign when he just opened his mouth to begin to ask me why we actually are here. At the lecture, instead listening to the professor, I was sitting and thinking about Manuel, about how he pinned me to the wall with his strong arms and hot kisses, our caresses and crazy love acts last night and lingerie in the drawer of his night table... It was clear to me that either I'd gonna go crazy soon continuing like that, or I'd drop out of University because I'd too often don't understand anything in the lectures don't paying attention to them, or both. But if you're so much crazy on someone, you're crazy and it's hard to deal with it. Besides, if this someone is not just someone, but the most beautiful man in Germany and the world's best goalkeeper and number one from FC Bayern. And I prayed to God that "my" famous handsome man hasn't forgotten me for good and would let hear from himself in a short time. Thoughts on lingerie in his bedroom bothered me, tortured me, but I bravely pushed them away again and again. After the lectures Anya and me had a quick lunch at home. After that, I had to rush to first babysit Matteo and then to teach Russian at the evening school. The day was filled with many things to do, and there was no time to talk much of anything or to be love sick. Anya was less busy and she fortunately agreed to go and get our car which was still at the street near the pub. When we finally met in the evening she asked me:  
-Come on, tell me all about it now! Damn, had he really ripped off your clothes ? Wow! This is a passion! Lenka! Oh, my God! How I envy you!   
I was sitting holding Manu's training jersey from Sochi 2018 close to my chest that Anya brought me after their training when I was sick at the hotel. I was looking wistfully into the distance. I often took this jersey into my hands when I was feeling bad or sad. And though it now had no smell anymore, I kissed it often and held it close to my chest.   
I told all to my friend. At the intimate moments I have lost the ability to speak though. I felt like I was experiencing it all over again. And basically, when many of those moments came, I said: -Sorry... I just can't... ". And even though I was able to share with her quite a lot, but in this case I could not talk from surplus of feelings. Anya understood and looked at me again like at a goddess, and then in delight and disbelief, shaking her head and grinning. She asked, demanded, trying to pull out of me all the details she could. She was interested in everything. Like she wanted to imagine me with him in her head and to experience the joy we shared. I knew that her jealousy was not bad and she was truly very happy for me. I also told her about the beautiful lingerie, immediately breaking down in tears and hanging on her neck.  
-Lenochka! What's wrong? This stuff belongs to his wife, very probably. You are the one he's definitely interested in! Look, he called you, found you, by himself! He took you to his place and not to yours because he wanted to sleep with you! Ignore the rest and fight for love! Manu is worth it or not? Oh my God, I'd never have thought a year ago that we would be talking about such things with you at all! Yes, we wouldn't even dream of that!... And I thought: "There was a dream, even a couple of them, though maybe not quite the same but similar, as if in prophecy of what is happening now... "Is he interested in me? And maybe it's not just me..." - I deeply breathed out.  
Anya did not calm down after all the story: "Tell me more! How, how he kisses? Skillfully? And how does he hug like? And how does he fuck? And what is his peni...?" But then a message came in from Manu : "Schläfst du schon? Are you sleeping yet?"   
I burst into flame from the heated thoughts about him and was terribly happy to see his message and smiled with blissful smile, with relief, thinking: "He hasn't forgotten me!" Then I wrote back: "Nein, noch nicht... ohne dich ist das sowieso wie eine Qual...zu schlafen.. No, not yet... without you it is still a torture... sleeping", - I added after that suddenly. Sending this message I immediately thought: "Am I always going to say what I want and think now?" I received a smiley and even a heart as answer!!! With the question: "Kann ich anrufen? Bist du alleine? Can I call you? Are you alone?" I replied: - "Nein, nicht allein, aber ich freue mich, dich zu hören. -No, not alone, but I'd be glad to hear you". And he called! Oh my God! He'll drive me crazy, that's for sure!   
-Hi Baby, Du musst mir noch deine Kontoverbindung geben. Habe Ich ja von dir verlangt, dass du nicht mehr im Striptease Klub arbeitest und tust du das auch nicht oder? Dafür möchte ich dich unterstützen. Dir soll nichts fehlen. -Hi, baby. You still have to give me your bank details. I asked you not to work at the strip club anymore and you don't, do you? I want to support you for that. I don't want you to miss anything. - he began to speak.   
I loved how he called me baby and I replied:  
-Nein, Manu. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Und nein, ich gehe nicht mehr zum strippen. Ich habe schon einen neuen Job und das ist okay so. Vergiss das mit dem Geld okay? -No, Manu. That' out of the question. And no, I'm not going to strip anymore. I already have a new job and it's fine. Forget about the money, okay?  
-Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Aber gut. Darüber später. Wann hast du morgen Zeit? Ich will dich wieder sehen! - No. No way. But good. We'll talk about it later. When are you free tomorrow? I want to see you again. -  
"Für dich auch ganzen Tag" - I wanted to answer him, but instead I said almost breathless with excitement and emotion:  
-Nachmittags muss ich auf Matteo aufpassen. Abends muss ich zum Englischkurs. --In the afternoon, I have to take care of Matteo. In the evening I have to go to English class.  
Manu got scared: -Wer ist Matteo? Ich will keine solche Namen hören. Who is Matteo? I don't want to hear such names. - He asked jealously.   
-Das ist ein kleiner junge. Ich passe auf ihn öfters auf, nach dem Kindergarten, bis seine Eltern da sind. -That's a little boy. I often babysit him after kindergarten until his parents get home.  
-Okay. Verstehe .. -Okay. I see.   
-Er ist übrigens ein Riesenfan von dir! -By the way, he's a huge fan of you!  
Manu smiled and said: -Lass Englisch ausfallen, ich kann dir auch Englisch beibringen, sogar Französisch, wenn du willst, kostet nichts, und ich kann Französisch ganz gut, glaube ich. -Don't bother with English, I can teach you English too, even French, if you want, even for free, and I can do French quite well, I think. - He said mysteriously, adding the following: -Oder wann ist das mit dem Englisch zu Ende? -Or, when does the English class end?  
-Um 20 Uhr. -At 8 p.m. - I could hardly speak in shock. I felt like sick in belly, even dizzy. Especially when it dawned on me what he meant by French lessons :) . Manu did not know that Anya turned on the speaker on the phone and was already sitting with her eyes wide open and her mouth covered with her hands, laying a pillow on top of that, as she was afraid that she would yell.   
-Dann hole ich dich von dort ab, okay? Schreibe mir wo das ist. -I will pick you up from there then, okay? Write me where it is.  
I almost burst out laughing, imagining how he enters the English class and everyone gasps and groans, runs to him for an autograph and a selfie. My head was spinning from a new portion of feelings and I could only barely say:   
-Okay ... Bis dann! - Okay then, see you!   
For the first time in my life, I wanted to end a conversation with him, because I was feeling that I just could faint right now on the spot now.  
\- What have you done to him, Lena? What is he even saying !? This is soooo ...   
"I don't know ..." I said, smiling in a trance and pressing his jersey back to my chest.

*****************************************************  
I wasn't thinking about sleeping anymore. My heart was pounding rabid and was about to jump out of my chest. I didn't believe it was him just now, who told me all that on the phone. I didn't believe that he just "invited me on a date" or whatever, that he wanted to see me again. I didn't believe it was me, I didn't believe anything of what was going on. And I felt like I had to take sleeping pills so I could fall asleep and look more or less like a person tomorrow...

*************************************  
After the conversation with Lena Manu leaned back rather comfortably in the chair and flipped one leg on the other. He smiled, thinking about Lena, thinking about whether he was doing the right thing, whether it was too "often" he let her know about him? "Wouldn't she think too much of that? And what can she think of it? That he fell in love like an idiot? Well, let her!" Whether it was love or not, he didn't know yet. But one thing was clear to him: he was crazy about her and he couldn't stop the rapid and beautiful development of their relationship.

*********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a fanfiction and nothing in it is happened in reality. This story is only for fun and entertaining and is not supposed to offend someone.


	23. Imagine, yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very hot content 🔥  
> Not for readers under 16 y.o.!

The next morning, at a lecture at the university, I was just trying hard to make my brains not think about Manuel to concentrate only on my studies. I was capable of doing it at about 30% and I was angry with myself. That man just drives me crazy. I was really wondering if he and I would be close again today, if I could feel his tenderness, passion and warmth of his lips again today, or if he only wanted my company or talk about something. I wanted everything with him and was madly happy to see him, silently praying to God that nothing could interfere with our encounter.  
During the break between lectures, I looked into the social media. My friends and subscribers there, mainly fans of Neuer or Munich's Bavaria, noticed that I had started to "behave strangely" somehow. I practically disappeared from the spotlight and stopped commenting on other fans' posts about Manu and publishing something about him myself. Of course, I continued to enjoy the photos and videos with him published by others. Nothing has changed here. But I looked at these photos with different eyes ... I had a tiny secret with him, which I cherished and it probably kept me still alive. I also felt his interest in me and wanted to scream my little happiness to the whole world, but of course I had no right to, and probably wouldn't have the guts to. And anyway, who knows how long this happiness of mine will still exist at all.  
In St. Petersburg, Anya and I had another good friend together - also a fan of Manu. Her name was Ira. And this Ira was asking a hell out of me and Anya most of all, about what is happening here, in particular with me, that I practically abandoned social media and no longer publish posts about Manu and also forgot about her, Ira. She could not imagine and did not want to believe that I no longer love Manuel, since she also knew what he meant to me in my life. Of course, neither I nor Anya, did tell her anything. I just excused myself that I have a lot to study, a lot of work and generally all kinds of other stuff to do. But Ira was sensible and did not believe me. She was even offended. She said she would come to Munich one day and figure everything out. “That's just what I miss!” I thought. Although her visit would mean gifts from the homeland. And Anya and I so missed some things and goodies from Russia. We were thinking of flying to St. Petersburg already on Christmas and New Year, to see our parents, whom we also missed, and at the same time to stumble on all our favorite goodies. But so far there was not enough money for the trip. And tickets had to be bought already, since it was the beginning of December. Alex also wanted to fly with us and even offered to pay for the ticket for Anya. But she categorically refused to fly without me, and besides, she did not want Alex to spend a lot of money on her.  
We talked with Anya about this when I was preparing for my courses in the late afternoon. But my excitement from the approaching date reached the limit and I did not want to think much about the trip or Ira and generally about something else. I again had a panic about what to wear. I did not like anything at all in my wardrobe. I was inclined to wear something attractive, but I couldn’t, because I went to courses first and there I didn’t want attract any more attention as I already had.  
\- It’s better for you not to wear a dress anyway, otherwise I have to bring you clothes again in the morning. Or take some clothes with you right away. - snapped Anya.  
I smiled "sweetly" at her and put on plain jeans as usual. True, I put on a beautiful blouse too as well, chocolate color, which successfully emphasized the color of my eyes. Anya, casting her eye over me, showed me👍  
and wishing me the best evening in my life, “break a leg!” and saying that today she is not waiting for me home, but asked me that I would let her know briefly, she, smiling satisfied, sent me out of the door.  
I was on the subway when I received a reminder from Manu to send the address of the evening school. I smiled broadly and did it. And in reply I received:  
“Danke! Keine Angst! Ich gehe da nicht rein, ich warte auf dich im Auto. Du findest mich schon. Und wenn nicht, ruf einfach an. ” -Thanks! Don’t be afraid, I won’t go there. I'll wait for you in the car. You will find me. And if not, just call. ”  
I just did not believe what was happening. My heart beat again with excitement and the joy of the upcoming seeing him filled me from head to toe.  
In English, I was already pretty worried and was inattentive to what was happening around, which became noticeable in the group by others and the teacher. I apologized and pinched myself, forcing me to concentrate on at least the last 15 minutes of the lesson. When the lesson was over, I put my books in my bag with trembling hands, stood up quietly, and headed for the door. My neighbor at the desk asked:  
-Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut? - Are you all right? Do you feel bad or something?  
-Nein, danke. Ist alles okay. Keine Sorge. -No. Thanks. Everything is OK. No need to worry.  
And saying goodbye I went out to the street, where I immediately stayed standing on the spot, as frozen. 5 meters from me, his car was parked. I also knew his car licence numbers by heart, so I could not be mistaken. My already pounding heart was beating furiously in my chest so that I thought it would jump out of there now. Other participants of the course began to leave the building and looked at me in surprise, and asking if I could help with anything and after having received a negative answer, they left. I thanked them and replied that someone would come for me now. When everyone left, I took control of myself as much as I could and went to Manuel's car. The door has already opened ajar, or rather Manuel opened it for me. I got into the car, closed the door and took the seat belt to fasten my it, looked at him, smiling and blushing, timidly saying:  
-Hallo! Danke für das Abholen. -Hello! -Thank you for picking me up.And immediately I almost died from his look and smile. "How fucking handsome he is after all", I wondered with admiration in my head.  
-Hallo Baby! -Hello Baby! - Manu answered, reached out to me and kissed me on the cheek, which reflected a wave of excitement in me. He smelled very good again. -Gern geschehen. - With pleasure. -Then he started the engine smiling and we drove away.  
-Wie war dein Englisch? Kannst du schon gut sprechen? Hast du in der Schule nicht aufgepasst oder war lernst du jetzt Englisch? -How was your English? Do you speak it well already? Didn't you learn it at school or why are you learning English now? - He asked.

-Ich habe nicht so gut aufgepasst in der Schule beim Englisch. Und möchte das jetzt nachholen. -I haven't followed my English lessons very carefully at school and now I want to make up for lost time. - I answered embarrassingly with my eyes down.  
-Verstehe. -I see. - told Manu. And I went on:  
-Ich kann etwas schon sprechen, aber noch nicht so fließend wie Deutsch, aber ich mag die Sprache. -I already can speak a little, but not as well as I can speak German. But I like the language.  
-Weltsprache. -The world language. - added Manu.  
-Weltmeister. -The champion of the world. - I said with a smile, adding: -Neben mir. -Next to me.  
-Nicht mehr. -No, not anymore. - Manu said.  
-Trotzdem. -It doesn't matter. - I still objected with a smile. -Für mich bist du immer der Weltmeister. - For me, you'll always be the world champion.  
Manu rolled his eyes.  
-Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich Hunger. -I hope you're very hungry. -He suddenly changed the subject. -Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich Hunger. -I hope you're very hungry.  
I looked at him and answered with a smile and taking advantage of the moment to admire him:  
-Stelle dir vor, ja. -Imagine that, yes.  
-Sehr gut. Ich habe nämlich was leckeres gekocht. -It's good, because I prepared something delicious.  
-Du kannst kochen? -Do you know how to cook? - It wasn't without excitement that I asked with my eyes wide open.  
-Ein paar Sachen schon. Ich esse halt sehr gerne. -A couple of things only. Well, I really like to eat. - He answered.

-Ich bin gespannt und freue mich schon. -I' m very excited and looking forward to seeing what you have prepared. - I said, and quietly added:  
-Ich bin sehr gerührt und wundere mich womit ich solche Ehre verdient habe. -I am really touched and surprised to discover why I deserve such attention.  
Manu smiled and said:  
-Alles ist ganz einfach. Aber das erkläre ich dir später. Wir sind nämlich schon da. -It's very simple. But I will explain it to you later. Cause we've already arrived.  
And with these words we drove into the underground garage of the house where his apartment was.  
-Ich mag deine Wohnung. Aber dein Haus am Tegernsee ist noch schöner. -I like your apartment, but your house in Tegernsee is even prettier. - I said, when I suddenly felt I'd gotten a little braver and had already quite a conversation. I was surprised at myself.  
-Danke. Ich bin dort gerne, am Tegernsee. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl da. -Thank you. I love being there, at Tegernsee. -Ich bin dort gerne. I feel very well there. - Manu answered.  
-Das kann ich gut verstehen. -I understand that very well. - I said to him with a smile. I was so comfortable with him again, so cozy and I didn't want to take my eyes off him. Not for a second. And he caught my eye, oh my God, keeping looking me in the eye! And I drowned in his blue-eyed ocean. He was the first one to "regain consciousness" and said..:  
-Das Abendessen wird kalt. Ich gehe vor, du kommst in 5 Minuten nach. Machst das Auto zu und achtest bitte darauf, dass dich keiner sieht. Wenn jemand im Treppenhaus ist, dann gehst du wieder raus und kommst in 5 Minuten wieder. Okay? -Dinner is getting cold. I'll go ahead and you show up in five minutes. You close the car and please make sure no one sees you. If someone's on the stairs, then just go outside and come back in five minutes. - and he added a wink laughing: -Geheimhaltung. -Conspiracy.  
How I loved his laughter. I nodded understandably, smiling and showing me how to block the car, he got out and headed towards the elevator with a satisfied pace. I looked at him with love and trembling, still not realizing what I owe this happiness and thinking about his words: "It's very simple. But I'll explain it to you later." I was terribly interested in what he would say to me "later."  
I reached Manu's apartment safely, without any adventures or witnesses, and shivering rang the bell. When Manu closed the door behind me, he immediately pressed me against him with a kiss on my forehead and whispered:  
-Endlich. -Finally. My stomach immediately went somewhere down, my body was hot, and my heart was filled with joy and excitement. I lightly laid my hands on his mighty back, cherishing the moment.   
-Ich würde mit dir sofort hier an der Stelle wieder Liebe machen, aber wir müssen zuerst was essen, weil ich nicht zu spät essen darf. -I'd love to make love to you right away, but we have to eat first, I can't eat too late at night.  
Then he pulled me away and holding me by my shoulders looked me in the eyes gently and with questioning look and asked:  
-Du bleibst doch wieder bei mir heute Nacht oder? -You're staying at my place again tonight, aren't you?  
My heart just beat even harder and I trembled with excitement, thinking how you can refuse him, nodding and shyly lowering my eyes.  
-Komm, schaue mal was ich gekocht habe. -Come on! Look what I cooked. - He said and dragged me by the hand into the kitchen. But there he suddenly pulled me back to him and burned my lips with a kiss and with one more and one more. I forgot everything in the world and hugged him by the neck passionately answering him. First... Manu picked me up and put me on the work surface of the table, wiping off everything on it to the floor before that, he restarted the fusion of our lips and was already climbing on my back under my blouse, looking for a bra clasp. Seeing where this was going and despite the fact that I myself was certainly electrified by the excitement and desire, I suddenly forced myself to tear myself away from this sweet activity by putting my hands gently on his chest. If someone in this life had told me before that I would push away - Manuel Neuer! - I'd laugh in his or her face and wonder if he or she would be completely out of his or her mind. But at that very moment I - again for good reason - was trying to be guided not by what my child-bearing organ wanted, but by common sense. It cost me incredible willpower to interrupt our caresses. And as I expected: Manu looked frightened and attentively into my eyes looking for a reason.

-Manu... - ... I whispered in my gasp and added as gently as I could: - Du musst zuerst was essen. Du musst an deine Gesundheit denken. Du sagtest ja, du darfst nicht so spät essen. -Manu, you must eat first. You have to think about your health. You said you can't eat so late.  
-Na gut. -Well, good. - He answered with an abrupt breath and noticeably offended and gently took me off the table. I already regretted what I did. Suddenly, he held me tight again, eagerly pressed his lips against mine, climbing under my blouse, stroking me on the back. I cried out with surprise and the desire that had not yet left me and which immediately seized me more strongly and I also climbed on his back under his shirt, caressing his strong back. He found my bra clasp and unbuckled it this time without any problem,  
whispering hot in my ear: - Scheißegal aufs Essen, ich will erstmal dich! -I do not give a damn about the food. I want you first!  
I almost screamed again when he turned me facing the table, where there was a kitchen worktop on which I leaned with my hands, and he pressed against me from behind to caress my breasts. I leaned my head back from the wild pleasure and felt his hot breath and erection in the back. He turned me towards him again and, furiously but briefly kissed me, gently unbuttoned the first button of my blouse. His breathing increased and he clung to my lips again, giving me the next hot kiss. At that time his hands were gently down my sides to my thighs and began unbuttoning my jeans. I almost fainted with pleasure and began to breathe even more intensely and hugged his neck gently. He came away from my lips to come down and to pull my jeans off me, which I had to help him with a little. I was only wearing a half-open blouse and panties. Manu kneeling pulled my blouse up and kissed my stomach at a string of panties. I was all shivering and closed my eyes, my knees were soft, and I couldn't stand anymore. Manu realized that and stood up and took me up and sat me down again on the kitchen worktop. He spread my legs, knelt down again, and moved my panties aside, and stuck his mouth to my already (long ago) wet crotch. This time I cried out again, grabbing his head. He smiled and made some skillful movements with his tongue, which immediately made me moan and shudder with ecstasy. He didn't have to try for 10 seconds and I felt like I was literally torn from a stunning peak of pleasure. Manu smiled satisfied, realizing I had just had an orgasm, left it alone, and stood up, pointing my hands at the clasp of his jeans. My breathing became even more intense with the excitement, and I unbuttoned his pants and shyly loosened them up. He noticed my hesitation and helped me lower his pants and leaned against my lips again. I snatched his buttocks unwittingly and squeezed them, to which I received a satisfied groaning in return. Then, leaving his lips and buttocks, I took his cock in my hands, which had already risen quite a lot, and began to stroke him lightly with my hand, then I intensified the movements, enjoying the very increasing tension. Manu closed his eyes with pleasure. After a few seconds he was already at the limit and being unable to talk, he gently took my hand away and moved my panties to the side again, embracing me firmly and gently, and then he easily entered me. I made a loud groan of pleasure and threw my legs on his back, wrapped them around him, and leaned back on the table with my hands, with my head thrown back (there was enough space), anticipating my next peak of pleasure. In this position he penetrated deeper inside me and I was again close to orgasm. A couple of his pushes and I experienced incredible feelings, I was gripped by a crazy pleasure that didn't seem to end. I clutched my teeth to his shoulder so I wouldn't yell. And a couple of seconds later, Manu made a pretty strong push, his breath dropped and he made a muffled groan, stopped and kissed me on the neck, trying to get some breath again. I also gently kissed him at the base of the neck and put my head on his shoulder, stroking his back. We both froze for a couple of seconds in that position, coming to ourselves back from our experienced emotions. Then he whispered gently in my ear: "Du bist einfach hammermäßig" - "You're absolutely amazing" and kissed me on the lips again, he slowly came out of me, and too quickly unfortunately for my taste he put his pants back on. Then he carefully lowered me down and lifted my jeans off the floor, with a smile on his face. I smiled back in embarrassment and took my jeans and started to put them on. Manu rapidly turned to the food, screaming:  
-Scheise! Das ist ja alles schon kalt! Egal, oder? -Fuck! It's all cold already! We don't give a damn, do we? - He asked me with guilt, and hoping for my positive answer, he looked at me. Buttoning up my blouse, I almost laughed as I looked at him and answered:  
\- Ja, natürlich. Ich habe so einen Riesenhunger ich esse einfach alles. - Yes, of course. I'm so hungry, I would eat simply everything. - And when I saw the food, I enthusiastically added: - Wow! Du hast dein Lieblingsessen gemacht? -Wow! Did you make your favorite dish?

-Woher weißt du dass das mein Lieblingsessen ist? -How do you know this is my favorite dish? - He raised his eyebrows surprisingly, stuck in position filling the plates.  
-Internet weiß alles. Reibekuchen mit Lachs und Salat. -Internet knows everything. Draniki with salmon and salad. - I answered with a big smile and also said: - Ich mag das auch. Und das sieht sehr lecker aus. -I love this too and it looks delicious.  
We were eating like crazy and we were laughing at each other all the time. I felt incredibly happy. But I was tormented by one question that he said he wanted to give me an answer to later, so I decided to ask him again.  
-Und womit habe ich eine solche Ehre verdient, mit dir zu sein? -And how do I deserve such an honor to be with you?  
Manu got up to pour us white wine in the glasses, asking beforehand if I wanted to. He put the glasses on the table and sat down again, looking me in the eyes:  
-Alles ist ganz einfach. Ich mag dich. Du machst mich verrückt mit deiner Schönheit. Die ist besonders, anders. Und du bist unheimlich klug und ich möchte dich gerne mehr kennen lernen. -It's very simple. I like you. You're driving me crazy with your beauty. It' s kind of special, different. And you're very smart and I'd like to get to know you better.  
Once again, everything inside me has gone somewhere in my heels, and I blushed immediately and I put my eyes down grabbing my glass. I got dizzy from his words and I didn't know where to go, what to say, where to look. Manu laid his hand on mine, noticing my condition, and smiled as he spoke softly and quietly, which made me feel even more lost:  
-Hey, Baby! Alles gut. Entspanne dich etwas. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Manchmal musst du einfach aufhören in mir nur den Manuel Neuer zu sehen... -Hey, baby! It's okay. Relax a little. I'm just a normal person, too. Sometimes you just have to stop seeing me as just Manuel Neuer.


	24. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 not for readers under 16 y.o.

But from "relax", I was so far away. Not in sight. I sipped the wine and got up from the table, briefly thanking for a delicious meal. From what he had just told me, I was literally overwhelmed with emotions and could not sit still. "If only he knew what his words meant to me! Maybe then he wouldn't have said it." I walked into the living room and wanted to go to the window, but the blinds were down for obvious reasons and I turned around to go and plump on the couch. When I turned around, I almost crashed into Manu, who was already standing in front of me. He hugged me, pinned me to himself, and kissed me on the top, quietly saying: -Ich meine das ernst, Baby. -I'm serious, baby. 

I smiled shyly, gave him a gentle hug and put my head on his chest where I heard his heart beating. A tear of crazy happiness that I couldn't yet fully believe in rolled down my cheek.

-Wollen wir ins Bett oder einen Film gucken? - Let's go to bed or watch a movie?  
"This guy does not stop taking care about that I earn a heart attack," I thought, almost bursting out of laughter. And although I would immediately have gone to bed with him again, I politely replied that I would like to see the film with him first so as not to seem particularly “sex-crazed”. Manu made a funny, slightly upset grimace and obediently invited me to sit on the sofa, turned on the TV and went into the kitchen for our wine.

Still smiling, I looked after him and bit my lip, again remembering the women's underwear in the drawer in his bedroom. The further I got, the more jealous I became. I no longer wanted to share him with anyone else, no matter how brazenly it seemed to me. I wanted him completely for myself and finito, so I decided to fight for my happiness if necessary.  
Manu fell beside me on the sofa, tired and pleased, and football appeared on the screen that turned on.

-Oh können wir nicht lieber Fußball schauen? Bitte! -Oh! Can we better watch football? Please! - and he gave me a pleading impudent look to which you would never say no in your life.  
-Klar! Wer spielt dann gegen wen? -Sure! Who plays against whom? - I got myself comfortably next to him.  
-Manchester United gegen Tottenham. -Manchester United vs. Tottenham Hotspur. - Manu said joyfully, already peering carefully at the screen and forgetting about everything in the world.

He took his glass of wine and hugged me, sitting comfortably by my side. But soon, in emotions he put his glass back again, now and then waving his hands in indignation and commenting on the game without ceasing. Of course, I was head over heels in love with this spectacle, now and then bursting silently into laughter.

And then Anya called me. I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to tell her whether I would come home today or not, and quickly taking my phone I got up and went into the kitchen so as not to disturb Manu's fun.  
\- Well, how are things there, Lena? How are you? Or is it better to say you both? Why are you silent, are you still coming home or not tonight? - Anya asked excitedly.  
-I think not, An. - I answered a bit guiltily. - Sorry, but I didn’t have time to call. - and I blushed - Only if he himself decides to kick me out…

And suddenly I heard from behind me:  
-Anya? Hier ist Manuel. Könnte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten? Kannst du mir bitte deine Telefonnummer geben? -Anya? This is Manuel. Can I ask you a favor? Can you give me your phone number?

Anja must have been died on the spot there as much as I was. I looked at him in question and he said to me with a slightly cheeky smile:  
-Was? Ich möchte deine Kontoverbindung haben, das ist alles. Anya wird die mir sicherlich verraten, nicht war, Anya? -What? -I just want your bank account number, that's all. Anya will probably give it to me, won't she? - He said his last words louder, so that Anya could hear that he's talking to her.  
-Ja, ja. Das mache ich. Für dich alles Manuel! -Yeah, yeah. I'll do it. All for you, Manuel! - first timidly and then daringly Anja answered and added: - Meine Telefonnummer ist 01637004050. -My number is 01637004050.  
I immediately disconnected the communication and at the same time, smiling, glanced at him. It was stupid to be angry with him. I couldn't believe he still couldn't calm down with that bloody money.  
-Das eben könnte ich mir natürlich nicht merken. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst mir die Kontoverbindung selbst geben, oder? -I just couldn't remember anything, of course. But I hope you can give me your account number yourself, can't you? - and with those words, he suddenly pressed me against him, wrapping his lips around me in a nice hot kiss. Nice warmth went through my body again and I closed my eyes with pleasure.  
I could hear the jubilation from the TV. It looked as if someone had scored a goal and Manu gently, but still, firmly pulled away from me, telling me, running away to the room:  
-Entschuldige bitte... ich muss mal schnell schauen gehen. -I'm sorry... I have to go check it out quickly…  
I nodded with a smile. It was a precious kiss on my lips that he had just given me. I heard from the living room:  
-Ja! Das wusste ich doch! Manchester United! - Yes! Well, I already told you! Manchester United!  
I smiled. I liked to hear that he was satisfied with the outcome of the match. I didn't want him to be upset about anything at all and so far I quickly typed in a message to Anya that if she gives out our account number, I'll hang her. That's why she sent me a message from the emoji 👅.

Manu came back, took his phone and told me he would be back in a minute and went to the bathroom. " He can't go to the bathroom without his phone either," I thought and shook my head.  
While he was there, I started cleaning up our mess in the kitchen and thought about our hot lovemaking just an hour and a half ago. Manu was driving me crazy, that's clear. It's always been like that, and now my state of mind has " worsened " for obvious reasons. "Oh, those butterflies!" They came up again in my stomach and I blushed and thought I'd love to do the kitchen scene again. "I'm probably making up for my past years without love and sex, but living only in dreams and suffering." - I thought. With little hope I looked at the approaching night and the desire to give him more tenderness of love and to experience new one, filled me more and more. He undoubtedly deserved to be loved.  
Then Manu returned and hugged me from behind, while I was cleaning up the mess. He kissed me gently and for long several times on the neck. This finally served as a spark to ignite the wildfire of passion in me. I turned to him with all the trembling of the feelings that gripped me and looked into his eyes. Our lips immediately reached out to each other at the same time and merged into a gentle and full of mutual desire kiss. The hands had already gone on their own to caress each other's bodies. Manu without thinking for long lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom...

I was lying there quietly admiring his perfect profile. Manu almost fell asleep immediately after we had had satisfied each other. I was enjoying that moment almost as much as having sex with him. With all my strength, I was fighting the sleep. I sure as hell didn't want to waste time on nonsense like sleep when Manu was around. Most of all, I wanted to put his blanket away and admire him completely. But I was afraid to wake him up. And his sleep was sacred to me. We had to get up early, he had to go to practice, I had to go to university. "I love you so much, sweetheart. If only you'd known..." - I just whispered, gently kissing him on the shoulder, inhaling his scent. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, if God would only let me. But at this moment, I was enjoying every second with him, given to me by fate, and prayed to God that those seconds would last as long as possible.

And time is known to be ruthless and all good things end too quickly. In the morning the alarm clock rang early and we both moaned unhappily, having found ourselves in each other's arms. I smiled blissfully and perceived his erection, but realized that time was running out and sighing sweetly. Manu whispered softly in my ear: "Baby, ich will dich wieder so sehr, aber wir müssen leider aufstehen. Willst du mit mir wenigstens zusammen duschen? -Baby, I want you so bad again, but we have to get up. Would you at least like to take a shower with me?  
I wanted to go anywhere with him, like I said, so I followed him in the shower.

Manu quickly took Lena into the shower, realizing that he might not be able to cope with himself there, once again seeing her naked and forgetting how to breathe. But he did not want to lose the precious time he still had with Lena, because he knew that he might not always have that time. When he came into the shower with her, smiling, he turned on the water and immediately pressed her to himself eagerly catching her lips. "Mann, wie ich das liebe, dass sie mir sofort antwortet, mit solcher Leidenschaft und sofort bereit ist. -Hell, how I love it, that she responds immediately, with such passion and that she is ready straight away." - he thought, feeling a wildly growing desire in him. Lena responded instantly with groan, thrilled with surprise, looking for his tongue and all shivering with arousal. She stepped away from him a little and ran with her hand through his wet breasts. "Oh, my God! Wet he looked above all boundaries of sexuality" - she thought only and felt that the whole world behind the walls of the shower ceased to exist. He took the shower gel and started looking at her and washing her shoulders, breasts, stomach, thighs... His breath became abrupt when Lena groaned and at the same time tried to somehow cope with herself and do the same to Manu. The pleasure he was enjoying did not take long to show itself. A minute later, he grabbed Lena by the waist and lifted her up pressing against the wall and threw her one leg over his thigh, immediately entering her. Lena cried out and only held on strongly to him. Manu was holding her by the buttocks with one hand, while the other leaned against the wall to prevent them both from falling. His deep but gentle movements in her became faster and more intense. Their lips were greedily catching each other, intensifying the feeling. Lena kissed him on the neck and chest as well, moaning every time he moved in her. They reached the peak of pleasure at the same time. Lena cried out and Manu felt her uterine muscles contract. He was gripped by the feeling of a spilling bliss and trembled in his own pleasure. He exhaled abruptly and came out of her, for which Lena, because of her not-so-comfortable posture, seemed to be very grateful. Manu turned off the water and took her face in his hands, kissing her on the wet forehead and asking: "Ich hoffe, das hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht? -I hope you enjoyed it after all?"

Lena just put her head gently on his chest and put her arms around his neck.  
-Ich kann das gar nicht beschreiben, was du mit mir machst. -I can't even describe what you're doing to me. - she whispered softly and gently, rubbing her face against his chest.

Breakfast had to be shortened a bit because the time was running out. Manu drove me home before practice and kissed me gently and long in the car. "I don't want to, I don't want to go away from him!" - my heart cried out in despair. - "How do I live here all that time? I can't even think about anything or anyone else!"  
-Ich möchte mich nicht verabschieden. -I don't want to say goodbye. - he said with his gentle blue eyes look, as if reading my mind. - Aber wir werden uns vermutlich ein paar Tage nicht sehen können. Ich muss heute nachmittag was erledigen und morgen früh fliegen wir mit FC Bayern zum Spiel nach London. -But we probably won't see each other for a few days. This afternoon I have a couple of things to do and tomorrow morning we will fly to London for a match with Bayern team.  
I nodded with my head sadly, biting my lip, and said:  
-Viel Erfolg dort! Ich werde das Spiel im Fernsehen schauen und für dich fiebern, für euch. Ich werde dich vermissen. -Good luck there! I will watch this match on TV and cheer for you, for all of you. I'm gonna miss you.  
-Ich rufe dich an, Baby. -I'll call you, baby. - he and I nodded and said a quick goodbye to get out of the car so he wouldn't see me crying.  
Anya was already waiting for me to go to the university together. She saw tears in my eyes and got scared, rounding her eyes.  
-What? What happened to you, Lenochka? Why are you crying? Did something go wrong? - she asked worriedly  
-I probably won't see him for a few days. - I threw myself at Anya's neck and said, crying.  
-Oh my God Lena! -What are you saying? The main thing is you'll see him at all! You haven't had a fight, have you?  
-No... on the contrary. - I told her with a smile and getting a little calmer.  
-You must have had sex, right? Yeah? - She asked me a lot of questions.  
I nodded, smiling embarrassingly, and then I added:  
-Yes, indeed... I'll never forget it. And he said... ...he said..., - the excitement took my breath away, - he said he liked me.  
-Haha! He discovered America through a vent or what? It's as clear as day that he likes you! Otherwise he wouldn't have invited you! - Anya's hands splashed.  
I smiled again and added in my thoughts:  
-And he wants to get to know me better... - Then I went on after a bit of silence: - I liked it in the kitchen and in the shower...  
Anya rounded her eyes and put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and said:  
-Oh my god!!! That's awesome, Lenka! Wow! Oh my god! And you' re still crying? You're crazy! Let's go to the lecture. At least you' ll distract yourself from your Neuer, or you'll go completely mad.   
And yet, looking at me again as special, she opened the door for me to go out like a queen.  
Manu was happy and sad at the same time. Today's training went very well and he was in a great mood. But the upcoming separation from Lena seemed to him painful. What a pleasure it would have been if he had taken her with him to London, took her to the match and made her sit in a place well visible to him. And in general, he wanted to show her to the world, to show off what a woman he had, but he was not yet very confident in his feelings and it seemed to him that it was too early for that all. At least a lot would have been easier if he had introduced Lena to everyone as his "official" girlfriend.


	25. London

Manu was sitting on a plane to London, a bit drowned. Thomas, who was sitting next to him, was talking to him without holding his breath, but Manu did not listen much. He thought what an idiot he was, that he hadn't taken Lena with him after all. At least he could have bought her a ticket and booked her a hotel room. You could try and get her a ticket to the match if you ask the right people. Why didn't he think of all this before? Why did this trip seem like to fall on his head out of nowhere? He'd known about it for a long time. He smiled when he remembered her the day before yesterday so eager, trembling with pleasure, her moans, her silk skin and gorgeous hair, her gentle as magic hands. He thought, "Wahrscheinlich, bist du doch in sie verknallt, und nicht wenig... You must be really in love with her, though, and not only faintly". 

-Was ist mit dir Manu? Du bist irgendwie komisch. Hast du Probleme mit deiner süßen Lena? -What's wrong with you, Manu? You look weird. Do you have trouble with your sweet Lena?-Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass da was läuft? -How do you even know there's something going on between us? -How do you know that? - Manu asked quietly.-Man Manu, man sieht dir das doch im Gesicht geschrieben. Allerdings habe ich dabei nur an Lena gedacht. An wen denn sonst? Triffst du dich noch etwa mit jemandem? -Listen to Manu, it's written all over your face. The only person I really considered was Lena. Who else could I have thought of? Are you seeing someone else?Manu just looked at Thomas strangely and didn't answer anything. He turned the subject of the upcoming match tomorrow. 

Strangely, Manu didn't call and I started getting nervous and thinking hell knows what. My hell was going on with separation between us, you could say. Yesterday I sent him a message of thanks for the money and asked him why the hell he had done it, but there was no answer either yesterday or today. Of course, I could see from the many pictures in the social networks that he was alive and well, but that was not enough for me anymore. I was waiting ... I barely did my time at lectures, worked in a cafe, taught people at the Russian course, and only when I turned on my phone, which had been discharged before as luck would have it, I saw that Manu called me and wrote me after the message. What a stone fell from my heart immediately, I think, no need to describe. "Hi Süße, schade, dass ich dich nicht erreichen konnte. "Muss jetzt zum training. Melde mich. Vermisse dich enorm. ❤Manu. -Hi, sweetie! I wish I'd reached you. I'm already on my way to practice now. I'll give you a call. I miss you so much. ❤Manu." I got really excited and a little upset at the same time.   
-The good man is alive and doing well. - Anya, who hadn't even worried about all that before, told me. -And don't even ask him why he just showed up like this only now. He must have his reasons."  
I suddenly thought with jealousy: "Yeah! There must be another woman with him... There are normally herds of them around him, despite the fact that he is "officially married" (about his breakup with Nina was not known everywhere, but only in very narrow circles). And at any moment, he might meet a very pretty girl."  
Anya noticed on my face what I was thinking and said it in a short and harsh tone:-And don't think about showing him that you're jealous. You have no reason to be jealous. You've met several times in recent days and fucked like crazy. You're gonna be fine. You'll see! He'll be yours, just yours. You might have to fight a little for him, maybe you should be more active in bed. He's got you and he's fine, and you have to make sure you stay with him, show him you're the one and only. You have to take the initiative, men like that. I just opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. There wasn't really anything. Anya was right, as usual.  
And late at night, Manu really finally called. -Hi, Baby! -Wie geht es dir? -Hi, Baby! How are you? - He asked nicely and excitedly.  
-Hi Manuel! - I said, barely containing myself from the cry of joy caused by the voice I loved to hear again.  
-Es tut mir leid, dass ich... -I'm sorry that I... - ...he started, but I stopped him:  
-Manuel, bitte! Du brauchst nichts erklären. Alles gut. Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. - Manuel, please! Don't explain anything. It's okay. You don't owe me anything. There was silence on the phone first and then:

-Aber Lena, ich... -But Lena... I...

-Shhhh... -I answered. -Ich möchte nichts hören. Ich bin so glücklich dich zu hören! Wie geht es dir? Wo bist du grade? -I don't want to hear anything. I'm so happy to hear you! How are you? Where are you now? - I stopped him with questions.  
-Ich dich auch, Baby... -Ich bin in meinem Hotelzimmer und endlich allein. Allerdings sehr kaput von dem Tag. Erst Treffen in der Säbener, dann Besprechung, dann zum Flughafen, dann der Flug, der Training, zwischendurch Mahlzeiten... -I'm you too, baby... (from these words, which I didn't know whether to believe or not, I got so warm inside and my heart was beating stronger) I'm in my room and finally alone. ( I wanted so much a kind of to catapult there to him at that moment) I am really tired from the day. First the training camp on Säbener, then a meeting with the team, then the airport, then the flight, training, between the meals...  
-Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen... - -I can imagine it so well... -or not so well. - I laughed a bit, not really being able to imagine it all. 

-Und bei dir? Wie war's gestern und heute? -And you? How were yours yesterday and today? - Manu wanted to know.

Everything was trembling inside me. "Does he ask how I'm doing? How was your day? Like I'm his... someone close or friend..." And I remembered his phrase the night before last in his apartment after dinner "I'm a serious baby" and I thought, "Does he really take everything that's going on between us both seriously?"   
Manu's voice took me away from my thoughts:-Lena? Bist du noch dran, Baby? -Lena? Are you still there, baby?  
-Äh, ja... Entschuldige. -Oh, yes... - Oh... I'm sorry.  
And I told him a little bit about my two days like in torment. (Of course I didn't tell him anything about my torture because of him).

-Wow! Dann hattest du ja auch fast keine Luft zum Durchatmen. Erhole dich schön. Ich rufe dich morgen wieder an, Baby. -Wow! Then you hardly had time to breathe either. Rest well now. I'll call you again tomorrow, baby. - and he has added: -Du fehlst mir sehr. Gute Nacht! -I miss you so much. Good night!

-Du fehlst mir auch sehr. Gute Nacht Manu... -I miss you too, very much. Good night, Manu... - I whispered, feeling my breath stops being smooth.

After talking to him, I was still sitting around for 15 minutes like a fool, smiling, on one place and not moving, looking somewhere far away. Anya, who more or less captured everything, also was sitting next to me and was smiling silently all over her face. A little while later, she said:   
-Oh... my... god... and it seems to become a kind of very mysterious. - with those words, she gave me a big hug. "If anyone knew how much that his call meant to me, and also how much did my friend. "It's the whole world to me," I thought to myself in a smile.

The next day I also spent in business but keeping thinking about Manuel and also about our phone conversation yesterday. I went through it a hundred times in my head and it warmed my heart. I was waiting in awe for his new promised call today and made sure the battery on the phone didn't die off like it did yesterday.  
And Manu really called! Again! Before going to the stadium, to the match. He was cool in his voice. It was funny when we asked each other the same question at the same time: "How was your day?" I was also happy that I had a direct opportunity to wish him and the team good luck and victory in today's match.  
-Du schaust uns im Fernsehen, nicht wahr? -You're going to watch us on TV, aren't you? - he asked excitedly.  
-Nicht du, wir! -Not you, but us! - Anya added by shouting in the background.  
-Sag hallo zu ihr von mir. Hört sie die ganze Zeit zu? -Say hello to her from me. Has she been listening to our conversation all the time? - Manu was surprised.

-Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie hat sich erst jetzt hier reingeschlichen. -No, of course not. She just sneaked up here to eavesdrop. - I lied scared, embarrassed by what I said.  
-Sie weiß von uns, nicht wahr? -She knows about us, doesn't she? Dass wir nicht nur Freunde sind und du mit mir beim Übernachten nicht nur Fußball guckst? Sie weiß wirklich alles über uns, ja? -That we're not just friends and when you're at my place you're not just watching football all night ? She knows everything about us, right? - Manu asked with a smile in his phone.  
-Manuel...Entschuldigung... sie ist die Einzige, die das von meiner Seite weist. Ich schwöre. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich weiß, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann. .Manuel... I'm so sorry... she's the only one who knows that from me. I swear. She's my best friend and I know she'd be silent like a grave. - I answered as gently as I could, and then I added: -Du kannst dich auch auf sie verlassen. -You can rely on her, too.  
Manu laughed:  
-Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden. -Yes, I already understood that. - and then he said: -Kaufe dir sofort deinen Flugticket nach St. Petersburg. Du und Anya wolltet doch zusammen über die Feiertage hinfliegen? -Buy yourself a plane ticket to St. Petersburg urgently. You and Anya wanted to fly there together for the holidays, didn't you?  
-Oh! -How nicely he pronounces my name! - Anya was delighted and didn't miss an opportunity to say her hello back to him.  
-Ja, danke! Das mache ich! -Yes, thank you! I'll do it! - I answered to Manu. -Aber das Geld bekommst du von mir nach und nach wieder. -But you'll get that money back gradually.  
-No way! Das will ich alles nicht hören. -No, no, no! I don't want to hear anything about it.  
And by saying goodbye quickly, he ended the conversation.

The hour has finally come when the Bayern and Chelsea match started on TV. Anya was watching my reaction with interest and made fun of me a little when they were showing Manu. When I saw him on the screen, I was just so filled with happiness and pressed his jersey to my chest. But it wasn't this Manuel who was in front of my eyes, who was now jumping in the goal and running cleverly with the ball on the field, but rather the one who was laughing cheerfully at breakfast and looking mysteriously into my eyes after dinner, greedily kissing me, sleeping and breathing evenly under the blanket, naked in the shower and trembling with orgasm. I blushed from these sweet memories. But that doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying the picture on the screen in front of me. On the contrary. And what crazy saves from Manu we saw again and both squeaked with delight. I was just like carried away with pride and joy for him. However, once our defense failed, and Manu unfortunately could not cope with a strong and sharp shot of the ball just for a millimetre, and we had ruthlessly got a goal, but our boys replied with the same after a couple of minutes, and in the second half of the match they scored another goal, and than the other one. In the end, the Bavarians finally won. Anya and I jumped up on the sofa and hugged each other, being happy for them.  
-Ah! I wish we could be there now and celebrate with them! - Anya said with a sigh.  
-It's not the right word. - I said biting my lip. I immediately imagined myself in his arms at the hotel after the match and I was getting dizzy from it and a second later I was longing for him. As much as we wanted, Anya and I couldn't fly to London. First we needed a visa, and secondly, we still couldn't miss university this week and nobody could give us a break from work either. We had to wait for the match with Bremen's Werder on Saturday at the Allianz Arena. We were even able to buy tickets there. I sent Manu a congratulating message hoping that he will read it yet today, I fell asleep all in my sweet hope.  
The next day Anya and I bought plane tickets to St. Petersburg and told our friends that we would see each other soon. Our parents, friends and Ira in particular were very happy. But today I was waiting for Manu back to Munich. I was waiting to at least hear him again. He called me from the airport in London!  
-Weißt du mit wem er da so nett redet? Lächelt und so glücklich ist? Es kann doch nicht mit Nina sein, oder? -Do you know who he's talking to so nicely out there? -Do you know who he' s smiling to and so happy? It can't be Nina, can it? - Yo Kimmich asked when he approached Thomas.  
Thomas looked innocent into Yo's eyes smiling and whispered to him:  
-Das ist nicht unsere Sache, Kumpel. -It's none of our business, buddy.  
-Lena? Gott sei dank habe ich dich erreicht. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, ich habe dich enorm vermisst die letzte Nacht. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte dich mitnehmen müssen. Beim nächsten mal aber... Pass auf! Ich bin auf dem Rückweg nach München, aber heute werden wir es leider nicht schaffen, uns zu sehen. Hast du Lust morgen nach dem Spiel gegen Bremen mit mir nach Tegernsee mit zu kommen? -Lena? Thank God I've reached you. I just want to tell you that I really missed you last night. I made a mistake. I should've had taken you with me. But next time... Look! I'm going back to Munich, but unfortunately we won't be able to see each other today. Would you like to come with me to Tegernsee tomorrow after the game against Bremen?  
I lost my speech.  
-Brauchst du...ihr noch Tickets für das Spiel? -Do you... do you both need tickets for this match?  
-Nein. Wir haben sie. Vielen Dank. -No, thank you. We have some.  
-Kommst du morgen dann mit zu mir? -Will you come with me tomorrow then?  
I didn't know what to say. Tomorrow after the match, I wasn't busy with anything. It was Saturday. Of course I almost screamed on the phone, yes.  
But I got myself together and answered as quietly as I could:  
-Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne machen. -Yes, I would love to.  
-Das klingt nicht wirklich begeistert... eher als ob du eine offizielle Einladung akzeptierst. It sounds not really with admiration. It's as if you're accepting some kind of official invitation. - Manu spoke incredulously.  
I laughed and then I screamed into the phone:  
-Manu! Ja, ja, hundert mal ja! Ich kann doch kaum erwarten dich wieder zu sehen! -Manu! Yes, yes, a hundred times yes! I can't even wait to see you again!  
-Das klingt besser! -That's better ! - The happy Manuel laughed.  
When we said goodbye and I wished Manu a pleasant flight and hung up the phone I was squealing with happiness. Anya wasn't around, she was at work. I was so excited that I couldn't find a place and ran outside. I urgently needed some fresh air. People turned to me, who was almost running down the street with an incomprehensible face to nowhere. I guess I looked like a junkie or a crazy person, but I didn't care. Manu asked me back to his place! I'll be with him again! What else could be better? I also knew that this date could be very important for the future and at the same time not a big deal, and I wanted so much that after it Manu wouldn't even think about wishing any other woman but me. I had the feeling that I had to do something, to surprise him. I had to tell Anya about this joyful event as soon as possible, so I decided to call her.  
-Hooray! Love and passion continues! Lenka, run to the store for new striptease clothes... - I heard Anya saying...


	26. "I'll take a ride in Manuel Neuer's car!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mature content! Not for readers under 16 y.o.!  
>  🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

-I'm not buying any strip underwear! -I'm not buying any! - I told Anya laughing.  
-Well, you should!- She objected. - The fact that you know how to dance beautifully and sexually and it is one of your advantages.  
I was thinking, but I didn't answer anything. I still felt like I shouldn't kind of force myself on him. Even though it would certainly give me great pleasure to dance in front of him again.

Somewhere late in the evening Manu called to say that he had got home safely, apologized again that we could not meet me (He knew that I was waiting for him) and wanted to make arrangements for tomorrow.  
-Wir müssen uns irgendwo treffen. Ich sammle dich einfach irgendwo auf. -We'll have to meet somewhere. I'll pick you up somewhere.  
And he named me one of the streets near the Allianz Arena and one shop there.  
-Wir können Anya auch kurz nach Hause bringen. Sie muss nicht nach Hause laufen. -Manu laughed. -We can give Anya a lift home. She doesn't have to walk.  
Anya was out of the woods. Who wouldn't want to go for a ride in his cool car. "Oh, my God! I'll take a ride in Manuel Neuer's car! "Oh, my God! Manuel Neuer has my number and has already visited my place. Is this happening to me?" - she said in shock with her eyes wide open.  
Saturday has finally arrived - the day of the match and the day when I was supposed to go to Tegernsee with Manu again. It goes without saying that I was just in heaven with happiness, and all morning and afternoon I literally was dancing around the apartment, joking and singing merrily. Anya was making fun of me and at the same time, of course, she was happy to see me so happy.  
-I hope you have a plan to drive him crazy, Lena. -I don't know. So that he'll want you over and over and invite you next week and next.  
I've been thinking and didn't have an answer. I wanted things to be a little spontaneous. I didn't want to think and plan. I was living with anticipation. We'll probably eat something delicious, talk about this and that, maybe he'll show me his house better.  
-What? -You don't have a plan? You've got to surprise him with something! Well, since you don't want to dance the striptease.  
-Who told you I don't want to? -I don't know. Just because I didn't buy the underwear doesn't mean I don't want to dance in front of him.  
-Think about it all, Lena! -You have to make him want you on the way to his beloved Tegernsee. Hooray! I'll take a ride in Manuel Neuer's car! - The happy Anya was singing at the end. And I thought, " That' s what makes me happy too"...

The match was a killing game. On the seventh minute Manu already had the ball in his hands, which flew past his goal a minute ago, threatening them. How gorgeous he looked again. How wonderful it was just to see him again! Bayern Munich dominated 80% of the game and that was expected. On 24 minute, we unfortunately got a goal with a direct kick from 25 meters. Manu was powerless. But we scored to the Bremens shortly after that. And in the second half of the match we scored more and more. On 54th minute, Manu gets another dangerous shot. And Bavaria finally defeats Werder with a ruthless 6:1 score. We jubilated like crazy. I probably do not need to say that I spent the whole match endlessly enjoying the sight of the world's best goalkeeper and smiling with a smile that was understandable only to me and Anya. I was madly excited about our date after the match. Despite the great pleasure I received from the match, I was sitting and literally counting the minutes and couldn't believe, looking - with awe in my body - at him standing in the gate, that soon it would be exactly this handsome hero who would pick me up, the ordinary (or maybe not?) fan of him Lena Ulyanova, by car and take me home... ...if everything goes according to plan... And I felt like I was on the seventh heaven again. Because he's so "great", and there are a lot of other fans_ wanting him, and I was very pleased and scared at the same time. However, I understood that my happiness is very fragile and can be shattered at any moment. I immediately remembered the underwear in the drawer of his night table. Jealousy broke out in me again, and at the same time, a wild desire to spend another mind-blowing hours of love with him, spoiling him because they might be my last. My body was filled with pleasant warmth. At the end of the match, as always, he took off his long-sleeved Jerseys and slowly walked on the field, applauding the fans. I loved this moment very much. His eyes looked closely into the rows, this time more than usual as it seemed to me. I looked through the binoculars at his beautiful muscles and remembered stroking and kissing them. It made everything inside me feel crazy and made me want to scream his name, jump off the stand and run to him, hug him, and leave the field with him to celebrate victory with him and the guys. I hoped he wouldn't change his mind now, or forget about me because of the victory or anything else. In short, I was a whole bunch of feelings and nerves.  
On the way to our meeting place Anya kept repeating: "I'll be sitting in Manuel Neuer's car! Wow!", which was very funny, but also helped me relax and laugh, because I was already pretty nervous. We were walking down the street and Anya was telling me:  
-Don't worry about it! It'll be okay. Take the lead and that's it, drive him crazy so that he wouldn't let you rest with his calls. Oh my God! My best friend is Manuel Neuer's girlfriend! I'm about to go crazy!  
-Shut up! - I told her. -We're not alone on the street here. Few people may understand Russian. And then I'm not his girlfriend. Why are you telling such a nonsense?  
-Then mistress! It doesn't matter!  
-Anya! Stop it, please! I am no one to him.  
-Okay, okay. - Anya said with a smile... -I'm only so happy for you, and I don't agree that you're nobody to him! - and she gave me a friendly hug. -And I want you to be truly happy.

Manuel was showering in the team locker room after the match and was looking forward to meeting Lena. He was counting the minutes when he would see her and they would be alone and able to make love again. "Ich habe mich so verknallt, das ist unglaublich. -I'm so in love, it's unbelievable. Hoffentlich ist das nicht zu viel für sie, wie viel ich sie immer will. Ich kriege einfach nicht genug von ihr. -I hope as much as I want her is not too much for her. I just never have enough of her." - he thought.

When we came to the place where we agreed to meet Manu, no one was there yet. It was cold and we were walking back and forth so we wouldn't freeze. And suddenly I got a call from Manu. My heart fell in my heels and I thought, "Well, that' s it, everything is canceled and I'm lost. I'm going to die of grief on the spot."  
-Manu! - I almost shouted at the phone.  
-Lena? Hallo Baby, ich verspäte mich um ca. ½ Stunde, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich muss hier noch kurz mit der Mannschaft bleiben. -Lena! -Hi baby, I'll be half an hour late, I'm sorry. I have to stay here a little longer with the team.  
-Ja, natürlich, klar! Nicht so schlimm. Wir gehen mit Anya kurz zur ALDI hier, dort ist ja warm. -Yes, of course! It's no big deal. Anya and I will go to ALDI near here, it's warm there. - I answered gently with relief. I was so happy to hear his voice and thought, "Thank God it's not rejection." We said goodbye with the words "See you later!" And me and Anya ran to ALDI to warm up. There we bought ourselves chocolate buns and juice, because we were so hungry. Everything was expensive in the Allianz Arena, and this time we didn't have VIP tickets. Quite happy we didn't even notice how half an hour flew by and went back to the meeting place. As soon as we got there, I saw a black Audi approaching. My heart was beating in my chest. I opened the door next to the driver with my trembling hands and Anya at the back. Manu smiled charmingly as always and said:  
-Hi, Baby!

And then he addressed Anya, turning around: -Hallo Anya! Wie geht's? -Hello Anya, how are you?

-Hallo Manu! Alles super! Glückwunsch zu eurem Sieg! Ihr wart super! -Hello Manu! Congratulations on your victory! You were awesome! - Anya said with big excitement and thrill in here eyes almost screaming.

Manu smiled and thanked her, and then looked at me like that, and everything inside just fell down, like it used to happen a lot when he looked at me. His eyes went over my lips and it was obvious that he wanted to make a move towards them, but he didn't by looking at Anya and starting the engine. I smiled and bit my lip quickly turning around, as the feeling of being close to him was overwhelming me again and I almost had a tear.  
All the way Anya and Manu were discussing the match. And I didn't have any words except "Ja", "Super", "Genau" (yes, super, right), or anything like that, and I was rather passing in conversation. I was so "electrified" by these past hours of waiting, by his presence, by his smell, by his voice that I couldn't talk, but just mysteriously smiled, looking at him, noticing a slight awkwardness in him too.

-Und dir hat das Spiel nicht gefallen, Lena? -Didn't you like the game, Lena? - Manuel suddenly led me out of my delusional state.

-Natürlich hat mir das gefallen! Ihr wart fantastisch! Ich habe das Spiel genossen, außer dem Tor, was die Bremer uns reingeschossen haben. -I loved it! -I loved it! You were just great! I enjoyed the game, except the goal that was scored by the Bremen…  
Manu squeezed his lips like he usually does. I usually liked it, but in this case I realized that he was in pain now and I almost killed myself for what I had said. He didn't like to fail and was angry, even though it wasn't his fault today. The shot wasn't to hold at all. I put my hand on his leg and I said comforting:

-Bitte fühle dich nicht schuldig. Du kannst nicht immer was dafür, du hast alles gemacht, was du konntest und super gespielt. -Please don't blame yourself! It's not always your fault, you did everything you could and played beautifully.

Manu didn't answer anything, just squeezed his lips harder. I stroked his leg a little, leaving my hand lying there. Anya was quiet in the back and I turned to her. Her eyes were wide open, and she was delighted for some reason. But we had already arrived to our apartment and I looked at Manu inquiring.  
-Du willst dich verabschieden? -Do you want to say goodbye? - With anxiety in his voice and a serious look at me, he asked.

I looked at him with frightened eyes and answered:

-Eigentlich nicht... es sei denn...du hast andere Pläne. -No, actually not.. but... if you have other plans...

Manu smiled and said:

-Nein. Ich möchte immer noch, dass du mitkommst. -No. -I still want you to come with me.  
I smiled back, nervously grabbing a strand of my loose hair and curling it on my finger and biting my lip again. I asked Anya to bring my bag and the cake I decided to bake and take with me. I was uncomfortable that I was going to eat all his delicious things again and not bring anything myself. When Anya got out of the car to bring my things, Manu took my hand and quickly pulled me towards him, greedily demanding my lips with his mouth. How hot his breath and kiss were, and how nice and familiar he smelled! How I adored that smell. When I was smiling at him in the kiss, I shyly but passionately began to answer him by putting my hand gently on his cheek, the other hand still in his hand, and I only squeezed it tighter, and then released it and slipped my fingers between his fingers, as clutching into one thing. He kissed me even deeper, whispering between breath breaks:

-Ich habe dich so vermisst, Baby. Und du schmeckst so lecker nach Schokolade. -I missed you so much, And you're so delicious, you taste as a chocolate.  
I smiled at him and remembered the buns, but I didn't have time to answer him, because the back door suddenly opened and we were right out of each other's hair like caught schoolchildren.

Anya realized that she had appeared at a bad time and carefully put everything on the back seat, quickly thanked Manu and wished us a good time, said goodbye and closed the door after leaving. Manu gave me a burning look, smiled for the tenth time, and started the engine, telling me:

-Wir fahren erstmal. Ich will so sehr nach Hause und es ist ja ein wenig Fahrt dahin, wie du weißt. -We'll drive first. I want to go home so badly and it's not that close, you know it.  
I nodded back at him with a smile and started twisting my hair on my finger again. On the road, we were quiet at first and Manu turned on the radio. On the highway, I put my hand on his leg again and stroked the inside of his leg a little. He put his hand shortly on mine and said when he was swallowing hardly:  
-Wenn du so weitermachst, Baby, dann fahre ich irgendwo gegen. Du machst mich so an und ich bin schon ohnehin an der Grenze - If you go on like this, baby, then I'll crash into something. You're turning me on even more, and I'm already at the limit.

But he didn't take my hand away,when he put his hand back on the wheel. And I liked it. That's what I needed.

-Dann... - Well, then... stop somewhere... - I dared to speak as gently as possible. - Ich glaube, ich weiß wie ich helfen kann. -I think I know how I can help. - I added and slyly smiled when he suddenly took a short look at me with his big eyes. I knew I took a risk by saying that, but it jumped out of me somehow on its own. Manu swallowed up again and was silent. I took away my hand, swearing at myself in the thought that I'd be a fool and ruin everything. But then Manu pulled off the highway, though the exit wasn't already Tegernsee... I bit my lip and looked at him carefully. He noticed it and smiled enigmatically. And then it occurred to me why…  
-Ich kann ja nicht einfach auf der Autobahn anhalten, auf einem parkplatz. Da sind so viele Leute... -I can't just stop on the motorway in the parking lot. There are too many people there.  
A strong desire burst inside me and I could barely contain myself, trying to look as relaxed as possible and breathe normally. In fact, I was dizzy and kept spinning my hair all over my fingers. He looked at me and I looked at him as we stood at the traffic lights, and even in the dark, I could see the desire in his eyes. At that very moment I unwittingly licked my lips, completely out of control, and not thinking how it might have affected him. Manu was breathing shorter and gassed heavily when the green light came back on. We arrived at a quiet, suburban parking lot where there was not a soul. Before I knew it, he jumped out of the car like a scalded one, quickly opened my door, and literally pulled me out. Then he pressed me gently against it, but passionately grabbed my hair and pulled me back to his waist with a hot kiss. The cold that stood in the street immediately turned into a fever for me. Manu gently let go of my lips and opened the back door, threw everything that was in the backseat on the floor of the car, and climbed up there trying to get a place to lie down and pulled me along. "My cake" - I thought desperately at first, but now it wasn't up to it. I closed the door behind me, quickly threw my jacket down, and there was no jacket on Manu, which allowed me to quickly, intensely caress his breasts through the sweater, through which it was visible how excited they got. I decisively took off my T-shirt and afterwards... ... a bra.

-Oh... mein... Gott! -Oh, my God! - Manu said with admiration and immediately started to caress my breasts, greedily grabbing them with his soft hands. How I waited for these hands, I missed them... I made a groan, almost screamed and then dared to quickly begin to unbutton his jeans afterwards literally ripping them down. Manu, as far as the place allowed him, gave in to my actions, then pulled me to himself and grabbed on of my nipples, doing incredible things to it which made me moan again. I kissed him by the earlobe and then licked it. He was shivering and holding his breath, and I realized he really liked it. I licked it again and I walked with my tongue down his neck. This resulted in him moaning and grabbing my hair. I didn't think long, but got down to the floor and quickly circled my tongue below his navel, which caused him to moan again and squeezing my hair tighter almost to pain.

-Baby, he said suddenly, - You d don't have to do this, I... - but he didn't talk his sentence to the end, he just held his breath for a second, because I cleverly pulled his already excited dick out of his underpants and licked it, and then another time and another time. He made an indescribable tone and leaned himself back, surrendering to my power and gently stroking my head. I licked his whole dick, completely indulging myself in pleasure and trembling with desire. His penis grew even bigger and became very firm. It turned me on even more and I licked my lips, unwittingly shaking my long hair, trying to keep it out of the way. A few strands went through his cock. Once again, Manu made a sound that made it clear that he was falling out, and he grabbed my hair with his fingers again. As I wrapped my lips around his dick and began to suck it up and move up and down with my mouth, he was holding his breath and moaning weakly. Before I knew it, there was a lot of sperm in my mouth. I had to come off him and swallow it. There was a lot of sperm and I could barely make it. I didn't want to look like an idiot and didn't want to disappoint him, so I swallowed it all down and smiled kissing his male dignity again. As soon as I helped him put his pants back on, he immediately lifted me up, pinned me down, and covered me with my jacket again with raised from the floor.  
-Du... du bist...... unglaublich.... das war ... das war ... unbeschreiblich schön ... -You ... you ...are incredible ... it was ... indescribably beautiful. Aber warum? Ich ... ich ... ich wollte ja dir was schönes machen... -But why? I... I... I wanted to do you a nice thing..." he whispered in my ear, all smoothing my hair and the naked back under my jacket. I was so happy I thought it wasn't even happening to me or was happening in my dreams and I answered gently:

-Das machst du ja schon die ganze Zeit... und...ich bin glücklich, dass dir das gefallen hat. -You've been doing it all this time... and... I'm happy you liked it.  
-Das war fantastisch, du warst fantastisch. -That was awesome, you were amazing. - He whispered and, suddenly, turned me over on my back despite all the narrowness of the cabin (with his height almost any cabin would be small), hovering over me himself, leaning on his hands - face towards my feet - and abruptly breathing began he began quickly unbutton my jeans. -Nein, das ... -No, that's... - I just wanted to object, but he put on me his jacket too and ripped my pants with my underwear down, putting his lips into my delights. I lost the ability to speak and the ability to breathe, but only groaned and wriggled under his clever, persistent actions, giving myself completely to his caresses. In anticipation of a crazy, fast approaching pleasant sensation, I unwittingly soaked my fingernails in his sides and my teeth in his pullover, which was just above my face, so as not to yell like an insane person. When I was already lingering in the impetuous peak that had reached me, he hadn't yet thought to stop his caress and I screamed, experiencing immediately another even stronger orgasm, almost losing consciousness. Manu recoiled from me happy, kissing me there and gently lifting off me.  
When he saw my breasts in the dark while I was looking for my bra and T-shirt, smiled and said:  
-Du bist so wunderschön, Baby, und mmm so lecker... -You're very pretty, baby, and so mmm... delicious... -He whispered gently, giving me a short hug and a kiss in the hair. I bit my lip and blushed, rejoicing that in the dark the colour of my face wasn't really visible, wrapped my hair on my finger again and just answered confusedly:  
-Ich... ich... weiß nicht womit ich dich verdient habe. -I... I... I don't even know how I deserve you.  
We continued our journey far beyond being tense anymore. My body still remembered the crazy sensations he had given me, and I still had a salty taste in my mouth from the love caresses of his delights, and I was sitting and enjoying that. And I wanted more of it. It wasn't anything enough for me with him. I thought I could never get full of it. And I threw my head back and looked dreamy smiling.  
-Was? -What? - Manu asked with interest when he looked at me. -Worüber denkst du grade? -What are you thinking about right now?  
-Manu? - I was excited when we drove the long drive to his house, past the gate.  
-Ja? -Yeah? -He answered by raising his eyebrows as nicely as he usually does.  
-Ich bin so froh wieder hier sein zu dürfen. -I'm so glad that I can be here again.  
Manu smiled and answered:  
-Und ich freue mich schon auf die Zeit mit dir hier. -And I'm already looking forward to the time I'll spend here with you. -Was möchtest du gleich essen? -What do you like to eat now?  
I shrugged with my shoulders and answered:  
-Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe uns einen Kuchen gebacken, den du wahrscheinlich beim Runterschmeißen zerstört hast. -I don't know. I baked us a cake that you probably destroyed by swiping it down.  
-Ach... War das auf dem Sitz hinten? -Ah... -Had it been in the back seat? - It suddenly became clear to Manu and he added confusedly: -Entschuldige bitte... Das wollte ich nicht. -I'm sorry... -I didn't mean it.  
And the first he did when we stopped at the house, he rushed back to look at the seat. We got lucky. The cake just crumpled a little, but not fell apart like I thought it would. So the first thing he did when we came into the house, Manu ran into the kitchen with the cake and cut off us both a slice of it. When he handed me the plate, he was already biting off his portion, saying, "Mmmmm... Lecker! -Mmmmm... Delicious! Willst du Kaffee oder sonst was dazu? -Would you like some coffee or something else?  
I asked for coffee even though it was around 7:00 at night. And Manu decided to keep me company.  
-Wir wollen doch nicht so schnell schlafen gehen oder? -We don't want to go to bed so early, do we? - He smiled and asked with a cheeky look and when he saw my adoring gaze he thought: "Oh mein Gott, wie sie mich immer anschaut! Ich kriege so viel Gänsehaut, von so viel Liebe in einem Blick... - Oh my God! How she always looks at me! I have so many goosebumps running through my body from so much love in one glance!"  
Later we ordered dinner from the same Italians with home delivery and sat down cutely on the sofa in the living room, each with a glass of wine in hand, which was more for decoration than for consumption, because for whatever reason none of us were willing to drink. We talked a lot about everything. About his work, about my work, about my studies. I asked him a little bit about London and the countries he'd already been in and what he'd seen there. He asked me about my life in Russia and how I became a fan of Bayern Munich and Die Mannschaft and why I don't support any Russian teams. We laughed a lot, especially me. Because Manu was joking all the time and I loved it. And suddenly he got serious and said with tenderness:

-Tanze für mich! Bitte! Ich mag so gerne dich anschauen. Du bewegst dich sehr schön. Das macht mich verrückt nach dir. Ich habe dir sogar Unterwäsche gekauft! Guck mal! -Dance for me! Please! I love to look at you so much. You move so beautifully. It makes me crazy. I even bought you underwear! Look at this! - and with these words he got up and went to another room where he returned from soon with a nice bag in his hand. -Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das passt. -I really hope it will fit you.  
-Wow... -Whe... -I started out gasping for excitement from the words he just said, but he gently interrupted me, smiling:  
-Ich habe doch deine Sachen vom letzten mal hier gehabt... -You left your things here last time...  
I understandably nodded and smiled.  
-Schaue doch mal was da drin ist. Ich möchte wissen, ob du das anziehst oder nicht. -Well, look what it is! I want to know if you'll wear this or not.  
I bit my lip (again) and looked into the bag with curiosity, there was something red. Or rather, it was something very pretty lingerie, in lace, with bows and fishnet stockings to add to it... And there was a red tight dress with fine sparkles and lots of cutouts and zipper on his back. I was out of breath.  
Manu smiled quite with delight, knowing from my reaction that I liked it.  
-I liked it too, so I thought I'd buy it for you. And I'm really excited to see you wear it. And that as soon as possible. The dress, if you can have it for dinner already, it would be nice.  
-He's beautiful, Manuel! Thaaaaaank you! I'll wear it all right now! - and I delightedly embraced his neck and kissed him gently but short on the lips and rushed with these wonderful things into the bathroom. I loved the beautiful dresses and the beautiful underwear and I loved it all on my body. It was also a big plus for me that I was satisfied with my body and knew that it was considered flawless, so I didn't feel shy about showing my body. And if I could drive my loved one crazy with it, what else would it be good for me to be happy? When I put on my underwear first and then my dress, watching this in the mirror, I was amazed how good this color looked on me. And why I didn't dare wear it before. After refreshing my make-up, I put on some shoes in heels, which were left after the last time I was here and were in the bathroom for some reason, as if they were waiting for me. I came out happy to Manuel. His eyes were rounded and he stood up, slowly heading towards me, looking over me up from head to toe. He couldn't say a word first, and then the doorbell rang and he went to fetch our dinner, still unable to say anything. I smiled with a giggle and realized I must have had an effect.  
"I love you so much and I'll do anything to make this night memorable for you as well," I was thinking while I was waiting for him to come back.  
Manu came back with the bags and immediately came up to me and kissed me whispering with a husky voice into my ear:  
-Du siehst umwerfend aus! Ich kann das kaum erwarten, um zu sehen, wie es darunter aussieht. -You look stunning and I'm really dying to see how you look without your dress.-Wir essen zuerst. Ich habe tierisch Hunger. -We'll have dinner first. I am so hungry.  
And with those words I took his hand and led him to the kitchen to unpack the food. And inside me, there was a burning desire to love and love him more and more.


	27. My only treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very hot content! Not for readers under 16 y. o.!!!  
>  🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

At dinner, we still managed to get our glasses full of wine empty and relaxed completely. I could feel Manu getting tired and his eyes were giving it away. You bet he had a long day and had played the match after all. I was tired myself and decided to be the first to get up from the table, thanking him for dinner and removing the dishes.  
-Kannst du mir noch mehr von deinem Haus zeigen? -Could you show me your house a little bit more?  
-Ja gerne. Hast du etwas Angst, dass es in einem der geheimen Zimmer ein Monster sitzen kann, der dich auffrisst? -Yes, of course, I'd love to. Are you afraid that there might be a monster in one of the secret rooms that will eat you?  
I laughed and shook my head. And he took me by the hand on a tour of the house.

-Mann, siehst du gut aus! Habe doch Gnade mit mir! -Fuck, you look so amazing! Have pity on me! - smiling and giving me the languid look of his tender blue eyes Manu uttered when we suddenly came to the bedroom. He closed the door behind us, showing with his eyes that he thought we wouldn't go anywhere else today, that we had reached our final destination.  
-Warum soll ich mit dir gnädig sein? Noch nicht... Noch wirst du etwas gequält... -Why should I be nice to you? Not yet... I'm going to torture you yet... - I said it with a gentle note in my voice, licking my lips and fingering my tangled hair, which he watched like a hungry wolf. Then I added, already well aware of what he was waiting for:  
-Okay. Kann ich dich bitten Musik anzumachen und sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen? -Okay. Can I ask you to turn on the music and sit down in a chair?  
-Welche Musik dann? -Which music then? - he asked.  
-Ist egal, nur nicht so ganz schnell und ich komme gleich. -It doesn't matter, just not very fast, and I'll be right back.  
He wanted to object anything, but I gently, like a model on the podium, went up to him and put my finger on his lips and whispered, reaching out to his face and stopping 10 cm away:  
-Keine Fragen! Du hast nur 5 Minuten. -No questions! You only have five minutes. -  
and with those words, I opened the door and closed it and ran as fast as I could in my heels down the stairs to my things. Downstairs, I quickly took one of my dresses out of my bag, which I brought with me. It was light, pretty simple, short, 10 cm above my knees, a chocolate-colored dress with shiny buttons on the front, starting at the level of the cleft of my chest and going down to the bottom and flared up. I decided that I couldn't dance the striptease in the dress he bought me. It was awesome for an evening party, in public, or to sit in a restaurant or a cocktail bar, but what he wanted me to do in it wasn't quite right suitable for it. I grabbed my chocolate dress while I was packing my things to come here, as I remembered that Manu had a very warm home, and since I was hot and hot all the time when I was around him, I thought that dress was the right one. Suddenly I felt a slight fear. "What if he didn't like it this time? And the fact that I changed the dress?" I walked and poured myself a quick sip of more wine, and after that I felt a little confident again, I slowly went upstairs. And there was already some nice music playing.

I smiled and thought: “One thing what can do well for sure is to dance striptease and much more, and I needed only to relax enough in front of Manu, that's all.” And I quickly appeared in the doorway with my legs and arms apart in the corners as far as I could reach them, with my eyes looking down. Then I sharply waved with my hair, throwing them back, while simultaneously turning sideways in the aperture and bent my head back, arching my back and ass with a beautiful line and bent one leg in my knee, leaned one knee against the doorway, beautifully lifting my leg with a high-heeled shoe. Then I turned my head to where I assumed that my love should be.  
He is like “supposed! was sitting on a chair with his mouth ajar, his legs a little apart and looked with anticipation at me, with his eyes wide. I went smoothly to him and sat down on his knees, not touching him, bending much backwards, and then slowly got up wriggling myself and by grabbing his hand I pulled him to stand. He looked at me in surprise, but did not have time to come to senses, as I lightly pushed his chest to sit on the edge of the bed. I grabbed a chair then and put it in front of him, but not very close, so that I could move well on it. But at first I didn’t sit down on the chair, but I went beautifully to the wall and began to dance near it, turning my back to him and making wriggling movements with my hips and shoulders, looking over to him from under my eyelashes. I was gladly stroking my body, licking my lips, and playfully lifting up my dress a little here and there, exposing either my hips or my butt in a thongs. Then I abruptly turned around in the dance and continued to dance, making wavy movements, and slowly unbuttoning the first buttons on my dress looking at it, biting my lip until I reached my navel level with the unbuttoning. After dancing a little like that, I turned around with my back to him and flirtatiously dropped the dress from my shoulders to my waist, holding it and wriggling so that the dress slowly and gradually slipped off me completely. I cleverly picked it up by my shoe and threw it in the direction of Manu. It didn't get into him, but it also was meant to be like that. Manu was sitting just as I had sat him down, but he grabbed the edges of the blanket firmly with his fingers, squeezing it hard. He already had an indescribable delight and desire written on his face, and that was what I needed. The chair was next to me, and I moved over onto it in his beautiful red underwear and began to make out there what I spontaneously came to mind in tune with the music: to bend out from different angles, to place my legs wide and to bring them together suddenly at the same time and one by one, to throw them over from one side of the chair on the other like a wheel, while caressing my body here and there and looking at my already "ready-made sacrifice" sitting there. I unwittingly noticed that Manuel was beautiful in his excited state, which turned me on even more. And I sharply approached him and put one foot between his legs, and threw the other quickly and skillfully on his shoulder, while leaning back a little and resting on the back of the chair with my hands. I also leaned slightly against Manu with my body and he immediately put his hands on my thighs. I felt his hot breath and let's say, not without effort overcame myself, gently removed his hands, looking at him reproachfully and moved away from him, continuing the dance. Turning around and smoothly, I slowly, swinging the body like a wave, unbuckled the bra clasp and turned my back to him, smoothly benting like a snake and releasing myself first from one strap then from the other, holding the bra with one hand so as not to let it fall down.  
Then, in the dance, I quickly threw the bra aside and slowly moved my hair from one side to the other, throwing a hot look over my shoulder.  
As I turned around and continued dancing, I saw that Manu was already free of his shirt and even unbuckled his jeans belt, his eyes burning madly. A light, pleased smile went over my lips, and I walked up to him again and sat on him facing him, starting to move my hips, leaning back and stretching. Swinging right and left as if to tease him, I slightly touched him with my hair, tickling him with it. Manu, barely coping with himself, whispered with a plea in my ear: "Lena, Baby... "habe Gnade mit mir, bitte... ich... bin... ich kann nicht mehr... -Lena, baby... have pity on me, please... ... I... I can't... anymore, - and he put his hand on my back and started stroking it.  
But I "ruthlessly" removed it, and, having got a taste of the art of seduction, I got up, went to the chair, threw my shoes down one by one and put my foot up to start taking off my stockings. Manu got up to take me and stretched out his hands in a desire to seem to pull me to him, but again I got myself together and strictly showed him to sit down and he surprisingly did obey but in shock . Gently and slowly rolling down one stocking first and stroking my leg, and then the other, I was curving in my back, enjoying the process. Then I playfully kicked them off one foot after another in his direction. Here I went and sat on him, this time with my back to him, and bent over again. I imagined having sex in that position, moving smoothly and freely, wriggling. Feeling that I couldn't contain my own excitement anymore and getting up off him, I smoothly turned around and sat on him again, facing him now. After having done so, I licked his ear as if unintentionally, putting my hand on his hair and stroking it, and touching his chest with my naked nipples, which had hardened from my arousal, swaying in a dance on his lap and dying of desire. I didn't have to wait long for Manu's reaction. He immediately rather aroused too, breathing intermittently, grabbed me and firmly pressed me to himself, afraid that I will resist again. When he saw that I wasn't opposing him at all, he eagerly pushed his lips into mine and penetrated deep till my tongue, insisting that I should respond with affection. And having also received what he wanted, he smiled, bit tenderly my lip for a moment and we drowned in a glorious kiss. "Manu..." - that's all I whispered. At that moment we both lost our heads from the feelings that covered us completely, and I only briefly, somewhere in the subconscious, felt him forcefully torn my underpants and light material cracked. He leaned back onto the bed, dragging me after him. Having laid me on my back, the pleased him quickly rose on his strong, large arms and freed himself from the clothes that were left on him. When our naked bodies leaned against each other again and reunited, we melted into a sweet and mad pleasure of each other.  
Manu was asleep and sniffling like a child. How beautiful and perfect he was, I thought, watching his profile, which was to see very well through the moonlight. And I enjoyed that beautiful moment again, again not quite believing that I don't dream about it all and that he is really near me, that he is mine right now, that we just loved each other so crazy and I even let him have anal sex. Although I did really, I didn't hesitate to trust him to the full 100. It all happened really fast. After he almost frantically came into me from behind, into my vagina, he came out of there after a few pushes and I didn't realize where he had entered me again afterwards. I was all wet and felt only the incredible pleasure of his hands lying on my chest, of his abrupt breathing and his massaging hands as well as his strong movements within me. I had never thought before that I would let anyone at all enter me in this part of the body. But with Manu, like everything else, it was an unearthly pleasure, and when I realized what he was doing, I let him feeling a growing extraordinary pleasure and ended up experiencing an orgasm with him that was crazy in power and feeling. "Manu!" I shouted out trembling all over my body in mad ecstasy…  
And now, a few minutes later, I was lying there wondering how to sleep. How can you sleep with the love and sweetness of your life around you, how can you sleep after a night like this? I quietly kissed him on the shoulder and yet I closed my eyes, dreaming that he was mine forever…  
In the morning I was awakened feeling my body fluttering with the rapidly growing excitement in me. Manu shattered me from head to toe with small, revealing, begging, numerous and really hot kisses, feeling like a fire. I unwittingly groaned, waking up and giving myself to such madly pleasing caresses. Our lips met and we rolled around the bed in a crazy kissing dance. When I found myself on top of him I rose up resolutely, sat on him with my legs spread and bent them underneath, gently embraced his already proudly towering, almost ready for love penis and gently massaged him a little. Its possessor held his breath, made a kind of growling and smiled in bliss. I smiled back and continued those caresses in pleasure. Soon he took me by the hips and directed me to sit on them. My head literally exploded with a thousand sparks from the feeling I experienced and I just started moving on him in my rhythm, massaging his chest with my hands. Sometimes my hair touched it, and Manu made a sound of pleasure. At first I moved slowly, enjoying every movement and the sight of Manu, looking at me in ecstasy, and then I was seized by a strong passion and I began to move faster and faster and very soon we seemed to dissolve into mutual pleasure. All the tension was instantly discharged by a wave that passed from head to toe, returning in a mad flash to the lower abdomen and piercing me with a fantastic orgasm.  
I made a short scream and soaked on top of him, breathing heavily, staying lying on him for a while. He hugged me and caressed my back, and I kissed him on the chest, trying like he did too to restore his breath and bring my brains back to this world.  
-Ich will nicht aufstehen. -I don't want to get up... - - ...I whispered gently almost moaning.  
-Ich auch nicht. -I don't either. - whispered Manu into my hair. -Aber wir müssen. Ich habe einen Riesenhunger und muss noch Sport machen. -But we must. I'm terribly hungry and I still have to do sports.  
-Ja klar. -Yes, of course. - I said feeling it was my fault, sensing that I was holding him up and I made a move to get up, but he pinned me back on him saying:  
-Ein Paar Minuten werden wir noch haben oder? -Well, we should still have a couple of minutes, shouldn't we?  
I smiled quite a bit and put my nose in his chest, enjoying the wonderful smell of a lovely night coming from his body.  
-Lena?  
-Ja? -Yeah?  
-Warum hast du mein Kleid nicht anbehalten? -Why didn't you keep my dress on?  
I knew he'd ever wonder about it and I answered:  
-Dein Kleid ist wunderschön und ich liebe das und werde für dich das tragen, wann immer du das willst, aber das ist nicht so gut zum Ausziehen. -Your dress is very beautiful and I adore it and will wear it whenever you want, but it is not very well to take off. - and then I asked him - changing the subject - and remembered, in shock, that I hadn't told him about it yet:  
-Was machen wir noch heute? -What else are we going to do today? -Ich muss heute um 15 Uhr noch im Kaffee sein zum Arbeiten. Anya kann meine Schicht nicht übernehmen. Sie hat heute anderen Job. -I have to be at the café for work today at 3 pm. Anya can't take my shift, she has another job today.  
After these words, I looked up at him with my guilty eyes as gently as possible so he wouldn't get angry.  
Manu did a not very happy face first, but smiled, running his fingers into my hair, which made me almost growl with pleasure, and said:  
-Dann müssen wir wohl doch gleich aufstehen, ich will noch unbedingt Fahrrad fahren. Du kannst vielleicht in der Zeit spazieren gehen, hier in der Gegend. -Well, then it looks like we have to get up now after all. I still want to take a bike ride. Maybe you can go for a walk here at the same time. - And then he added sadly: -Ich würde so gerne mit dir Fahrrad fahren oder am See entlang gehen, aber das geht leider nicht. Ich kann dich noch nicht der Welt zeigen. Ich kann dich noch nicht der Welt zeigen, aber das geht leider nicht. Auch wenn ich das so gerne möchte. -I want to ride my bike or walk along the lake with you so badly, but unfortunately this is not possible. I can't show you to the world yet, not yet. Even if I really want it.  
-Der Welt zeigen? -Show to the world? - I was astonished to ask.  
-Ja, ich möchte, dass die Welt sieht, dass ich glücklich bin und ich möchte mich nicht mehr mit dir verstecken, meinen einzigen Schatz verstecken. -Yes. I would like the world to see me happy and not want to hide my only treasure anymore, you. - Manu told me with such tenderness in his voice and looking into my eyes that I froze on the spot.  
-Einzigen? Das heißt, es gibt keine Frau mehr in deinem Leben?... Nur ich? -The only one? .... So there is no other woman in your life anymore...? Just me?  
-Lena? Baby! Wie kannst du so was denken? Du ... du meinst... du meinst ich hätte noch jemanden außer dich? Lena, was denkst du von mir... -Lena? How can you think that? Do you... do you think... do you really think I have someone else besides you? Lena, why do you think that of me? - and with those words, Manu gently laid me on the bed and sadly sat up on the bed, leaned on his knees with his hands shaking his head and covered his face with his hands…  
I was terribly frightened at once and in shock I let go of a tear. Starting even more crying, I nevertheless laid out to him my deepest fear by gently touching his strong wide back and stroking it, and already strongly regretting what I had said:  
-Manu... ich wollte nicht... ich..., aber diese Wäsche in deinem Schlafzimmer in der Wohnung, in der Schublade des Nachttisches... -Manu... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I... but this underwear in your bedroom in your apartment, in the night table drawer...  
-Welche Wäsche? -Which underwear? - in despair, said Manu, taking his hands off his face but not looking at me.  
-Na da war schöne Frauenunterwäsche und das war nicht meine Größe. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich da reingeguckt habe, ich habe das nicht mit Absicht gemacht...-Well there were beautiful women's lingerie and not my size. I'm sorry I looked in there. It wasn't on purpose. - and then I started crying, thinking I'd ruined everything for myself and mentally scolded myself, covering my face with my hands and finally putting my face in my pillow.  
Manu leaned back to me and hugged me and began to comfort me, gently stroking my hair:  
-Lena, ist okay. Ist gut... Ist gut... Beruhige dich bitte! Das ist die Wäsche von Nina. Sie hat sie da liegen lassen, sie hat anscheinend immer noch nicht alles abgeholt. Die Wäsche hat dort keine Bedeutung für mich. Ich schmeiße sie sofort weg, wenn ich in der Wohnung bin. Ich schwöre dir das. Ich treffe mich mit keiner anderen Frau mehr, außer mit dir, so bin ich nicht und ich habe auch es nicht vor. Und warum soll ich? Ich bin momentan so dermaßen verrückt nach dir, merkst du das nicht? Ich denke außer Fußball an nichts und niemanden mehr so viel, als an dich. Du hast mein Leben so verändert, so schön gemacht. Warum soll ich bitteschön noch mich mit einer anderen Frau treffen? - Lena, calm down, please. It's all right. It's okay. It's Nina's underwear. She left it there. Apparently, she hasn't taken everything out of my place yet. This lingerie doesn't mean anything to me. I'll throw it away as soon as I'm back in the apartment. I swear. I'm not seeing any other woman but you, I'm not like that and I'm not going to do that. And why should I even do that? I'm so crazy about you right now, don't you notice that? Besides football, I don't think about anything or anyone else as much as I do about you. You've changed my life so much, made it so beautiful. Please tell me why I should go out with another woman? - he sad in despair, almost screaming.  
And turning me over he gently kissed all my tears away and pressed me firmly against him. I exhaled with relief and began to calm down a little, resting my face on his chest, smiling softly at the happiness that enveloped me and all shining inside. I didn't dare say anything, even when he took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. And his cheeky look slipped lower on my naked breasts and lower. That look made me tremble with arousal, greedily watching him. "My God, how crazy I am about him and I can't get enough of him", I thought.  
-Welcher Idiot würde so eine wunderschöne, kluge Frau betrügen? -And what kind of idiot would cheat on such a beautiful and intelligent woman? -he added in a husky voice and I saw admiration in his eyes and ... desire again.  
-Komm, wir müssen beide schnell duschen! -Come on, we both need a quick shower! - and with these words he stubbornly pulled me into the shower without letting me regain his composure.  
In the shower this time, we just washed and smiled at each other and enjoyed ourselves. Soaping each other up. I kissed him on the chest and hands, he pressed me against him and said laughing: -Hör auf mich zu verführen! Sonst machen wir wieder Sex hier und wir kommen heute nicht weiter. - Stop seducing me! Otherwise we'll have sex here again and never move on today.  
I laughed back until I got a pretty hot kiss in return, which was already enough to me. When I felt like Manu actually wanted more again, I gently turned on the cold shower to cool his heat and quickly rushed out of the shower, running downstairs to my clothes that had been left there. My heart was racing in my chest, with excitement, happiness, with so many emotions.  
When I got dressed and went out into the living room, he was already dressed too and whistling and cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I came up and asked if I could help him. He grabbed me abruptly, pulled me to him, and kissed me on my lower lip with a light bite. It took my breath away. When he pulled me away, he told me in a mad whisper in my ear:  
-Hattest du etwa schon genug von mir? -Have you been fed up with me already?  
-Nein, Baby. Niemals! Ich möchte nur, dass du noch schaffst, was du vor hattest heute. Ich muss dich ja schon quasi zwingen früher nach Hause zu fahren, wegen meiner Arbeit, und möchte nicht, dass ich noch Schuld dran bin, wenn du nicht dein Sport machen kannst. -No, baby, never! I just want you to do what you're planning to do. I practically make you go home early because of my job. And I don't want it to be my fault that you can't do sports yet.  
Manu just smiled wide back and took me to breakfast by my hand.  
After breakfast, he gave me a gentle kiss saying goodbye and showed me the back way out of his precinct so that I could go out for a walk around Tegernsee without being noticed, showing me how to get back in when I'm tired of walking, and having arranged to meet here again in 2 hours, he went on his cool bike for a sportive ride.  
And I went for a walk. How sad I was to part with him, how I wanted to go together, even though I couldn't ride bikes on mountains. I didn't even have a bike like that. But if I had the chance, I was willing to learn it for him and wasn't afraid of any difficulties. "I can't show you to the world yet, not yet. Even if I really want to," his words sounded in my head as I was strolling along a beautiful lake that could be seen from the windows of Manuel's villa and enjoyed the beauty of this beautiful place. I remembered all his words and felt madly happy. And I had a weak, fragile hope... a hope that this whole hiding thing might someday end. "Stop! Show me to the world? Does that mean I can become famous all over the world? Oh, my God!" - it suddenly hit me and I got scared. I realized that I wasn't ready for it at all. At the same time, I got scared and felt fear and uncertainty along with the joy of what he said. ."Would I even be able to match with whatever would be required of me? To be his "official girlfriend...?" At the moment I was a huge bundle of emotions and nerves and I had quite enough already to just be there for him, to give him love, to get it back and was glad that he still "kept me secret" …

*****************************

Nina Neuer was sitting in her room at a five-star hotel in Munich and was raving and throwing everything apart. She could not accept that Manuel had broken up with her and did not want to know anything about returning to her or trying to start all over again. She was angry that she had to stay in a hotel now, she was angry that she had to go and sign a legal divorce when the time would come. Of course, she wouldn't ask for any money from him except the money she was entitled to. But she doesn't want to leave him alone just like that, she can't. Especially now when she has learned from narrow circles of contacts in Bayern Munich that her Manuel seems to have fallen in love with someone, walking around all happy and not nobody recognizes him. Nina was furious. Jealousy tormented her and she decided to hire a private investigator to find out more.


	28. And what does the love of your life actually do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** some light hot content

I went back to Manuel's house after walking along Tegernsee. Luckily, I handled all of his security instructions and turned off the alarm correctly. I was so afraid I'd mess things up. He hadn't been home yet so I decided to clean up meanwhile in the kitchen and peeked into the fridge to find us something quick for lunch. By my count, Manu was supposed to be back in about an hour and we would have about as much time left before we would head off to Munich. Suddenly I got a call from Anya:  
-Lena hiya! Am I interrupting anything? Are you okay?

-No. I am doing the housework here on my own. - I answered satisfied.  
-What do you mean, alone? What do you mean, you're housekeeping? You're going to give me a heart attack someday! - she attacked me.  
-Well, Manu is riding a bike, and I decided to clean up last night's dinner, breakfast and cook us lunch in the meantime.  
-Well, well... -You're not really a guest anymore are you?! - Anya said with a sarcasm. - Are you running the house already?

-Well, what else am I supposed to do? Just sit around here?  
-Why did he leave you alone? How was your evening? I hope you had a good shag, didn't you? - Just as expected, Anya's questions continued.  
-Anya! - I started and suddenly stopped, but having been quiet for a while, I told her a little bit about our weasels in the car on the way to Tegernsee, about the striptease, the gift dress and underwear, about anal sex, about a wonderful morning and everything else. Anya didn't say anything first.  
-You were right, Anya... -I told her - The lingerie in the drawer of the night table at his apartment belongs to Nina.  
-Well, I always know what I'm saying. - Anja proudly said. - And you've been spreading your snot before time. Wait! What did you say? Anal sex? - She remembered my story with shock.  
-Anya, you're only interested in sex, as always! ?-I laughed and then I got serious and added: - He told me... he told me, Anya... - I couldn't keep talking from having too many feelings.

Anya was impatient:  
-Come on, don't stretch it! What, what did he say? I'm dying of curiosity and I have to run to work!  
-He said I was the only one woman he has got and that he wants the whole world to know about me, that I make him happy. - I finally put it out there.  
Anja froze first at the other end of the line, and then she said:  
-Wow! Lenka! Wow, wow! Oh, that's awesome!  
I was smiling at the phone, still not quite believing myself what I said. But then Anya came to her senses and said:  
-Lenok, I'm leaving now, I am sorry, I'm already late for work.  
Wait! I actually called to remind you that you're working at the café today. I really hope you' re going to be there.  
-Yes, of course and Manu knows that.  
-Okay, bye then! Kisses! And tonight you'll tell me all about the details! - Anya added and said goodbye.  
I rolled my eyes smiling, and our fresh hot love adventures flashed through my head.  
Then I remembered about lunch and looked at my watch with horror when I found out that I had about half an hour left to cook something.

The door opened and a happy Manu came in.  
-Hey, was riecht hier so gut? Wow! Hast du was gekocht? Ich liebe essen, ich habe einen Riesenhunger! -Hey, what smells so good in here? Wow! Did you cook something? I love food, I'm starving! - he said as he threw things on the dresser in the hallway and quickly came up to me and hugged me kissing me from behind, looking over his shoulder with curiosity. I was still standing by the stove and making us some vegetable soup with macaroni and sausages, basically from what I could quickly find.  
-Ich dachte... ich war eben schon früher da und ich dachte, ich koche mal was schnelles für uns, da wir ja nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben. Ich hoffe, dass das okay ist? -I've been thinking... eh.. I just returned early and thought I'd make us a quick meal, because we don't have much time left. I hope that's okay? - I said guilty smiling and turning to him. He immediately found my lips and stuck to them, and I put my hands around his neck, and I was getting dizzy. Even though he was sweating, I was enjoying the smell of him, so very familiar to me that it was horrifying.  
-Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen! Ich habe nur das dagegen, dass ich wohl jetzt erstmal was essen muss und wir nicht schnell mal einen Quickie machen können. -Of course I don't mind! The only thing I have a problem with is that I have to eat something first, and we can't do a quickie (quick sex). - He said it with cheek in his voice and looked at me sadly and guiltily at the same time... And I got a lot of hot on the thought about it.  
-Aber ich muss erstmal duschen und dann essen wir... -But first I have to shower, and then we'll eat... - he said smiling and walking away from me with still a little sad face. I nodded and just watched him go upstairs. "I wish I could run after you now, but I can't..." - I thought sadly, and it occurred to me, "Oh, my God! We're so crazy. I'm so happy!"  
While Manu was washing in the shower, I imagined him there, naked as he was washing himself, and it took my breath away. But I held back and began to set the table for us as the soup was ready and time was ticking mercilessly. "I hope he likes my cooking. Oh, my God, I am so nervous!" - I thought.  
And when Manu came down the stairs quickly, he almost jumped up to me. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt or socks. He was just wearing training pants. Before I knew it, he pressed me against him and gently and persistently demanded a kiss. I was already "ready", and I did not hesitate for a second to hang around his neck, pleasantly obeying his caresses, which were already accompanied by the caresses of my back under the T-shirt. And I was already losing my head from his leaning hot body to me, looking at his strong broad shoulders. A wave of bliss poured me from head to toe.  
-Die 2 Minuten werden werden auch noch haben... -That 2 minutes we should still have... -He whispered with the broken breath that I loved so much, pulling away from me for a second and looking me in the eyes with his cute begging look. What kind of idiot can say no? At least not me...  
Then everything happened very quickly, he picked me up and took me to the sofa and there we made "quick sex" without even getting completely undressed. Manu just undid my bra and pulled up my T-shirt to quickly get his lips to my nipples and then climbed into my jeans, pulled them off in a rush of passion down and got to my intimate area, quite finding that it was already "waiting for him to enter". It wasn't hard for me to get his excited dick out of his training pants and gently caress it. I really wanted to take it in my mouth, but Manu didn't let me, whispering: "Ich möchte in dich, Baby... I want inside you, baby..."

After a couple of minutes, we were both happy and shining like polished samovars and looking at each other like schoolchildren who had done a lot of shit, we finally sat down at the table. Luckily, the soup hadn't cooled down yet and after waiting for Manu to try and get his pleased face, I started eating myself.  
-Mmmm. Lecker! Ich glaube ich möchte, dass du öfter mal für mich kochen kannst. Ist da noch mehr drin? Ich will Nachschub! -Mmmm... Delicious! I think I want you to cook for me more often. Is there more in the pot? I want more! - Manu demanded, smiling and getting up, to come to the stove. And an idea came to my mind:  
-Ich möchte dich auch wieder zu mir einladen, nach Hause. Dann koche ich dir auch mal wieder was schönes. Anya kann zu Ihrem Freund und wir würden alleine sein . Würdest du dann kommen? -I want to invite you back to my house. Then I'll make you something delicious again. Anya can go to her friend's house and we'll be alone. Will you be able to come then? - I asked.  
-Aber klar! Gerne doch! Nur du und ich, lecker essen, viel Sex... immer gerne! -Of course! -But of course... I'd love to! Just you and me, delicious food, a lot of sex... for this all I am always there! - Manu answered with a sassy look, smiling. I blushed, and then I put my hand on his cheek, where he immediately put his hand. We were looking into each other's eyes for a moment. And I just vanished into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Sie liebt mich... liebt sie mich wirklich? Ich hoffe das so sehr... Ich hoffe, dass sie mich liebt, und nicht nur meinen Namen... Does she really love me? I hope so... I hope she really loves me, not just my name," Manuel was thinking in hope and suddenly asked, getting up from the table and starting to clean the table:  
-Was macht eigentlich die Liebe deines Lebens? -What does the love of your life actually do?  
I froze on the spot. "He also remembered that?" Not knowing what to say, I said:  
-Was? Ich ... ich weiß das nicht.... ich ... -What? -I... I don't know... I…  
-Oh dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Dann scheinst du den Typen ja endlich vergessen zu haben. Der hat dich sowieso nicht verdient, wenn er so blind ist und deine Liebe nicht gesehen hat. Pech gehabt. -Oh! Then I can be relaxed. You seem to have finally forgotten this guy. He doesn't deserve you anyway, if he's so blind that he didn't see your love. -He shouldered cheerfully as he said that, and turned away to put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
I giggled at myself, thinking, "He never got it, come on!" I couldn't just confess to Manuel like that. I was scolding myself, but my tongue wasn't moving to say it to him. I thought: "We've already met a few times, we've talked, we've been intimate a lot, and for some reason I can't just say I love him to him. Not now, but someday I will, if I still have a chance. And will there be one more chance?" And I just laughed to keep our funny note going.

*****************************************************

-Wann sehe ich dich wieder? -When will I see you again? - Manuel asked me when he dropped me off near the cafe where I worked and kissing goodbye to me.  
-Wann immer du möchtest. -Whenever you feel like it. - I answered with a happy smile. -Spätestens bei mir Zuhause zum Mittagessen. -At the latest, at my house for lunch.  
-Mittagessen? Das kriege ich meistens in der Säbener Straße nach dem Training. Könnte das vielleicht eher Abendessen werden? - For lunch? I mainly eat lunch at the Säbener Straße after training. Can we maybe have dinner? - asked Manu.  
-Dann wird es leider schwierig diese Woche, weil ich jeden Abend arbeite. Und nächste Woche ist nur ein einziger Abend bei mir frei, und dann fliegen wir schon am Freitag nach St. Petersburg. -Then it will be difficult this week, as I work every night. And next week I only have one night off and on Friday we're already leaving for St. Petersburg. - I answered sadly.  
-Dann nehme ich diesen einen Abend. Bingo! Gebucht! -Then I block this one night. Bingo! It is booked! - Manu said chewing funny his lips insistently and cheerfully.  
I laughed, but immediately I became sad and dared to ask, anxiously looking at him:  
-Heißt das, dass wir uns bis dahin nicht sehen? Ich meine das sind 10 Tage! -It means that we won't see each other before? It means there would be 10 days!  
Manuel stroked me on the cheek with his hand, I loved his tender hands so much, and he said:  
-Willst du mich umbringen? Ich halte das doch nicht aus! -Do you want me dead? I can't handle it! - and laughing he added gently: -Wir finden schon früher Zeit, auch wenn das nur kurz ist. Ich rufe dich an, Baby! Wie immer... -We will find some time sooner, certainly, even if it won't be long. I'll call you, baby! As always...  
For some reason, after this weekend, I felt more confident in myself, in my relationship with Manuel. Either because of what I noticed in his eyes, or because of what he had said in bed this morning, or both, but I reached out to him myself this time and kissed him on the lips lightly but willingly before getting out of the car. Manu immediately kissed me deeper and my heart was aching from the coming separation.  
It's been a crazy week. Manu and I saw each other really sporadically. We hardly ever had more than an hour together. He'd come to my house for a couple of days in the afternoon when he'd come back after practice, pick me up in the evening from class, and it was always so late that we'd just fall asleep like the dead, not even able to talk, and the next morning he'd drive me to the university and rush to his practice.  
When he first came to my place in the afternoon after practice, Anya was also at home. We just arrived after university for lunch together. Anya knew that Manu wanted to come over and was already preparing to leave. I felt very uncomfortable "putting her out of the door", but she assured me that there was no problem and that she would walk for an hour. "What a great friend I have!" - I thought. Manu rang the doorbell and when I let him in, he pressed me against the wall kissing and soon we were in bed. On the way to the bedroom, we were taking our clothes off, throwing them around... Satisfied our passion, we were lying down and enjoying the minutes left to us (Anya, then almost screamed later in the evening that Manuel Neuer was sleeping in her bed, and I was laughing at her). He was telling me about his things, I was telling him about mine.  
One day Manu even took a risk when we didn't see each other for two days. There was an open training session of Bayern Munich and I was able to get there. I had time and I really wanted to see him practicing. I was standing there, looking at him catching and hitting the ball so well and I was catching myself thinking that despite the closeness between us, nothing had changed in my admiration for him as a goalkeeper. My admiration did not diminish, but rather intensified. I was standing there thinking, "About two months ago, I was standing there just like a fan. "Now I'm standing here like a sweetheart, mistress, girlfriend...?" After the practice, one of the staff came up to me and took me to the back rooms where we met Manu in some storage room to have sex there, where we were so loud making noises by coming against things there that it was surprising that no one caught us in that room. The truth is, we were discovered very soon when we got out of there. Not at that very moment, but when he walked me to the exit door, about to go to the dining room for lunch with the team.  
-Willst du uns etwa nicht bekannt machen, Manu? Das ist unfair, das du so eine süße Schönheit von uns versteckst. -Don't you want us to meet her, Manu? It's just not fair that you hide such a sweet beauty. - someone's voice suddenly sounded behind us. We turned around in shock, realizing we'd been caught. Everything inside me had all gone down.  
-Josch, ich... äh... das ist... ich... wir... -Josh..., I... eh... this... I... we... - Manu started, but then almost all the other team members came out from around the corner, all smiling.  
-Scheise, ist doch nicht eurer Ernst, Leute! -Fuck! Seriously people?Have you all gone mad? - Manu said smiling, pressing me against him, who was already all shivering and blushing.  
-Ist schon gut. Lass uns nur mal wissen wie sie heißt! -Oh, please come on! Tell us already what her name is! - one of the players said.  
-Na gut. -All right! - Manu gave in, realizing he couldn't come out of it anyway. -Das is Lena. -It's Lena.  
Everyone almost told me in the choir: -Hallo Lena! -Hello Lena! - and they looked at Manu with question, smiling at me like one. I shyly smiled and greeted them. I just wanted to disappear quickly somewhere. Manu also looked at the guys questioningly and asked:  
-Was it? Was wollt ihr noch wissen? -What? -What else do you want to know?  
-Hurrah! Unser Kapitän hat ist wieder glücklich. Herzlich willkommen Lena! Keine Angst, wir tun dir nichts. Wir sind alle ganz lieb, manchmal... Hooray! Our captain is happy again. Welcome, Lena! Don't worry, we won't do you any harm. We're all very nice, sometimes..." - Thomas said, winking at me and pretending to meet me for the first time in his life.  
I smiled, hiding my face on Manu's chest. My heart was pounding wildly and Manu pressing me still more tightly told the guys:  
-So, Leute, genug geglotzt. Lena ist noch nicht für die Öffentlichkeit. Bitte niemandem sagen, dass ihr sie gesehen habt. Niemandem. Verstanden? -That's enough for you guys, you' ve seen quite enough. Lena shouldn't be known to the public yet. Please don't tell anyone you've seen her. Do you understand? - Manu spoke nervously.  
-Klar, Kapitän.Keine Sorge! -Klar, Kapitän. Tschau Lena! -Klar, Kapitän. Viel Spaß mit Manu! Wir sind froh, dass ihr glücklich seid. Wir beneiden ihn. -All right, captain! Don't worry. Bye, Lena! Have fun with Manu! We're very glad that you're both happy. We envy him. - And with these words, they're gone one after another . Thomas showed Manu with his hand to hurry, too.  
Manu nodded, waited for everyone to leave and hugged me tight:  
-Entschuldige bitte Baby...-I am so sorry, baby...-Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so kommt. -I didn't know this was going to happen.  
-Macht nichts. Du kannst da nichts dafür. Wir haben ja beide riskiert und nun ist es zu spät. -No problem, it's not your fault. We both took a risk and now it's too late. I love you. - I said it when I suddenly realized what I said.  
-Ich dich auch... -I love you too. - Manu answered shining brightly, raising my face and kissing me on the lips to say goodbye. -Ich muss jetzt gehen... -I must go now.  
And reluctantly saying goodbye, he let me out through the emergency exit.  
I was walking down the street to the subway and I was shaking trying to figure out what just happened. I actually liked the reaction of his team when they saw me and I was thrilled to see them all so close. It was such an honor. Then another thought came to my mind: " Oh my God! Now his whole team knows about us and they know me and oh my God... ...I just told him I loved him, which I've wanted to do for a long time." I called Anya right away, but she wasn't really surprised, saying that sooner or later it would have come out anyway, and she was very jealous that I saw the team members so close. She was also very happy for me that I "confessed" to him how I felt. "Finally, good girl!" she said, adding, "Although you've got it all written all over your face!"

*****************************************

We didn't get to see each other this weekend at all. Manu had some business, an away match and I was working before vacation. He asked me to send him a picture of me. He used to be afraid that someone from the team might see my photo when they were all together staring at something on each other's smartphones after training or match and would discover it. Anya said to that to me:  
-Send him yourself naked. So he will wait even more for your date.  
At first I looked at her as if she were crazy, but after giving it some thought, I asked her to take a picture of me on the bed.

Manu was going to bed and decided to call Lena before sleeping to hear her voice and tell her how excited he was about tomorrow's date. On the display of his iPhone he saw that a message had come from Lena. When he opened it, he lost his speech and forgot how to breathe. On the display he saw the words "Gute Nacht mein Süßer! Ich freue mich auf dich morgen und ich liebe dich. Good night, my sweetheart. I'm excited to see you tomorrow and I love you!" And... Manu saw a picture of her naked, lying on the bed on her belly, facing him. Her eyes were half-closed, her tongue was licking her lips. She was winding a strand of hair on one finger, and her hair was smoothly falling off her shoulders. Her breasts were clearly visible, except for the nipples, as well as the line of her butt... He remained sitting for a few minutes, barely able to cope with himself. He didn't dare to call her. His ability to speak was gone, too... He did it the next morning:  
-Lena! - he was almost screaming at the phone.  
-Was? -What? -I answered.  
-Ich habe die letzte verschiessene Nacht kaum geschlafen! Du... du... du... nein... dein Foto... -I barely slept last fucking night! Did you... you... you, uh... no... your picture...  
I smiled and I asked guiltfully:  
"Hat dir das nicht so gefallen? -Didn't you like it so much?  
-Doch! Natürlich! Ich ... ich... wollte schon auf alles pfeifen und sofort zu dir kommen! Aber da war ja Anya. Das ist unfair! Du hast mich total heiß gemacht, ich musste mich kalt duschen. -Damn, I loved it! Of course, I... I... I didn't almost care anymore and I wanted to come to you. But there' s Anya. It wasn't fair! You drove me really crazy. I had to take a cold shower."  
I bit my lip and smiled with content, thinking, "The effect has been achieved" and then I said:  
-Ich habe dich so vermisst und dann wolltest du ja ein Bild von mir...-I missed you so much, and then you asked for my picture... -I started to make excuses. Manu interrupted me:  
-Du wirst dafür heute bezahlen müssen, mein Baby. -You'll pay for it today, my baby! - he gently replied and we said goodbye to each other.  
When the day of our dinner at my house came, I cooked the stuffed cabbage, asking him beforehand if he would eat that. I wanted to introduce him to my national cuisine as best I could. Since it wasn't destined to take him with me to Russia... "To Russia..." - ...I thought. - "How nice it would be if he came with me. I couldn't imagine how I would survive these two weeks without him." And there were two days left before the flight...  
Anya politely left the apartment, going to Alex for the night, wishing us a good evening. When Manu appeared on the doorstep, I hugged him and knew from the look in his eyes what was about to happen. He looked determined, with his eyes burning with desire and damn handsome as ever.  
-Das riecht hier so lecker! -It smells good in here! -Aber ich will zuerst dich!... -But I want you first! - He gently said and firmly picked me up and took me to the bedroom...

*********************

My situation with the social networks has " worsened."  
I started doing posts about love: hearts, kisses, quotes. My friends and subscribers began to suspect that I "finally" fell in love. You know, "for real." For an ordinary man, and stopped feeling much for Neuer. I started getting messages, comments like, "Who is he? Your chosen one? Who's the lucky guy? Is it even really serious?"  
But not everyone was "happy" with that turn of events. A lot of people missed me in Neuer's fandoms. "Ugh! "Would they only know what's going on?! Who's my chosen one! And what's going on with their idol now. Our idol" :)

**************

-Rossiya...- said in Russian Manu, rolling gutturally and so beautiful - as always - the German "r", which I never learned to pronounce properly. But Manu's "r" sounded just especially good. - Lena letit v Rossiya."  
I almost cried from laughing. -Was? War das falsch? -What? -Did I say something wrong? - Manu asked with embarrassment.  
-Nein. Alles gut! Das hört sich so süß an bei dir. -No. It's great. You're just saying it so sweetly. - I said smiling, looking him in the eyes, without correcting him. I was so glad he learned those words from somewhere.  
We were standing in my apartment, hugging. It was our farewell before I went home. Manu came in by early in the morning before we had to go to the airport to see me again. Anya opened the door to him and smiled with confusion, then she took our suitcases and went to take them to the car, politely leaving us alone.  
We stood silently for the rest of the minutes, he pressed me firmly against him, and I pressed myself against him and inhaled the smell I loved so much. Deep down in my heart, I only prayed that my/our happiness would be preserved so that the separation for those two long weeks would not harm our newfound love.  
-Ich werde dich sehr vermissen... -I'm gonna miss you so much. -He said tenderly to me, kissing my top of the hair.  
-Oh Gott, ich dich auch... -Oh my God! -I'll miss you too...  
Then Anya knocked on the door and said coughing:  
-Es tut mir leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber wir müssen langsam los. -I'm sorry to have to say this, but we should be leaving by now. She didn't get an answer and stopped by. When we heard Anya's words, we immediately joined each other in one last gentle kiss. When Anna saw us kissing, she opened her mouth and immediately went away.  
-Ich rufe dich heute an. -I'll call you today.  
-Okay. -Okay. - I replied barely holding back my tears and I let him go, leaving on my own after 5 minutes. It's never been so hard for me in my life to go home.

*******************************  
*******************************

And yesterday, Lena was still working at the café. She noticed several times that one young man at one table was staring at her constantly. Lena didn't pay much attention to it. Another young man sitting next to him noticed that his friend was looking at the beautiful waitress and told him:  
-Hör auf auf sie zu glotzen. Das ist nicht dein Kaliber. Oder möchtest du das mit Manuel Neuer klären? -Stop staring at her. It's not your caliber. Or do you want to deal with Manuel Neuer?


	29. Down from a mall, straight to the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

-Was hat denn Manuel Neuer damit zu tun? -What does Manuel Neuer have to do with it? - the young man who was interested in Lena asked surprisingly. And Lena was walking past their table and almost dropped her cup on the floor when she heard the name of her lover. Her hands trembled at the sound of Manuel's name and her heart fell to her heels. But she quickly overcame herself and went on with the dishes, but not without worry and thinking, "Why are they talking about him? Or am I already imagining his name?"  
-Das! -That! - said the second young man and got his smartphone to show the neighbor a picture. It clearly showed Manuel and Lena kissing in the car. Her hand was on his cheek and his hand was on her hand. The young man looked at the photo with envy and said:  
-Okay. Verstehe... Schade. Sie ist echt heiß. Woher hast du das? -Okay, I see. That's a shame. She's so hot. Where'd you get this?  
-Du hast das nicht gesehen, Kumpel. Vergiss einfach, dass ich das dir gezeigt habe, und vergiss die Frau. Das ist ein Geheimauftrag und ich werde dafür bezahlt. -You didn't see that, mate. Just forget I showed it to you and forget this woman. It's a secret order and I get paid for it...  
-Und wer? -And who? - wasn't the other one.  
-Diejenige, die anscheinend eifersüchtig ist. Ende. -Diejenige. -The one who seems very jealous. That's it.

****************************************************************  
Lena was sitting on the plane thinking about Manu. Anya didn't contact her, that's weird.After she saw Lena and Manu kissing together, it was as if she had completely lost her voice. And Lena was more comfortable with this situation than ever. She did not want to talk about anything yet, she only looked at Anja a few times, and she just smiled back, responding to her admiration and slight confusion in the eyes. "That look of hers again", Lena thought, "We must have dazzled her. It's one thing to hear what you're told, it's another to see it for yourself. "That look of hers again", Lena thought, "We must have dazzled her. It's one thing to hear what you're told, it's another to see for yourself. I think she's in shock."  
Lena was still thinking about Ira and that it'd be hard to explain her anything. Ira already wanted to come to the airport to pick them up, but Lena asked her not to do that and not to contact her today because she wasn't feeling well. The last one, by the way, was true. "I guess that's which effect it makes when you are without holiday for so long time," was her thought.  
Ira would practically torture her and she had to think of something else. Of course she couldn't tell the truth. But she couldn't think of anything at all. She was just thinking about Manu and missed him, and she was sitting in that plane, moving further and further away from him every second.  
Manu called when we were in a taxi in St. Petersburg.  
-Lena, Baby?  
-Ja. -Yeah. - me answered all shining with happiness. Anya, sitting next to me, also smiled mysteriously and sighed a light sigh. She already had time to talk to Alex, who was going to fly to her for a couple of days right after Catholic Christmas.  
-Alles okay? Seid ihr gut gelandet? Wo bist du jetzt? -Is everything okay? Did you land well? Where are you now? - Manu was asking questions.  
-Ja. Alles gut, Baby. Ich bin im Taxi, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich vermisse dich schon so sehr. -Yes, it's all right, baby. I'm in a taxi on my way home. I miss you so much already.  
-Ich auch... Und du wirst mir mit jedem Tag mehr fehlen. -And I miss you. And I'll miss you more and more every day.  
When we said goodbye, Anya took a sweet sigh and said smiling:  
-There's a lot of love on the lips, I can't, I just can't. I adore you both.  
When I arrived at my neglected apartment, I immediately fell into bed and soon fell asleep, continuing to wonder why I am so tired: from of all the experiences and emotions or of the flight or both?

The next day I managed to see both my mother and Ira and even Anya again. Anya had a little problem in her apartment and I had to go and help her, because nobody else except Ira could. Ira jumped on me like a freak and wouldn't let go of her hug for a long time. Anya told me later what she was thinking at that moment: "If you knew, dear Ira, in whose arms the one you are hugging right now usually is, you would die on the spot". Ira, who adored Manu, had been asking me a long time:  
-Lena dear, tell me, what's wrong? Don't you love Manu anymore? Why not?  
-Who told you that? It's the contrary. I can't live without him anymore. - I answered with a puzzling voice.  
Anya covered her mouth with her hand and quickly wandered into the other room so she wouldn't give anything away.  
-Whoa! I saw from your posts on the instagram, that you had been at open training and matches. That's great! - Ira, who didn't understand anything, said and then asked: -Why did you post on the subject of love?  
-I love, that's why I do such posts. - I answered and said that I should leave now, saying goodbye to both of my friends. I had to go back to my mom's. In the end Ira asked if she could come to visit us in Munich and we could not refuse her, agreeing to the condition that we say when it would be best.  
My mother cried when she saw me. Sitting and cuddling, crying with pleasure from the happiness of seeing each other, we talked long about this and that. And suddenly she asked:  
-Daughter, when are you getting married? I already want grandchildren so badly. I'm not young anymore, you know and I want to help to bring them up.  
I answered her thoughtfully:  
-Mom, I wasn't going to, you know me. But I'm so happy with someone I'm seeing now.  
-So marry him! Who is he?  
-Mom, he's still married. But he's divorcing. And then I don't know if he'll marry again.  
-So leave him. You should get married, my dear. Well, you're ruining yourself. I'm glad you forgot about that football player. My mother didn't even remember Manu's name.  
I smiled. I couldn't tell Mom either. I promised Manu and I didn't want to break my word again. In the end, I knew she wouldn't approve of my choice anyway. She wanted to see me married. And I answered:  
-I don't think so. I'm not going to leave him. I've never been so happy in my life, Mom.  
And in the evening my love called and I just " melted " in the sound of his voice, catching his every word, while remembering the warmth of his lips, his smell, his strong hands and our last encounter, picturing his blue bottomless eyes before me. I asked him about his day and he asked about mine and suddenly Manu said:  
-Baby, Ich habe mit Schreck festgestellt, dass wenn du zurück kommst, bin ich im Trainingslager in Doha. Dann sehen wir uns noch fast eine Woche später, als gedacht. Oder du kommst du mir nach Katar, wenigstens für 2 Tage? -Baby, I remembered with horror that when you come back, I'll be in training camp in Doha. And I'll see you almost a week later than we thought. Or will you come to visit me in Qatar for at least two days?  
It's like everything's got frozen inside me. "Another week without him? I'm gonna be dead! I'm already so weary, I want to see him and I want him in general. And it's supposed to be almost three weeks ...!" Gathering all my strength to not forget and thinking about what he asked, I answered:  
-Und wo soll ich dahin? Ich kann doch schlecht zu dir ins Hotelzimmer, oder? -And where am I supposed to go there? - I can't go to your hotel room or what? - and I laughed.  
-Ich buche für dich ein Zimmer in einem anderen Hotel und besuche dich dort. -I'll book you a room at another hotel and come to your place.  
-Sehe ich dich dann nur im Hotel? Und beim Training? Kann ich dich auch da sehen? -Will I only see you in the hotel? And at training? Will I be able to see you there too? - I asked, horrified to feel like I'm starting to get cocky and was wondering to myself.  
-Du kannst beim training bestimmt zuschauen. Es sind meistens auch andere Fans, die mit einreisen. -You'll probably be able to attend a training viewing. There are mostly other fans too who follow us there.  
-Aber... warte... -Ich kann das alles nicht bezahlen. -But... wait... I can't... pay for this all. - I said sadly after a short pause.  
-Habe ich gesagt, du musst das bezahlen? -Did I say you need to pay for this?  
-Manu! - I objected.  
-Keine Einwände! Ich will dich so schnell wie möglich sehen, dich küssen und in meine Arme schließen und ist mir doch egal, was das kostet. -No objections! I want to see you as soon as possible, kiss you and hug you, and I don't care what it costs.  
-Ich will dich auch sehr sehen! Ich will das alles und mehr als alles andere in diesem Leben! Aber... ich muss das mit meiner Arbeit zuerst klären. In der Zeit hätte ich eine oder andere Schicht noch zu machen. Aber vielleicht kann ich für den Ersatz sorgen. -I really want to see you too! I want it all too and more than anything else in this world! But... I have to find out what is with my work first. At that time I have one or the other shift as planned. But maybe I can find a replacement.  
-Okay. Ich ... ich würde mich echt freuen... Lasse mich das so schnell wie möglich wissen, damit ich für dich buchen kann. Das wäre ja in der ersten Januarwoche. Ich habe dich lieb. -Okay. I... I... would be very happy... Let me know as soon as you can, so I can book a trip for you. It would be the first week of January. I love you. - silently and gently he said. There was hope in his voice.  
-Ich mache alles Mögliche... Ich verspreche es... Oh mein Gott, ich will das ja auch so sehr! Ich habe dich auch lieb, mein Süßer! -I'll do my best... I promise... -Oh, my God, I want it so badly too! I love you too, sweetie! - I said all in emotion, even letting go of my tear!  
After that call, I immediately shared everything with Anya. Whom else? Who else could I share it with? And she was jumping around in her apartment like a crazy person, reassuring me that she would take over all the shifts at the cafe and even if she should she would babysit Mateo too. Fortunately his parents had already met Anya and Matteo had even taken courses in Taekwondo with her. She begged me to agree to fly to Doha: " You must fly! Don't give a damn about anything! Just about nothing! What matters is Manuel and your love! She's priceless and there's nothing more important than it now! I admire you both! You two look so great together, if you only knew!" And I thought, "You, too, Anya, you're priceless!"The next day I called Manu and told him I could fly to Qatar for two nights. In return, I heard his sweet and happy "Thank you!" in Russian, with a crooked accent, which seemed to me to be just the most beautiful thing at the moment, as nothing in the world. I was happy that he was happy.  
And then it was Catholic Christmas and I barely heard Manu for three days. He was with his mother, his brother, relatives and friends in Gelsenkirchen. I knew that his family was very important to him, so of course I wasn't hurt.  
Alex came to visit Anya the next day and we showed him St. Petersburg together. Alex proposed to Anya giving her an engagement ring in one of the restaurants and she was in the seventh heaven from happiness. I was very happy for them too. Alex was a good couple for her, as I thought. They had planned a wedding for next fall and they asked me to be Anya's witness. Of course I said yes.  
On 24th of December in the evening, according to German tradition and as Manu had asked me, I took his gift packed in shiny beautiful paper, which he had given me with before the trip, and I looked at it for a minute first, wondering what might be in there. Then I ripped the package resolutely and had a small beautiful box in my hands. When I opened it, my eyes widened and my mouth opened.  
-Aaaaaaaaaaah, oh my God! - it was all I could say, shivering. In front of me there were beautiful gold earrings with a diamond, a ring to it and a chain with a pendant. In all three parts, a little diamond was shining.  
I couldn't even move and bate with my teeth into the couch cushion so I wouldn't scream knowing I couldn't call him now, so I texted him:  
"Maaaaaaaanuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! Vielen Dank für das Geschenk!!!!!! Du bist wohl nicht ganz dicht!!!!? Das ist doch sehr teuer!!!!!!! Ich liebe das!?!?!!!!!!!!!!! ❤ Das ist so wunderschön!😍 Ich liebe dich so sehr!❤ -Maaaaaaaaaaanuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Thank you so much for the gift!!!!!!!!! Are you out of your mind!!!!?! It's very expensive!!!!!!!!!! I love it!!!!!!!!!! ❤Such a beauty! 😍 I love you so much ❤!"  
Right away, I got a call from Anya and she just started bragging about her gifts. When I told her what Manu gave me, she screamed into her phone:  
-Whaaaaaaaat? -Amaaaaaazing! Manu is crazy! Put this on immediately and send me and Manu a photo with it, with some beautiful dress, of course. Or for Manu it's all right without a dress. - She added by giggling.

****************************  
Manu was sitting with his mother Marita at Christmas dinner. His phone "notified" him that he had received a message. He took a quick look, guessing and hoping it was from his beloved. And he saw a photo of Lena in his gift jewelry. He read her message. A pleasant smile appeared on his lips. He was still about to open Lena's gift. But later, now he was having dinner with his mother and he decided that it was time to tell her about what was going on in his personal life.

-Mama, ich muss dir was sagen. -Mama, there's something I have to tell you.  
-Was denn Manuel? Bekommst du und Nina endlich mal Nachwuchs? -What is it, Manuel? Will you and Nina finally have an increase in the family?  
-Nein, das ist... das ist eher umgekehrt. Wir trennen uns... -No, it's... it's more the opposite. We're separating.  
Marita rounded her eyes.  
And Manuel told her about everything. His mother was shocked. She liked Nina and she had no idea that his son and Nina were doing so badly. But Manuel calmed her down:  
-Ich bin aber zurzeit nicht allein. Ich habe eine Freundin. Sie ist sehr, sehr nett und ich glaube, ich habe richtige Gefühle für sie. Sie kommt aus Russland. -But I'm not alone right now. I have a girlfriend. She's very, very nice and I think I have real feelings for her. She's from Russia.  
-Oh mein Gott, Manuel! Aus Russland? Muss das sein? Kann das nicht eine deutsche sein? Spricht sie überhaupt deutsch? Oder wie soll ich mich mit ihr unterhalten? Wann kann ich sie kennenlernen? -Oh, my God! -Manuel! From Russia? What is this so necessary? Couldn't it be a German one? Does she even speak German? Or how do I have to talk to her? And when will you introduce me to her?  
Later in the evening, just being in his room, he immediately ran to his bag and took the gift that Lena gave him on the day of leaving. It was wrapped in gift paper with a football motive and Manu smiled at that sweet detail. Slowly, he removed the gift wrapping. In his hands was a huge white towel with an inscription in Russian: "For a real man" and a warm plaid with an embroidered red heart in one of the corners. He smiled again, loving these things, and he carefully put everything in his bag. He'd have liked anything given to him by Lena. He was crazy about her.  
I spent New Year's Eve with my mom. I didn't want to leave her alone. Restless Manu didn't sit at home on New Year's Eve, but went snowboarding in the mountains and called me directly from somewhere there to say Happy New Year and since my mother didn't understand anything, I could also talk to him about everything. But she understood our cooings on the phone without a translation and just smiled confusedly. I asked him not to take too many risks there and not to race too hard.  
Manu was upset that he only had a picture of me naked, which drove him crazy, and one new with his gift. And so he asked me to send another one. I smiled and said I would definitely do it, and I thought, " And I'd really like a naked picture of you right now.  
I counted these days and hours until January 3. And that day I had to fly directly from St. Petersburg to Doha. Manu bought me a new ticket. Well, what can you do with him? A special taxi was to pick me up from the airport. He thought of everything and organized it. And then he promised to call me the same day to tell me when I'd finally see him there. I was madly happy, sleeping badly at nights, rushing around in bed and tormenting myself, waiting for this January 3rd like for heaven's manna.

God knows how, but I made it to this very day. And now I was sitting on the long-awaited plane to Doha already for 30 minutes, I was feeling anxious and shivering from the upcoming reunion with my beloved. I was feeling dizzy and the bustling butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I imagined how we would meet, how we would make love, what we would say to each other, and how we would manage to go unnoticed. The last point was very worrying for me, as I understood how important it was for Manu to maintain the discreteness of our interactions as long as possible.  
At the airport Hamad of Doha, I landed almost in the evening. I was met by a man whom Manu had entrusted to do so and he drove me to a small but lovely and also five-star hotel. Manu had not told me where I would be staying beforehand, so the hotel was a surprise to me. I was speechless when the driver opened the door to me politely and invited me to come out and follow him.  
In the room on the table there was a huge bouquet of gorgeous red roses with a card on it that said: "Für Dich meine Süße! Mach es dir schön bequem. Erhole dich. Bestelle dir was zu essen aufs Zimmer. Darauf bestehe ich! Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich kann! Ich freu mich schon! This is for you, my sweetie! Make yourself comfortable there. Get some rest. Order something to eat in your room. I insist on it! I'll call you as soon as I can! I'm already looking forward to seeing you!"  
I sat down on a luxury bed and covered my mouth with my hand so as not to squeal. I was feeling like some kind of princess who was being spoiled. And I must say, I loved it madly. Especially if my prince was my favorite Manuel Neuer, and the best goalkeeper in the world.  
When he called and said he was going to be here around 9 pm, I didn't believe my bliss. I was already very excited about the upcoming encounter. My impatience had crossed all boundaries and I was already counting minutes without finding a place to go, without knowing what to do. I took a bath with some fragrant oils and only wore the soft, luxurious bath robe that was in my room, put the earrings and a ring on, which he had given me, talked to Anya on the phone, and was happy that everything was okay in Munich. I tried to relax, ordered us some wine and fruit in the room. I was waiting and waiting.  
And he came. He came so long-awaited, handsome and tired, but still desired so much, quietly knocking on the door.  
A second after the door closed, the bathrobe was already ripped off me, and when he saw that there was nothing underneath it, he was overwhelmed and lost his breath for a moment, looking at me with delight.All he mumbled was, "Mmm du riechst so schön" - Mmm, you smell so good..."After that he quickly laid me on the bed, beginning to eagerly kiss my whole naked body, which equally madly wanted every cell of his mighty body. We couldn't even say anything to each other, gasping for breath in passionate kisses, and it was as if we both couldn't believe our happiness of seeing each other after too long a time apart.  
On that hot night - with little wine breaks, smiles, gentle whispers, and fruits - we almost devoured each other like two love-hungry idiots, cushioning our mouths every now and then, so that no one could hear our groans and cries. I only prayed to God that our bed wouldn't break through from the amount of our "jumping" on it.  
And in the morning he left and regretfully already very early to go unnoticed, having kissed me gently, who was still half asleep, and leaving me a special ID to enter the training grounds.  
That's where I showed up very early, before the players themselves. I was just euphoric from my recent date and could not sit still for a minute. A few fans also kept me company, and it even gave me a sense of comfort. And soon the players and him appeared! I smiled when I saw that he was looking for me with his eyes, and when he found me, he tried not to show that he was glad to see me. It made me remember when I asked him last night: "Baby, du riskierst das hier so sehr, gesehen zu werden." -"Baby, you're risking it here so much, to be seen. Manu said, "Ja, aber wer riskiert nicht, gewinnt auch nicht." -Yes. But whoever doesn't risk, won't win." - and he added: -Und du bist mir das Wert. -And you're worth it." With these thoughts, episodes of our turbulent night appeared in my head and I was in heat again. Manu stood there and was putting on his goalkeeper gloves to train at the gate, and I remembered kissing his every finger last night, caressing his strong hands. "Lord have mercy! "Let me just not go crazy, please! I love him so much!" - I was thinking in awe. I was looking at his hair and remembered grabbing it, biting my lip almost to blood, so as not to yell, experiencing crazy orgasms over and over again when he caressed me with his skillful tongue. I remembered the taste of his sperm that almost overflowed my mouth again. I guess I looked like a total idiot sitting there in training, but I didn't care at all. I was madly happy.  
-Sag mal, ist das Lena dort? Ist sie hier? -Tell me, isn't that Lena there? Is she here? - Kimmich was surprised, nodding to the stands. Manu looked at him with an anxious and stern look, indicating that he should be silent, and Joshua smiled understandably and quickly changed the subject.

In the afternoon I had fun on my own, walking around Doha and seeing everything around me with interest. I was a little sad I wasn't able to do my Instagram posts because my trip was supposed to be a secret. Manu called and asked:  
-Geht es dir gut Baby? Wo bist du gerade? Und was machst du? -Are you all right, baby? Where are you now and what are you doing? - and then he whispered -Das war eine wunderschöne Nacht Süße... ich habe meinen Kopf total verloren, aber hallo! -That was a great night, sweetie... I absolutely lost my head, I really did!  
These words made my heart beat harder and made my stomach go numb again with pleasant memories. I wanted to break all the barriers that were currently between us to run and just be with him. I answered:  
-Ich liebe dich... ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wo mein Kopf ist. Meine ganzen Gedanken sind nur bei dir. Aber alles ist gut... Ich bin hier in der Stadt, gehe spazieren... -I love you... I don't know where my brains are anymore, either. All my thoughts are with you. But everything is all right, I'm here in town, walking…  
I felt Manu smiling and I smiled back. We said goodbye till late in the evening, rather until the night. Till our night, and only our night, the night of new madness and pleasure, the night of love.


	30. Baby, I want you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

-Jetzt muss ich aber dringend was essen! Hast du auch Hunger, Baby? -I need something to eat now! Are you hungry too, baby? - asked Manu in a good mood, getting out of bed, hugging and kissing me after we had another stunning sex in his villa in Tegernsee.  
It was a month of January and for almost two weeks we have been living our usual routine life in Munich, still trying to meet regularly wherever we could, even if it was only an hour. We were happy with every minute we spent together. Manuel called me whenever he could, and we figured out how, where, and when to see each other.  
-Nein. Ich bin satt... von dir. -No, I'm fed up... with you. - I added laughing.  
-Ach, du bist satt von mir? Schon? Ich zeig dir gleich was ich noch kann! Warte mal ab. -Ah, are you fed up with me? -What? Already? I'll show you what I can do more! Wait a minute. - and he pretended to be offended, threw a pillow at me, put on his underwear and headed for the fridge.

-Willst ein Sandwich mit Käse oder Salami oder ein Jogurt? Komm, warum isst du wieder nichts. Du bist super schlank und brauchst dir eigentlich keine Gedanken machen. -Do you want a cheese or salami sandwich or a yogurt? Come on, why aren't you eating anything again? You're super slim and you don't have to worry too much. - he was yelling to me from downstairs.  
In fact, I really couldn't eat.  
How's it even possible? I could never eat after we made love. How can you even eat when you're still going through all the feelings and emotions you've just experienced in bed? Still, I forced myself to get up, and I wrapped myself in a blanket and faithfully walked down to him standing in front of the open refrigerator. I walked up to him, kissing him from behind on his back and putting my face on it, breathing in his scent as always and savoring the moment.

-Und warum hast du die decke mitgeschleppt? -And why did you bring a blanket?- Du siehst viel besser ohne die aus. -You look much better without it. - he said and wanted to rip it off me. But I didn't let him, running away from him:  
-Mir ist es dann zu kalt. -I'm too cold without it,- I protested, hiding behind the sofa.  
-Ich mache dich gleich warm, sogar heiß, -I'll warm you up now, even heat you up. - He whispered as he caught me after one round around the sofa, pulling me towards him and gently kissing my lower lip, biting it slightly... His lips tasted like honey to me and I immediately, stopped to resist and made him continue kissing me while enjoying it. And of course I was hoping to get him back into bed. I was delighted if he had just made love and wanted more. And luckily, he could do it quite often. That's what happened this time, too. He quickly threw the blanket off me and our bodies were stuck together. I gladly embraced his neck and... ...and we forgot about the food…

The madness of our relationship never stopped. Rather, our love and trust in each other has grown day by day. We were happy. And I prayed to God that it would never end. Only with him did life make sense to me. I supported him as much as I could in all his matters, helped him if I thought it was necessary. I took care of him when I was with him to make him feel good, distract him from sad thoughts and problems, or try to find out what was wrong and help solve his problems. And Manu seemed to appreciate it. I could see it in his eyes, in his attitude towards me. I felt like we were already more connected than just having great sex. And I slowly felt proud of what I had achieved.

Till my pride was damaged by one trouble.

*****************************************  
Once during the week, Manu invited me to his house for the night. I was looking forward to the evening and came to his apartment in Munich before him, I even had a key. It was the first time I went there alone. Manu gave me the key the last time we saw each other, just in case. And my heart was filled with pride and joy from his trust. He himself wanted to go to a cafe first and buy us dinner there, taking it with him. It was too late to cook dinner on our own and we were both too tired from the busy day to stand at the stove. I followed all of the precautions he had instructed me to take, and when I finally turned the key in the apartment door, I walked into it with a relief sigh. The lights went on automatically as usual, and I wanted to take my shoes off to go and plunge onto the sofa to rest for a while and suddenly shuddered. Nina, Nina Neuer, was sitting on the couch.  
-Schön dich mal endlich kennen lernen zu können, Lena Ulyanova. -Nice to finally meet you, Lena Ulyanova. - she said calmly but with a mockery in her voice. She looked like she was about to scratch my eyes out.

I probably had a shock on my face because she suddenly laughed and went on:  
-Jetzt möchtest du dich nicht mehr hinsetzen, wahr? Das ist auch richtig so! Du sollst hier verschwinden und nie wieder erscheinen! Lass deine Finger von Manuel! Er gehört dir nicht! Er gehört mir! Kannst nicht sprechen ja? Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Einen verheirateten Mann weg zu nehmen? Jetzt ist Schluss. Hör auf, den Mann einer anderen zu ficken! Er ist nicht dein Kaliber! Wer bist du? Die arme, arme Russin. Er wird mit dir weiter spielen und dich verlassen! Er braucht Millionen und ein entsprechende Frau als Partner. -You don't want to sit down anymore, do you? That's right! You have to disappear from here and never show up here again! Get your hands off of Manuel! He doesn't belong to you! He's mine! What, you can't say anything, can you? What are you thinking of yourself? To take away a married man? You've had enough of that! Stop fucking someone else's man. He's not your caliber! Who are you? Poor poor Russian. He'll play with you and leave you! He needs millions and the right woman to match him.

I was standing there trembling, really not knowing what to say. Tears were already coming in my eyes, but I held on. And she went on:  
-Du sagst Manuel sofort, wenn ich weg bin, dass du ihn verlässt, dass du mit ihm Schluss machst, weil du jemand anders gefunden hast, der dich heiratet. Verstanden? -You'll tell Manuel as soon as I left here, that you're breaking up with him, that your relationship is over because you found someone else to marry you. Do you understand?  
-Und wenn ich das nicht mache? -And if I don't do it? - I asked.  
-Dann tue ich alles mögliche, damit du aus Deutschland raus fliegst. Dein Traum hier als Lehrerin zu arbeiten wird zu nichts. -Dann tue ich alles mögliche, damit du aus Deutschland raus fliegst. Ich habe sehr viele Beziehungen, die mir das ermöglichen. -Then I will do my best to get you out of Germany. Your dream of working here as a teacher will be ruined. I have many connections that will help me do that.  
This is where the door opened and smiling Manuel came in. His face immediately got serious, his eyebrows frowned when he saw Nina and frightened me. When he saw my state, he hugged me and pressed me close to him. 

-Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du hast den Schlüssel abgegeben? Verschwinde hier! Sofort! -What are you doing here? I thought you had given me the key back? Get out of here! Get out of here now! - demanded almost angry Manu, turning to his still-wife.  
-Ja ist ja gut... ich gehe schon... Schön dich zu sehen auch, Manuel. -Okay, okay... I'm leaving now... It was nice to see you too, Manuel. - Nina said standing up and headed for the door, smiling nicely at Manuel. Before opening and closing the door, she came to me again:  
-Denke nicht, dass er mit dir leben lang bleibt. Er wird dich genauso verlassen, wie mich, wie Kathrin wie alle... -Don't think he'll stay with you all your life. He'll leave you just like he left me, just like Kathrin and all the others...  
After Nina left, we were still standing for a couple of minutes hugging and I was crying in his chest. He was stroking me on the head and talking soothingly:  
-Sie ist weg, weg. Alles gut, Baby... Und sie kommt nicht wieder hierher, ich verspreche es dir. Ich kümmere mich drum. Vergiss sie... - She's gone, she's left. Everything's okay, baby... And she won't show up here again, I promise you. I'll take care of it. Forget her. - And then he added: - Wo ist der Schlüssel, den ich dir gegeben habe? -Where's the key I gave you?   
I took the key out of my pocket and gave it to him. He said:  
-Du bekommst bald einen neuen. Was hat sie dir gesagt? -You'll get a new one soon. What did she say to you?  
Here I cried even more and reluctantly released myself from his hugs, and said without looking into his eyes:  
-Manu, entschuldige... aber... ich muss wieder gehen... es ... es geht nicht... -Manu, I'm sorry... but... I must go... nothing's going to succeed...  
-Was? Wie? Warum? Lena! Was ist passiert? -What? How? Why? Lena? What happened?  
But I've already run out of the apartment, not knowing if I'm doing the right thing. Nina's words were sounding in my head and I was afraid, afraid of her threats. I wasn't thinking about leaving Manu, leaving the university and being expelled from Germany either. I didn't know what to do and I needed to be alone. I got in my car and drove home. My phone was ringing like crazy. It was obviously Manu, but I couldn't answer it while driving.  
When I came into the apartment, I found Anya there, who was scared seeing me like this, crying. I started telling her everything and then the doorbell rang. Anya went over and asked who it was.  
-Anya, das bin ich Manuel. Ist Lena da? -Anya, it's me, Manuel. Is Lena home?  
Anya answered yes and she did not hesitate to let him in. He immediately rushed to me and took me in his arms and I sobbed into them.  
-Warum? Warum tuest du das? Was hat dir diese Frau gesagt? Bitte sag es mir! -Why? Why are you doing this? What did this woman tell you? Please tell me!  
Anya answered for me:  
-Nina hat ihr gedroht, wenn Lena dich nicht sofort verlässt, wird sie dafür sorgen, dass Lena aus dem Land fliegt. -Nina threatened her that if Lena didn't leave you now, she'd make sure Lena would leave the country.  
Manu looked at Anya gratefully. She, realizing we needed to be alone, went out to the kitchen.  
Manu took my face in his hands and asked me:  
-Willst du mit mir bleiben? -Do you want to stay with me?  
-Oh Gott klar! Natürlich, meine Liebe! Aber... -Oh, my God! Of course, my love! But...  
-Shshsh... - he smiled and added his finger on my lips:  
-Dann ist alles andere kein Problem, Baby! Vergesse was sie dir gesagt hat. Sie wird dir nichts tun können. Ich werde das niemals im Leben zulassen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich lasse dich niemanden mir wegnehmen. Es sei denn du willst das. -Then everything else is no problem, baby! Forget everything she said to you there. There's nothing she can do to you. I won't let that happen at all. You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Unless you choose to do it yourself.  
After a "conversation with Nina", or rather a monologue of Nina, it was as if I got awake, I woke up, coming out of a beautiful fairy tale that surrounded me, once again realizing who I am with together in fact! Realizing who my boyfriend is! After all those weeks, I began to take Manu like for granted more and more, and almost like a normal, ordinary person, because he had been like that to me, and I didn't feel like a grand man was with me. And today. Nina made me aware of the fact that I would probably have to fight for him.

I began to calm down a bit from his words and cuddling up to him answered:  
-Ich möchte so gern die deutschen Kinder unterrichten, ich möchte, dass mein traum in Erfüllung geht und aber vor allem möchte ich dich nicht verlieren. -I want so much to teach German children at school that my dream will come true, but above all I don't want to lose you.  
-Das will ich auch nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall. Du bedeutest mir viel. -I don't want that either. Absolutely not. You mean a lot to me. - and with those words, he kissed me on the lips gently, only slightly. It made me feel a new flow of strength and hope that everything would be fine. This kiss was followed by a more demanding but sweet kiss, asking for a response. And in the end, we were standing there kissing for two minutes and completely forgot about Anya, who had cleared her throat a little bit and slowly came back from the kitchen.  
-Äh, wollt ihr hier alleine bleiben? Ich kann schauen, ob ich zu Alex kann... -Eh, do you want to be alone? I can call Alex, maybe I can go to him... She started.  
-Nein, nein, Anya... wir fahren gleich wieder zu mir zurück und ich bringe sie morgen früh zurück. Nicht wahr, Lena? -No, no, Anya... we're leaving now for my place again and I'll bring her back tomorrow morning. Isn't that right, Lena? - and with those words he looked at me with his heavenly gaze, which I couldn't refuse in life... and I didn't want to...

-Ich habe gar kein Hunger mehr, und du? -I'm not hungry anymore, are you? - Manu asked me when we entered his apartment again, holding hands. I shook my head negatively, feeling exhausted, and we went straight to bed. In bed, Manu kissed me lightly on the forehead and with a tight hug we immediately fell asleep.  
Closer to the morning, I had to go to the bathroom, which has often happened lately. And when I went back to bed, I couldn't sleep. I was lying there admiring Manu again. He was facing me and I could admire not only his face, but also his broad shoulders, which I loved so much. I was lying there thinking about everything that happened last evening and I was afraid again, afraid of losing him and that he might leave me one day, as Nina said. I thought it wouldn't be like only break my heart like it did to Kathrin or Nina, it would just kill me. And I caught myself thinking again that I should enjoy every minute of it as long as it was given. I suddenly wanted him so eagerly, I wanted his affection and love, no matter what. I knew it was probably wrong and selfish, but my desire has grown so much that it didn't want to leave me and I decided to wake him up.  
To wake him tenderly and gently.  
Before that, I quickly got rid of my bra and underwear, knowing what he liked when I wasn't wearing anything, and then I reached out shyly to him first and pulled my hand away, giggling and thinking to myself how crazy I was, and then I again reached out to him and stroked his neck and shoulder, gently running with fingers on his chest, drawing circles around his nipples, touching them lightly. Manu smiled in his sleep, holding his breath. And I dared to move closer to him and whispered in his ear:  
-Baby, ich will dich... Du bist so schön, so stark, so sexy. Mein Süßer. -Baby, I want you... -You're so gorgeous, so strong, so sexy. My sweetie...  
And I gently licked him under the ear and kissed him there, then I slightly squeezed the lobe of his ear between my teeth, remembering that he liked it so much, putting my fingers in his hair with my other hand. Manu made a sound of pleasure, but he hadn't quite woken up yet. I started to caress his stomach more intensely, stroking it. Manu moaned a little with pleasure, so I leaned even closer and kissed him on the lips as tenderly and passionately as I could. Then his arms suddenly embraced me and pressed me to him. And his lips were already responding to my lips with a hot and thirsty kiss, plunging his tongue into the hot captivity of my mouth, meeting my tongue and like merging into one. I smiled in that bliss, and walked lightly with my fingernails along his back, receiving another groaning like a murmur and a tender whisper that drove me crazy:  
-Mmmm... Du bist unglaublich, Baby. Ich will dich so sehr. -Mmm... -You're fucking incredible, baby! I want you so badly... - and with those words he turned me over on my back and laid himself on top, leaning a little on his hands so as not to burden me with much with his weight. But to feel his body weight on me was amazingly wonderful, to feel all of him pressed against me and to fully inhale his scent, it was on the verge of madness for me. That's why I pulled him on me. His tongue immediately penetrated my mouth and greedily found mine. I tried to express in my kiss my wild desire for him and my efforts were successful. I captured him with the same infection. I gladly reached out with my hands to his beautiful buttocks, squeezing them tightly. Manu interrupted the kiss and made a groan of pleasure, I did it again, and then ran my fingers along his wide back, along his backbone, using my nails gently. When I saw him pampering with pleasure, I smiled. Manu, in turn, began to drive me crazy kissing my chest and sucking my nipples, tickling me with his one-day stubble, which I loved so much. It made me grab his head and just cling into his hair. His breath was loud and frequent, and then he continued kissing lower and lower, driving me crazy, scratching me with his stubble until he reached my intimacy, and there he started making me feeling insane with his tongue. I actually "had other plans for him" previously, but I just drowned in a heavenly bliss, forgetting everything in the world. After a moment I got an incredibly beautiful orgasm and cried out in a sweet delight, swallowing the air. Manu quickly climbed up to me and smiling " silenced" me with a sweet kiss, apparently afraid that we may be heard. When he saw me recovering, he pulled me over him, and I knew from the contact with his body that he was already very excited and was looking forward to the sweet continuation. Then I gave him again, first a gentle and then a more passionate kiss. After that I gently stroked his neck and shoulders and began to make a path with my tongue from his chest to his stomach and groin, enjoying the excited shivering in his body.  
When I stopped at the edge of his underwear, and seeing his dick " begging to get out of it", I decided to "torture" him a little and first rose again to the top and caressed his nipples with the tongue and lips, causing in him the grateful sounds and sighs of pleasure. He looked at me with lust, waiting for me to continue. I bent out my back bending my chest so that I could guide my nipples through his chest and abdomen. And before he could recover from the stunning pleasure got over him I put my hands under his buttocks, stroking them and squeezing them several times. Then I let down a little bit his underpants and guided my both hands gently along the inside of his thighs, moving towards his belly button and bent down to lick with my tongue around it.  
-Du machst mich verrückt, mein Baby! Ich liebe deine Zärtlichkeiten! Du bist so gut! -You're driving me crazy, my baby! I love your caresses so much. You're doing it so well!  
I smiled and gently took out his already very excited cock of his underwear and caressed his tender scrotum too, first with my hands, then with my lips. Manu held his breath, breathed intermittently and heavily and moaned. Seeing that he was close to the peak, I nevertheless decided to interrupt the sweet and pleasant caresses for me and climbed off him laying myself on the bed on my belly. He immediately jumped up, got rid of his underwear, and standing at the edge of the bed, leaned towards me, pulled me up by my hips so that I could get bent down and he could enter me from behind. And then he pulled me up by my hips, so that I could stand with my back to him on my knees, and he held me with one hand by my hip, and caressed my breast with the other, and so continued to move within me. I turned my face sideways to him in a new pleasure, and he kissed my neck fiery and caught my lips straight away. Soon we both were almost simultaneously overwhelmed by a mad climax, immersing us in the immense bliss of each other.   
-Ich liebe dich so sehr! Ich bin verrückt nach dir! -I love you so much, I'm absolutely nuts about you! - I whispered to him in my longing when we collapsed back into bed after our mutual delight, gently embracing each other. My head was on his chest, I enjoyed every breath he took, and he caressed my hair. Manu smiled at my words, and I heard the following in response:  
-Bei mir ist das schlimmer, glaube ich... ich kann ohne dich gar nicht leben. -I think it's much worse with me ... I can't live without you at all.  
Those words almost made my heart stop.

*****************************************************************

One day we were at home with Anya after university and we were preparing lunch before each of us went about our business.

Anya was going to the bathroom with a packet of tampons and I suddenly thought, well, when was the last time I actually had my period. I couldn't remember anything, just anything at all. And there were also air travel, which also affects the delay and even leads sometimes to a complete absence of period.  
-Anya! - I suddenly asked, looking at her tampons.  
-What? -She answered.  
-You don't happen to remember when I had my period, do you?  
Anya dropped her tampons from her hands. Then she sat down quietly, as if she had forgotten where she was going and said:  
-You mean you don't remember when yourself?  
I nodded silently. There was a silence like in a coffin. Then I continued, looking somewhere at one point, feeling how my body began to shiver with a vague suspicion:  
-I am just surprised that neither Manu nor I had ever thought about birth control in the whole time we have been together. At the same time, I told him in the beginning that I was not on pill.  
-Anya thoughtfully added:  
\- And you've been tired lately and missed some breakfasts because of nausea in the mornings...  
Not thinking for long, she quickly flushed into the toilet with her tampons, and then came out and said quickly to me:  
-I'll be right there! Don't go anywhere! - and with it she practically flew out of the apartment running somewhere.  
I just wondered where she was going and thoughtfully continued to sit looking at the same spot. Only one obsessive thought was spinning in my head, which I strongly chased away: "No, it can't be... just can't... Am I really pregnant?"


	31. It cannot be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤰❓❓❓

Manuel came from training and sitting down on the sofa, wanted to read today's newspaper, as his cell phone rang. The display showed the name "Nina". He made a disgruntled face, thinking: "What does she want from him again" and answered the phone:  
-Manu, Liebling, hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, ob wir das doch noch mal versuchen möchten, du und ich? Ich vermisse dich so sehr, mein Liebes! Ich möchte dir Kinder geben, ganz viele und eine glückliche Familie haben... -Manu, my love! (with these words, he's got a twitch inside). Have you thought about whether we should try to start over again, you and me? I miss you so much, honey. I want to have kids with you and a lot of kids and a happy family…

-Nein, Nina. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich möchte das nicht. Und du weißt es. Ich habe bewusst mich von dir getrennt und ich möchte nicht zurück. Ich bin glücklich momentan und... -No, Nina. I'm sorry, but I don't want all this. And you know that. I deliberately split up with you, and I don't want to get back together. I'm happy at the moment and…  
-Mit dieser russischen Schlampe?! Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe? Warum Manuel? Was kann sie dir geben, was ich nicht kann? Weißt du, dass sie in einem Striptease Club gearbeitet hat? Vielleicht hat sie da mit ihren Kunden auch geschlafen? Und vielleicht... - With this Russian slut? What does she have that I don't have? Why, Manuel? What can she give you that I can't? Do you know that she used to work in a strip club? Maybe she did sleep with her clients? And maybe...

-Stop! Hör auf! Hör auf, Nina, so über Lena zu reden! Ich möchte das nicht. Du kennst sie nicht. Das Thema ist beendet. Ich liebe sie und ich sehe auch eventuell meine Zukunft mit ihr. -Stop! Stop it! Stop it, Nina. Stop talking about Lena like that! I don't want this. You don't know her. The topic is closed. I love her and maybe I can see my future with her.

-Du bist ein undankbares etwas, Manu! Weißt du das? Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit nach deiner Verletzung unterstützt, dich gepflegt und dir geholfen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder spielen kannst und das ist jetzt dein Dank dafür? Unglaublich! Deine Lena tut mir schon jetzt leid, ehrlich gesagt. Weil du sie genauso ausnutzen wirst und fallen lässt, wie mich und wie Kathrin...  
\- You're not ingratitude yourself, Manu! Do you know about it? All the time after your injuries, I supported you, cared for you and helped you so that you could play again as soon as possible. And this is your thanks? Unbelievable! I'm already sorry about your Lena, honestly. Because you're using her and will leave her just like me, just like Kathrin.  
-Erwähne bitte nicht die Kathrin! Ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr weiter mit der darüber reden. Ich melde mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, bezüglich der Scheidung. - Please don't mention Kathrin here! And I don't want to talk to you about it anymore. I'll call you when there's news about the divorce. - and he hung up with those words.

He kept sitting on the sofa and thought, "I still have to transfer money to Lena's account. Good thing Nina reminded me. It was the only good thing about her call. Damn, I can't wait to get a divorce."

*********************************************

When Anya ran into the apartment with a pregnancy test, Lena was no longer sitting quietly on the sofa, and was running around the apartment, not knowing what to grab for going to work. Today I had to babysit Matteo again. I saw the test in Anya's hand and looked at her frighteningly. Anya answered:  
-What are you looking at? Go to the bathroom and do the test. Go ahead and hurry up! I don't have much time! - she commanded. - Do you even know what a responsibility you carry?

I took the test with my trembling hands and couldn't move first. I was so scared. What if it' s positive? I started reading the instructions and I couldn't understand a word of it. I had a terrible slowdown. Then Anya took the test and after reading it carefully, she took me to the toilet and gave me a strip in my hands patiently explained what to do with it. I nodded silently and Anya left me alone. After a while I left the bathroom and Anya looked at me questioningly.  
-There are two lines. - I said calmly, with absolutely no idea what it meant.  
Anya looked at me with widened eyes and ran to the bathroom to watch the test. After a second, she flew out of there and screamed:  
-You're pregnant. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - and as she approached me, she hugged me so tight, I thought my spine was gonna crunch! - Lenochka! Do you have any idea what's going on? You're pregnant!!! Oh, my God!!! You're pregnant with Manuel Neuer's baby! Do you understand that? Do you know what this means? You're the luckiest person in the world! Aaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna die!

I listened to her and kept quiet as much as I could:  
-And the test might still be wrong. So we don't know anything for sure yet. We should do it again. Maybe there was a mistake.

Anya suddenly jumped off again and ran away somewhere. And I sat down on a chair again, feeling my heart go into my heels and I was gripped by a feeling mixed with happiness, fear and uncertainty. My brains refused to think. Anya returned 10 minutes later. She had a new test in her hands. I looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't want to hear anything and insisted that I repeat the test. That test was positive in the end, too.  
Anya started her verbal marathon:  
-Lena, you must tell Manuel immediately! Urgently! And you have to see a doctor as soon as possible. You have to know when? When is the date of birth? He'll be obviously madly happy, Lenka! Oh, that's great! Oh, I can't! I just can't... And... he said that he would even... marry you if you got pregnant... - and with those words she rounded her eyes again and closed her mouth with her hand so as not to scream from the emotions that overflowed her.

-Well, I still have to get to the gynecologist first. And the second time there could be a mistake with the test too. And what a marriage? He's still married!? - I continued calmly, but inside I felt about the same as Anya.  
Anya brought me a guide with the doctor's phone numbers and ordered me to:  
-Well, call there immediately. If you' re so smart. I am running to work now. Let me know as soon as you know when you get an appointment.

I nodded and Anya left.  
After calling a couple of different doctors, I realized that no one was waiting for me and the earliest I got was an appointment to see a gynecologist in 2 weeks! Upset, I went to pick up Matteo and wondered how I could keep quiet about everything to Manu for so long? Only I thought about him and he called. I started shivering and tried to sound as calm as possible:  
-Ja, Baby? -Yeah, baby?  
-Hi! Ich will dich heute sehen! Kannst du jetzt? Sofort? - Hi! I want to see you today! Can you now? Right away?  
Sometimes I wondered how Manu seemed to forget everything in the world, thinking only he was busy, and I almost laughed up nervously and answered:  
-Manu, ich bin gleich Babysitting. -Manu, I'm leaving now to babysit.  
When I said "baby", I felt like everything went down inside me. I thought about a possible new life developing in me and my heart was filled with love for this creature and for the person I was talking to. But I realized at this point that I couldn't see Manu today so I needed to be alone and added:  
-Es tut mir sehr leid, Süßer. Ich werde mich danach ins Bett kuscheln und schlafen. Ich fühle mich nicht gut heute. -I'm very sorry, my sweetie. I'll then wrap myself in my blanket and sleep. I don't feel well today.  
-Oh wast hast du denn? Kann ich irgendwas tun? - Oh, what is it? Is there anything I can do?  
-Nein, kannst du nicht. Danke schön. -No, you can't. Thank you so much.  
-Ich rufe dich nachher an. Vielleicht geht es dir besser. -I'll call you later. Maybe you'll feel better. - Manu didn't want to give up.  
-Okay. Bis dann! -Okay. Talk to you later!

Matteo noticed that I was different, thoughtful as he said, and asked out of childish curiosity why.And I looked at him and thought, when we played Lego together, that soon I might have such a blessing like him and indescribable joy filled me up again... I loved children and couldn't believe I was going to be a mother soon. Of course, I couldn't tell Matteo the truth yet either. I just smiled and said that he would soon find out. I had all the body hairs standing still only when I thought of whose child I was probably expecting if the doctor would confirm the tests.  
When Anya found out that I was going to see a doctor only two weeks later, she started calling some doctors from work and she used her connections. Finally she managed to make an appointment with a gynecologist in 3 days!  
After Matteo's mother came and I got free, I called Manu myself and told him that I had a gastrointestinal virus and that we couldn't meet today.  
-Oh Mann, Baby... So schade... Ich vermisse dich und werde dich noch mehr vermissen. Gute Besserung! Ich habe dich lieb. -Eh, baby... It's a pity... I miss you so much and I'll miss you even more. Get well soon! I love you.  
He was certainly upset. But he couldn't afford to come and get infected from me either. And that's what I needed. Although I myself was dying to be in his arms again, to feel the taste of his lips and body, to give him my caresses and enjoy his company.

Three days went by like hell. And all those three days Manu and I didn't see each other, we just spoke on the phone. I was horrified to lie to him that I was supposedly sick. Telling the truth was the last thing I wanted. But to look him in the eye and not tell him the truth, because it hadn't been confirmed yet, I didn't want to either. I knew that he really wanted a family and kids. And I didn't want to "joke" about it.

****************

Angelika called Manu. She was going to be in Munich and wanted to give him a pass-over from his mother. She called Marita in advance and said she was going to Munich and she was happy to be able to give her son his favorite pie that she had always baked for him when he came to Gelsenkirchen. Angelika had been friends with Manu since school. They had lived close to each other and even played football together when Manu hadn't had training. She kicked the ball pretty good and kicked it well into the goal, occasionally making Manu quite mad with it. She was in love with him, as were many girls from school and the neighborhood. And when he became a celebrity in his youth in Schalke, the more so, the girls began to chase him in herds. But Angelika didn't have to do it. They had known each other for a long time and were friends, just friends. Until Manu got a girlfriend. Then Angelika moved to second and even third or some other place in Manu's life. But their friendship didn't go away completely. They kept in touch. For years.  
-Hallo Manu! Hier ist Angelika. Wie geht es dir? - Hi Manu! This is Angelika. How are you?  
-Hi! Angelika? Danke. Gut. Schön von dir zu hören und dir? -Hi! -Angelika? Thank you. Okay. It's great to hear from you again, how are you?  
-Auch gut. Pass auf! Ich bin morgen kurz in München. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Österreich, und bringe dir was von deiner Mutter mit. Du kannst schon raten was das ist haha. Können wir uns kurz in diesem Kaffee wieder treffen? -That's good. Listen! I'll be passing through Munich tomorrow, I'm going to Austria, and I'll bring you something from your mother. You must have figured it out by now, haha. Can we meet again for a little while at that cafe?  
She's decided. She found out from the media that Manu is divorcing, so she decided to try her luck again...

*****************  
Manu hung up the phone and smiled thinking. He was glad to see Angelika again. She was always a good friend and had helped him many times with advice and could always be a good company. The only reason they had not yet become husband and wife was probably because, as a woman, he was never interested in her at all.  
He rolled up his eyes thinking that his mother had decided to please him again with his favorite delicacy, and smiled. He loved his mother so much.

*********************  
I sat in the waiting room at the gynecologist's and was almost jumping on chair because of nerves. I already told the nurse the purpose of my visit and she took all the tests I needed. The nurse looked at me very strangely when I said I couldn't remember at all when I had my last period. Tonight we finally agreed to meet with Manu and I will have to tell him that his life will soon turn upside down like mine. And then it occurred to me, "What if he doesn't want to know anything about the baby? What if he abandons me? Does he need it when he's not even divorced yet?" And that's when the doctor called me into the office. My feet were like cotton wool when I went to get in in the room. I didn't know if I wanted a positive or negative answer anymore. I was shaking all over the place.  
The doctor noticed my anxiety and asked me:  
-Aufgeregt? Ihr erstes Kind? -Are you excited? Your first child?  
I answered that yes, and she invited me for an examination...

I left the doctor's office not as a person, but as a zombie, and not knowing whether to laugh or cry. I wanted to yell all over the street to let my emotions go. I thought I was going crazy or that it wasn't again happening to me but to anyone else.  
The doctor's words were still echoing in my ears:  
-Frau Ulyanova? - the doctor asked. (And she almost correctly pronounced my last name, which very rarely happened in this country).  
Ja. -Yes. - I answered shyly.  
-Sie sind Ende 8. Woche. Glückwunsch! Ist soweit alles gut. Der voraussichtliche Termin ist... der 7. September. Kein Alkohol mehr, keine Zigaretten, eine gesunde und ausgewogene Ernährung. Und Sie bekommen nicht nur ein Baby, sondern zwei. Ich sehe da 2 Eier. Sehen Sie? Da. Zwei Herzchen schlagen und die Kleinen bewegen sich grade etwas. Spätestens in drei Wochen möchte ich Sie wieder bei mir hier sehen. Dann machen wir die nächste Ultraschalluntersuchung. Alles Gute! -You are at the end of week 8. Congratulations! So far, so good. Proposed delivery date... September 7th. No alcohol, no cigarettes, a healthy diet. And you will not have one baby, but two.I see two fetuses. Can you see it for yourself? It's right there. (and the doctor showed it on the monitor). Two hearts are beating and the babies are just moving a little. Three weeks at the latest, I see you again at the appointment. We'll do the next ultrasound. Have a nice day.  
"How pretty they are!" And tears came to my eyes when I remembered these two tiny creatures moving inside me, which the doctor showed me. - "Two! Two at once! Oh, my God!!! If this doctor knew whose tiny creatures I was responsible for! Oh, my God!!! What am I gonna do? How do I say this to Manu? How? I have no idea! Blimey! And I completely forgot to ask the doctor if I can have sex at this stage of pregnancy!" - all those thoughts knocked me out as I was going home on the subway. Anya had already called, but I couldn't even tell her anything, saying only sounds that made her realize the tests were correct. I had to come to my senses right away. Thank God Manu hasn't called today until now. At least I have time to think before tonight...

When he called later in the evening to say he was picking me up from home, I tried not to sound excited. How am I gonna let him know, I still haven't figured it out. Until the moment I waited for him to arrive, Anya danced around me and talked non-stop. She was very thrilled with all the news, especially that I was expecting twins. She'd even started making up names for them!? Without even knowing what gender they were. And the worst part is, she kept me from thinking, from thinking how I'd tell him it.

We haven't seen each other in almost four days. -Hey! -Baby! - he said gently when I let him in the flat and immediately kissed me on the lips and pressed me against him when he came in. -Wie geht's dir? Ich habe dich so vermisst. -How are you, Baby? I missed you so much. - he said by looking me in the eyes.

-Alles gut, Liebling! -It's all right, love! - I answered quietly, with my eyes down.  
Anya almost exploded with laughter, but she got herself together in time and wished us a pleasant evening, letting us out of the apartment, looking at me in a meaningful way when she met my eyes, closing the door behind us.

In the car, I asked him about his day and he asked about mine. I tried as hard as I could to get away with the answers by making up all kinds of nonsense on the go.  
-Du bist irgendwie komisch heute, Baby. -You're kind of not like always today, baby. - He looked at me in surprise.  
-Warum? - I asked, trying not to lose self-control.  
-Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll... Aber irgendwie anders... Ist alles in Ordnung? -I don't know how to explain... -But something is different... -Are you sure you're all right? - he asked a bit worried.  
-Ja, ja... Ist alles gut. Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich habe dich so vermisst, so lange nicht gesehen... Ich frage mich, was wir wohl gleich machen? -Yes, yes... I am all right. I'm so excited! I missed you so much, it's been so long since I've seen you... I am asking myself, what are we going to do now? - and I slyly looked at him with a hint.

Sex was just what I needed at the moment. I needed to push off my news as far as possible. If we sit down at the table right now and start dinner, I'll look weird again and he'll offer wine, and I'll have to say it him. And I still couldn't think of a way how!!! I wanted to make it something special. It's a special moment, not just for me, but for him too, I guess. And so, as soon as we entered the apartment, I took the initiative in my own hands and immediately literally jumped on his neck, leaning against his lips, asking for an answer, and thinking that for sure I look like an idiot and my plan would fail right away. But Manu immediately greedily and gladly answered me, because he was already "hungry" for our intimacy. However, he was pleasantly surprised by my initiative and in his eyes was joy and lust. I just slightly, gently bit his lip, immediately kissed, languidly looked into his eyes, smiling playfully, licked and kissed his neck, stroked his chest, and gently caressed him as gently as possible. And not even a minute later, as he understood everything, he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. There he gently laid me on the bed and lay over me. I gave him a deep and passionate kiss, and then I gently pushed him so that I was on top. Manu was surprised, but I didn't let him say anything, closing his mouth again with a new kiss. And then I whispered hot in his ear: "Du bist so sexy, so stark, so klug, so einzigartig! -You're so sexy, so strong, so smart, so unique!" and sat on him quickly again, I first took off my sweater and then I helped him get rid of his pullover. I started by gently caressing with my hands and my lips his face, neck, inner side of his arms, and of course his chest and stomach, taking note of how perfect he was after all. He had blissful pleasure written all over his face. Soon he greedily drew me to his lips for a kiss, hugged me, and cleverly unbuttoned my bra with one hand. Because of the pregnancy, my breasts grew even bigger and Manu unwittingly admired it, as I saw it on his face.  
-Deine Brust ist irgendwie anders... noch schöner... -Your breasts are somehow different... even prettier. - he whispered and slightly massaged it under my light moans and then put his lips to my nipples. I'd forgotten everything in the world and completely given in to my feelings. He was already lying above me, and I gently in ecstasy guided my fingernails along his spine and slightly scratched him between his scapula. He made a sound of pleasure and for a second even stopped caressing me. I smiled and took the initiative again by reaching out to his jeans. He kissed me briefly and let me help pull his jeans off. I began to caress his precious cock with my hand, and then I pushed him to lie down and started caressing his cutie with my mouth. I knew he loved it. Listening to his groans and his rapid breathing, I was enjoying the process. Soon I got a mouthful of juice from my darling, and I stretched out on my back. Manu immediately rushed to undress me further, kissing on the way every part of my body, which opened to him and I gladly gave himself to his caresses, drowning in bliss and whispering "Manu ... my love"... When he heard his name, he tried even harder and I almost immediately cried out with a fantastic orgasm. Manu happily took my hand and stretched it out to his cock. He wanted more love and he wanted to do it in me. I was scared at first because I hadn't consulted a doctor, but then I decided to give in to my feelings. In the end, I wanted it as much as he did.   
Gently and quickly " handling " his great pride, I wanted to climb on him to " ride " sitting on him. But he suddenly got up, sat down on a chair and sat me down on himself, entering me, facing me. He put my legs so that I could embrace him with them. I bent straight back with pleasure, moaning and so began to move with his guiding movements. As I continued to move, I soaked my fingernails more and more into his strong broad shoulders, which I held on to. Pretty soon - and within seconds him too - I had been poured with waves of a new sweet orgasm. Manu quickly pressed me against him so that I would not fall yet shaking in my peak and whispered hot kisses to my neck: "Meine Liebe... Du bist so heiß, so wunderschön... ich habe dich so vermisst"... "My love... You're so hot, so beautiful... I missed you so much"...  
Bliss went through my body and I wanted to tell him now, but he gave me a new deep kiss…

That night we both fell asleep quickly and firmly in each other's arms, happy and satisfied, and the next morning an alarm clock sounded early and ruthlessly and we had a quick breakfast with our dinner from last night. We were both starving and we didn't care what we ate. "You shouldn't starve me at all, you stupid fool!" I thought of myself. Soon we left the apartment quickly. I had to go to university urgently, and Manu had an away match with Bayern. At breakfast and in the car, we gently smiled at each other, talked about plans for the day, and I still could not tell him anything about my secret, our happiness, for which I scolded myself very much. After all, he's the first person to know!

We agreed to meet the next day at his house, after my English course, from which he wanted to pick me up. And I thought that it would be impossible to continue pulling it off and I will have to come up with and create a moment for the announcement of this interesting news.

Unfortunately, that's not how it turned out...I didn't go to the evening course, and before that not to the café to work, I didn't go and meet Manu. Instead, I bought myself a plane ticket to St. Petersburg, just for the morning of the next day. I was just sitting there and thinking: "no way"..


	32. Oh... my... God!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😱 😱 😱

-Manuel, ich ... ich wollte ... ich wollte dir das schon immer sagen. Ich... ich liebe dich. Du bedeutest mir mehr, als du denkst. -Manuel, I... -I wanted to tell you this a long time ago. I... I love you. You mean more to me than you think. - Angelika told Manu sitting across from him in a secluded cozy Munich café, suddenly placing her hand on his...  
-Ich möchte von dir jetzt keine Antwort oder so. Ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt, dass wenn du das möchtest, können wir mehr als nur Freunde werden. -I'm not asking for an answer now, I just want you to know that if you want to, we can become more than friends.  
And she reached out to him for a quick kiss. She got it close to his lips.

Manu smiled in embarrassment and automatically put his hand on hers, responding:  
-Angelika, ich... danke, aber ... ich weiß wirklich deine Freundschaft zu schätzen! Du bist wirklich einmalig, aber es kann leider zwischen uns nicht mehr als das werden. -Angelika! I... thank you, but... I really appreciate your friendship! You really are a unique person. But between us, unfortunately, there can be no more than friendship. - and then he added with a smile: - Ich bin sehr verliebt, Angelika. Ich bin endlich wieder so glücklich. -I'm very in love, Angelika... -And finally very happy again.

*********************

-Hey, Manu, man! Woher hast du solche krassen Kratzer auf den Schultern? Sehr interessant! Sieht nach einer wilden Nacht aus! Hahaha! Vielleicht könntest du mir Lena für eine Nacht leihen? Sei nicht so geizig! -Hey, Manu, listen! How did you get such hard scratches on your shoulders? Interesting, huh? Looks like somebody had a great night! Hahaha! Why don't borrow me Lena for one night? Don't be greedy! - Thiago was having fun in the locker room, after the match, over Manu getting dressed after showering.

Manu smiled and blushed a little and then hit Thiago with a towel.  
-Ha, ha. In deinen Träumen! -Ha ha, in your dreams! - Thomas laughed.  
-Ist sie deutsch? -Is she German? - Thiago didn't want to stop. -Wenn sie deutsch ist, dann vielen Dank, brauche ich nicht. -If she's German, I changed my mind, I don't want to.  
-Sie ist noch ein Geheimnis Thiago. -She's still a secret. - Manu answered.  
-Ein süßes Geheimnis von Manuel Neuer -The sweet secret of Manuel Neuer -Thiago sang. - Stell dir so eine Bild-Zeitung Schlagzeile vor! -Imagine a headline like this for the Bild newspaper! - Kimmich picked it up.

-Und nichtsdestotrotz ist sie deutsch? Ich bin neugierig. -And yet, is she German? I'm curious. - Thiago wasn't going to stop following by the laughter of his teammates.  
-Nein. Ist sie nicht. Sie ist russisch. -No, not German, Russian.  
Thiago and some others whistled in surprise.  
-Dann lerne mal schön Russisch Alter! -Then come on, old man, learn a good Russian! - One of the guys added. -Wo hast du sie denn aufgesammelt? -Where did you find her then?  
Manu didn't pay attention to the last question. He didn't answer the first one without pride:  
-Paar Wörter kann ich schon. -I already know a couple of words. - and added with no less pride: -Aber sie spricht ja auch perfekt deutsch. Sie ist super schlau. -But she speaks perfect German. She is super smart.

**************************  
Anya still had lectures, and I was already free. I left university thinking about how I was going to study after giving birth? And the doctor told me to stop working at the café and not exhaust myself at all. Pregnancy with twins is a lot of work in itself, plus going to university. I had one issue: "If I work less, there will be less money to live on. And then how do we pay for the apartment and study? I didn't even think about asking Manu for anything. He transferred money to me again in January for that strip club thing for some reason. He' s so funny. He just doesn't understand that I don't want to accept his money. He can't calm down. I need to transfer it back to him now."  
I went to the subway and thought with a smile: "And I wonder who's growing inside of me? Boys or girls or both? And what will they look like??? Oh, my God! I'm gonna give this stunning news to the Daddy-to-be tonight!!! I'm so scared! What is he gonna say, oh my God?"

My sweet thoughts were interrupted by some female voice calling me:  
-Lena?  
-Ja? -Yeah? -I turned around and "died" on the spot. Nina came up to me. I had a number of feelings at once: fear, hatred and surprise. Her visit was clearly not good. She took two photos out of her bag and put them in my hands:  
-Damit du weißt, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Manuel ist nicht deiner oder nicht mehr. Willkommen im Club! Viel Spaß in deinem Leben noch! -For you to know that I told the truth. Manuel is not yours or no longer yours. Welcome to the club! Have a great fun in your future life!  
And with those words, she left where she came from. I looked at the photos and I wanted to shout at her to find out where it was coming from. But she quickly got into a taxi apparently waiting for her and left. There was Manuel and some blonde young woman in one photo. Looks like the photo was taken at one of the cafes. They were smiling at each other. His hand was on her hand. And on the other one you could see them all sitting in the same café, only here you could see this woman kissing him. I could feel the ground slipping from under my feet. " Stupid! Idiot! How could I have thought that he saw our relationship with him as something more or less serious?! How could I have been so naive? That crazy love blinded me, drugged me, enveloped my eyes and mind with a veil through which I couldn't see or hear anything. Why should he need me? Of course! I'm not his match! I'm a poor, pitiful Russian woman, a crazy fan, and he's a millionaire, a star and so on. He doesn't care about me!"  
Tears were falling one after another, and almost sobbing, walking down the street to the subway, I thought more and more that I was losing him or had already lost him...  
When I got home, I remembered that I wouldn't see Anya until tonight, she went to Alex's before work. That meant she wouldn't be back so soon. The first thing I did was beat a bunch of dishes and vases in a rage, throwing a bunch of things around until exhausted I fell to bed, where I finally let go of my crying.

*********************  
Manu was quite happy. They won the match and now they were all in a good mood on the bus home. He himself couldn't wait to hug his Lena again. He was tired of running away from everyone and everything and he decided. He decided that today he would offer her to move in with him soon. He didn't want to lose any more precious moments he could have spent with her if she had lived with him. He was tired of keeping her a secret. He was tired of hiding. He wanted to take her to matches and see her on the podium next to the other friends and wives of his teammates so that she could support him while he was there. And he didn't care what they said about him. All he had to do was prepare Lena for it, talk to her, explain what awaited her and whether she was ready for it. Living with him meant automatically new problems and changes in life in general.  
And suddenly it occurred to him that for some reason Lena had not called him after the match. And he decided to call her directly from the bus to find out how things were and agree specifically about the evening, but he did not catch her. She didn't pick up the phone and he pressed his lips getting upset.

Anya entered the apartment and seeing the chaos and broken dishes, she screamed in terror.  
-Lena! -What happened here? Did we get robbed? Why are there so many things broken in here? Oh, my God!  
She found Lena, sitting silently and looking at one point. She ran up to her and took her friend by the shoulders:  
-Lena! Oh, my God! -You're not looking well!!! What the hell happened here?? What? And who did all this mess? - Anya asked me with tears in her eyes.  
I didn't say anything... But Anya wasn't leaving me. I kept silent. She suddenly saw printed plane tickets next to me on the bed, read quickly "Munich - St. Petersburg", a packed suitcase next to the bed, and on the floor in front of me two torn photos. Anya made a puzzle out of them. Seeing and realizing what had happened, she asked, speaking slowly and frightened:

-So you did it? Alone? Did you? - and she covered her mouth with her hand terrified. And then she continued, seeing that I was still silent:  
-Lena, listen to me! These pictures are still nothing...  
-I don't want to listen to anything! Shut up! Don't even try to talk me into it! It's useless and it's over. I've decided and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I've already quit the job at the café, at the course school and so on. I told Matteo's parents that you can babysit him temporarily until they find a replacement. I'll call them later and explain as far as possible. You can't afford the apartment alone, so move in with Alex. He already asked you about it anyway. The only problem is the university. I' m gonna have to leave it. But I can work as a teacher in Russia, too. I got my education before fucking Germany. - and I cried again with my hands on my face.  
-Lenaaaaaaaa! Oh, come on, dear!? You can't, you just can' t! Don't dare! You've got Manuel's children under your heart!!! Have you forgotten who he is? You can't quit like that because of some woman in the picture! You don't have the fucking right! No, no, no!  
-Yes, I do! And you can't stop me! No one's gonna stop me! Manuel doesn't know anything about my pregnancy yet and he won't know! You're not gonna tell him anything, okay?  
-Lena... what about... what about... wait... you can't do this... these are his kids, too...  
-I can do it well! And I will! I don't care if he were licking with that blond one! Fucking hell with her! I'll raise the kids myself, in Russia. You promise me you won't tell him anything! If you do, our friendship is over and you can forget who I am and what my name is! And you know that I always keep my word! - I answered abruptly,sobbing and fell tired on the bed.

Anya silently, with her eyes full of panic, stroked me on the head, trying to calm me and knowing that I can not be so stressed which is bad for embryos... And then my phone rang. It was Manu. Of course it was him. "He probably came back and wanted to make a time to pick me up, or hell knows what he wanted!" I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. My heart was feeling like squeezed because I still loved him so damn much, loved him madly, and knew I would never stop loving him no matter what. He was and is the love of my life. Even so, I couldn't talk to him, I was in pain, I couldn't forgive him that blonde girl. I only imagined him for a second in her arms and I was feeling sick. The phone went silent and a minute later it rang again.  
-Please answer it. I can't... I can't hear him, talk to him and see him. - I begged Anya.

-Why, what am I gonna tell him, Lena? - Anya asked me in despair.  
-Anything!!! I don't care! I don't want him to pick me up today! He mustn't show up here under any circumstances! - I screamed in hysterics. - As soon as I see him, I'll forget everything in the world. - and I thought in horror: " Am I even saying this? Oh, my God! What the hell is going on with me!?"  
-Hallo Manuel, hier spricht Anya. -Hello Manuel, Anya is on the phone.  
-Anya? Hallo! Wo ist denn Lena? Sie ging schon vorhin nicht an ihr Handy. Wo ist sie? Ich hoffe, dass alles in Ordnung ist. -Anya? Hi! Where's Lena? She hasn't answered her phone before. Where is she? I hope everything's okay? - Manu sounded very worried.  
-Sie ist schon ins Bett gegangen, tut mir leid. -She's already gone to bed, I'm sorry.  
-Wie? Schon???? Das ist erst 18 Uhr??!?! -How? Already???? It's only 6:00 p.m.?!?!  
-Ihr geht es nicht so gut. -She's not feeling well.  
-Schon wieder? Verstehe ich nicht... Ich komme gleich... - Again? I don't understand anything... I'll be right with you.

-Nein. Bitte nicht! Das ist keine gute Idee. Ihr geht es wirklich nicht so gut und sie schläft. Ihr könnt bestimmt morgen telefonieren. -No, please don't! This is not a good idea. She really doesn't feel well and she's sleeping. I'm sure you can call her tomorrow. - Anya told him with despair inside her, but with a calm voice and skillfully not showing her condition. There was silence and then Manu responded with a heavy sigh:  
-Na gut... Grüße sie von mir dann, wenn sie wieder wach ist, okay? Und sie möchte mich bitte dann anrufen. Wenn was ist, sage es mir bitte. Ich mache mir wahnsinnige Sorgen. -Okay... Then tell her I said hi when she wakes up, okay? And tell her to call me. And please, if there's anything, make sure you let me know. I'm very worried.  
-Ja, natürlich. Mache ich. Allez gut. -Yes, of course. It's okay, I'll do it.

I heard the whole conversation and as soon as Anya hung up, I cried again. I heard his voice and at the same time I hated and loved him.  
-Did you eat anything? - she asked me sadly hugging me.  
I shake my head negatively.  
-Then I go to cook something. You can't think only of yourself! This all has nothing to do with your babies. - Anya said with reproach and went to the kitchen. Her heart was racing. She was worried.  
When Lena fell asleep, Anya wanted to quickly text Manu to tell him what was wrong, but she didn't dare finally. Her friendship with her friend was more precious. And then, somewhere deep down, she hoped that everything would be fine.  
The next morning, getting up early and got ready, Lena, in tears but with determination, called a taxi and said goodbye to Anya, who was also crying and shocked, left for the airport. She remembered with horror that dream, back in Russia, where she was walking through the airport of Munich and Manu stopped her and now she begged God that this dream would not become true, like some of her other dreams. She should forget Manu, though she still had no idea how. In a few months they would be born, his children and they would certainly not let her forget him. Never.

Manu was up most of the night. He was thinking and worried. "Why did Lena get sick again? There's something wrong... Something's wrong." And he was determined to go to her in the morning before his training and find out all about it.  
Anya was in shock. Lena didn't even want her to accompany her to the airport. She didn't care about anyone or anything. Their car had broken down the other day and now was in the middle of a repair. So she called a taxi. Anya silently tried to clean up the mess Lena made yesterday and was thinking about what had happened. Tears were in her eyes. She did not know what to think: "Has Manu switched from Lena to another one and is leading or intends to lead a double life? She and Lena are such a beautiful couple, there is so much love and... their babies!!! It's such a happiness! How's that, huh?"  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Anya was happy to think that Lena had changed her mind and came back. Since she had left the key on the table, it could only have been her, in her opinion. Anya ran up to the door and literally swung it open, already wanting to throw herself on Lena's neck, but unwittingly stopped. It wasn't Lena who was standing in front of her. Manu was standing in front of her...  
Anya made a frightened face and Manu's friendly face immediately took the same frightened expression.  
-Was it? Was ist passiert? -What? What happened? - he uninvited and quickly entered the apartment asking scared. When he saw the terrible smash in the apartment, his eyes widened and he said in shock: -Was ist denn hier passiert? Anya? Wo ist Lena? -What happened here? Anya? Where's Lena?  
Anka was looking at him with tears in her eyes and, shaking with fear, showed him the torn pictures lying on the floor, only barely gaping:  
-Flughafen... vor ca. 10 Minuten... -Airport... about 10 minutes ago...  
-Was für Flughafen? Wie? Warum? Wohin fliegt sie? -What? Which airport? Why? Where's she going? - Manu ran into her with horror in his eyes and took a close look at the photos that Anja helped him quickly put together with her trembling hands, feeling like everything inside her was falling into nowhere.  
-Nach St. Petersburg... -...in St. Petersburg... - Anya said weeping.  
-Das ist alles Blödsinn!!! Ich... sie, Angelika ist nur ein guter Freund, mehr nicht! Scheise! Ich muss jetzt zum Flughafen! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? -It's all bullshit!!!!... I... her, Angelika is only a good friend, no more! Shit! I have to get to the airport now! Why didn't you tell me anything? - he said angry, unwittingly hugging her crying to calm her down a bit.  
-Manu... - halte sie auf! Bitte! Sie...sie...sie ist schwanger! ... Manu... ...stop her, please! She is... she is... ...she's pregnant! - Anya said with a begging gaze, desperately looking at him and closed her eyes for a second, thinking what was about to happen.  
Manu pulled away from her and looked at her with a bewildering look, opening his mouth from what he had heard:  
-Wie bitte??????? -What did you just say? ?????  
Anya just nodded and kept crying.  
-Von wem? -From whom? - He asked in a shocking way.  
-Von dir! Von wem sonst? -From you! Who else? - Anya was wondering. -Sie hat nur mir dir geschlafen. -She only slept with you. - and she thought to herself, "You idiot!"  
For a second or two, Manu froze on the spot, then he asked:  
-Weißt du, ob sie ihren Schmuck mitgenommen hat? -Do you know if she took her jewellery?  
Anya shrugged her shoulders wondering why he was asking.  
-Anders gefragt: weißt du, wo sie ihr Schmuck liegen hat? Nur schnell!!! -Asking differently: do you know where her jewellery is? Just please think fast!!!  
Anya surprisedly pointed to the dresser. Manu ran to the dresser and found the jewellery there.  
-Den Ring hat sie ja getragen oder? Das passt ihr glaube ich ganz gut? -This ring she was wearing, isn't it? Did it fit her well? - he asked excitedly.  
Anya nodded still surprised and understood nothing. Manuel put the ring in his jacket pocket and said:  
-Wir fahren zum Flughafen. Du kommst mit! Ich brauche dich! -We're going to the airport and you're coming with me! I need you there.  
And with these words, he took Anya's hand, who had no time to say anything, and they ran out of the apartment.  
In the car, they kept silent and he asked her only where these photos came from, to which Anya just shrugged her shoulders. Lena wouldn't tell her. Once again, Anja was suddenly a fan again and she was shivering with pride that she was sitting in Manuel Neuer's car again. Suddenly he pulled over, told Anya he'd be right back. Anya saw where he had run into. " Jewellery" was written in German on a sign and she almost screamed covering her mouth with her hand when she was stunned by a guess... "О... ...mein... Gott!!!!" - she thought she and rounded her eyes.  
Not even five minutes later, Manuel departed the store with a small box and quickly got into the car. Anya was afraid to look at him and dared not ask anything. Her heart was pounding furiously. She was overwhelmed with indescribable joy for her friend and she prayed to God that they could make it in time. Unfortunately, there were traffic jams on the way to the airport…  
"Just to be able to make it, verdammte Scheise (*germ. damned shit)" Anya thought and prayed to all the gods she could.  
Manu asked:  
-Wann ist der Flug? -When's the flight?  
-10.15 - Anya said terrified when she looked at another traffic jam on the road.  
Manu hit the steering wheel so hard that Anya almost screamed out for fear that he would break it. He quickly dialed a number and told someone that he seemed to be pretty late for training. Because of personal problems, he added.  
-Hast du Handy mit? -Have you got your smartphone with you? - He suddenly asked Anya.  
-Nein. Ich hatte ja nicht eine Sekunde Zeit um einen Atemzug zu nehmen, da hast du mich schon aus der Wohnung gezogen". -No. I didn't even have a second when you already pulled me out of the apartment." - She objected.  
-Verdammt. -Damn! -He said when he tried to dial Lena's number again. Of course she won't return his calls. And he hit the steering wheel again, and then told Anya:  
-Nimm mein Handy, entsperre das mit 4736 und schaue ob der Flug Verspätung hat. -Take my phone, unlock it with 4736 and see if there's a flight delay.  
Anja took his iPhone obediently and having shaking hands she almost dropped it with excitement. She tried not to stare too much at the information on it and only quickly found the internet access to the airport website. The flight was delayed by 15 minutes. Check-in was still in progress. He still had 25 minutes left. To the airport, to find Lena, to stop her…


	33. Three women and a famous goalkeeper

Shortly before arriving at the airport, Anya said another important detail that she considered important:  
-Das ist ein One-way-Ticket. -It's a one-way ticket. -Sie hat alles gekündigt hier. Fast alles. Einiges wollte sie aus Russland aus beenden. -She quit everything. She quit all her jobs everywhere. Almost everything. Some of the things she wanted to finish from Russia.

-Meinst du das wird mich abhalten nicht dahin zu fliegen und sie zurück zu holen, wenn wir das gleich nicht mehr schaffen sollten? -Do you think it'll really stop me from flying there afterwards and getting her back if we don't make it now? -Wenn ich ihr natürlich nicht egal bin... -If she cares about me, of course...  
Anya smiled and thought, " It' s not like that! It's more!", but she didn't say anything, she just thought, "Wow! Things are going to be okay"...

Driving up to the airport directly to the entrance, Manu before jumping out of the car turned to Anya:  
-Du bleibst hier und setze dich ans Steuer. Wenn du wegfahren muss, dann tue das. Komm nur wieder zurück. Hier ist der Schlüssel. -You stay here and get behind the wheel. If you have to drive away, drive away. Just come back again here. There' s the key. - And with these words, throwing the car key to shocked Anya, he ran into the airport building.

Anya had opened her mouth to object, but it was too late and she did not dare to hold him. The only problem was that she had no idea how to drive his super-duper car. Anya widened her eyes and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was already "feeling sick " from "so much of Manuel Neuer" in the last few hours, which hadn't happened since that memorable lunch with Thomas at their apartment, and here she had yet to learn how to drive his car! And she had to do it too soon, to her liking, because just two minutes after Manu had fled to the airport building, she was asked to leave the place where they had stopped, because it was impossible to stand there for very long.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" - she thought in a panic. - "How do I move the seat here? Holy shit!" When she finally found out everything, she started the engine, it stopped, then she started again and went for a ride around the airport. It was clear to her that she had to get back to the same place as soon as possible so that Manu would find her where he left her and she thought: "Well, Lenka, you'll always do things!".  
Lena was almost running through the airport and tears were dripping from her eyes. "Will she be able to live without him? Yes, she will! She'll just have to! He doesn't need me anymore anyway," -the thoughts like that were sneaking through her head while she was looking for the check-in counter for her flight. Traffic on her way to the airport now made her late and so she was nervous. "I don't want to leave this place after all..." She remembered the glow of his blue eyes, the taste of his beautiful lips and the smell of his body, and threw her suitcase with displeasure. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling for her behind her which was painfully familiar to her:  
-Lenaaaaaaa! Warte! Warte bitte! -Lenaaaaaaaaa! Wait! Wait, please!  
"Manu!" - she thought in horror and then, "Anya!" - And the anger gripped her. She grabbed her suitcase again and hurried on. Manuel caught up with her of course like not even in a second, stopped her and turned her around.  
-Lass mich los! -Leave me alone! - said Lena in fury.  
-Warte, ich erkläre dir alles. Das ist nicht so wie du es denkst... -Wait, I'll explain to you everything. It's not what you think it is. - Manu didn't give up on her by trying to catch her eye and holding her hand.  
Lena broke out and calmly moved on, having said:  
"Ich will nichts hören. Ich muss meinen Flug kriegen. Viel Glück mit wem auch immer das ist!" -I don't want to hear anything! I have a flight to catch. "Wish you a lot of happiness to you with whoever it is!"  
Manuel caught up with her again, took her by the shoulders and said, raising her face by the chin so that he could see her eyes:  
-Ist das was du willst? -Is that what you want?  
Lena bit her lip and lowered her eyes. It was hard for her to look at him and he shouldn't have to see the truth in her eyes.  
And Manu continued:  
-Angelika ist nur eine alte gute Freundin. Zwischen uns läuft nichts und ist noch nie was gewesen. Wir sind Freunde und das seit der Schulzeit. Und das bleibt auch so. Ich habe an ihr als Frau kein Interesse. -Angelika is just an old good friend. There is nothing between us and never was. We've been friends since we were in high school. And we'll stay that way. I' m not interested in her as a woman.

Lena pulled herself out again and dragged her suitcase along, thinking: "It looks different in the photo though". Manu caught up with her again and turned her back by her shoulders, demanding to see her eyes:  
-Bitte glaub mir! -Please, believe me! - Then he gave Lena a gentle hug at the waist and added with a smile, whispering softly in her ear: - Ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf unser Baby! Liebe dich. Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? -I'm so terribly happy about our baby. I love you. Why didn't you tell me?

These words made her heart squeeze in her chest with joy, even though at the same time she thought: "Damn that Anya! Stop! Baby? Not the babies? So she didn't tell him everything..."  
The fact that a lot of people gathered around them and clicking cameras, smartphones, etc., they both absolutely did not notice. Manuel suddenly let go of Lena's waist, his heart was beating strongly. He quickly took out a box from the jewelry store from his pocket, knelt down in front of her on one knee and stretched out the already open box with a magnificent shining ring with diamonds and asked with a look full of hope:  
-Möchtest du mich heiraten, sobald ich geschieden bin? -Will you marry me when I'm divorced?  
What began around here is hard to describe: whistling, screaming, applause, squealing. But Manuel wasn't paying any attention to it. It was as if they were alone…  
Lena:  
I suddenly got dizzy and felt unwell. I felt dizzy from his words, his eyes, from the dazzling beautiful diamond ring he held in front of me. My heart was beating violently. I could vaguely think and wondered, "What's the fucking point? Has he gone mad?" I just smiled weakly, falling on his chest and wrapping his neck around it.

Manu:  
I smiled back and was relieved to think, "Thank God! I guess I did it." I wanted to find and kiss her lips.

Lena:  
I felt like I was losing ground under my feet. People were screaming something around, and the words were lost as if in a fog. But I heard one voice I knew:  
-Lena! Is that you? No way! Neuer?  
Oh, my God! What's going on here?  
-Ira, - That's all I could say, and...  
I blacked out…

Manuel grabbed Lena, who had been soaked in his arms, preventing her from falling, frightened.  
-Lena! - was only what flew off his lips and his heart was squeezed in anxiety…

-Lena! - Ira, who was frightened, shouted out and pushing everyone in front of her, ran up to Lena and Manu. She quickly took out a bottle of water from her bag, poured some into her hand and splashed it in her face. Lena began to recover a little.  
-Du bist wer? -Who are you? - Manu asked Ira.  
Ira couldn't understand a word of in German and almost pissed her pants in fear of seeing Manuel Neuer. She couldn't think straight and only said quietly:  
-English please!  
-Who are you for her? - asked Manu again.  
-An old friend from St. Petersburg. - Ira babbled in fright under the pressure of his strict eyes.

-Then you take her suitcase and follow me. - Manu said calmly, and ignoring some people almost sticking to him he headed with Lena for the exit.  
There was still noise and racket around. Somebody even managed to ask Manu for his autograph, whose hands were busy with Lena, so he only shook his head negatively. Ira took her suitcase, Lena's suitcase, and followed Manu in total shock. People even started harassing her and asking questions, some even followed up to Manuel's car. Luckily, Anja was there.  
Lena started to come to her senses slowly. In the blur, she felt as if she was floating somewhere:  
" Everyone's screaming something... Ira's face... What is she doing here? Manu... my love... why is he so worried? The ring!!! Where's he taking me? I don't want to get away from him anymore anyway. Not even an inch away from him."

In the car, I slowly regained consciousness and was relieved to feel the embrace of Manu. We were on the road, and I wondered whose car we were in, because Manu was sitting next to me and was holding me in his arms.

-Anya? - I said it very quietly. - Are you driving, but... isn't that Manuel's...?  
-Lena!!! - Manu, Anya and Ira screamed in one voice. - Thank goodness! - Anya added, and like a stone fell from her heart.  
-Lena! What's happening here? I'm going to go crazy! Nobody's explaining anything to me! Why... is he... here? - Ira was exploding with questions. With "he" she meant of course Manu. Anya hissed at her:

-Explanations later. Let them talk better..." and she mysteriously looked at Ira, pleased and happy that she finally managed to "curb" this cool car.  
-Lena, - Manu whispered. - Mein Gott hast du mich erschreckt! Wir geht es dir? Kann ich dir irgendwas gutes tun? -Dear me, how you scared me! How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?

I smiled at him and shook my head negatively:  
-Alles gut. Danke. Ich bin wieder okay. Ich weiß nicht was das wahr... -All right. Thank you. I'm okay again. I don't even know what it was...  
Manu, smiling, literally closed my mouth with a hot kiss, not paying attention to the sitting in front.

-You lost consciousness. Probably because of hormones and physical changes, heavy stress and so on... - Anya started explaining, who's not bad at medicine.

And then Manu took the box with the ring out of his pocket again and opened it in front of me, looking at me with a light smile and questioning gaze.  
My heart was beating in my chest like crazy, I was breathing in excitement and just stuck my nose in his chest, hugging him and smiling. Tears came out of my eyes and I couldn't believe what was happening, without knowing exactly why. "He had gone mad! "He's gone mad! - I thought.  
We were sitting in the back unbuckled and could sit so close together. I bit my lip and grabbed his hand tight and couldn't say a word.  
He whispered so hot in my ear that the butterflies were flying in my stomach:  
-Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht zu früh ist... und wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das will. Und dann unser Baby... Ich möchte eine richtige Familie. -I know that maybe it's too soon and we don't know each other for that long. But I'm pretty sure I want that. And then our baby... I want a real family. - and after those words, he added the question: -Und du? -And you?  
With those words, he kissed me on the forehead and then on the temple, clearly waiting for an answer.  
I just squeezed his hand harder and I was afraid to pull my face off his chest.  
Ira was sitting next to Anya and were closing her mouth with both hands so she wouldn't yell. Even though she did not understand what Manu was whispering to Lena at the back, she could understand the intonation in his voice and the ring, hugs she had seen at the airport to find out who Lena had been so in love with lately and to imagine why she had kept silent all that time.

-Lena, are you out of your mind? What are you doing? Are you still hesitating? - Anya couldn't stand it and could barely keep her nerves and not laugh. In fact, she was happy for her friend, happy wasn't the right word.  
-Was hat sie gesagt? -What did she say? - Manu asked me with curiosity.  
I still couldn't say anything, just by waving my head on his chest and clutching his hand.  
-OK. Das war dumm von mir. Du musst mir noch keine Antwort geben... Ich bin halt ein ungeduldiger Idiot... -Ok. That was stupid of me. You don't have to give me any answer yet... I am an impatient... Idiot... Well..." Manu started talking with a clear disappointment in his voice.  
-Даааа, дурачок ты мой (Yeah, you fool of mine), I answered him quietly in Russian, still without daring to look at him and giggled at his chest. My heart was beating with a rabid kick.  
-"Да" heißt doch ja? -"Да" is a yes? - he asked timidly and smiling again..  
I nodded and hugged him, still not quite realizing what was going on.  
-Und was war das andere? -What was the other word?  
-Never mind! - Anya said suddenly, shining with happiness at the wheel. Manu gently took my face and gently kissed away all my tears, then he smiled wide and took the ring from the box and carefully put it on my finger. He gently leaned on my lips and whispered:  
"Ich liebe dich, Baby." -"I love you, baby".  
And my body was at once filled with blissful warmth, the warmth of happiness, which I was still afraid to believe in.  
-Tue mir sowas bitte nie wieder an. Das war nicht witzig. -Don't do this to me anymore, please. That wasn't funny. - he said a little reproachfully, but gently. And I smiled back at him, forgetting everything, when I met the gentle look of my beloved blue eyes.  
Ira, who looked into her smartphone that sent her a notice, had to try very hard not to scream when she saw on Instagram first photos from Munich airport, on which Lena and Manu were together. It suddenly occurred to her that until then, not only she did not know about Lena and Manu but the rest of the world too.

And then his iPhone started ringing. He reluctantly took it out of the pocket and saw his agent calling. He answered the phone without much enthusiasm.  
-Manu? Was soll ich auf all diese Anrufe antworten? Alle wollen wissen, wer plötzlich die schöne Brünette an deiner Seite ist... -Manu? What do I have to answer to all these calls? Everybody wants to know who' s the beautiful brunette with you all of a sudden?  
Manu realized instantly, when Ira silently showed him on her smartphone a fresh picture of him and Lena, where he is seeing gently hugging her around the waist and whispering something in her ear, that their pictures have already spread all over the network. He gave Lena a big hug with one hand and answered back to his agent:  
-Thomas? Sag ihnen bitte: noch kein Kommentar. -Thomas? Tell them, please: no comments yet.  
Only he said goodbye to his agent as his iPhone went "wild" again. This time it was his coach Hansi Flick.  
-Ich bin auf dem Weg Hansi. Das tut mir leid mit der Verspätung. Ich musste unbedingt was dringendes und sehr Wichtiges erledigen. Das wird nie wieder passieren. -I'm on my way Hansi. And I'm very sorry I'm late. I had something important to do urgently. It's not going to happen again.  
I haven't really realized all this new fuss about social networks yet. It's like I was still in another world. And so when Ira showed me the photo, I didn't react in any way.  
\- Manu? - I said seriously when I looked at him, and started to fumble around with a beautiful new ring on my finger.  
-Ja? - Yeah?  
-Wenn du das wegen den Babies meinst, dass du ... dass du das machen musst, dann ... -If you think that ... that ... you have to do it because of the babies, then ...  
-Nein. Obwohl ich dir das bei unserem ersten mal mehr oder minder schon zugesagt habe. -No. Though I promised you this more or less, after our first time together, - he laughed and then continued seriously: - Aber ich möchte das wirklich... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mit dir habe, was ich brauche, um vollkommen glücklich zu sein. -But I want it really... -I feel like with you I have everything to be completely happy."  
And suddenly he asked with a baffled face:  
-Warte! Hast du... hast du etwa gesagt... Babies??? -Wait! Did you... did you... said... babies????


	34. To restaurant with suitcases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content! 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥

-Babies? - Manu asked me with a confused look when he looked at me. He looked so sweet in his confusion that I was touched very much.  
-Ja... Das sind zwei... -Yes... Two... -I answered quietly with a smile. And the heart froze in my chest from waiting for his reaction.  
-Oh mein Gott... zwei?... Echt?... Zwei?... Wirklich zwei? -Oh my God... two?...? Really?...two? Really... two? - Manu couldn't believe it barely speaking the words of excitement. The news of one child had already "knocked him down" so much that he couldn't even think about anything else. And there are two!!! He was just delirious and proud that he couldn't say anything.  
I nodded, smiling with relief, seeing in his eyes that he was madly happy. My heart was beating harder. And the proof of his feelings immediately followed by his tender and long kiss and words:  
-Ich liebe dich und du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen wie. -I love you and you can't even imagine how... -He whispered in my ear.  
I clung to him indescribably happy, thinking timidly: "Will we have a family soon? A real family! So fast... I didn't even dare to dream about it a couple of years or even months ago. All that's left is for him to get a divorce..."

And suddenly I was struck like by lightning:-Oh mein Gott! Ist denn alles mit den beiden in Ordnung? Ich muss zum Arzt! - Oh, my God! Is everything okay with both of them? I have to see a doctor right now! - I cried out in panic, thinking my fainting condition might have hurt the babies.  
-Rufe den Arzt erstmal an. Call the doctor first. -Rufe den Arzt erstmal an. - told Manu as calmly as possible without letting me out of his arms, and he gave me his iPhone, unlocking it. -Du hast doch schon einen Arzt oder? -You already have a doctor, right? -Yeah. - He asked me worriedly, looking at me with his eyes as blue as the sky.  
I nodded and took an iPhone from his hands. I forgot to charge my phone yesterday with all my sorrows and it was dead, more as dead. It occurred to me that I'd forgotten the name of the doctor I was with and started trying to remember it painfully. Anya - my saviour - as if reading my mind had said quickly:  
-Dr Braun.  
I gratefully looked at my friend when I met her look in the car mirror and smiled at her. I wasn't mad at her anymore. And there was joy in her eyes for me and anxiety.

After calling the doctor, I told Manu: - Ich muss einmal vorsichtshalber vorbei kommen. Ich fühle mich ja gut, deshalb muss ich nicht ins Krankenhaus, aber die Ärztin würde gerne heute nachmittag drauf schauen. -I have to go to the doctor later, just in case. The doctor said that since I feel well, I don't have to go to the hospital, but she would like to check on the babies.  
Manu hugged me and kissed me, whispering, "Ich hole dich nachher ab und ich bringe dich dahin. Alles wird gut. -I'll then pick you up and take you there. It's gonna be all right." He looked out the car window, not with a carefree face. Anxiety crept into his heart. Without becoming a father yet, he already felt responsible for these creatures growing in the womb of his dear woman sitting next to him, and already loved them madly.

Ira did not understand anything of our conversations, as everyone had forgotten about her and it had not occurred to anyone to speak English. It was as if a big question mark had been painted on her face and she demanded an explanation again. But Anya and I had already arrived at Anya's apartment and Manu had to go on to practice. After dropping us off, he said goodbye to everyone and giving me a kiss to say goodbye, quickly drove away. Just a minute later, he already called me:  
-Am besten packst du deinen Koffer erst gar nicht aus. Ich möchte dich was nachher fragen. -It's best if you're not unpacking your suitcase. I have something to ask you later.  
I was surprised and wanted to know what he was up to, wondering why he was going to travel now, when the Bundesliga was kind of in full swing. But Manu ended the conversation quickly, explaining that he couldn't talk now.

-Ah, actually, Ira! Why are you in Munich all of a sudden? Didn't we ask you to let us know when you were coming to visit so that we could plan with work and so on? - Anya strictly asked Ira when we entered the apartment.

Ira answered:  
-No girls! First you go ahead and tell me what's going on here. I'm dying to know how you, Lena, managed to catch Manuel Neuer and how he seems to have offered you an arm and a heart!  
Then Ira saw our ruins in the apartment and cried out with horror:  
-And what actually happened here?  
I put my eyes down and slowly started cleaning up the broken things. Anya immediately stopped me:  
-So. Lena! You sit down and rest. I don't need a second faint, Manuel and your kids neither. Ira and I are going to clean it up now.  
-Kids? Pregnancy? - Ira didn't understand.  
Anya and I looked at each other and realized that we had to sit down and tell her everything.  
-Well, let's go to the kitchen and have some tea. - I said. - I'll try to introduce you to this fairy tale, which I don't quite believe in myself yet...  
Nobody molested Manu at practice, why he was late. It was noticeable that he was nervous enough. No one seemed to have seen the pictures from the airport, so there were no comments from the team. And Manu was relieved to give himself to his favorite sport. But when after training and shower the guys all sat down for lunch, it began:  
-Manu, was hast du denn da gemacht? Hast du Lena etwa einen Antrag gemacht? Im Flughafen? Wow! -Manu, what have you been doing there? Did you propose to Lena? At the airport? Wow! - Thomas accidentally looked at his smartphone and asked admiringly.  
-Musst du unbedingt beim Essen Instagram durchbrausen? -Do you have to watch Instagram while eating? - asked Manu a counter-question by looking at his comrade in a truncated way.  
-Das ist nicht nur im Instagram, Alter! Das ist überall!... -It's not just in the Instagram, dude! It's everywhere!... - ...Thiago said and showed the same news on his smartphone.  
-Sie wäre ihm sonst weggelaufen haha -Otherwise she'd have run away from him hahaha -Joshua said, everyone laughed and Manu grinned his signature smile, showing a kind of "How did you annoy me"  
He calmly took his iPhone and went out to call his agent.

While the girls were cleaning the apartment, I felt terrible despite the joyous and crazy thing about the proposal. At first, I was terrified about the babies. Second, it was me, not anybody, who made the mess in the apartment! Ira was silent in shock and only looked at me with a squint of fear. I understood her reaction. She looked like Anya when I told her that I slept with Manu after the striptease at his house first time. I thought I'd probably react like Ira and Anya if I were them. Just thinking of where I stood now made me dizzy and feeling nice and scared at the same time.  
I touched my new ring with a smile and pressed it to my chest. Still not realizing my happiness completely, I turned on my finally charged phone and my eyes widened. I immediately saw the pictures of Manu and me there. They were everywhere, on all the social networks. There were German inscriptions under them: "Manuel Neuer is proposing to a beautiful brunette at Munich Airport! Who is she?" "Manuel Neuer and his secret love?" "Manuel Neuer's new girlfriend", " Did Neuer leave Nina for that brunette?" "Number 1 of Germany fell in love again" and so on. The chill went through my body. Immediately the phone rang and I saw it was one of my student mates. I got scared and didn't answer the phone. Then Matteo's frightened mother called and I only sent her back a message that I'd call her back later and that it was okay and I was back, or rather, that I wasn't going anywhere.... I was beginning to realize that I was in perfect trouble, because from that moment on my life had changed, whether I wanted it or not…

Manu called me and said he'd pick me up in half an hour. He sounded very excited:  
-Fühlst du dich gut? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen! Ich möchte, dass wir so schnell wie möglich bei diesem Arzt waren. -Are you feeling all right? I'm so worried! I want us to go to this doctor as soon as possible.  
At this moment, another important thing came to my attention, which made me feel both scared and madly happy at the same time: whose children I actually carry under my heart and what a responsibility I bear...

On our way to the doctor, we were sitting in his car and both kept quiet. It was too scary to say something, even to think about it. We were both equally very worried about our future children. Manu only tenderly laid his hand on mine, feeling my state, and just said that everything would be fine.  
I stepped into the doctor's office alone. Manu stayed waiting in the car so he wouldn't have to flash there. He insisted that I ask for a personal appointment with the doctor for the next ultrasound, so that the doctor has no one else but us and that we pay for it. He really wanted to see for himself how his babies were developing.

Soon I joyfully ran out of the doctor and Manu's eyes lightened up with relief.  
-Alles in Ordnung. Neuer Termin in 3 Wochen. Das wäre 12. Woche. Und du kannst mitkommen. -It's all right. A new appointment to come is in 3 weeks. It will be the 12th week. And you can be there. - I told him with a smile and a peck on the lips being content pretty much.  
Manu exhaled with relief, smiled widely and kissed me too, though more gently and for longer, pulling my head towards him, then he said:  
-Sehr gut. Ich freue mich schon sehr. Ich muss dich was fragen. -Very good. I'm so happy. I have to ask you something. - And he started the car to go back to my house.  
-Frag. -Ask me. - I asked cautiously with a note of curiosity.  
-Ich muss dich eigentlich so vieles fragen oder dir noch vieles sagen... Deshalb möchte ich, dass wir heute abend essen gehen und da hoffentlich alles in Ruhe besprechen können und auch damit unsere Verlobung feiern können. -I have a lot to ask you and a lot to tell you... -So I want us to go to a restaurant tonight and hopefully we can discuss everything in peace and also celebrate our engagement.  
I nodded little sadly remembering I had no work that night. I quit everywhere, and now I didn't know how or what to live on. Fear suddenly filled me when I like fell from heaven to earth. Manu continued:  
-Eine Sache möchte ich dich allerdings jetzt schon fragen: würdest du heute schon bei mir einziehen? Ich möchte dich bei mir haben, so schnell wie möglich. -One thing I really want to ask you right now: can you move in with me today? I'd like to have you by myself as soon as possible.  
I almost choked on the water from the bottle I was drinking from there at that moment. Manu continued again:  
-Ich würde dich jetzt kurz zu euch in die Wohnung bringen, damit du das mit deinen Freundinnen bespri... -I'd like to bring you to your apartment now to discuss it with your friends...  
I interrupted him:  
-Ich möchte bei dir sein, wann immer du das willst, deshalb ja... -I want to be with you whenever you want, so yes... -I was happy to tell him.

-Super! Dann hole ich dich zum Essen ab und gleich all deine Sachen heute abend. Solange möchtest du vielleicht auch mit eurem Besuch Zeit verbringen. -Excellent! Then I'll pick you up for dinner tonight and all your stuff at once. Before that, you'd probably like to spend some time with your guest. - and he added with a sly smile - Wenn sie bei euch bleiben soll, wird das sowieso für euch drei dort zu eng. -If she has to stay with you during her visit, there's not much room for the three of you there anyway. - and he smiled wide again at the last words. He was clearly happy.  
-Wo gehen wir heute Abend hin? Was muss ich anziehen? -Where are we going tonight? - What should I wear?

Manu started to think and then suddenly stopped at a fashion store we were passing and said:  
-Wohin wir heute Abend gehen ist eine Überraschung. Aber ich möchte es schön mit dir haben. Und du möchtest dir hier bitte ein schönes elegantes Kleid kaufen und Schuhe wenn du welche dazu passend brauchst. Und denk dran, ziehe mein Weihnachtsgeschenk auch heute an. Also das muss alles zusammen passen. Hier ist meine Kreditkarte, du suchst dir was aus und zahlst damit. Und schaue bitte nicht auf den Preis. -Whenever we go tonight, it's a surprise. But I want you and me to have a good time. And you have to wear a beautiful elegant dress that you'll buy here and shoes if you need to get it right with your dress. And don't forget to wear my Christmas present tonight. So everything together has to be in harmony. Here's my credit card. You choose and you pay with the card.  
My eyes turned as big as balloons and my mouth opened involuntarily. I didn't even know what to say, and when I came to my senses I said:  
-Manu das geht nicht! -Manu, it's not going to work.  
-Warum? -Why? - With disappointment and fright in his eyes he wanted to know.  
-Das kostet doch alles ein Vermögen! Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich kann doch nicht jetzt das von deinem Geld kaufen! -It's all worth a fortune! You can't do this! I can't buy it all with your money!  
-Lena, mein Liebling! Pass auf, ich verlobe mich nicht jeden Tag und ich gehe davon aus, dass das auch die letzte Verlobung in meinem Leben ist und ich möchte dass du auch Spaß hast und den Abend genießt. Außerdem musst du dich ab jetzt dran gewöhnen, dass ich für viele Dinge für dich mit bezahlen werde, weil wir eine Familie werden und weil du auch erstmal nicht arbeiten solltest. Von mir aus auch gar nicht mehr. Ich möchte dich nur für mich haben, für unsere Kinder, für uns. -Lena, my sweetheart! Listen to me! I'm not getting engaged every day and it's also the last engagement in my life. And I also want you to enjoy your evening and have a good time. Besides, you'll have to get used to the fact that I'm going to pay a lot for you from now on, because we're going to be one family and you also don't have to work anymore, first and as for me not at all anymore. I would like to have you just for me, for our children, for us.  
I didn't dare to object and slowly got out of the car, carefully putting the credit card in my purse. As I walked into the store, I almost fainted again from so many beautiful clothes. I had never even gone into a store like that in my life, because I knew in advance that I couldn't afford it in the first place, and in the second place, I wouldn't even need such dresses. But Manu said, and me, not paying attention to different phone calls bothering me already and to notifications of my smartphone, has politely answered to the sales assistant, who had already approached me asking for help. And I was very grateful to her, because after 20 minutes I left the store with what I needed.  
Manu was waiting in the car and used that time for calls. Many of his friends and family, who accidentally saw him and Lena together in a photo in the social networks, called directly to him, of course, and wanted an explanation. Marcel, his brother, was one of the first and was very surprised by this turn of events, but when he heard from his brother's voice how happy he was, he was happy for him too and only said: "Du musst das noch Mama erzählen." You still have to tell Mama." Manu replied: "Aber klar. Ich muss mit Lena einfach sehen, dass wir nach Gelsenkirchen kommen. Dann könnt ihr alle sie kennen lernen. Ihr wird sehen, wie bezaubernd sie ist! - Of course. I just have to get with Lena sometime to go to Gelsenkirchen. Then you'll all get to know her. You'll see how wonderful she is!"

When I walked into the apartment, the girls had already cleaned up and were sitting quietly talking to each other. They came straight at me, of course, to know what the doctor has said. Ira had just found out about the twins and was in the next shock.  
-Anya! - I got serious.  
-What? -She was concerned.  
-Me... Manu... uh... we'll have to part with this apartment, it looks like...  
-Why? - a frightened question followed.  
-I'm moving in with Manu. Today...  
Anya opened her mouth, but then she answered, a little sadly:  
-Well... That was to be expected. Then I can finally move in with a clear conscience to Alex. But you're really leaving me, aren't you?? And is our girl's life over!? Awwww, I don't want to go so fast. - she said like singing by hanging around my neck...  
-Yeah, my good one... Looks like that... But most importantly, we won't be that far apart... Oh! Girls! Look how beautiful! - and I pulled out my stunning dress for tonight by telling them what Manu had planned. Ira started screaming like a freak, so Anya had to close her mouth with her hand, afraid that the neighbors would come along. The dress was silk, mint in a gentle color. The salesgirl said that this color well highlights the color of my eyes and hair. Sleeveless and not very deep in the neckline, just above my knees, a little flared, with lace. I had the shoes that matched here on pretty high heels. The chicks were out of place.

My belly wasn't almost visible yet. The time wasn't long yet. The dress looked great on me. The girls styled my hair in big curls and said I looked like a princess. They both looked at me with admiration and a touch of envy.  
-Lenka! If Manu doesn't faint from you today too, he's a fool.

-Lena! - suddenly said Anya.  
-What?  
-You just don't read Instagram or Twitter please. They wrote such things under your photos, your ears will curl up.

Manu came in to pick up my things and froze on the threshold, seeing me in my new dress.  
-Du siehst... du siehst so... so wunderschön aus... -You look... you look so... so stunning. - he said not knowing how to put his feelings into words. I smiled, happy that he liked it.  
He was wearing a suit himself and he was even more beautiful than usual. Ira immediately rushed to him for an autograph because she remembered she hadn't done it yet. And after taking my things, we said goodbye to Anya and Ira and went to the restaurant feeling happy.  
In a rather expensive, but cozy restaurant, where a polite and tactful waiter gave us a private table, I was a little nervous. Many looked at us with curiosity, but no one approached us, to our mutual relief. But Manu and I noticed that some people were taking pictures and Manu said:  
-Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich in dieses ganze so schnell rein gezogen habe. Ich wollte dich davon so lange wie möglich schonen, am besten dir das ganz ersparen. Aber das ging alles so schnell... -I'm so sorry I got you into this so quickly. I wanted to keep you out of it as long as possible, the best thing is to keep you out of it. But it all happened so fast...  
-Und das wird sehr wahrscheinlich mehr werden. Ich hasse das zu sagen, aber du musst dich leider dran gewöhnen... - And it is likely to expand. I hate to say this, but you'll have to get used to it, unfortunately.  
-Nein. Alles gut. Das wichtigste ist für mich, dass ich bei dir bin. -No, it's okay. The most important thing for me is that I'm with you.  
So far I haven't had much trouble with his fame, so I felt good and cozy.  
To my joy, we agreed that I will not leave the university yet and will try to finish it if possible, even when the children are born. I was able to convince Manu that it would be important for me to have a job that I loved as much as he does in the future. I was also lucky to be able to persuade him that I would continue to babysit Matteo for a while, as the boy was very attached to me and I to him. Otherwise, Manu was glad that I quit all my jobs. The workload had to be reduced to a minimum and he didn't see any financial sense in it any way.

-Was macht Angelika dann? -What does Angelika do? - I was wondering myself asking, I don't know why. Manu laughed in surprise at my question:  
-Meinst du ich weiß was alle meine Freunde immer so machen? -Do you think I know what my friends do all the time?  
But seeing that I'm not laughing and understanding why he went on:  
-Da ist nichts, Lena. Sie hat sich auch schon entschuldigt für das Ganze. Sie wollte nicht meinen Glück zerstören. Wir wussten natürlich nicht, dass wir fotografiert worden sind. Woher hast du übrigens die Fotos? -There's nothing here, Lena. She has already apologized for everything. She didn't want to ruin my happiness. We certainly didn't know we were being photographed. Where did you get those pictures?  
I put my eyes down and slowly pressed my lips, then said:  
-Nina  
Manu took a sigh and realized everything explaining:  
-Du verstehst warum sie das gemacht hat, nicht wahr? Sie hat das gemacht und das... extra. -You can understand why she did it, can't you? She did it. And on purpose...  
I just nodded and smiled back at him trying to change the subject, saying how much I like it in this restaurant.

-Was macht dann eigentlich die Liebe deines Lebens? Hat er schon verstanden wie doof er ist, dass er dich nicht geheiratet hat? -What does the love of your life actually do? Has it already come to him that he's a fool not to marry you? - suddenly asked Manu when we had already eaten the food brought to us.  
I almost choked laughing and said:  
-Hast du das immer noch nicht verstanden? -You still haven't figured it out?  
-Was it? -What? -He asked confusedly in such a way that I really started to think he hadn't realized. I answered:  
-Das bist du, du und kein anderer! Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, als ich noch 16-jährige Teenager war. Du warst damals noch bei Schalke und warst kurz vom Wechsel zu Bayern, aber du warst schon bekannt und seitdem habe ich deine Karriere die ganze Zeit verfolgt, dein Leben auch, mir Sorgen über dich gemacht, als du verletzt warst, mich für dich gefreut, als du Erfolge hattest... - It's you, you and nobody else! I fell in love with you when I was still a 16-year-old teenager. You were still in Schalke at the time and you were about to move to Bayern Munich, but you were already famous and since then I've been watching your career and your life, worried about you when you were injured, happy for you when you were successful.  
Manu smiled by putting his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes that told me everything I needed to know.  
-Manu... ich habe für dich nichts... keine Millionen... ich bin eine arme Maus... -Manu... ...I have nothing for you... no millions... I'm a poor gray mouse. - I started out, still feeling uncomfortable about his proposal to marry. Manu responded with a smile:  
-Oh schade, ich dachte... Ich brauche nämlich eine Frau, die mindestens 10 Millionen in die Ehe bringt, eine Yacht, ein Privatflugzeug, eine Villa in der Karibik und mir mindestens 5 Kinder gebärt. -Oh, too bad, I thought... - I actually need a wife who will bring into marriage at least 10 million, a yacht, a private jet, a villa in the Caribbean islands and who will give me at least 5 children. - and he laughed, continuing:  
-Nein. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass du mich liebst, zu mir stehst, bei mir bist, für mich da bist, mich unterstützt. Kinderanzahl ist mir egal. Je mehr desto besser. -No. All I care about is that you love me, be with me, support me, be there for me when I need you. How many children I don't care about. But the more, the better. - And then he asked me:  
-Was ist dir wichtig? -What is important to you?  
And after thinking about it a little bit, I said:  
-Das du mich liebst. -That you would love me.  
Manu smiled and laid his hand gently on mine and we sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while:  
-Ich will so sehr nach Hause und Liebe machen. -I want to go home so badly. And to make love.

When we came to him, we were so tired of the crazy day that we both fell into bed like dead but satisfied. Before we went to bed, I slowly enjoyed the process, undressing him, and he also hugged me gently and we, happy, fell asleep right away.

Early in the morning I heard water pouring in the bathroom and I felt a strong desire to go there and join.  
-Guten Morgen, meine Süße! -Good morning, my sweetheart! - Manu said when he saw me and smiled and added a hot whisper, pulling me to him by the hand:  
-So siehst du am besten aus. - That's how you look the most beautiful. -Du auch... -You, too... -I whispered gently into his chest. -Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich mag deine Zärtlichkeit am morgen so sehr. -Why didn't you wake me up? I love your tenderness so much in the morning. - I asked by flirting. -Ich wollte dich schlafen lassen, du brauchst das jetzt wie nie. -I wanted to let you sleep, you need it now more than ever. - He answered carefully and embraced me passionately by clinging to my lips. Through the actions of his tongue, I understood that he wanted more and I responded with tenderness, all trembling with anticipation. Our hands walked on our bodies and caressed each other. I didn't have to look for his penis, I could feel it touching my body and smiled, "My honey," and I couldn't help but look at his erection. Which excited me even more and I gently wrapped my hand around it. Manu held his breath for a moment and, in turn, took his hand to my crotch, where he gently entered one finger into the vagina. I unwittingly made a groan of pleasure, and with a smile, Manu picked me up and took me out of the shower without even drying with a towel. He gently carried me into the bedroom, putting me back on the bed. We were totally wet, but it was as if we both hadn't been noticing it. As if we hadn't seen each other for six months, we were rolling on the bed in a passionate kiss. As if he wasn't sure if I was ready enough for him, he started caressing my body with his hands, especially paying attention to the breasts he greedily put hot lips on. My moans, accompanied by caressing with my hands his head, back, shoulders, did not take long to wait. I wanted his caresses to last forever. When he only once touched with the tongue my intimate place, I clutched the sheet with my hands, and the next time he went on, I shuddered in an incredible delight, which pulsating and pulsating did not seem to leave me. I did not want to "stay in debt" and I knelt down before him, gently guided both hands from his knees up the inside of his legs and began to caress his penis, which caused a new wave of excitement in him and he waved his head in pleasure. He was all so beautiful that if we had had more time this morning I would certainly have caressed every inch of his body, because not only for him, but for me as well, it was an incredible pleasure. But time was running out, Manu had to go to the Säbener Strasse and then to a match at the Allianz Arena. When I first touched his dick with my lips, he shuddered a little and made a chest sound that expressed pleasure. With my hand I massaged it up and down and with my tongue I circled its head and received deep sighs and whispers in response:  
-Warte Liebling... -Wait, love.  
And he gently took my hand away. He lifted up, put his hand on my cheek, and said before pulling me to him into the kiss: -Du machst das fantastisch, aber ich möchte noch in dich rein. -You're doing it fantastically, but I want in you yet...  
And with these words he got out of bed, carefully, with his strong hands he pulled me to the edge, knelt down in front of the bed and so penetrated me. I shouted with a sensation. It was possible for me to reach his thighs and I only drew him to me as close as I could. He caressed my breasts, my stomach, my thighs, and very soon we enjoyed the peak of a mutual new feeling of orgasm.  
-I love you, Manuel... -I said in Russian, hugging his neck and kissing him, when we decided to cut out a few minutes in bed after the sex to wake up completely and lay next to each other. -Ich liebe dich auch, Lena... -I love you too, Lena...  
-Woher weißt du was ich gesagt habe? - How do you know what I said? - surprisingly I asked, climbing up on my elbow to look at him, all shining with happiness.  
-Ich habe bisschen was gelernt, paar Sachen. Russisch ist verdammt schwer. Weißt du... - I learned a little bit , a few words. Russian is bloody complicated, you know...

I just gave him a cuddle and whispered:  
-Deutsch ist auch nicht einfach, glaube es mir. Aber wir müssen jetzt aufstehen... -German is not easy either, believe me. But we have to get up now.


	35. "What are you staring at?"

At breakfast, Manu said, looking at his iPhone and shaking his head:

-Ich wollte zuerst, dass du heute mit zum Spiel kommst, aber jetzt fange ich mir Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich das alles sehe" - I wanted you to come to the match today, but now I'm starting to worry when I see it all. - He said by giving me his iPhone. And my eyes widened. My face was all over the news, we're both at the airport, we're in a restaurant... But despite that, I objected:

-Ich möchte aber zu deinem Spiel! Ich will! Und ich gehe! Es ist mir egal, was die alle posten. -But I want to go to your match! -And ich gehe! I want to! And I will go! I don't care what they publish there! - I insisted. They played with a pretty strong Leipzig and I wanted to go to that match so much. Manu had something to object to, but I reached him through the table, kissing him on the sweet lips, thus not giving him anything to say.

-Hast du Tickets für mich, Anya und Ira? -Do you have tickets for me, Anya and Ira? - I asked with a smile and thought: "I got completely cheeky." He was thinking for a while and answered with a sigh:

-Ich weiß es nicht... Ich rufe dich später an... -I don't know... I'll call you later.

-Willst du nicht, dass ich dich dort unterstütze und anfeuere? -Don't you want me to support you there and cheer for you? - I stood up, walked up to him and hugged him from behind around his neck and asked sadly.

-Natürlich will ich das, Baby! Ich habe nur Angst, dass man dort nervt, wenn du erkannt wirst. -Of course I want it. I'm just afraid you'll get hurt if they recognize you. - He responded with tenderness, catching my hand and holding it. His beloved blue eyes were full of love. -Ich liebe dich. -I love you. - He said with a smile and kissed my hand.  
I sat on his lap and hugged him and kissed him briefly. -And I adore you. - I said it in Russian.

-Das letzte Wort habe ich nicht verstanden. -The last word I didn't understand. - I heard an offended response and I laughed:

-Keine Angst! Das ist nichts Schlimmes. Das ist ein stärkeres Wort fürs Lieben. -Don't be afraid! It doesn't mean anything bad. Only a stronger word for "love".

He asked me to repeat that word, saying:"Das muss ich mir merken. -this is something I must remember. ". After that we kissed each other for a few more minutes, enjoying the time with each other as if we understood how precious it was. I wanted the tickets and hoped to get some more.  
-Okay, Okay meine Süße! Ich gebe auf! Du bekommst deine 3 VIP Tickets! -Okay, okay, sweetie! I give up! You'll get your 3 VIP Tickets! - Manu said laughing, suspending me to finish breakfast.

We agreed that he would send me e-tickets. And at the special entrance to the Alliance Arena, a special badge will be put aside for me - a pass to enter the players' rooms so we can go home together once after the match. When Manu left for training and training camp for the match, I cleaned after breakfast, cleaned up the apartment and somehow remembered the lingerie in the drawer of the night table in the bedroom. I was wondering if it was still there. And alas, I was almost furious to see that it was still there!!! I didn't know what to do, but then I took it, cut it with scissors and defiantly threw it in the garbage can, smiling victoriously and thinking: "Manu is mine now, and only mine! I carry under the heart of his children and he will not abandon me! And we will soon be married when he gets divorced." And then I suddenly wondered and doubted: "Is it so? He had already cheated in his life when he was with Kathrin. And where is the guarantee that he hasn't cheated before? Men, and especially such stars, not rarely leave their friends and wives, and even with children for new partners in life. Fear and uncertainty again settled in me and I got a sit on the sofa all immersed in doubt, thinking: "I love him so much that I will not survive if this happens. He is my life. And our children."

I got a little more comfortable on the sofa, and then I remembered to call Anya and Ira, to tell them about the tickets for today's match. There was still plenty of time before the match and I really wanted to meet my friends.

-Well, hello, our famous beauty! - The girls greeted me with the choir on the phone. -What was your evening like? And how was the night? Pretty wild, huh? - They were joking. -All was wonderful, girls! Listen, we're going to the match tonight! - I told them being happy.  
-What? -How? We didn't have tickets!

-Manu promised... -  
-Cool! Lenka! You're the star! Do you have a minute? Is Manu far? He won't be offended if you look in your phone. There's so many of you and him!!!! Just don't read the comments! Imagine, I even got bothered by some of the students at the uni knowing that you and I are friends. So now I'm pissed off, too! - ... Anya kept talking in the way she always did...

-I wasn't answering the phone when I saw all those calls. Manu is at training. Okay, I'll look into the social network now. Anya, I'll come to you both soon and we'll go to the match together. I'll just get some rest.

-Hooray! Come on! We miss you already! Why are you resting? Was your night really that long? - The girls were laughing.

-It wasn't. I guess we were asleep at night... In the morning just now... well... ...we made love. It's the pregnancy that's been knocking me down. I'm gonna get some rest and come over, okay?  
We said goodbye and I decided to pour myself a glass of orange juice in the kitchen. The blinds were not closed there, they automatically opened at this time of day. Apparently Manu had never been home at that time and he was comfortable with it. And as I walked up to the window with a glass of juice, I felt like I had a flash coming in my face from outside. I got scared and walked away from the window. At first, without realizing what it was. Sitting comfortably back on the couch and drinking my juice, I opened the social media on my phone and watching the news I came more and more in shock from what I saw. I spent an hour on the Internet and during that time I laughed and cried quite a lot. Under various posts, Manu and me were mocked and cursed at but also wished us happiness, that he and I would go to the hell. They called me bad names, wished me dead and " sent me back to Russia". They did not understand, why Manu chose "Russian whore" and wrote indignantly: "Don't we have enough German women?" Very rarely I have read wishes of happiness, love and long years together. Mostly it was from someone in Russian from my and also from my subscribers on Instagram. I was horrified by all this and I got scared. The phone rang a lot and I didn't answer, but mostly with short messages. My classmates were answering with something like: "Wow! Congratulations! That's so cool! That's so cool! We wish you happiness!" I realized that when I go back to university, my social life there will change a lot.

Manu called me:

-Meine Liebe, wie geht es dir? Ich schicke dir gleich die Tickets. Du kommst bitte gleich nach dem Spiel zu dem Eingang zugelassen nur fürs Personal. Und fragst einfach nach mir. Sie werden dich zu mir bringen. Ich werde dich auf der Tribune suchen! -My love, how are you? I will send you the tickets right away. I want you to come straight to the staff-only exit after the game. And there, just ask for me. They'll bring you to me. I'll search for you with my eyes in the stands.

I didn't know what it would look like yet, but I didn't dare to keep him asking questions because his voice sounded like he was in a hurry. And wishing him and the team good luck and telling him how much I loved him, I sent him an air kiss over the phone and we said goodbye to each other until tonight.  
Soon I was having fun at the apartment with my girlfriends. We planned when and how to move out of the apartment and remembered with sadness how we had moved into it. But of course we were happy that everything turned out the way it does now.

-Lenka! You have to keep him at all costs. You two look so good together! - Ira said enthusiastically. -Look at this! - and she showed me another picture from the net. And then she saw another one, apparently a new one, and handed me the phone: - Look, Len! Where was this taken?

I saw a picture of myself standing with a glass of juice by the window at Manu's apartment. There was a note under the photo: "Manuel Neuer's new love has already moved in with him". My eyes rounded and I remembered the flash this morning. I had a chill on my back, thinking that everything had changed radically in my life. But I loved him so much, I wasn't going to be discouraged or chicken, let alone run away from reality. I knew it probably wasn't going to be easy for him right now either, and it was also my responsibility to support him.

-Manu, die Presse ist voll mit deinem jetzigen Privatleben. Willst du nicht mal selbst was posten und eine Erklärung abgeben? -Manu! The press is teeming with your personal life. Don't you want to make a post about it yourself and explain what and how? - Thomas asked when Manu showed up at the training session before the match. Manu looked at him with a note of indifference and Thomas added:  
-Das ist doch widerlich, was einige schreiben. -It's disgusting what some people write.

-Meinst du das wird was ändern? Ich liebe Lena, meine zukünftigen Kinder und das ist was zählt. Alles andere ist mir egal. Ich hoffe nur, dass Lena den Druck ab können wird. -Do you think it'll make a difference? I love Lena and my future children and that's the only thing that matters to me. I don't care about anything else. I just hope that Lena can handle the pressure and the stress.

-Kinder? Du hast grade Kinder gesagt. Ist das... Manu, willst du sagen... ...mein Gott! Ist da etwa schon was unterwegs Alter? -Kids? -You just said "kids". Did you... Manu! Are you trying to say...? Oh, my God! Old man! Is there something already in process? - shocked Thomas asked rounding his eyes.  
Manuel smiled, but said nothing, and taking his gloves and shoes for training, went to the exit. But Thomas wasn't so easy to blow off:

-Manu, wirst du etwa endlich ein Vater? Und dann etwa gleich von 2 ???? -Manu, are you finally going to be a father? And of two at once???

Manuel smiled and moved on. Thomas didn't need proof anymore. He'd known his friend for too long and just patted him on the shoulder congratulating him:

-Dann ist das auch eine feine Sache, wenn ihr so schnell heiratet. Jetzt verstehe ich warum die Eile. -Then it is very good that you will soon be married again. Now I understand why the rush is so sudden. - he laughed.

-Warum denn? -Why is that? - asked Kimmich, who suddenly heard the last sentence passing by.

-Zuviel wissen macht such alt werden. -Too much you know, you'll grow old soon. - Manuel and Thomas almost answered in one voice.

That day I took a little walk in Munich with the girls. Ira was there for the first time. As I was rapidly tired and as sad as I was, I had to rest more in a cafe than run sightseeing with them. But I wasn't too sad. My babies in my tummy gave me so much joy that nothing could overshadow it. Those two tiny little ones inside me meant everything to me now.

-Lenka! You should look beautiful at the match today! Everyone will look at you and take pictures. Let's get you fixed up! Let's get make you look fantastic. - Anya said, looking carefully at me tired after we came home and sat down for lunch.

-But, why? Who needs me? Who knows I'm there? - I objected to her.

-The press is like that. - "Boulevards" are always sniffing out. - Ira put it in.

-What do you mean, who needs you? Doesn't Manu need you? He'll see you after the match! Or don't you think you should look like a top now for him? He's got herders of women running after him, by the way.

I made a face of not caring, but I agreed. I knew Manu didn't like a lot of makeup on my face, but what can you prove to my friends!?  
My hands were shaking when I took Manu's special badge out of the hands of a supervisor at the entrance to the Allianz Arena. My friends put it on right away, and it was important for them to take me under both arms and take me to eat something.

-You're not gonna get away with it that easy! Yeah! You're gonna eat something! - Anya insistently said when we entered the lobby of the arena restaurant. Ira was shining all over her face. She was in shock. She certainly didn't expect anything to get into a Bayern's match during her surprise visit to Munich. So she was practically in a new shock. And when Ira was in such condition, she was silent and hardly even breathing. When we were sitting at the table and eating, everything was fine. But when we went to our seats in the stadium, I saw that some people were taking pictures of me. In fact, it was the press, judging by the signs on their chest. I felt bad and I remembered what Manu said. I heard from somewhere:

\- Das ist sie, guck! Das ist sie! -That's her! Look! It's her!" One guy even got really impudent and got pretty close. I smiled because I thought I couldn't escape anyway. It was worse when a guy with a microphone came up to me and asked:

-Sind Sie die neue Freundin von Manuel Neuer? -Are you Manuel Neuer's new girlfriend?

I opened my mouth in surprise, but Anya quickly closed it and answered me:

-Sie wird nichts dazu sagen. Lassen Sie bitte in Ruhe! -She wouldn't say anything about it. Leave her alone, please!

The type was surprisingly quick to leave and I looked at my friend with fear and gratitude hugging her. Anya pulled away and said:

-Just be careful with the tenderness here. They can look at us. And then they'll write somewhere something like you'd be a lesbian. Do you want this? There' s already a lot of reading about you! - she said, laughing.

I thought it was good that Manu changed his mind to let me sitting with other friends and wives of football players. They wouldn't let me have any peace there. There were those who turned to look at us and watched me long and carefully. It annoyed me wildly, and I wanted to tell them: "What are you staring at?" But I was having fun and I soon stopped paying attention to everyone. Especially when I saw the guys coming out on the pitch and my love among them. It was warm-up. Manu looked in my direction and waved to me, knowing of course where I'm sitting, but I did not see it, as I was just staring at my smartphone, receiving a message from my mother, who found out from a friend that her daughter told her that she had seen my pictures on the Internet with a famous football player. Mom wanted to know of course what all this meant and that I should call her immediately. So I got up and went to make the call.

-Manu greeted you, Len! -You're looking at your phone here! - and she told me that Ira was leaving. I smiled and said, "Wave back to him in case he looks here. And he doesn't have time now anyway.

He really didn't. He was already training at goal and the girls were watching him, his safes and other players in a spellbinding way. However, Anya began to be harassed by people sitting next to her asking who we are and whether I'm really a friend of Manuel Neuer, and she was very bored with it.

-My darling girl! - I heard my mother's voice when I dialed her on the phone. -What's going on, honey? Why did Nastya see you on the news? She said you are supposed to be with a football player? What's going on?

-Mama, Mommy! It's okay and it's all true. - I answered.

-Well, how do you get married, Lenochka? Did that soccer player propose to you?

-Yes, Mom! Yesterday. - I answered her with a happy smile and a shiver.

-God bless him! It's so good! - Mom was happy. - And when is the wedding? I have to be at it!

I kept quiet and said, "Mom, he has to get a divorce first.

There followed a silence. And then I heard my mom sobbing and I said quickly:

-Mom, it will be all fine! We'll get married, you'll see! He's already filed for divorce, everything is in process.

Mum still was silent and I quietly added, having found a private place:

-Mom, I'm pregnant with his kids and he's excited, so we're definitely getting married.

-Pregnant? Daughter! From a married man? How could you? What the hell is that? - she started wailing. The match was starting and I really wanted to go back to my place so that I wouldn't miss anything, so I gently said that I would call her back later and explain everything to her, because now I'm at his match, adding that I love her very much and of course I'll bring her to the wedding.

I went back to my seat and immediately saw that I had been photographed again. I felt a lot of eyes on myself, but I tried not to get distracted and concentrate on the game.

In the first round last year the teams split with 1-1, but in Munich, at the Allianz Arena RB Leipzig has never won or even scored. So we were eerily interested in what will happen today.  
Before entering the goal Manu traditionally jumped up and reached the top beam of the goal with his hand, after which he found me with his eyes- oh my God - and smiled at me, seeing that I waved at him. My heart was racing and joyfully beating from that moment and I must have felt what his former friend Kathrin had been feeling earlier days, who had been "pushed away" from him by Nina one day . I thought I was the luckiest person in the world right now.

It was a spectacular match. The Bavarian played quite aggressively, they were more in possession of the ball and used the tactics of high pressure. We had to pay tribute to Leipzig too. They regularly received a portion of whistling to their address, but coped well and defended well. After 48 minutes Manu had a dangerous moment. And it took our breath away from our worries. But we were saved by David Alaba. Timo Werner took to the pass from deep in the field and ran to the goal of the opponent. Manu in his style went to intercept, but did not make it. As a result, Werner shot the ball past him and already fired towards the empty goal, as David came up and hit the ball away at the last moment. As a result, the match ended in a scoring draw. Both teams showed good football, but the defense surpassed the offense. Leipzig did not lose the first time in Munich, but failed to score, to our luck. I was looking at Manu, who was proudly leaving the field, his goal remained untouched, and he was applauding to the audience. He smiled at me and waved when he saw me also waving at him and applauding to the whole team.

After the match, I said goodbye to the girls and hurried to the cherished exit. I was on the way and I very worried. But in vain, because when they saw my name tag they quickly let me through and took me to the right place. And there were also other players' girlfriends and wives waiting. When I saw them, I felt a little uncomfortable. I knew many of them from seeing them on social networks and it was unusual and strange for me to attribute myself to "one of them. They were talking to each other and when they saw me they immediately stopped talking. Some of them looked at me closely from head to toe, someone turned away, someone smiled condescendingly, and someone was even very nice. One of the last ones was Lisa Müller, who noticed my awkwardness and came to my rescue when she came to me and said:

-Hi! Du bist Lena, stimmt? -Hi! -You're Lena, right?

I nodded with a smile.

-Ich bin Lisa Müller. Herzlich willkommen! -I'm Lisa Müller. Welcome! - she said taking me to a free seat with them. -Ich habe von dir schon von Thomas gehört. Viel Gutes. Ich freue mich, dass du jetzt mit uns bist. -I've already heard about you from Thomas. A lot of good things. I'm really glad you're with us now. - And then she added anxiously, probably because I haven't said a word yet: -Du sprichst doch Deutsch oder? -You speak German, don't you?‖  
I got myself together, smiled as naturally as possible and said yes. Then they all introduced themselves to me and we started a superficial conversation. Of course, they wanted to know how Manu and I got to know each other, but I tactfully avoided it because I didn't think it was time to talk about it here. Besides, I didn't know if Manu would approve. Soon the guys came out of the locker room and when Manu saw me, he smiled lightly and came right up to me. Here, my emotions overwhelmed me. I was so happy to see him that I threw myself around his neck like a savior - which must have looked like making an idiot of myself - and snuggled up against him. Manu took my face and kissed me, causing a rapturous whistling and sounds from others. "Manu, Alter, Glückwunsch! Wir freuen uns für euch! Viel Glück euch! -Manu, buddy! Congratulations! We are happy for you! Be happy you both! - was coming from all sides. It was clear that everyone was thrilled for us and we were both terribly pleased. Almost everybody. Some girlfriends or wives were standing there looking at us indifferently. I noticed that, but I didn't care. I was happy. We were happy.

Manu decided to go straight to his villa on Tegernsee. Tomorrow the players were given a day off and he certainly wanted to go home. For me, it meant skipping university tomorrow. And it could be a bit fraught, but I decided to catch up later and come up with an apology. Being near Manu was the most important thing for me. It's very late for us to arrive and on the way we bought unhealthy food from McDonald's, because we didn't want to cook at home and it was too late to order anything. Manu laughed and said that we would work off the extra calories tomorrow with sports and in bed. I objected laughing and gently looking at him:

-Warum morgen? Zumindest das mit dem Bett? -Why tomorrow? Well, at least that's... ... in bed?

And from the doorstep we've already started undressing each other, with lots of kisses and slowly moving up the stairs. When he and I got at the level of the stairs, we were only wearing socks and unbuttoned jeans. His look and then a deep and passionate kiss burned me from head to toe. I took him by the head and looked into his blue shady eyes. They reflected a strong desire, his breath was intermittent. "Baby." - he whispered hoarsely and gently and carefully took me upstairs.


	36. Beauties of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mature content 🔥

Next weeks flew by fast. Manu and I spent all our free time together and enjoyed it as much as we could. When he had no away matches, we spent weekends at Tegernsee. I haven't been cycling with him yet, of course, because of my interesting circumstances. But we often walked around and enjoyed the tranquility and the spring weather.  
On weekdays mornings, I went to university while Manu was at training. When he left for matches, I tried to be with Anya, and not alone. Ira, of course, had already gone back to Russia, remaining under a huge impression of everything. She begged me not to forget to invite her to the wedding.  
-Ira! What a wedding! It's a long way to go! - I laughed.  
-I don't care! Don't forget about me! And as soon as you know if you have boys or girls in your belly, make sure you tell me!

And I didn't even know myself if I wanted to know it at all: the sex of the children! Tomorrow was the next ultrasound, to which Manu wanted to come with me, and maybe it will not be so impossible to know. The most important thing for me was that they should be healthy and that they should be born safely. "I wonder if you'll be football players like your dad?" - I was thinking with a smile.

At university, I suddenly got a lot of new "friends and girlfriends" from nowhere. I'm just sick and tired of getting so much attention and being asked about a relationship with my famous boyfriend. Some asked me to bring them his autograph. Some girls were jealously looking at my engagement ring, whispering something in each other's ear while standing aside.  
Apart from studying at the university, I also went to babysit Matteo. But now I had to talk to his mother and tell her about my pregnancy and that they will soon have to look for a new babysitter, because I can only work with them for 3 months. I got so fond of the boy, I didn't really want to quit the job. I was even afraid - and didn't even know how - to tell him myself that I wouldn't be able to come and play with him anytime soon. His mother was upset, too, but understood my situation and was very happy for me when she asked:  
-Dein Freund ist bestimmt auch glücklich, oder? Gleich zwei Kids auf einmal. Kann er dann für euch auch gut sorgen? -Your friend must be happy too, right? Two kids at the same time. Can he take good care of you?  
I smiled and nodded not looking at her.  
-Lena, das bist du doch hier!? Oder? Und Manuel Neuer! Cool! Was macht er denn da? -Lena, it's you here!? Isn't it so?! And Manuel Neuer! Awesome! What's he doing there? - Matteo asked, suddenly, when he came up to us. He had a BUNTE magazine in his hand, the cover of which depicts me and Manu at the airport, at the moment where he offered me a hand and a heart on his knee.

I got a little shaken up and took a breath for a second and was already afraid that I would faint again. I wanted to disappear somewhere on the spot. But I had to answer something, because both the son and the mother were staring at me in a stunning way.  
-Ja, das bin ich. -Yes, it's me. - I finally got to the point where I got my spirits together. Matteo immediately jumped and screamed:  
-Dann kann ich ihn ja bald persönlich treffen, nicht wahr? Bitte! Bitte! -Then I can meet him in person soon, right? Please! Oh, please!  
I couldn't say no to that nice boy and answered with "of course". And I had an idea right in my head.  
When Matteo's mother finally came to her senses from shock, she spoke with a slight note of envy:  
-Na dann... Brauchst du dir wohl keine Sorgen machen... -Well, then... you certainly don't have to worry about anything.  
Jealousy is the most frequent feeling I have had to face in the weeks and months that have followed. But I started getting used to it.  
Manu was to pick me up by car and I decided to take Matteo to Manu for an autograph when he arrived.

-Das ist Matteo. Er möchte gerne dich live sehen und dein Autogramm haben. -This is Matteo. He really wants to see you alive and your autograph. - I said with a smile to Manuel, bringing him a worried boy from head to heels.  
-Hallo Matteo! Ich bin Manuel. Aber gerne doch! -Hello Matteo! I'm Manuel. Of course, here you are! It's my pleasure! - and with these words he even got out of the car and walked up to the boy and gave him his picture signed. Matteo opened his mouth and almost cried with happiness. In shock, he couldn't even say thank you. Manu patted him on the shoulder and asked: - Spielst du auch Fußball? -Do you play soccer too?  
Matteo rejoiced and said proudly: - Ja! Und ab jetzt auch im Verein von FC Bayern! Aber ich bin ein Stürmer. -Yes! And now also in the club of Bayern! But I am the forward.  
-Das ist cool! -That's great! - Manu answered with a smile. - Lena kann mal dir einen Ticket fürs FC Bayern Spiel mitbringen, wenn du möchtest. -Lena can bring you a ticket to a Bayern match if you want. - He said goodbye with a smile and got back in the car. And I went to take the boy home to his mother, who was standing by the window with her mouth open and watching what was happening.  
-Mama, Mama! Ich habe ihn getroffen! Ich habe ihn getroffen! Und ich kann bald zu einem Spiel von FC Bayern! -Mom, mom! I met him! I've met him! And soon I can go to a game of Bayern! - He enthusiastically informed his mother.

It's finally the day of Dr. Brown's ultrasound examination. Manu and I were holding our hands gently and so entered the doctor's office, both with mixed feelings. The nurse saw who was next to me, threw her mouth out with surprise, but said hello timidly. Then she invited me to the lab to take tests, and him to wait in the waiting room. She wasn't told, of course, what kind of boyfriend would come with me. I only told her when Manu asked me that we would double the fee for this doctor's interview, but there should be no one else at the appointment except us. I barely managed to persuade the nurse and I even signed some kind of agreement with her. After the tests, the nurse sent me to Manu, and she ran to the doctor's office: probably tell her who will now appear in her room. I smiled at him, our eyes met and he took my hand, clutching it in his. It was obvious that he was also very nervous.  
Soon the doctor invited us to his office. She kept very calm, trying not to show how excited and how pleased she was with who was in her office.  
When she was doing the ultrasound, I cried out with tenderness when I saw that the fetuses already had hands and feet and a funny puffy tummy. The doctor was happy with everything she had seen and said that the babies were developing perfectly. Manuel was shocked and delighted and asked with excitement in his voice:  
-Kann man schon sehen, ob das Jungs oder Mädchen sind? -Can you see if it's boys or girls?  
-Wer hat gesagt, dass ich das wissen möchte? -Who said I want to know that? - I put it in strictly by looking at him.  
The doctor smiled understandably, looking at Manu, and answered evasively that even if she were to say something now, it might not be quite true yet, as the time is not so long for that. In the next ultrasound, in the 20th week you can already get quite different information. Manu got a little sore. - Und ich dachte, ich kann schon die Namen raussuchen... -And I thought I could pick names by now.  
-Du alleine? Habe ich denn nichts zu sagen? -You alone? Don't I have any right to speak? - I was outraged.  
The doctor, smiling confusedly, walked us out the door politely.

-Liebling, die sehen so süß aus! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wenn sie geboren werden. -Love! They're so sweet! I'm looking forward to having them born. - Manu said with a gentle hug and kiss on my cheek when we left the doctor and proceeded to the car. Suddenly we noticed we were being photographed. It wasn't like the paparazzi. But who knows them all there? We got in the car quickly and drove away. When Manu came home, he looked into his iPhone and rolled his eyes when he saw that the picture was already online. There was a text under it: "Was machten die beiden wohl in der Frauenarztpraxis? Ist da etwa schon was unterwegs? "What were these two doing at the gynecologist? Isn't there something on the way?" I pulled out my eyes and laughed nervously, falling into his arms. "No personal life at all!" - I thought. And Manuel asked me carefully, drilling me with his blue eyes:  
-Bereust du schon, dass du mit mir zusammen bist? -Are you already sorry you got involved with me?   
I pulled away from him, looked him in those beautiful eyes and laughed.

And we were standing in each other's arms for a while, and then Manu sent me to rest, and he went to the kitchen to make us something to eat.

A week before Easter, Manuel announced to me that we were going to his mother's for the Easter holidays. She must meet me, as he said. He's already told her everything and he says she's very happy for us.  
I was very nervous when we went to visit her, of course. My belly was already visible and it seemed like it was no longer a secret for anyone in Germany that I was pregnant, of course, for his mother too.

I often heard from Anya and others that our fresh photos have been published in the boulevard press again. I've also made friends with some of the wives and friends of the Bayern players and from he national team. We corresponded and called and saw each other at matches, and I've already been accepted into their "family" in general. But all this was not important to me now. The most important thing was to get his mother to like me and I was out of my mind to think how.  
-Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Lena! Meine Mutter ist sehr nett, du wirst ihr gefallen. Und sie freut sich sehr über den Nachwuchs, das kannst du gar nicht vorstellen! -You don't have to worry at all, Lena! My mum's very nice and she'll like you. And she's very excited about our babies, you can't imagine! - Manu was calming me down on the road, feeling my tension. I was very quiet and thoughtful, which was not like me when I was near him. I loved to talk to him about anything, then laugh at his jokes for a long time, and make fun of him with something in return.

-Ich liebe dich und das ist was zählt. - I love you, and this is the most important thing. - he gently told me by touching my hand. And his warmth gave me strength, albeit far from certainty...

But as it turned out, I was scared for nothing. The nicest person I've ever met in my life is probably his mother. She met me very warmly and even gave me a hug on the doorstep. Marita was very pleasantly surprised at how well I spoke German.  
-Du sprichst ja perfekt Deutsch! Und ich dachte, ich muss mich mit Englisch herumquälen. -You speak German perfectly! And I thought I'd have to deal with English. - she said quite delighted  
I insisted on helping her with dinner and we talked in the kitchen.

She really didn't let me help for a long time by telling me to go resting in my circumstances. And instead of me she dragged her son into the kitchen, who decided to relax at the TV and started watching handball.  
-Mama, ich möchte das mir anschauen. Da spielt gerade ein Freund von mir. -Mama! I want to watch this game. There's a friend of mine playing.  
But after her strict look, he still went to help her.  
Then, after saying good night to her, we went to sleep in our room.  
-Lass uns mal schnell zusammen duschen. -Let's take a quick shower together. - Manu said when we were alone.  
I slowly unbuttoned his shirt while smiling. Manu knew what that smile and look meant and smiled quite a bit, starting to undress me too. He could barely contain himself so he wouldn't tear my clothes off. I stroked him on his chic chest and licked my lips. I must say that the pregnancy hormones awakened a certain sex monster in me and I got the impression of insatiability. I wanted it almost always and everywhere. He gently stroked me on my rounded tummy, went down on his knees and kissed it, then put an ear to my tummy hoping to hear something. And I petted him on the head. Less than two weeks later, there was a second, important ultrasound scan in the 20th week. Before that, I hadn't felt the fetuses move and had even called and ran to the doctor in panic to see if it was okay. The doctor would check on me when I wanted to, answer my calls when I needed to. It was one of the benefits of being a celebrity girlfriend.  
Manu kissed me on the belly, stroked me, and was already trying to get me in the shower as I said:  
-Ach! -Ach! -Ach! -Measured on the spot and rounded my eyes.  
-Was it mein Baby? -What's my baby? - Manu surprisingly asked by stopping.  
I pointed at my tummy and put my hand over my mouth. Manu didn't understand anything and made an anxious face.  
-Das Baby!... Die Babys! Die haben sich gerade bewegt. Erst ein, dann das andere! -Baby!... Babies!... They just moved! First the one and then the other!  
Manu immediately put his head to my belly again, then his hand, then his head again and I laughed when I told him:  
-Du denkst du kannst das jetzt schon mitkriegen? Dafür sind sie noch etwas zu klein. -Do you think you can feel something already? They're still too small for that.

We lovingly washed each other in the shower, kissing and caressing there. Especially I "gave much effort" to affectionately caress his chest, back, shoulders, buttocks and of course not forgetting to spoil his male pride as well. Manu barely held himself back so he wouldn't make love right there. -Ich will dich sofort und hier! -I want you now and here! - he whispered hot and hoarsely in my ear, clutching my buttocks. But because of my circumstances, nobody wanted to take any risks and I whispered by scratching his back: -Ich dich auch! Aber im Bett. - Me, too! But in bed.

But we didn't make it to bed. On the way there, Manu leaned me against the wall and pressed me to it from behind, hotly kissing my neck and massaging my breasts so tenderly. I closed my eyes with pleasure and felt his hands slide on my thighs and quickly pull me towards him. I whizzed with surprise and quickly leaned my hands against the wall. Manu rapidly entered me from behind, causing me to moan, and we gave in to a beautiful act of love. I could recover from the orgasm that had covered me in such intensity for a long time, lying in bed in his arms. Soon he fell asleep and I was lying there and dreaming. I was dreaming of the day when we would be happy parents and would be able to proudly show our twins to the world.


	37. Girls or Boys

It's been going week after week. My belly was growing and it was already widely known that Manuel Neuer will soon become the father of the twins, which caused a lot of excitement in the social networks and the press. Many of Manu's fans finally "accepted" me and already eagerly - and no less than we ourselves apparently - were waiting to finally see the long-awaited babies born. On the Instagram, they would ask me all sorts of questions. But Manu strictly forbade me to answer. Sometimes he would let me do post with him there. Such posts made a special fuss in social networks.

This morning I posted a photo where you could clearly see my pretty tummy in a tight dress with my hand and Manu's hand on it. I signed the post: "Our insane happiness has no end and no edge! We are so waiting for you, our precious ones!" Just a minute after the post was made, there were likes and comments from which you felt good and no. Manu was sitting on the terrace with me and looked into the Instagram with interest too, smiling at the comments that appeared under this post.  
-Das wird ja noch richtig spaßig werden hier, Baby! -There's gonna be a lot more fun here, baby! - he said, looking at me promising and kissed me gently on the cheek.

Anya and Alex scheduled their wedding in September so that it would be after I gave birth. I asked Manu that my mother come to us after the babies are born to help. And he agreed, because he understood that he would be busy at training and matches and he would sometimes be away all day. We also started planning the rooms for the kids and Manu said that in order to do that properly we would need to know their sex in advance to know in which color to decorate the rooms.

Before the ultrasound scan in the 20th week, or rather an hour before it, I still let Man persuade myself to know the sex of our future children. He took me the day before going to the doctor in my favorite restaurant, brought me before a huge bouquet of gorgeous flowers, and finally after driving me crazy with another insanely beautiful sex in bed I did not resist and gave up. I was sure there would be girls, because for some reason I really wanted to have boys who looked like him, of course. And he thought there would be girls who certainly looked like me. And we decided to bet that if he had guessed right, I would give him a nice surprise and vice versa.

On the big day of the scan the doctor was very happy with the progress and health of the babies and already wanted to say goodbye to us until the next time, when Manu confusedly asked her:

-Und was wird das denn? Jungs oder Mädchen? -And who will it be? Boys or girls?  
The doctor looked carefully at me first and after receiving my approval, she answered:  
-Ich kann euch zum beides gratulieren! -I can congratulate you on both! 👍👧🧑  
Our eyes became as round as two balls and we looked at each other with a rather blurred smile. "Surprises are on both of us," that look said.

A week or two later, Manu and I were walking along the beautiful Lake Tegernsee one afternoon, holding hands like teenagers in love. It was a warm May day and day off for both of us and we took advantage of this and the good weather to go to the beautiful places of Tegernsee. To see the two of us were already a familiar thing in this place and we felt comfortable in general. Rarely did anyone come to Manu for an autograph or a photo. The locals were already used to him, and even to me. Only tourists and the press were interested in us from time to time.

We were walking slowly and debating about what names to give the children. I wanted something out of the ordinary, and Manu, on the contrary, didn't want to make a big deal about it, but to choose something simple. But we ended up agreeing that the girl's name would be beginning with "L" like mine and the boy's name would be beginning with "M" like his.  
We were walking and picking names, smiling at each other, arguing. Suddenly, someone behind us called Manu and he turned around, and I took two or three more steps and turned around, too, but as I moved on, I couldn't see that there was a stone lying in front of me on the road, which I tripped over. Manu could not hold me at once, for he was already three steps away from me. But his quick reaction helped a little, and he was able to prevent a terrible and probably inevitable fall on my belly at the very last second. He jumped up and grabbed me with lightning speed. Unfortunately, he fell with me too. I landed on my side. Out of fear, shock and this caused stress I suddenly had a pain in my tummy and I grabbed it from the pain that gripped me, and I could barely speak swallowing the air:  
-Schmerzen... ich habe solche Schmerzen! Wahrscheinlich sind das Wehen. -Pain... -I'm in a lot of pain. It must be the contractions. - And I looked Manu in the eyes scared. There were already tears in my eyes. Manu put his hand on my face and stroked me soothingly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the man who called Manu ran up to us frightened, with his eyes staring out and immediately began to apologize and ask how to help. Manu had already picked me up and put me on the bench and gave me a gentle hug. He answered quickly to this man, who seemed to know him:  
-Rufe bitte schnell Krankenwagen an! -Please call an ambulance quickly, now!

\-------------------

Anya was sitting with Alex on their balcony in his apartment and they were discussing their wedding, where to celebrate, who to invite except Lena and Manu. She had a lot of friends besides me. She was very sociable and through the university, work, her courses of Taekwondo and so on she made a lot of friends. Alex also had friends of his own and also his family. Anya also wanted to invite her parents and her brother, who lived in Canada. In general, they wanted to invite almost everyone. But Anya and Alex did not know what to do with their famous guest Manuel Neuer. Because of him, a wedding may not turn into anything like wedding at all!  
Anya saw that her phone was busting and lazily looked at the display to find out who it was. The display showed: Manuel. She didn't know any other Manuel but Neuer and was surprised at first and then her heart went to her heels when she realized that he wouldn't just call her for nothing. "Lenka!" - she thought in a panic, she was terrified and frightened and quickly answered the phone.  
-Anya?  
-Ja? Was ist passiert? -Yes? -What happened? - Anya shouted at Manu on the phone in a frightened voice.  
-Wir sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Lena... sie ist gefallen, gestolpert... Sie hat nach dir gefragt, bevor sie Selbstbewusstsein verloren hat. Du musst kommen Anya, schnell. -We're on our way to the hospital. Lena... she fell, tripping... She asked for you before she lost consciousness. You must come, Anya, and quickly. - she heard back.


	38. Everything will be fine. Or not?

Lena:  
In the ambulance, I came to my senses and immediately saw Manu's worried face in front of me.  
-Manu! Was ist los? -Manu! What's happening? - I asked anxiously, squeezing his hand. My hand was in his hand all this time, while I was unconscious.  
Manuel did not have time to answer me, as the ambulance doctor, in which we were in, intervened. He just smiled at me and my anxiety decreased by a milligram and he said:

-Wir sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Sie haben kurz Selbstbewusstsein verloren. Aber es scheint so zu sein, dass Ihren Babies höchstwahrscheinlich nichts passiert ist, zum Glück. Sie sind sozusagen gut gelandet, beim Fallen. Wir haben Sie untersucht hier soweit es uns möglich ist. Aber wir müssen alles nochmal gründlich im Krankenhaus prüfen. Die Wehen sind von uns mit Medikamenten soweit gestoppt worden und wir hoffen, dass sich jetzt alles beruhigt. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. - We're going to the hospital. You briefly fainted. But, it seems, with great probability and fortunately, nothing happened with your kids. You landed well, so to speak, when you fell. We quickly examined you here as much as it's possible here. But we will have to conduct a more thorough examination at the hospital. We more or less stopped the contractions with the help of drugs and we hope that everything will be in order. - the doc said.

-Alles wird gut, Baby! - Everything will be fine, baby! - said Manu kissing me on the cheek. He himself was struggling internally with fear and hope that everything would really be alright. He wanted these two sweet babies so badly. He saw how funny they were moving and kicking, on the monitor during an ultrasound, and he already loved them so much and could not, just could not lose them before he saw those born into the world.

Anya ran into the hospital building like lightning and instantly rushed into the emergency room. She, working in this hospital, already knew everything and everyone there by heart.  
-Wo ist Frau Ulyanova? -Where is Ms Ulyanova? - panting from running, she asked in the front window?  
-Anya, bist du etwa mit ihr befreundet oder wer ist sie für dich? -Anya, are you friends with her indeed or who is she to you? - the girl who recognized Anya asked in turn, in shock, .  
-Ja. Wo ist sie ??? -Yes. Where is she??  
The girl replied:  
-Ich bringe dich kurz hin. -I will take you there right now. - and with these words she got up and led Anya quickly to the requested room. On the way, she asked in surprise:  
-Bist du denn auch mit dem Bayern Star befreundet, der bei ihr ist? Ist sie von ihm schwanger? “Are you also friends with the star of Bayern Munich, who is there with her?” Is she pregnant from him?  
-Zu viele Fragen, Erika. Sorry, ich muss jetzt rein. - Too many questions, Erica. Sorry, I need to go in there. - Anya snapped and knocked on the door of the room.

-Ja? -Yes? - came the familiar voice of Manuel from behind the door.  
When Anya entered the room, Lena was lying with her eyes closed in bed, and Manu was holding her hand. Anya felt everything inside her collapsing and she wanted to scream. But Manuel put a finger to his lips, showing her to behave silently, and reluctantly letting go of Lena’s hand, he got up and quietly went out with Anya into the corridor. The nurse who was just accompanying Anya was not far away yet and turned around. Seeing Manuel, her eyes lit up in admiration. She looked enviously at Anya, sighed and went on to continue working.  
-Was? Wie ist die Lage? Was ist mit den Babies? -What? What is the situation? Has something happened to the kids? - Anya asked anxiously. She looked like there was no face on her.  
-Lena schläft jetzt. Es war alles zu viel für sie. Sie hat Medizin bekommen. Sie hatte Glück, wir haben Glück. Den Babies geht es gut. Der Arzt hier hat sie untersucht. Keine Kontraktionen der Gebärmutter mehr. Aber sie muss noch 2-3 Tage hier bleiben. - Lena is sleeping now. All this was too much for her. She was given medicine. She was lucky, we were lucky. Everything is in order with the children. The doctor examined her and them here. No more uterine contractions. But she should stay here for another two to three days. - Manu answered.  
-Hat sie der Chefarzt untersucht oder wer? -Has she been examined by the head doctor or who? - Anya asked him anxiously.  
-Ich habe keine Ahnung! -I have no idea. - Manu replied confusedly. Anya looked at him reproachfully, as if he was crazy. She completely forgot who was standing in front of her and caught herself thinking that she had begun to allow herself very much with him. But now it was necessary to put aside all the fan stuff and think about the health of his future wife and mother of his future children.  
-Ich prüfe das, und komme gleich wieder. Das ist nicht egal, wer sie untersucht. -I'll check it out now and come back very quickly. It matters who's examining her. - And with those words, she ran off somewhere again.  
Anya came back five minutes later. In the meantime, Manu quietly peeked into the room to see if Lena was still asleep.  
-So pass auf! Sie wurde natürlich nicht vom Chefarzt untersucht. Du hast was zu sagen und gehst jetzt hin und bestehst darauf, dass der Chefarzt sie unbedingt und so schnell wie möglich untersucht. Schließlich geht es dir um die Gesundheit deiner Kinder! -So, listen! She wasn't examined by the head doctor, of course. You will definitely be listened to, so go in there and demand that she be examined by the head doctor himself and that's as soon as possible. After all, we're talking about your children! - Anya said it strictly and with a look that doesn't require controversy.  
Manuel sighed, but said nothing against it and went where Anya showed him to go. And at that time Anya quietly peered into Lena's room. She had just woken up and was looking around, looking for Manu. Anya immediately came in and ran up to her friend, hugging her.  
-Anya! Anechka! - Lena was happy smiling at her. - I am so glad to see you! It's good that you came! And where's Manu?  
-Lenchik! I'm so happy that everything's okay. Well, let's hope it's okay! How you scared me! You do things!!! Manu went to ask for the head doctor.  
-Why did he do that? - Lena was surprised.  
-I demanded it. - Anya responded importantly. - Other doctors may not check everything here and make mistakes. We have to make sure that everything is really okay.  
Lena rolled her eyes and thought, "Anya is Anya." But the truth is, she was really glad that her friend was here.  
Later, the head doctor really examined Lena and the babies and said that for the moment everything is fine and he doesn't see any abnormalities or problems. But like his colleague said, she needs to stay 2-3 more days in the hospital under observation.  
Manu came to visit her these days, and thus caused a total boom in the entire hospital among the staff and patients who had seen him. Of course, there were those who asked for his autograph.  
-Liebling! -Love! - whispered Lena, throwing herself on his neck when he finally came to pick her up from the hospital the day she was released. -Ich will so sehr nach Hause! -I want to go home so very badly!  
Manu gently kissed her and told her back:  
-Und wie ich das will! -And how much I want it! - and added: -Zuhause ist so leer ohne dich. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, jede Minute, jede Nacht. -The house is so empty without you. I missed you so much, every minute, every night.  
And so they went out holding hands and already in the corridor they were chased by admiring glances, and outside they were photographed without a care.  
At home, as soon as they came in, Manu gently attracted Lena to him and kissed her passionately. The kiss was long, demanding and powerful. Lena surrendered her whole being to him, wrapping his neck and literally hanging on him. She missed his lips, his tender hands and his words so much that she just wanted to be in bed with him. Manu suddenly turned his back on her, anxiously asking:  
-Dürfen wir überhaupt? -Are we even allowed?  
Lena smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck again, responding with a tempting hot breath in his chest and moving gently her lips on it:  
-Ja, mein Süßer! Ich habe gefragt... -Yes, my sweety! I asked...  
Manu smiled nicely and with pleasure, gently lifted her up and took her to their bedroom.

***********************************

Months went by. Lena was about six or seven weeks away from giving birth. The university was on holiday, fortunately. It was already very hard for her to study, let alone go there and she was glad that she could finally relax at home and prepare for childbirth. Everything was ready for the newborn babies. She and Manu had even chosen the names at last and no longer argued about it. In 5 weeks, her mother was supposed to come.  
One evening, Lena was sitting in their Munich apartment reading a magazine for the expectant mothers. She was very afraid of delivering and it was important for her to know as much about it as possible.  
Manu was at an away match and if a couple of weeks ago she accompanied him sometimes on such trips, now it had become difficult for her and Manu was against it too. The doctor had forbidden her to have sex as early as 10 weeks ago and it was a difficult experience for both of them. And if Lena hadn't suffered much from not having sex because of her big belly, it was the opposite for Manu.

Then the doorbell rang and she wondered who it might be. At first she didn't want to go to the door, but the doorbell rang again and she got up and went to see who it was. In the door peephole, Lena saw Nina. The rage enveloped her and she opened the door abruptly, almost shouting at her:  
-Was willst du hier wieder? -What do you want here again?  
-Wenn du mich rein lassen würdest, sage ich es dir. -If you let me in, I'll tell you. - she answered calmly.  
Lena hesitated for a second, but finally let Nina in the apartment.  
Nina walked in and sat down on the couch as if she were in her home. Lena stayed standing there, questioning and looking at her strictly. Nina smiled and said:  
-Das ist ja schön, dass du bald ihm Kinder schenkst. Das hat er aber nicht verdient. Das hast du auch nicht verdient. Ich meine, du hast es nicht verdient, in deinem Zustand betrogen zu werden. -That's very nice of you to give him children. But he doesn't deserve it. And you don't deserve it either. I mean, you don't deserve to be cheated on in your condition.  
Lena's eyes widened when Nina showed her a photo on her smartphone of Manu hotly kissing some blonde girl. Nina pointed to the date of the photo and the location. This photo was taken yesterday, near the hotel where the team was staying for today's match. And although it was taken from a distant place, but using the zoom you could perfectly recognize Manuel on it. He and the blonde were standing and kissing without shame in some bushes near the hotel, apparently thinking that no one would see them there. His hands were hugging and pulling her at the waist.  
Lena slid down the wall to the floor and for some reason Manu's words came up in her ears, which he had said to her at the hospital back then, "It's going to be alright, baby!" In tears, she repeated those words to herself and thought doubtfully: "Or maybe not..."


	39. Peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very intense chapter :)   
> some mature content...

The next thoughts that came to her mind were, "Wow. I've loved him half my life, half my life dreamed about him, half my life wanted to meet him. My dream has more than come true, and now what? He doesn't love me anymore? He doesn't need me anymore? Is there real love in life at all?" "No. I will find and kill that slut! "And I'll kill him!" "All right, that's enough! I'm going to Russia and I'm not going to give him the children!" "Fuck him!" "I love that bastard!" "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" After that, she found some kind of apathy. She realized that Manuel couldn't be just hers, she had to share him with others. For him to be hers alone, they must live on a desert island. And in this world there will always be those who will try to take him away from her, ruin their happiness, envy them. She even laughed at the thought how she could imagine that he loved her so much that he wouldn't run after another skirt. There's too much temptation all around, especially when women just hang themselves on you.

Lena was crying quietly into her pillow. Then she thought and decided not to go too crazy or get nervous about Manu's cheating, even though she couldn't just forgive him simply like this. And she prepared herself to meet her beloved as if nothing had happened.

Then suddenly Manuel's mother called Lena to find out about her and the babies' health in person. Before that, she had only heard all the information from her son. Lena was very surprised, she was very pleased and she realized that she could not leave everything and everyone here already because of the fact that she was not able to disappoint this kind woman by not giving her grandchildren, if she, Lena, would go away to Russia now.  
Manuel was on his way back to Munich after the match. He really did miss Lena and wanted to see her as soon as possible. It was very hard for him without sex with her and he was looking forward to finally having babies and also because they could finally love each other without limits. Despite the fact that his stay at the away match was brightened up by this beautiful blonde who was attached to him, he loved Lena very much and missed her all the time when she was not around. She was like the perfect addition to him. And he firmly regarded her as his constant partner in life. He almost forgot about the hot blonde he'd had sex with in the hotel bathroom, and for which he was terribly ashamed. Immediately after, he scolded himself for that weakness. He was ashamed, and of course he was aware that he had cheated on his Lena not being able to take a long pause without sex.  
So he drove into the underground garage of his Munich apartment and a couple of minutes later opened the door trembling with excitement and impatience.  
-Lena! - Manu exclaimed when he saw her with a pretty big, bulging tummy, doing something in the kitchen, and threw his bag on the run up to her. He hugged her from behind and put both hands on her precious belly, kissing her tenderly on the temple.  
Lena answered gently but coolly:  
-Hey! -Hello! -And she took off his hands. She was feeling like she was about to cry. So she turned to him and kissed him short on the lips, without even looking him in the eyes, and went to the bedroom, saying that dinner was on the stove, but she was very tired and wanted to sleep.  
Manuel, disturbed, just remained standing for about two minutes there. He clearly expected a stormy welcome and a long hug. They had not seen each other for three days eventually, which was an eternity for him! And here we are!  
Waking up from the shock, he ran into the bedroom and sat down on her bed, asking carefully:  
-Ist alles in Ordnung meine Süße? -Is everything okay, my sweetie?  
Lena answered tired:  
-Wenn was wäre, hätte ich dich angerufen. Jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Ich will schlafen. -If something had happened, I would have called. Now please leave me alone, I'm sleepy. - and with those words, she turned her back on him because she hated that moment, herself and her words.

Manu was sitting like that for a minute, sighed, and, not understanding anything, went to the kitchen to have dinner in unexpected, sad loneliness. He was not used to this way of treating him and his ego was a little hurt. He had no idea what was going on and wanted to sort it out in the morning. "After all, she couldn't have known that..." - suddenly flashed into his head...

And Lena was lying in the bedroom completely awake. She didn't know how to deal with her pain. This picture of him kissing that blonde girl kept coming up before her eyes and she couldn't sleep. She was damning the bloody Nina who showed it to her, remembering how she yelled at Nina in a rage to get her out of here right away and making clear to her that she would never let her come in here again. Lena let one tear come out again and heard Manu go to the shower. She remembered how often they had made love there and her heart had shrunk even more. A little later he quietly laid down next to her, so deliciously smelling, so sweet. And, gently, carefully, he gave her a hug. She missed him so much these days that she had to make an incredible effort again not to respond with any kind of tenderness. He quietly laid his hand on her belly and the little ones gave a push as if greeting their daddy. And Manu and Lena smiled simultaneously, even though they had not seen each other's faces at that moment, they both felt that smile.

The next morning, Lena got up early with a heavy heart feeling like beaten by a bad sleep and went to make breakfast. Manu was still asleep. Soon he actually appeared in the kitchen and gave her a gentle hug and kiss:  
-Guten Morgen meine Liebe! Bist du genug ausgeruht? Ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung? Ich habe dich so vermisst! -Good morning, my love! Have you rested enough? Is your world all right again? I missed you so much!  
Lena suddenly broke out and looked at him fiercely. She couldn't stand the pain anymore, she swung and gave him a resounding slap, screaming out in despair and anger:  
-Vermisst? Mich? Von wegen! Die Blondine hat dich bestimmt nicht langweilen lassen! Gehe zu ihr, wenn du willst. Ich komme ohne dich klar! Ich kann die Kinder auch in Russland bekommen und du kannst vergessen, dass du welche gehabt hättest! -Missed me? Me? Yeah, I missed you! That blonde girl obviously didn't let you get bored! Go to her, if you want! I can live without you! I can have children in Russia, and you can forget that you would have them at all! - and she tore the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him with these words. Then she fell without power into a chair in the kitchen and started sobbing in the palms of her hands.

Manuel was standing with his eyes wide open. "Damn paparazzi!" - he thought. He wanted to drop down somewhere through the ground and put time back two days so he could prevent what he'd done. He fell down on his knees in front of Lena and put his hand on her shoulder with a plea in his voice:  
-Bitte! Verzeih mir! Bitte! Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht! Ich hasse mich selbst dafür! Ich bin ein Vollidiot und erkenne das auch! Bitte verzeih mir, ich werde sowas nie wieder machen! -Please! Forgive me! Please-Please! I made a big mistake! And I hate myself for it! I'm a complete fool and I admit it! Please forgive me! I won't do it again!  
Lena wouldn't move, she wouldn't answer, she would just sob. Manu stroked her softly on her arm. Then Lena raised her head and asked a question in his forehead:  
-Hast du mit ihr geschlafen? -Did you sleep with her? -Hast du wirklich mit ihr geschlafen? -Did you really sleep with her?

Manu lowered his head and could not say a word.  
-Hast du mit ihr geschlafen? - Did you sleep with her? - She asked even louder, looking straight at him with eyes full of tears, actually already knowing the answer.  
Manu was afraid that the neighbors might hear them. He lifted up his guilty eyes and Lena saw in them what she thought, and she wanted to put her head down again and cry further, as he gently stopped her, grabbed her face and said tenderly:  
-Du hast mir sehr gefehlt... Unsere Nähe, der Sex. Sie hat mich verführt, ich war betrunken und ich habe mich nach Sex mit dir gesehnt. Wir müssen ja schon seit Wochen uns enthalten. Ich war schwach und verzweifelt, ein Idiot. Ich liebe dich, Lena. Mit dem Mädel will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben. Das war einmal und ein Fehler und ich sehe sie nie wieder. Ich liebe dich und unsere Kinder und ich möchte eine Zukunft mit einer großen Familie und in dieser Zukunft sehe ich dich, nur dich. -I really missed you... our unity, our sex. She seduced me, I was drunk and dreaming of having sex with you. I mean, we have to abstain for weeks now. I acted like a weak and desperate idiot. I love you, Lena. I don't want to get involved with this girl anymore. That was once, and it was a mistake, and I will never see her again. I love you and our babies and I want a future with a big family, and in this future I see you, just you.

Lena saw his loving, blue, full of pleading and already beginning to tear eyes and her heart squeezed. She realized that she couldn't help but forgive him. She just cannot do anything about it because she loves him to the point of losing her mind. Him and his children in her womb. And she can't take them away from their father, much less that one! She can't and she doesn't dare. But she gathered her last strength and asked:  
-Hast du hoffentlich mit Kondom geflickt, Idiot? Sonst steht sie auch noch in 9 Monaten auf der Matte hier mit einem schreienden Geschenk auf dem Arm. -I trust you fucked her with a condom, idiot? Otherwise, she might still show up on your doorstep in nine months with a yelling gift.  
Manu felt uncomfortable remembering and talking about it, but he replied:  
-Ja, das hatte sie mit... äh...also... benutzt. -Yeah, she had it with her... uh...well... ...I mean... we did use it.  
-Hoffe dann mal, dass sie das niemandem erzählt! -Hopefully, then, she won't tell anyone about this. - Lena added. Manu gave her an answer:  
-Ich habe ihr fürs Schweigen bezahlt. -I paid her to remain silent.

Lena couldn't take it and hit him hard in the face again and started crying again. Never in her life would she think she'd hit him! Him!

He didn't say anything, and he just said it softly:  
\- Bitte verzeihe mir... -Please forgive me...  
Lena saw in his eyes regret, pleading and love and threw herself into his arms, continuing to weep. While he stroked her soothingly on her back and remained silent. Then she pulled away from him and said strictly:  
-Dies eine mal, nur das einzige und das letzte! Dieses mal werde ich dir verzeihen, für unsere Kinder, für unsere Liebe, in die ich noch glaube. -This one time, only one and last! This time I'll forgive youб for our children, for our love, which I still believe in...  
Lena did not have time to finish because Manu caught her lips and kissed her passionately. The fire went through her body, and she gave in to the kiss with the feeling of anger that was slowly leaving her, scolding herself mentally for her pliability and weakness for him. The end of their kiss was Manu's reply:  
-Danke dir mein Schatz! Ich liebe dich! -Thank you my precious! -Thank you my treasure! I love you!  
Before she knew it, he picked her up and took her back to bed. Since she was only wearing a robe and panties, he ripped it off her and satisfied his sweetheart with oral sex, not giving her a second to object. Lena immediately relaxed and got an unforgettable pleasure. She wanted to give him the same and showed him with her hand to lie down. But Manu objected, because he knew how difficult it was for Lena now in her position and refused, smiling and ran away without letting himself be undressed. Instead he crawled to find the ring Lena had thrown, which had rolled up somewhere. Soon he rushed back and kneeled down in front of Lena, who was dressing up, and pleaded to Lena again giving her the ring:  
-Bitte! Ich bitte dich immer noch meine Frau zu werden! -Please! I'm still asking you to be my wife! -Bitte dich immer noch meine Frau zu werden!  
She smiled and answered:  
-Ich glaube, ich überlege mir das noch. -I think I'll think about it again.  
Manu made a scared face and said:  
-Ich liebe dich, Lena, bitte! Ich will keine andere Frau! -I love you, Lena, please! I don't want any other woman!  
Lena smiled, shaking her head, stretched out her hand and he quickly put the ring on her finger, sighing with relief and replied with a grateful, tender kiss.  
-Ich liebe dich selbst, du Dummkopf! Ich kann echt nichts gegen machen! -I love you too so much, silly boy! And there's nothing I can do about it! - she added by hanging on his neck and sticking herself in his chest.

They spent the day enjoying themselves. Or rather to Lena's pleasure, as Manu tried to please her in every way, spoil her, fulfill all her wishes, sometimes even guessing them. He asked her to go back to her favorite restaurant and he bought her her adored roses, one of the little trinkets she liked when they were walking around the city. He literally blew dust off her to make her feel good. The guilt towards her didn't leave him yet.  
-Was möchtest du meine Süße? Ich mache alles für dich! -What do you want, my sweety? I'll do anything for you! - He asked with a smile, gently looking into her eyes.

In between things he called his manager, giving him instructions that all efforts should be made to prevent the possible dissemination of unwanted picture in the press and the Internet.

Lying in bed in the night and hugging Lena Manu asked her:  
"Hast du dich entschieden, ob du die Babies auf natürlichem Wege oder per Kaiserschnitt zur Welt bringen willst? -Have you decided whether you will give birth naturally or through Caesarean?

Lena:  
Since our twins were twins from different fetal bubbles, natural birth was possible. And in spite of my fear, I wanted it and not by Caesar cut!All the doctors also convinced me to give birth to myself, for there were no contraindications, and such birth had great advantages over giving birth through Caesarean. But I still hesitated until today.  
-Ich möchte auf dem natürlichen Weg. - I want to give birth naturally. - I answered firmly and added: - Aber nur wenn du dabei bist. -But only if you will be with me.  
Manu smiled widely and replied:  
-Das werde ich selbstverständlich tun. -I'll do it, of course.

I still pleased my tired and bouncing during the whole day boyfriend and kept him awake until he let me caress his body and his " minor buddy ", thus driving him to a crazy ecstasy and of course he no longer regretted his resignation. I whispered satisfied in his ear:  
-Damit du nicht mal eine Sekunde an andere denken kannst. -That is for you couldn't even think of other women for a second... -


	40. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mature content again 😊   
> Wonderful chapter :) 👨👧 😍

Lena:

The babies' birth was approaching, it was scheduled for the 38th pregnancy week, later it would be too risky as the babies were growing and it would be harder for me to give birth to them naturally. Anya, of course, went all out to get the best doctors and midwives in the clinic. When they heard whose babies they were, it was certainly more easy to arrange things with them.  
My mother had already arrived and stayed with us at the villa. She was shocked to see the luxury villa and the pool. And when she saw such a beautiful area around her, she just fell in love with it and went on hourly walks every day. She also fell in love with Manu at first sight and even without understanding each other because of the language barrier, they still somehow found common language and even sometimes laughed at things together.

So I was at my last prenatal consultation and the doctor recommended that we have sex to induce labor activity. There were no contraindications and we were given the green light. When Manu heard this on the phone, he couldn't wait to come home after training and we would be alone.  
He kept telling me all these weeks that despite my round shapes, he found me sexually attractive and loved my lush shapes. Actually, the only thing that was lush was the huge belly and the enlarged breasts. And so the day came when he could get to all this and enjoy it to the fullest, of course, taking care.  
When we finally found ourselves in the bedroom, we smiled at each other as if we were doing it for the first time in our lives, realizing that this might be followed by an important and responsible event in our lives: the birth of our children.

Trembling, slowly and gently looking into each other's eyes, we took off each other's clothes and went to bed. Our eyes burned with desire, which we both could see and feel. Our lips touched and I felt his hot breath. He smiled and kissed me on the neck, on my breasts, gently and greedily giving attention to my full breasts, which grew even larger and was ready to feed the babies. I caressed his shoulders, hair, arms with my hands. We merged again into an even deeper kiss, full of desire that was already overwhelming us. We yearned for each other and wanted to be united literally at once, but Manu was very careful and gentle and held back his unbridled desire as much as he could. While for some reason I wasn't afraid of anything and was crazy about wanting to feel him inside me. I began kissing his already familiar to me erogenous places, causing him to groan gratefully.

-Lass uns das besonders schön angehen... -Let us make this time especially beautiful... -I whispered in his ear. And he nodded hotly breathing, kissing me on my collarbone and smiling. Then he went down to my belly and kissed it all from top to bottom. The babies pushed me into the wall of my belly, "saying" hello to their future daddy. We both smiled and he caressed my belly. I was lying on my side and kissing his hands, licking his fingers and kissing them, receiving the sound of bliss in return, thinking, "How wonderful this man is! Then I made him turn around and gently caressed his back and his buttocks with my hands, also kissing his back and shoulders. When he reached a point where he could no longer resist his longing, he rose up, gently turned me on my side, kissing almost all my back and shoulders and buttocks from behind, and pressed himself against me, embracing my breasts, and gently entered me from behind. The indescribable pleasure that had already been almost forgotten filled me. The senses during the pregnancy were even more intense and I begged for more:

-Tiefer, tiefer bitte! -Deeper, deeper please!  
Manu didn't need to be repeated twice and he began to move, penetrating deeper, massaging my breasts and the cherished point in my intimate place, kissing my hair and ear. Our breath became more frequent and with each of his movements inside me grew warmth and bliss and soon I was the first to scream,  
reaching a very strong orgasm, which he felt as well. His hot, heavy breathing was knocked down, and having made a few pushes he reached his peak as well.  
We stayed lying like that together for a couple of minutes without moving and enjoying the moment. As our breathing slowly began to normalize, he gently came out of me and I turned to face him. Our eyes met and we held hands, lying like this for a few minutes and smiling at each other. Then I reached out and kissed him, saying good night to him.  
-Gute Nacht meine Süße! Ich liebe dich so sehr... -Good night, my sweetie! I love you so much...  
-Ich dich auch mein Schatz! -I love you too, my love.

I didn't get much sleep that night. At three o'clock in the morning contractions began and as soon as they became regular, I woke up peacefully Manu who was sleeping and did not suspect anything.  
-Manu, Liebling! Es geht los! Wir müssen in die Klinik. -Manu, my love! It's starting! We have to go to the hospital. - I said with a smile and panic on my face to Manu who jumped up on the bed like a scalded.  
-Was? Wie? Schon? -What? How? Already? -He immediately woke up.

After a few hours of sufferings and pain, the best doctor obstetrician in the city put me completely exhausted on my chest two wonderful babies, who immediately calmed down, stopped screaming as they felt me and four curious eyes looked at me at once. Two blue and two brown ones. A boy and a girl.

Manu was sitting next to me and shining from happiness, in one hand he still held mine tightly. From the moment we were in the delivery room, it seemed as if he hadn't let my hand out his, powerless to help me in my long hours of pain. With the other hand he gently caressed one baby and the other with his finger on their cheeks, holding his breath and being afraid to say anything.  
-Willkommen auf die Welt ihr beiden Lang-erwartenden! -Welcome to the world, you both long-awaited! - he finally spoke.  
-Wie sollen dann die beiden Süßen heißen? -What are the names of these two sweet little ones? - asked the smiling doctor.  
-Lara Maria and Maximilian Peter. - Manu replied proudly.  
-Sehr schöne Namen, und der Nachname? -Very beautiful names. And the last name? - The doctor also wanted to know.  
-Neuer. - Manu answered again and kissed me gently on the forehead. I smiled and my heart was overflowing with happiness.

It was as if Lara and Max accepted what they heard and started to move actively and look for my breasts. The nurse helped me attach one baby first, then the other to my chest and they started sucking actively. Manu took some pictures and joked that he would send them all to the Instagram now.  
Of course, Anya soon came running in and warmly congratulated me and Manu, hugging and kissing both of us. When she saw the babies, she was dying to take them in her arms, but she understood that it was not recommended yet, so she only squeaked quietly with delight, making a funny face.  
-And the names are so cool, so awesome! - she wouldn't calm down. And we - freshly baked parents - just smiled proudly.  
I called my mom, and she actually cried happily into the phone. The same thing happened to Marita when her son announced a joyful event to her.

Two hours later, when I was asleep recovering in another cozy room, Manuel Neuer's Instagram featured the post of proud new-born daddy. The picture showed our peacefully sleeping sweet babies in pink and blue, and underneath them there was a text in English:  
-My amazing Lena and me are very proud to finally announce the birth of our first children to this world: Lara and Maximilian Neuer 😍😍❤❤❤ My ❤ belongs to you forever!

By clicking on the word "post" Manu quietly repeated pronouncing their names again. But I heard it through my dream and said without opening my eyes:  
-Warum eigentlich Peter? Das haben wir nicht so besprochen. -Why actually Peter? That's not what we agreed on... 😉


	41. First "family" difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adult content! 💏 🔥  
>  👫

-Peter war der Name meines Opas, so heißt mein Vater auch und mein zweiter Name ist auch Peter und so sollte auch mein Sohn heißen. -Peter was my grandfather's name, so is my father's name, and my middle name is also Peter, and so must be my son's name. - Manu answered, kissing me tenderly adding: - Wie geht es dir, mein Liebling? -How do you feel, my love?  
-Schon etwas besser. Aber ist der Name jetzt nicht zu lang? -A little better. But isn't the name too long now? - I said concerned.  
-Nein. Wir - und alle wahrscheinlich auch - werden ihn sowieso nur Max nennen. -No. We -and probably everyone else will only call him Max. - And then he brought in a little bit of reproach: -Und du hast zu Lara noch den Namen deiner Oma Maria zugefügt. Das wäre sonst unfair. - And you added your grandmother's name to Lara's name. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair.

I laughed, and our peacefully sniffing children moved a little in a sleep, funny-looking.  
-Ja. Okay. Aber Lara Maria ist halt nicht so lang. Und wir werden sie auch sowieso nur Lara nennen. Und... ich werde unseren Sohn Maxim nennen. Das ist Russisch. -All right, all right. But Lara Maria isn't that long. And we'll only call her Lara anyway. And... I will call our son Maxim. It's so in Russian. - I said it with a sneaky smile.

Manu smiled and kissed me again.  
-Wie auch immer. Ich danke dir Schatz für diese wunderbare Kinder! Sie sind wunderschön. Ich liebe dich. - Whatever you like... I thank you for these wonderful children! They're gorgeous. I love you. - he spoke gently and leaned on my lips.  
There was a knock on the door, it was a nurse, and he quickly pulled away from me, answering:  
-Ja, bitte. -Yes, come in.

If someone had told me three or two years ago that I would be Manuel Neuer's girlfriend and fiancée, I would have spit in his or her face for such jokes. If someone had told me then that I was going to have children with Manuel Neuer, I would have killed that someone on the spot. My happiness couldn't be described in words when I was holding and breast-feeding these tiny little ones. Looking at the same happy Manu who hadn't left us for even for an hour while we were in the hospital. He stayed the night with us and helped me as best he could. The excited nurses taught him how to change babies' diapers and were very proud of it.  
-Die beiden sind dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Alle beide. -They're both just a copy of you. Both of them. - I spoke mesmerized when Manu was holding them both while I was eating.  
No one could deny it. And Lara and Max were like their dad. Mine was just dark hair. Well, maybe Max's eyes. I loved it all so much. But for some reason Manu thought I was upset and said quite a satisfied laugh:  
-Macht nichts. Die nächsten beiden werden nach dir kommen! - Never mind. The next two will be like you!

I almost choked while eating and looked at him saying:  
-Die beiden nächsten? Nur wenn du die selbst zur Welt bringen willst. -The next ones? Only if you give birth to them yourself.

We finally got home. My mom was incredibly happy to meet us and kiss and hug everyone, which made Manu a little confused.  
-How sweet they are. But yours is nothing in them. - she said shaking her head.  
-It's all right, Mom, - I said when I kissed her, - on the contrary, I'm happy that it is like that.  
Marita also came to see her grandchildren.  
-Die sind aber süß! Oh mein Gott! -How cute they are! Oh, my God! They look like Manu! - She couldn't help but rejoice without end.  
Anya and Alex arrived a couple of days later, too. I had to ask Manu for it. He knew Anya, but Alex not and he hesitated first.  
-Manu, sie werden bald Mann und Frau sein! Hast du das schon vergessen? Wir sind zur Hochzeit in zwei Wochen eingeladen! - Manu, they will soon be husband and wife! Have you forgotten this already? We are invited to the wedding in 2 weeks!  
-Stimmt! Scheise, ich bin ja gar nicht da! Ich spiele auswärts gegen Tottenham Hotspur! - Exactly! Damn, I won't be there! I'm playing an away match against Tottenham Hotspur!  
The issue of all possible ruckus around him at the wedding has been resolved by that. ;)  
That's why Anja was not very upset when she found out about it.

As soon as Manu got home, he already had to leave for matches in Munich or even further. We knew that beforehand, and so it's very convenient that my mother still had a couple of weeks left to help me. With the twins, parallel study at university and pay attention to your sweetheart: it was not all so easy to combine.  
Of course, especially the first month was full of sleepless nights. Manu helped in the nights as best he could. But I knew that if he had a match the next day, I wouldn't touch him and slept with the twins in the other room, but admitted to myself that I was a little glad about it too. After the birth, we still had no chance to have normal sex again. The newborns took so much energy and needed so much attention that I wasn't enough there for their dad. And I mostly strove to make sure the helpless babies were well cared for in the first place. And soon the inevitable happened.  
-Ich will nicht ohne dich schlafen Schatz. -I don't want to sleep without you, my love! - I heard Manu's reproachful voice when I was heading to sleep in the other room with the kids again.  
-Ich liebe dich und ich denke an dich wann auch immer ich Lara und Max anschaue. -I love you and think of you always when I look at Lara and Max.- I replied with a guilty feeling, kissed him tenderly and came out of the bedroom...

He looked at me very sad, smiled and it hurt my heart. That picture of him with this blonde came up before my eyes and I realized that there was no way to drag our intimacy further. I loved him madly, but I had to admit to myself that I didn't have much desire to have sex yet. Which I couldn't say about Manu. He kept whispering in my ear now and then how much he loved and wanted me, how sexy and beautiful and good I was like a mother. He grabbed my ass and tweaked my boobs pressing me somewhere in the corner as long as no one could see, kissing me hot.  
My saggy belly after delivery was really annoying and I didn't understand what was sexy about me, so I immediately started recovering exercises in Manu's gym in the basement, sweating there every day for about 45 minutes and more.

That night, as usual, when I fed the twins and had to go to bed with them, I overwhelmed myself and being exhausted from fatigue, gathered strength and went to our bedroom, leaving the door of the babies open. I knew he had to get up early, but I knew what I wanted to do was just as important to him too.  
I found him sweetly asleep with his blanket folded up and his hand in his pants. "He's already satisfying himself..." - a thought flashed through my head. - "I'm just in time." He was lying so gorgeous and alluring, and I felt a great attraction to him growing in my body. I began to mourn myself for how I could forget that he is primarily a man, my dear boyfriend and needs affection as much as before becoming a father.

I landed quietly next to him in bed and looked at him for a moment enjoying it. I kissed him first on his shoulder, then in his arm, this strong arm that catches important balls so skillfully. Then I reached out and kissed him on the cheek, neck and under the ear, starting to work everywhere with my tongue and stroking his chest and strong belly together. My sleep waved away like a hand. I wanted him madly and decided to wake him up at all costs. And I was able to do it very soon. Under my caresses, he groaned and instantly took me in his arms, murmuring through the dream:  
-Wer ist hier so süß und will meinen geheiligten Schlaf stören? -Who here is so sweet and wants to disturb my sacred dream?  
I kissed him on the lips and answered:  
-Ich will dich, Baby! Sofort! Du riechst so sexy, du siehst so sexy aus, besonders wenn du schläfst. -I want you, baby! I want you now! You smell so sexy, you look so sexy. Especially when you're asleep.  
Manu woke up right away and stared at me:  
-Und wenn ich nicht schlafe? -And when I'm not sleeping?  
I didn't answer him, but I leaned against his lips, persistently, but gently, asking for a return kiss, while caressing his shoulders, hips, belly, lying in his arms. Soon I reached his "better part of the body" and stroked it with my hand to his satisfaction, causing him to groan in response. Soon he woke up completely from the excitement and after he turned me on my back he started to caress and kiss all of me from head to toe, really down to the tips of my toes, causing me to let out languid sighs. By the time he finished it, I was already so ready and eager so I begged him for one thing only, while kissing:  
-Ficke mich! Und zwar schnell und doll! -Fuck me! And now! And fuck me harder!  
That night we probably made love in at least five different positions, almost getting mad from the freedom of choice again given to us in that. One by one multiple orgasms filled me and I thought I was going to go crazy with pleasure. Seeing and feeling him come eventually too led me into no less ecstasy.  
-Ich liebe dich so sehr... -I love you so much... -He whispered and I felt his dick pulsating inside and the warmth of his lavish sperm, and I came again on my own. He fell next to me exhausted but he was happy and pleased.  
-Ich hatte noch nie so viele Orgasmen hintereinander, Schatz. -I've never had so many orgasms one after another, sweetheart. - I whispered to him, who was still breathing hard. When he heard that, he smiled with pleasure.  
Satisfied up and down and happy, we fell asleep clinging to each other and wrapping our limbs around each other. Before he fell asleep, Manu whispered:  
-Bin ich dann nicht sexy, wenn ich nicht schlafe? -Am I not sexy when I'm not asleep?  
\- I whispered with a smile back to him:  
-Du bist der sexiest Mann alive für mich, du Dummkopf! Und das ist egal was du grade dabei tuest. -You're the sexiest man alive for me, you fool! And it doesn't matter what would you do at all.  
Before I fell asleep, I heard Maxim's crying and the first time I didn't really feel like wanting to go to him, it was so good to be near my sweetheart. Maxim was more "troublesome" of the twins. More often he demanded my breast for feeding and more attention in general than Lara. And when I saw that Manu had fallen asleep, I went to our son. Fortunately, Max quickly calmed down in my arms and I joyfully returned to bed with my love, gently clinging to him and knowing that minutes of rest will not last long and soon Lara would wake up. Of course, it took a lot of effort to overcome these difficulties, but near my wonderful Manu, any difficulties seemed to me not so bad. If only I could continue to feel his love in the future too…


	42. Mutual Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "Suprise! Surprise! - 👁 😃 😘

One late autumn day of that year we were sitting on the terrace with Manu, the kids were sleeping and we were having coffee and enjoying the last, probably this year, warm and sunny days. Autumn was great this year, but it was already the end of November and it was coming to an end.  
-Es wird glaube ich langsam Zeit, dass wir die von uns versprochenen Überraschungen stattfinden lassen. -I think it's time we came to realize the surprises we promised. - Manu told me by putting his hand on mine.  
-Ach ja! Die Überraschungen... -Ah! -Yes... Surprises... -I reached out thoughtfully, remembering that I hadn't quite decided what mine would be like yet.  
\- Das ist meine. -This is mine. - He said suddenly and gave me a document... I took at it carefully and the joy unwittingly filled me from head to toe. It was official confirmation that Manu was now divorced. I smiled.  
-Ich bin frei! Wir können jetzt unsere Hochzeit richtig planen, Liebling! -I'm free! Now we can plan our wedding properly, sweetheart!

-Hochzeit. -Wedding. - I repeated this word as fascinated by that. I remembered Anya's wedding when I was alone at it without him and people were either stuck to me with questions or mistrusting me. Still, I was Neuer's girlfriend. But Anya was really happy that day, just like Alex. They were both just glowing with that happiness. And I was happy for them, dreaming of my own wedding, which seemed so far away and unreal for me. And now it's just almost around the corner, Manu and I are getting married. It still sounded weird for me.  
-Ich will be so schnell wie möglich. Jetzt ist Winter und vielleicht zu kalt dafür. Oder was meinst du? -I want it as soon as possible. Now it' s almost winter and probably too cold for that. Or what do you think?  
I laughed not quite understanding such a hurry and nodded, already all in dreams about a beautiful white dress, about him in an elegant suit, about the different famous friends he wanted to invite.  
-Wie wäre es mit März? -What about March? - He wouldn't take my mind off it interrupting my thoughts. I laughed again and moved on his lap, kissed him with a hug around his neck. Looking into his lovely eyes, I whispered:  
-März ist wunderbar! Alle Monate sind wunderbar. Solange die Hochzeit mit dir ist... -March is wonderful. All months are wonderful if the wedding is with you... - And with these words our lips reach out to each other and reunited in a gentle kiss. Suddenly, a reproachful sentence came out of me like a bullet:  
-Aber das ist keine wirkliche Überraschung! - But this is not a real surprise!  
-Nein, da hast du recht. Das ist aber eine Überraschung, ich hoffe. -No, it isn't. You're right. But this one is a surprise! I hope it is.   
And with these words he put in front of me a 4-day holiday voucher to a resort in the Alps, a small cozy Austrian luxury hotel spa with sauna, pools and other pleasures.  
I gasped in amazement and first I hugged him tightly and kissed him, and then I splashed my hands and asked:  
-Bist du sicher, dass wir das schon unseren beiden kleinen süßen Babies antun können? Ist das nicht zu anstrengend für sie? Are you sure that we can already do such trips with our sweet little babies? Won't it be too hard for them?  
-Wer hat gesagt, dass wir mit den Kiddies dahin fahren? Wir beide müssen auch mal wieder mehr Zeit für einander haben. -Who told you we'd go there with the kids? No. We need to be alone with each other again, too.  
My eyes almost rolled out of their orbits from the shock of that surprise. I couldn't even imagine myself without our sweeties. But Manu continued without giving me the word:  
-Schaue uns an! Du bist überwiegend nur noch Mutter. Jeder andere freie Minute lernst du für dein Studium. Ich bin auch viel wegen meinem Beruf unterwegs und von dir getrennt. Ich genieße es auch Papi zu sein. Lara und Max sind meine große Liebe und du weißt es. Ich bin so glücklich wie nie. Aber ich bin so glücklich wie nie auch dein Partner. Und dort können wir nur für uns sein. Und du wirst es genießen. - Look at us! You're mostly a mother. Every other minute you have free, you study. I travel a lot in my profession, too, and I'm not with you that much. It's a pleasure to be a father for me. Lara and Max are my big love and you know it. I'm so happy now more than ever. But I'm also your partner. And there we can only be one, for each other. And you're gonna love it.  
Well, what a surprise. I was sitting there, forgetting how to breathe. He was right, of course, about everything.  
-Und wohin mit den Kindern? -And where are the kids supposed to go? - I was only wondering.  
-Dann wird es Zeit einen Babysitter zu suchen. -Well, then it's time to look for a babysitter. - Manu answered serenely. I thought, "Nanny... is a stranger to our precious ones... to entrust HIS children to someone else there? No way!" But suddenly it hit me and I said:  
-Warum suchen? Anya würde das 100% übernehmen. -But why look for it? Anya would agree 100%.  
Manu smiled and looked at me saying: "What's the problem then?"

Now the surprise was on me.  
I actually prepared it a long time ago, too, and all I had to do was finalize some details. But I thought I might as well have talked to him about it by now. And now it's a good time. I put my hand on his chest, still sitting on his lap and started:  
-Manu, sweetie! I once asked you what you would like to get from me so much and I asked you to write three wishes. You wrote me: favorite meal, striptease and anal sex (after that one time we never managed it again). I added something else that is going to be a surprise, and now you have to tell me when you have time from morning to morning. And please, as soon as possible, because I want to use some good weather that isn't quite ruined yet. It's late fall outside.  
His eyes immediately shone and a joyful smile appeared on his face, which as always blinded me with its beauty.  
-Dann würde das am besten übernächste Woche Sonntag passen, nach dem Spiel. Die Woche wird sowieso anstrengend werden. Da könnte ich sowieso anstrengend werden. -Then would be best in a week, Sunday, after the match. That week will still be very busy. That's why I'll be in for such a surprise," he answered with a bold grin. "How I love that smirk of his!"

-Aber mein Bäuchlein hat noch nicht ganz die alte form erreicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie das beim Striptease aussehen wird. -But my tummy isn't quite back in shape yet. I don't know what it's gonna look like during a strip... - I complained uncertainly.

I gave birth in the second half of August. As soon as I was allowed by the doctor, I trained as a freak, jogging in the morning with and without a pram, cycling almost every day, using moments when Manu or sometimes Anya, who came to see me often, could babysit. I had a perfectly healthy diet for lactation and body regeneration. And the result was noticeable. Since I hadn't added almost any extra pounds during my pregnancy, I didn't have to get rid of any fat or weight. Everything I ate practically went into milk and into strength and energy for sports.

Manu came up to me and knelt down to my belly like during pregnancy, stroking and kissing it through my T-shirt. And he said, looking up into my eyes:  
-Dein Minibäuchlein? Echt? Ist das dein Ernst? Ich liebe das. Das hat mir Lara und Max geschenkt. Wie kann ich das nicht lieben? Und außerdem ich bitte dich! Der ist auch fast weg. Du bist super fleißig und machst so viel Sport und ich bin stolz auf dich und glücklich so eine schöne Frau an meiner Seite zu haben. -Your mini belly? Really? Are you serious? I love it. It gave me Lara and Max. How can I not love it?! And besides, really?! I mean, it' s almost gone. You're very hard-working and you do a lot of sports, and I'm proud of you and happy to have such a beautiful woman next to me.

I put my eyes down and I was wildly pleased with what he said. It's nice that he appreciated my incredible effort. And I reached out to him and kissed him. And every time our lips or any part of our body touched, it still gave me a trembling, pleasant reaction in all of me, like in the first weeks of our dating. I wanted to believe that Manu felt the same way... And I believed, pushing away all kinds of negative thoughts. I wanted to be happy...

And then the baby phone let us know that our twins woke up and we went upstairs to them holding our hands.  
_________________________________________________________

The day of the match has come, to which I really wanted to get, as I haven't been to the matches of my beloved for a long time. Lara and Max were still very young to leave them with someone so long. Before that, we left them with Anya for an hour or two. Today was the first time I brought the kids to Anya, who had already heard about my day of surprise. I still kept telling her everything and we saw each other a lot.  
-I like most of all the surprise he gave you. What a thrill! - Anya was envious. - Oh! Hi Larochka, hi Maxim! How big you are already! - she took one in her arms first, and then she cheered the other. Anya loved the twins very much (Max was a her bigger love. He looked like Manu!) and they liked her too, making Manu and me feel relieved. Anja and I decided that if this night (and I brought them closer to the night to her) and the next day will be more or less fine, then in three weeks planned trip to Austria for four days should also work out. I pumped some of my milk for feeding in advance so that Anna would not have to feed the kids any artificial milk. And we also decided that we would definitely go to the last match of Bayern together for this year before the Christmas holidays and have already asked Alex to take the twins for three or four hours that day, saying jokingly that if he wants children, as he says all the time to Anya, then he should practice. Anja herself was not in a hurry to get pregnant yet. She wanted to finish university first.

So, having talked to a friend about this and that, having fed the children and having put them to bed at her place and having received words like: " Enjoy you both! Relax on the full program and do not think about anything! Make sure he never forgets it! And sex, sex, and only sex! As much as possible!" - saying goodbye to a friend I left their apartment and went home. Manu was to arrive late and we agreed that I would go to bed and not wait for him. Eventually we'll have time for us "from morning to morning". Anya will have to bring the children back to us in the morning of the next day, letting us have a quiet breakfast. I learned how to drive one of Manu's cars and I was very proud of it. As I was driving down the highway to Tegernsee, I unwittingly remembered when I first drove there about a year ago, to strip dancing for him, how worried and mad I was, wondering what was going to happen, and how much I wanted something to happen between us and how beautiful it finally was. Now I was probably just as happy and excited to go there as I had been on that day. Only my concerns were added to those of our children and I smiled imagining how sweet they were probably sleeping now. I missed them a lot already. If only I knew that Lara and Max had already woken up and looked for me. If only I knew that Anya was already worried that she could not calm them down and wanted to call me. Later she calmed them down and didn't tell me anything about it afterwards so as not to upset me or cause any remorse. 

I heard on the radio on the way that Bayern had won the match and smiled. We scored 3 times and played to zero and it meant that Manu was in a great mood having a clean sheet.  
When I got home, I typed in a message to Anya to see how she was doing and she replied that everything was okay, sending me a bunch of positive emoji. At first I couldn't find a place at home, the twins' room was empty and I felt uncomfortable alone. 

I took a bath in calm, which I hadn't done in a long time, and I finally made sure everything was ready for tomorrow's surprises for my darling and went to bed early to look great tomorrow, having fell asleep right away and not hearing when my dear and tired Manu got home.


	43. In shocked delight

Anya's night was kind of on the verge of a nightmare. After it, Anya almost forgot that she wanted to have children. Lara and Max apparently felt that Mom and Dad were not around, sleeping very restlessly. And Anya jumped up several times in the night, lifting Alex from bed to help with the comment: "Practice, dear! If you want children." Every time she offered them milk, or pacifier, or changed their diapers, but everything was wrong for the twins and Anya knew what they needed. But she did not give up and of course did not want to turn into ruins the romantic day and night of Lena and Manu, returning the kids already the next morning. She saw how exhausted they had both been in recent months and wanted to give them a rest. Lena told her that they hadn't been spending as much time with each other as she would have liked and that Anya was very sorry for such a beautiful relationship. She wanted them to remember that they had each other and that their love should continue to flourish. After all, they're getting married soon!

Anya just couldn't help but rejoice for her best friend. At last she and Neuer will be married soon - as it should be, in her opinion! She thought they were just made for each other. With Ira they were already preparing a wedding gift for them and of course Lena chose Anya as her bridesmaid. "Don't dare to choose Ira!" - she was joking with Lena when they talked about all this. Anya had already found a wedding accessories store and a hairdresser and was going to go with her there soon to look for a dress and a few accessories. "You must have at least three dresses! Like Nina had had!" - she told Lena. And the other was outraged: "Why such a stupidity! One is enough for me completely!" Anya argued with her that it was necessary. She'll be watched by almost the whole world! And they got together on two dresses. They didn't involve Manu in this discussion. Lena's dresses and outfits should have been a surprise to him.

Lena:

Before I fell asleep that night, for some reason, I remembered that blonde girl Manu was fucking drunk after the away match at the hotel bathroom. I felt bad again and I don't understand why I remembered that... I had experienced that pain and forgave him and wanted to forget it once and for all. "What if he still has got a lot of such blondes while he's out there playing matches!" - I thought with horror, but I quickly pushed it away, afraid ruin our happiness with my stupid fears and mistrust. "A handsome man isn't only your man" ´- was the thought that shot me in the head again. I jumped up in bed like a stung and scolded, angry at myself. After drinking a slight sedative, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning of my "day for two" with Manu, I woke up first and first thing I did, I silently checked my smartphone, whether there were any new messages from Anya, mentally prayed to God that the babies are okay. Then I rushed down to the kitchen to make my favorite breakfast in bed. I was in a good mood. After frying the eggs with bacon at the end and putting two cups of coffee on the tray, I put a nice box with the title:  
"100 reasons why I love you" and went upstairs with it all, worrying as if I had something special to deal with. It's true that any minute I spent with him was still something special, not something I took for granted.

Manu was still sleeping sweetly, but so sweetly that I stayed for a few minutes standing with a tray in my hands, pleased with this view. I carefully placed the tray on my side of the bed and lying down to Manu I kissed him. He immediately woke up and made a satisfying sound, meaning that he had slept well.  
-Guten Morgen, Schatz! Frühstück ist hier. -Good morning, darling! Breakfast is ready! - I said smiling and lying on my side with the tray in front of me.  
He looked at the tray, at me in surprise and smiled saying:  
-Wow! Lenochka! Da weiß jetzt nicht wen oder was ich zuerst aufesse. Beides sieht ja sehr appetitlich aus! - Wow! Lenochka! (he learned to call me that diminutive name in Russian) I don't know who or what I'll eat first. Both look very delicious! - and with those words, he reached out to me for a kiss.

-Du siehst so heiß aus... ich liebe dich... -You look so hot... I love you... -He whispered after the kiss.  
-Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dem gestrigen Sieg, Baby! Ich habe schon die Highlights gesehen, du warst fantastisch! Ich bin so stolz auf dich! -Congratulations on your victory last night, baby! I've already seen the best moments and you were great! I'm very proud of you! - I whispered to him kissing his forehead, neck and enticing him by biting his ear. It all made him want a new kiss, already deeper, his hand was already stroking my back, looking for a bra clasp.  
But I pulled away gently and showed up on the breakfast in bed:  
-Und das? Das wird doch kalt? -And that? It'll get cold, won't it?  
-Macht nichts, Süße! Ich esse das auch alles kalt. Hauptsache, dir wirst es nicht kalt. Ich habe heißen Hunger! -Nothing to worry about, my sweetie! I'll eat it all cold, too. The important thing is that you don't get cold. I'm very hungry! - and saying that he got up and carefully put the tray on the night table. The next moment I was already on him and we greedily kissed. Then my bra flew somewhere and his hands were on my gorgeous breasts, making me moan for pleasure. One more moment, and he turned me over. I took his face in my hands and drew him into tender, light kisses on the lips, nose, chin, and neck. His immediate reaction was a more passionate kiss on the lips, during which, I gently guided my nails along his back and between his shoulder blades. In response, I heard some kind of soft growling and smiled as I pulled away from his mouth. And he went to kiss my body, freeing me from the rest of my underwear. He had to deal with his stockings for a while, and I laughed, helping him through the last step. Then I jumped up and powerfully, but gently looking at him, showed him to lie down on his back. When he smiled, I noticed from his erection under his underpants that he was already quite ready and gently stroked and kissed his chest and tummy, I pulled his underwear off him, gently taking up his "friend" caressing hi with mouth and hands. Not even a minute passed and by the reaction of my love I realized that it was time and I sat on top of him beginning to move actively. The grateful groans of Manu's pleasure and his guiding movements of my hips made me feel even more and more aroused, and soon I reached my peak, giving him immediately also his orgasm.

For about five minutes we were lying in each other's arms and caressing each other. He was the first to break the silence:  
-Meinst du unseren beiden Süßen geht es gut? Do you think our two cuties are all right?  
-Warum nicht? Anya ist Spitze. -Why not? Anya's great. - I answered.  
-Ich vermisse sie so sehr bereits. -I already miss them so much. - he said. I went up on my elbows and looked him in the eyes with a note of indignation:  
-War ich so schlecht eben beim Sex, dass du nicht abschalten konntest? -Was I so bad at sex right now that you couldn't turn your mind off?  
-Nein, du warst fantastisch und ich liebe dich. -No, you were fantastic, and I love you. Ich habe nur kurz an die beiden gedacht... I just thought about these two for a second... - he answered me with his apologizing eyes.

I laughed and kissed him saying:  
-Ist ja gut... ich habe auch eben an die gedacht... -I'm kidding... I've just thought of them myself... -and then I quietly added, falling back into bed next to him and cuddling up to him:  
-Ich hoffe du lügst nicht! -I hope you're not lying! - Suddenly I was jumping off in bed:  
-Unser Frühstück! - Our breakfast!

Manu chewed his croissant, lying in bed and read the notes from the box: "100 reasons why I love you". He was smiling, commenting on some things and kept kissing me happy on the cheek or the hair or the temple. I sat in bed tightly snuggling at him. We were still naked and enjoying every minute of it. He told me when we finished breakfast:  
-Danke Liebling! ich bin begeistert! Nächstes mal bin ich dran mit den Zetteln. Ich bin nicht so einfallsreich wie du allerdings, aber ich tue mein bestes! -Thank you, my love! I'm delighted! Next time, it's my turn with the notes. I'm not as smart and creative as you, but I'll try my best!  
\- Heißt das etwa, dass du mich nicht genug liebst? -What does it mean that you don't love me enough? - I tried to play a grudge, just wondering.  
Manu put the tray aside and drew me into his arms, grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes with a loving look, saying:  
-Das heißt so auf gar keinen Fall! Du bist für mich alles! -It does not mean that by any circumstances! You are everything to me!  
And he immediately attracted me to a new kiss, which resulted in more and we ended up having sex again.

-Ich habe noch andere Überraschungen für dich, Schatz! - I have other surprises for you, darling! - I said laughing, getting out of bed and taking his hand trying to pull him out of it, too. - Sonst ist der Tag um und ich schaffe dir keine Freude mehr zu machen. -Otherwise, the day will pass and I won't have time to give you joy anymore.

Manu hugged me standing up and stroked my hair and back, saying softly and quietly:  
-Du machst mir bereits Freude, wenn du einfach da bist, für mich. -You bring me joy just when you're only with me, for me around.  
These words caused a fountain of happiness in me and I hugged him putting my head on his chest.  
After the shower and getting dressed, we both first grabbed our smartphones and feverishly started calling - as it turned out to be - the same person.  
-Wen rufst du an? -Who are you calling? - we asked each other in unison and immediately laughed. And suddenly Manu answered the phone:  
-Hallo Anya! Wie geht es? - Hi Anya! How are you?  
Anya was very surprised and even frightened when she saw that Manuel was calling. She thought, "Shit, Manuel? That doesn't promise anything good!" - and she replied anxiously:  
-Ja, Manuel hallo! -Ist was Lena passiert? -Yes, Manuel, hi! Did something happen to Lena?  
-Nein, alles gut hier. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Lara und Max geht. -No, we're fine. I was just wondering how Lara and Max are doing.

-Manuel! Wenn was wäre, hätte ich schon angerufen! Alles ist gut! Sie sind satt, frisch gewickelt, haben sich hier auf dem Boden hin- und her gerollt, ich habe mit den ausgiebig gespielt und jetzt schlafen sie auch wieder. -Manuel! If there was something, I would have called by now! Everything's great! They're fed, have got fresh diapers, rolling around on the floor back and forth. I've played with them for a long time and now they're sleeping again. - And she added with reproach:-Ihr solltet lieber die Zweisamkeit genießen und nicht an eure Kinder denken! Die kriegt ihr morgen früh punkt um 10 Uhr, da brauchst du keine Angst haben! Und ciao, Du hast noch einige Überraschungen zu kriegen! -You better enjoy each other's company and do not think about your children! You will have them tomorrow morning at 10:00 exactly. Don't worry! Ciao! You still get some more surprises!  
Anya spoke so loudly that me, standing next to Manu, heard it all and shouted into the phone:  
-Anya, I love you, my gold! See you tomorrow!  
-See you tomorrow, Lenochka! Enjoy your precious one there!  
-Aha! Sie weiß mehr als ich? Unfair! Erzählst du ihr wirklich alles? - Aha! Does she know more than me? It's not fair! Are you really telling her everything? - Manu asked me a bit hurt and with funny face  
I smiled and answered, lying:  
-Nicht alles. -Not everything, no.

In the day, we discussed our wedding, which guests we would like to see at the wedding, where and how we will do it. We were planning to register at the Gmund district hall in which Tegernsee is located. The church wedding was planned to take place in Munich, right in the Frauenkirche. That's what Manu wanted.  
-Ist das wirklich nötig, Manu? Wir können doch in der Kirche in deinem Ort heiraten? -Is this really necessary, Manu? We can get married in a church in your little town here! - I told him, but he was determined:  
-Ich heirate nicht mehr im Leben und das muss schön werden. -I'm not going to get married anymore in this life and it must be beautiful.

Afterwards he wanted a celebration in one of Munich's best restaurants, with family, friends, some players and Angelika among them all. When I heard her name, I wanted to say something, but I didn't dare to object. Of course my mother and Ira were already invited as well. We were also planning a honeymoon, which unfortunately might not take place right after the wedding, but only in June. After all, March was still in the midst of the Bundesliga. But our honeymoon trip in June to the Maldives, already as a family, seemed to us no less beautiful than in March, as it will also be our first family vacation. The truth is, I didn't believe in all of this yet. It seemed like a kind of utopia to me. I felt like this whole thing wasn't planned with me and him. That we were planning somebody else's wedding. I didn't even seem to realize what was going on at all.

For lunch, I served Manu his favorite salmon potato pancake dish. I called Marita the day before and asked her exactly how she prepared this dish for him and the recipe for his favorite pie from her. Marita was very happy with my call and my questions and was happy to tell me everything.  
-Mann, ist das lecker! Das schmeckt ja genau so wie bei meiner Mutter! Wie hast du das hingekriegt? Das ist unglaublich! So gut kann das nur sie! -Oh! It's incredibly good! It tastes like my mother's! How did you do it? This is impossible! Only she can make this dish so good!  
I smiled and kissed him, happy that the surprise succeeded.

In the afternoon, towards evening, I said suddenly, looking at my watch:  
-Na jetzt müssen wir aber los! - Oh, now we have to leave to have a good time!  
-Hä? Wohin? - Ugh? Where to? - Manu, who just got comfortable on the sofa, asked.  
I didn't answer anything, but I just went up and blindfolded him, put him in the car, and took him to a beautiful place, in the mountains, where he loved to go normally.  
-Entführst du mich? -Wirst du mich gleich dort umbringen? Ich würde an deiner Stelle warten, bis wir verheiratet sind, dann erbst du meine Millionen. -Are you kidnapping me? Are you going to kill me there? I'd wait for us to get married if I were you, then you'd get my millions. - He was joking and laughing. And I kept quiet, only singing the song of David Acekeyz "Kill a man" that was on radio.

When we got there, I pulled him out of the car.  
-Da bin ich aber gespannt, was jetzt passiert. Ich habe schon sehr viel Angst, Liebste! Wie niemals noch in meinem Leben. Machst du wenigstens noch heißen Sex mit mir, bevor du mich umbringst? -I'm burning with curiosity already about what's gonna happen. I'm more afraid than ever before in my life. Will you at least give me hot sex before you kill me? - Manu wasn't to stop.  
I laughed, put a picnic mat on the grass, put a thermos and two cups for coffee, two plates for his favorite pie that I baked according to his mother's recipe too and... after gently sitting him on the mat, I released his eyes from the bandage.  
Manu has whistled with delight:  
-Meine Güte! Was geht dann hier ab! Das ist ja meine Lieblingsgegend hier, und mein Lieblingskuchen! -Oh, my God! Wow! What's going on? This is my favorite place! And my favorite pie! - he exclaimed enthusiastically and added: - Und meine Lieblingsfrau! Dann ist ja alles gut und ich bleibe am Leben? -And my dearest woman! Then, is everything fine now and will my life be left to me?

I laughed my head off and said:  
-Das hängt davon ab, was du jetzt machst. -That depends on what you are going to do now. - and in saying so I tried to look at him as menacingly as possible.  
Manu immediately attracted me to him by holding me tight and pressing hard to my lips. I responded to his kiss with pleasure, and he immediately laid me on the mat, whispering to me in a husky voice:  
-Wenn jetzt nicht so kalt wäre, ich hätte dich gleich hier gefickt... -If it wasn't so cold, I would have shagged you right here.  
I rounded my eyes with such words and the desire filled me from head to toe straight away. Our lips merged into a new kiss and soon the passion overtook us and we found ourselves in the back of the car, where we satisfied our desire…

-Wir sind verrückt, weißt du das? -We're crazy, you know? - I gently held him under his arm when we later were sitting snugly on the mat, wrapped in plaids (he was in those which had been my Christmas present) and drinking coffee with a pie.  
-Nein, sind wir nicht. Wir sind nur sehr verliebt und genießen unseren Glück. -No. We are not. We are only very much in love and enjoy our happiness. - and then he suddenly added: - Oder doch! Bisschen schon. Zumindest ich. Alle Torhüter sind etwas verrückt. Und weil du mit mir bist, bist du es auch. -Or maybe it's even true. Probably a little. At least I am. All the goalkeepers are a little crazy. And since you're with me, so are you too.  
I shoved him in the side with my elbow and laughed. I felt as good as almost never in my life.  
-Der Kuchen schmeckt übrigens auch wie bei meiner Mutter! Wie kommt das? Hast du die Rezepte von ihr geklaut? -The pie is actually as good as my mom's! How so? Did you steal the recipes from her?  
-Warum klauen? Kann man etwa einfach nicht fragen? -Why would I steal ? Can' t I simply ask? - I wondered with a smile.  
Manu was shocked. He loved that I was in touch with his mother, he loved my surprises today, spontaneous great sex, and he was looking forward to continuing.  
-Und was bekomme ich jetzt? -And what do I get now? - he asked me affectionately hugging me after dinner in the evening.  
-Na was wohl? Du wirst echt nicht satt! Was du dir gewünscht hast und noch was schönes, hoffe ich... -Well, what do you think? You are so insatiable! That's what you wanted and something nice more, I hope... - I tenderly answered, hugged him by the neck and kissed him on the lips.


	44. Nothing can go wrong tonight already...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 Attention: Mature content! Not for readers under 16 y. o.

Lena:

I sat Manu on the couch to watch Netflix and gave him strict orders:  
-Guck was du möchtest, meinetwegen auch Porno, aber stehe hier nicht auf, bis ich wieder da bin". -"Look what you want, even porn, but don't stand up until I get back!"  
-Was passiert jetzt? Ich habe Angst! Dauert das lange? Warum kann ich nicht gucken, was du da machst? -What's going to happen now? I am afraid! How long will it last? Why can't I see what you're doing there? - He asked me questions, looking at me boldly and telling me all this when I was leaving the living room.  
"Oh, my God! He' s like a kid!" - I thought. - "But that's also why I love him so much!"  
-Überraschung! -Surprise! - I answered with a smile and closed the door behind me as I went upstairs.  
Manu mumbled only under his nose, smiling:  
-Eigentlich hasse ich Überraschungen... Aber heute kann nichts mehr schief gehen. Das Leben ist schön... -I actually hate surprises... But nothing can go wrong today anymore. Life is beautiful...

Upstairs I, singing a song, gathered water in the bathtub, adding aromatic oil to it, put two glasses of champagne on a small table that I brought from another room and opened a bottle, put a plate of fruit and nuts prepared today during lunch while Manu was cycling, put his bathrobe near the tub, took a shower myself, put on me a little of fragrant oil too, refreshed my cosmetics and put on a new beautiful black lace underwear, without a bra, only a shirt covering my ass and nice panties with stockings, as well as shoes on high heels. My legs became even longer and more attractive at once. I curled my hair more and left it loose, as I knew Manu loved it.I wore a beautiful silk black robe to all of this and went down to invite my lover.

******

It was seven in the evening and Anya didn't know what to do. Max had high temperature and she hesitated whether to call Lena and Manu or wait. The boy was restless and drank milk very poorly. An hour later he started screaming, his temperature had risen to 40 and Anya had already grabbed the phone to call. But she slowed down, remembering that Lena and Manu should be in the middle of their love evening, and she decided to give the baby first antipyretic. A few minutes later, however, she left Lara on Alex, to whom more or less calm girl still appealed more anyway, and went with Max to the clinic to see a doctor, as Max did not calm down at all. Lena once had left her the children's health insurance cards for the twins and a power of attorney authorizing Anya to act with the children at her own discreet discretion. She, before specially agreed to it with Manu, had made such a document for Anya one month after the birth of the children, in case something happened to her, and Manu also can not come immediately, because he is at the away match or something like that. With this power of attorney, Anya, whom Lena was known to trust 100%, can take the first necessary steps.

Lena:  
I took off my shoes briefly and came downstairs and quietly sneaked up to Manu sitting on the sofa and eating chips while watching some action movie. I covered his eyes from behind with my hands. He shuddered and grabbed one of my hands and kissed it, saying:  
-Mmmmm, du riechst so gut, Süße! -Mm-mm-mmm, you smell so good, my sweetie!  
These words made my body feel warm and I smiled with a gentle response:  
-Wenn du noch mehr davon riechen möchtest, musst du jetzt mitkommen. Oder ist dein Film interessanter? -If you want to smell even more of it, then you must come with me now. Or is your film more interesting?  
Manu immediately turned off the TV and looked at me all over with a curious look, who had already managed to put on the shoes again. He whistled and said:  
-Ich bin sehr gespannt, besonders, wie es darunter aussieht! -I'm burning with curiosity, especially the way it looks under your robe!

I smiled and I took his hand to take him upstairs. But he grabbed me in his arms and carried me, looking me in the eyes. I should have to say I was madly enjoying that moment, as it felt as if it was the first time. Manu wanted to put me in bed directly, but I objected:  
-Nein. Noch nicht ins Bett, darling! Zuerst gehst du bitte ins Badezimmer! -No. It's still not time for bed, darling! First you go to the bathroom! - I said, and I pushed him lightly into the bathroom. There I beautifully walked up to him and kissed him tightly pulling his T-shirt off, and gently stroked him on his shoulders already taking his belt. But he drew me to him to a new kiss and look for where my robe was tied with a waistband, and then I realized that I had to stop him.  
-Noch nicht mein Lieber! Später. -No my love! Later.

-Aber ich will jetzt! -But I want it now! -Manu tried to object to me, he' s already eager. I smiled, unbuttoned his pants and saw that what he said was true. Then I put a stool in front of him, sat down on it with my legs wide open, pulled his pants down, pulled his cock out, and began to act. Suddenly Manu forgot how to breathe and made a satisfied groan. I knew that he loved how I made those intimate caresses with my mouth to him, and when he put his hands on my head, he froze in a sweet anticipation and only stroked and scratched my hair. But soon he squeezed them tight intermittently breathing and I was already swallowing his sperm, which seemed to me the most delicious in life. I licked my lips by looking at him smiling and not letting him come to his senses, I ordered:  
-Was stehst du so rum? Hose weg und ab in die Wanne! -What are you standing there for? Pants away and in the tub!  
-Jawohl Chef! -Yes, boss! Yes, chef! - he answered with a grin and soon he was making pleasure sounds sitting in warm, fragrant foamy water.

I poured us some champagne and gave him a glass. I madly wanted to feel him again inside me, but I still held back from jumping into his bath to join him. It seemed as if he guessed my thoughts, because he asked me:  
-Baby, komm mit rein! Das ist zu groß ohne dich! -Baby, come to me. It's too spacious without you.  
-Nein. Heute ist das alles nur deins. -No. Today it's all yours. - I answered with a gentle smile and put my foot on the stool and thus exposed it completely naked, thereafter I almost totally emptied my glass of champagne. His gaze caught on lust, he drank out his champagne and asked in a lively manner, gently and kind of begging:  
-Tanz für mich Lena! Du weißt wie ich das liebe Baby! - Dance for me Lena! You know how much I love this baby!

I smiled and went quietly up to him, poured him some more champagne, and turning away from him I told our Google assistant:  
-Spotify, spiele sexy Musik! -Spotify, please play sexy music!  
And immediately I heard from the speaker a pleasant melody. I threw my robe aside and bent my head back, again putting my foot on the stool, I turned it to the side and walking along it with my hand down, I licked my lips again.  
\- Hey, Baby, let's go! - Manu chirked splashing in the bathroom so wildly that I turned around because I thought he'd jumped out of it. But he was still in the water and was smiling blissfully.

And I began to do what I knew how to do with perfection, what drove the crowds of men crazy at some point: smoothly moving and dancing to the music, bending my body like a snake, touching it with caress and giving Manu glances full of desire from her beautiful under long, thickly covered with mascara eyelashes. Manu bit his lip in anticipation, grabbed the edges of the bath observing everything with highest attention and waiting for what would happen next.  
Every now and then, as I pulled up my shirt, caressing my body, and slightly exposing my breasts, which nipples had become hardened by the excitement of the happening that could be seen through the shirt. Manu gave me a passionate look that I loved so much, and it encouraged me to continue. In the dance, standing with my back to him and swinging my hips, I took off my shirt and threw it to him. It landed on his face and he kissed it, smiling, and threw it aside, luring me with his finger to himself. I walked up to him and he rose from the bathtub a bit and kissed me tenderly on the stomach and then wanted to touch my breasts, but I slapped him on the hand, gestured him with my finger and said it wasn't time yet. I poured him some more champagne and kept dancing, patting myself on the butt and shaking up my head every now and then, from what, my long hair was flying in different directions. I knew very well how it all turned him on. Not just him, though, but me too.

-Lenochka, wie lange soll ich noch hier liegen? Ich will raus! Ich will dich! - Lenochka! How much longer do I have to lie here? I want to get out of here! I want you! - Manu begged me, looking at me with his blue eyes that I would follow to the end of the world.

*************

After arriving at the clinic where she worked too, Anya ran with still inconsolable crying Max directly to the pediatrician on duty. Her various connections there again helped her to achieve a quick doctor's consultation, in addition, she proudly showed the host nurse, whose surname was on Max's insurance card.  
-Ist das wirklich der Sohn von Manuel Neuer? -Is this really Manuel Neuer's son? - the nurse asked surprisingly widening her eyes.  
-Ja, ist er. Und er braucht dringend medizinische Hilfe! Also schnell! -Yes, he is. And he urgently needs a doctor's help, so hurry up! - Anya answered nervously, who was already quite worried if Max was all right. For her it was already a matter of course that Max was Neuer's son and she realized with great shock how normal she was already looking at all this. I mean, just to think that a year ago, she wouldn't have...

**********

Lena:

I was sitting already naked on Manu who was relaxed and lying on his tummy getting a lot of pleasure and giving him an erotic massage. He was gasping with pleasure and wanting more, and I enjoyed each and every one of those even gentle touches and felt like I was ready to do anything just to get him inside me as quickly as possible. My love for him knew no boundaries and I was ready for any sex and even anal if he wanted to have it. I climbed off of him to turn him on his back and caress his face, neck, chest and abdomen. But it was not like that. As soon as I got off him, he immediately drew me to him and greedily kissed me, stroking my back and buttocks and intimate body parts between my legs. I moaned and turned away from him to get on my all fours, and he entered me at once from behind. For a while, we both were and slowly but surely entered me there. The incredibly pleasant feeling gripped me as he began to move carefully. And suddenly my phone rang, which was lying on the night table next to me. We both stopped right away. The phone didn't want to stop ringing. Manu disappointingly sank down next to me, sighed and pronounced:

-Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? -Why exactly now?  
He and I have already seen with the edge of our eyes that it was Anya calling and we both knew to 100 % that it was important.  
-Yes, Anya! - I answered in a trembling voice. All the excitement was already gone like in wave of a hand, especially when I heard her worried voice at the other end:  
-Lenochka! I'm so sorry, I couldn't have done otherwise. Max and I are in Munich hospital. He doesn't feel well. You have to come. It's urgent. There's no way to calm him down.  
At that moment, I had the impression that my heart had stopped beating.

Since Manu had had some pretty quantity of champagne, I was the one driving. Manu was sitting next to me. We both kept silent and looked over and over again to each other. Anya said that the doctor thought Max had some kind of virus, for which no medication would help. Manu was calling Anya every ten minutes to check on his son. But she couldn't tell him anything new. He was still not to be comforted and the doctor said that he probably just wanted me.  
-Hey, Baby! Er hat nur hohes Fieber. Alles wird gut. -Hey, Baby! He's only got a high fever. It's gonna be okay. - Manu reassured me and himself. But there was a note of anxiety in his voice. The fact that Max had a fever that didn't want to sink, even with antipyretics, wasn't very calming, so neither of us as new parents were sure if everything would be okay.


	45. "My Manu..."

Lena:  
The road to Munich hospital seemed endless to me. So I just jumped out of the car when we finally pulled into the parking lot and I almost fell when I jumped out of the car. It was already dark and late and there was hardly anybody on the street that we could handle. I rushed to where Anya had told me on the phone, and Manu kept up with me. If he hadn't had any alcohol, Manu would have certainly outpaced me with his physical data.

We found Anya with Max in her arms, who - as she told us - has just fallen asleep from exhaustion. I hugged my friend gratefully and took my baby in my arms. He woke up right away and I laid him at my breast, after which he started sucking greedily.  
-Maximushka! What are you up to, what are you doing with us, huh? - I said gently stroking him on his little head, covered with delicate dark hair.

\- He has fever, 41. And it doesn't want to go down yet. - Anya said with a tired voice. She wasn't looking well. - I go home, guys. Lara woke up there, and she is crying, too. Alex is calming her so far, but I don't know how long it'll last.  
-Hat sie auch Fieber? -Does she have a fever, too? - Manu gave from himself dissatisfied and tired.  
His spoiled mood was clear to everyone in the room.  
-Nein. Bis jetzt nicht. Nur Unruhe. Vielleicht weil Max nicht da ist. -No. Not so far. Just anxiety. It's probably because Max isn't around either. - Anya replied. She became just an expert on babies from staying with them these hours. After waving with her hand at us to say goodbye, she ran out of the room. "My precious!" - I only thought with gratitude about my friend.

Soon Max was satisfied and not hungry anymore, snuggling at my breast he fell asleep peacefully in my arms. And Manu on my shoulder as well. And so I was sitting there for an hour or two. I wasn't feeling sleepy. At least until I felt that Max's fever was dropping. A nurse came in and measured his temperature. When she saw Manuel Neuer sleeping on my shoulder, she immediately made dazed eyes fully amazed and smiled. Admiration was written on her face.  
The nurse smiled in embarrassment once again and suggested that we move the baby to bed and lie down to rest for ourselves. We were in the family private room and we were not disturbed by anyone. At that moment I thought how good it was to be able to afford such a luxury. It's good to have money and to be able to pay for such things easily. Having someone else in the room and with another baby or child was clearly the last thing Manu and I wanted in this situation.

\- Er hat 37.2. -He has got 37.2. - The nurse told us and I sighed with relief. Then Manu woke up, and without opening his eyes properly, he muttered funny:  
-Wann fahren wir nach Hause Lenchik? Ich will nach Hause! Sehr sogar! -When are we going home, Lenchik? (that was my second diminutive name he had learned) I want to go home! I really want it!  
-Neuer! Dein Sohn füllt sich erst seit vor kurzem besser und du sehnst dich schon nach dem Zuhause? -Neuer! Your son is only feeling better recently, and you are already homesick? - I said with reproach and kicked him slightly in the side. But when I saw his guilty, tired and beautiful blue eyes looking into mine, I smiled. He seemed so sweet to me at that moment! And of course I understood him. Who didn't want to go home? But it was necessary to wait for tomorrow, the doctor's visit and the exact diagnosis to know when it was time to go home.

I remembered about Lara and called Anya. Luckily, she told me that our daughter had calmed down quickly again and that there was one less thing to worry about for us. And I even managed to close my eyes for about three hours. The rest of the time I was sitting there looking at my sleeping fiancé and my son and smiling. "Everything's gonna be okay," - I kept saying to myself. - "Manu... my love. You were right as always..."

The next morning, while Manu was going around to get us some "decent" breakfast (he was not satisfied with what we were brought even according to a higher standard), Max and I were visited by a doctor and Anya came with Lara too, who also immediately greedily started drinking my fresh mother's milk. Manu brought us delicious food: apart from coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice there were different buns, omelette, ham, cheese, chocolate cream, jam and yogurts.  
-Wo hast du denn das alles aufgetrieben? Das sieht ja wie im Hotel aus! - Where did you get all this? It looks like in a hotel! - I was surprised to ask and was really pleased.  
-Du stillst ja und muss gut essen. Und ich habe auch riesen Hunger! Nach all diesen Aufregungen... - You breastfeed and must eat well. And I' m also very hungry! After all these exciting experiences... - Manu replied by giving me a meaningful look.

After the examination, the doctor told us a very nice and unexpected thing: we can go home because our child has no dangerous symptoms and has nothing but a harmless virus! And even if the temperature rises again, nothing terrible will happen. The important thing is that it should stop rising after 2 days.

That's what happened indeed. Max's fever went up again that day to 40 and it dropped again early the morning. But Max seemed not to be bothered by this fever anymore. He smiled nicely at me, his daddy and his sister, and was even quite active...  
-Du hast mir mein Tag ruiniert, du Rabauke! -You've turned my day into ruins, you bandit! - Manu was joking at his son, picking him up and throwing him up in the air and catching back in his arms, which made the boy laugh or make sounds like laughter. Despite my dear man's known skills and reaction, my heart almost stopped a few times every time he did a flip. But trusting him 100%, I did not say anything, but only wanted to admire this nice communication of father and son, while playing at the same time on the floor with Lara. Lara was making funny noises under my nose and I was smiling at her, rubbing her puffy hands and kissing them. I was so curious about what she'd become when she grew up and who. Would she be a little bit like me or is she still more like her dad?

Later that night, when Manu and I were back in bed, of course, we could not return the same atmosphere that had been there last night before Anja called, and Manu sadly said:  
-I hope this wasn't the last day of your surprises in my life? And are we going to do this again, baby? That was good... - ...he sighed.  
-It all depends on how your surprises would be... - I answered with a smile. I was glad he liked it.  
-Oooh! My surprises! You're going to be spoiled in Austria to the fullest extent! You'll have lots of rest, food, relaxation and sex! I promise you that! Crazy sex. - Manu replied laughing, hugging me before I fell asleep.  
"That's interesting!" - I thought smiling in bliss, enjoying his smell like in our first night...

************************************************

I have wanted to go to a match again already for a long time, but it was always impossible. The last months of pregnancy, the first weeks and months after the birth of children. And it was only in December, when the twins were already 3.5 months old, that I finally managed to get to the last match of Bayern Munich of this year. And most importantly, Alex took up babysitting on himself this time all alone! Anya would have done that too, of course. She was not so frightened by her recent " incident " with Max that she would never agree to stay with our children again. It's just that she wanted to go to the match with me so badly too. Like me, she hasn't been to the Alliance Arena or any other game for a long time either. Manu had gone there earlier, as always, and I first came to Anya's place with the children, left them there and took my friend to the Alliance arena.

We both were in a more than perfect mood. The match promised to be hot after all. We played with RB Leipzig, who were also quite strong. And RB Leipzig scored us the first. Manu was very angry that he could not prevent the goal, although even God or another good goalkeeper could not hold this shot too. Anya and I looked at each other, bit our lips, grabbed each other's hands and watched what would happen next. "It doesn't mean anything yet. It's just the beginning," Anya told me, trying to ease the situation. But I knew what my goalkeeper was feeling right now and I was feeling with him. That I happened to get on TV cameras, and then on the social network, I only learned later, from Ira, who watched the match on TV. "You look so good, Lena! Even with your lip bitten! Ha-ha! Your motherhood makes you look even more beautiful!" - she said. Later, Gnabri scored against Leipzig, with the help of assist our clever hero Müller, and the score was even. Time was flying and soon the last nervous minutes of the match began: who would win? Suddenly, again there was one dangerous moment for our goal. I held my breath, closed my eyes a little and whispered: "Come on, Manushka (Manu's name in Russian cute form)! You can do it!" and Manu made a great save. Everyone applauded him, and I smiled being awfully proud. When I looked in the binoculars, I saw that he just looked at us and I waved to him, showing him: 👍

"My Manu", - I whispered. Anya hugged me and confirmed, - "Yeaaaaaah! He's wonderful Len! Your Manu! And you deserve him!" I looked at her with a smile, but I didn't think I deserved him at all. Then Lewandowski scored the next one and the final whistle sounded. Rejoicing over the victory, we rushed to congratulate the guys. Anya and I had a special pass to the players' areas. There were already some other girlfriends and wives of players. Lisa, who stood aside with someone, saw me first and waved at me, pointing at Manu. I didn't see him right away. After finally finding my love in the crowd, talking to Thomas lively, I ran up with Anya to him and hugged him.  
-Herzlichen Glückwunsch! - Congratulations! - I said to him, and Anya joined me. -Herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
We also congratulated Thomas and the other players.

-Ja, Manu war Klasse! Absolute Spitze! Wie immer! -Yeah! -Manu was just great! Absolute class! Absolute cool as always! - Thomas said enthusiastically.  
-Thomas, du hast auch klasse Vorlagen gemacht. Ohne dich geht's nicht! Ihr seid alle Klasse! -Thomas, you made a great assist, too! Without you, they can't do it! You've all done well! - Anya added with a bright smile. She was so happy to be in these premises again, and with the players. The last time we were here on a tour, of course, when there was no game.  
Manu hugged me around the waist with one hand and kissed me on the forehead, and Mülli said grinning:  
-Hurrah, hurrah! Bald ist die Hochzeit! Bald ist die Hochzeit! -Hooray! Hooray! There's a wedding coming up! There's a wedding coming up!  
And everyone was just smiling.

Soon we were sitting in the car and driving home to Anya's house for picking up the kids.  
Alex was a pretty good babysitter and we found them playing together on the floor, which was very helpful, because all I had to do was put them in their car seats and go. They fell asleep on the way, and I driving and talking on the phone with Manu ( who was also driving home at the same time, but in his car ) with Anya, discussing the match lively, with Ira and even with my mother, who after she had met Manu, also started watching football and even became a big fan of Bayern Munich and the German national team! Who would have thought that even a year ago!

Manu had arrived home first and already prepared dinner for us and had not forgotten to put a bottle of champagne in the fridge to celebrate today's victory and the beginning of the season break for Christmas and New Year holidays.  
How grateful I was to him when I entered the house and he took from me - being so tired - both babies and prepared them for bed. All I had to do was feed them and put them to sleep. Fortunately, tired of the heap of apparently great experiences in Anya's and Alex’ apartment, they fell asleep quickly and Manu and I had some time left for us. Not much time though, as we were both very exhausted and wanted nothing but to see the bed and fall asleep there.  
-Ich liebe dich! -I love you! - I whispered to him, stroking his back.  
-Ich liebe dich auch, Baby! -I love you too, Baby! - He whispered back and added: -Bald feiern wir unser erstes Weihnachten als Familie! Und danach sind wir im Paradis in Österreich! -Soon we will celebrate our first Christmas as a family! And after that we'll be in paradise in Austria!  
-Jaaaah. Yeaaaah. - I gave it to him. - Ich hoffe nur... -I only hope...  
-Was? Das wir genug Essen und Sex haben? -What? That we'll have enough delicious food and sex? - Manu muttered already almost sleeping.  
I smiled and finished the sentence:  
-Dass wir nach der Geschichte mit Max neulich überhaupt diese Reise machen können, ohne Kinder... That after this recent adventure with Max, we can go there at all, without children...


	46. Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this and other chapters with photos on wattpad too: https://www.wattpad.com/914044883-dreams-and-reality-chapter-46-austria

Chapter 46. - Austria

Lena:  
When Manu had told me back then on the terrace of his villa, announcing his surprise for me, that "there will be only us there, just for each other" I had no idea that he really had meant it. When we arrived this morning at a spa hotel in the Austrian Alps and I looked around, I did not notice any other guests. It was very quiet and deserted. Neither at lunch, nor in the swimming pools or on the outside was anyone but us and the staff.  
-Kommt noch jemand außer uns? -Will anyone else come but us? Hier ist irgendwie leer. Haben sie alle was besseres zu tun oder was? -It's kind of empty here. Do they all have better things to do or what? - I was wondering when we went out for a walk right after lunch, after we'd taken a look around the whole hotel area.  
-Wie kommst du darauf? Auf gar keinen Fall. -Where did you get that idea? Absolutely not! - Manu answered with a grin.

I was shocked. It turned out he had paid money to be us the only guests at the hotel these four days. Besides, the hotel owner was one of Manu's good friends and it was no problem to organize it.  
\- Eigentlich sind wir hier für uns allein...außer... Actually, we're the only ones here... except... - and that's when he didn't have time to finish his sentence.  
-Hello my sweeties! - There was a familiar voice behind us but speaking in English. It was Anya. She had just left her room with her eyes dazed. She always used English for pomp. Just like I did, she fell in love with this language as she learned it.  
\- Manuuuu! Was zum Teufel ist das denn hier!? Das ist ja ein Paradies auf Erden! Ich liiieebe dich! -Manuuuuuuuu! What the hell!? What the hell is this? It's heaven on earth! -Ich liiieebe dich! I adore you! - she exclaimed by throwing herself around Manu's neck. I only laughed, knowing Anya how she is. But Alex, who just came out of the hotel at that moment, didn't seem to feel funny at all. He coughed a bit and said:  
-Na ein bisschen easier, Anya! Ich bin dein Ehemann, nicht er! -Hey, hey,hey! Easy, Anya! I'm your husband, not him!

Anya just laughed and said:  
-Du sollst nicht immer so eifersüchtig sein, Alex! Manu gehört quasi zur Familie. Lena ist für mich Familie und Manu somit auch! -You shouldn't be so jealous, Alex! Manu, let us say, belongs to the family. Lena is family to me and so is Manu too.  
Alex only smiled skeptically and didn't answer anything.

Manu and I have mutually agreed to take Anya and Alex on a trip. After the last time when Max had got sick, we didn't want to take any more risks and part with the children for so long. Especially since this time it was 4 days and we were much further away than the last time. But Anya and Alex took over the kids basically so that Manu and I could have a good rest. They were with the kids in one of the lodges of the hotel complex, which was more designed for children, and we were in the other one, so we could practically not cross paths at all if needed so. Lara and Max totally and finally loved Anya and Alex and there was no problem leaving the children with them. It's only a question of for how long.  
But this time the kids were a little bit older - they were growing fast and every day - and could do without Mom and Dad for longer now, especially as they really adored Anya. And Anya adored them. "My little Neuers," she said affectionately. What can you do if Lara and Max were so much looking like Manu! But I was happy that they were.

Anya and Alex of course could also enjoy all the delights of a luxury spa hotel. While the kids were sleeping they went swimming and went to the sauna or for example to have a massage. They were good at replacing each other if necessary. Or they'd walk with strollers in the beautiful Alpine countryside. Anya was delighted at this mini vacation. And Manu and I were excited about ours. It's not like we can't watch the kids ourselves. It's just, first of all, Manu originally wanted us to spend time together. These four days should just be ours. We were supposed to take a break from the role of Mom and Dad, just plunge into a world of luxury and bliss.  
And if possible, these days should become unforgettable, leaving afterwards a lot of pleasant memories.

And the pleasant things in this hotel and around it were certainly in abundance. Like for example pools. There were plenty of them with water of different temperatures, without salt and with it.  
Right on the first day, as soon as the two of us were in warm water of one of the fascinating pools, Manu pressed me against the wall and began to kiss hot and tenderly. No one, as Manu said, was suddenly supposed to show up here, so we had a green light, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, even though I was looking at the door a little, and couldn't help but respond to his kiss. But I wanted nothing more in the world than him at the moment. The warm water was delightful and the wet Manu was even sexier than otherwise.

Well, we've never had sex in a pool before. Although Manu also had a pretty big pool on one of the terraces, and in the summer I even swam in it with my pregnant belly, but sex... None of us had and idea to have sex there during my pregnancy, or immediately after the birth of children, when it was still warm. There were just other problems. So it was new, at least for me, and exciting. Manu pulled my swimsuit down and unceremoniously lifted one of my legs, hotly whispered how he loved and wanted me, gently entered me, making me immediately moan in bliss and I basically stabbed my nails in his skin on the back. We reached the peak of our lust almost at once again, though, and unfortunately for both of us so, very quickly.  
-Wir wiederholen das mal wieder. -We'll do it again. - he whispered in my ear with a smile, still breathing hard and regaining to back himself after the pleasure. - Das war doch schön, oder? -That was great, wasn't it?   
-Jaaaaaaa. -Yeeeeaaaaah. - I whispered back to his chest, kissing it, still being in bliss too. -Das war sehr schön. Ich liebe dich! -It was very nice. I love you! - And I thought: "It's a good thing that nobody came in!"  
-Ich dich auch. -I love you, too. - He answered. Our eyes met and we kissed gently.  
In the end, we really enjoyed this nice activity in the pool again the next day.

There were various treatments in the hotel: wraps, various massages, thalassotherapy, saunas, mud baths and a lot more. I tried almost everything and was delighted. Manu was happy to see how I gradually showed signs of relaxation and calmness on my face.

We barely saw our kids. Anya and Alex had no problems with them and we all had enough of spending an hour and a half a day with them together. Everyone was enjoying on the full program, including the kids who especially loved swimming in the pool. Anya even put them under water to try diving, explaining: "Let them develop their lungs and love the water in general already from an early age!"

In between cases, Manu and I, of course, were enjoying madly beautiful and hot love in our room. The relaxing treatments and our carefree attitude encouraged us to try something new and experiment on it. We also finally succeeded in anal sex, to Manu's delight (although I liked it too).  
We were lucky this time and nobody disturbed or interrupted us and we were just enjoying. We enjoyed everything and above all, each other's company to the fullest. At first Manu practically didn't let me please him with anything what had to do with sex. Above all, he tried to make me feel good and literally read all my wishes from my lips. But I couldn't help but respond to him the same way and soon ignored his denial, also seeing a lot of desire in his eyes. For example, one morning when we were lying naked in bed and I woke up first, I just climbed under the blanket and gave him a blow job. That's what made him go into total ecstasy and say:  
-Oh Baby! Ich möchte jeden Morgen so aufwachen! -Oh, baby! I wanna wake up like this every morning!

Or I gave him an erotic massage for two nights in a row, just saddling him up and not letting him say a tone, being all filled with pleasure. I loved to listen to his moans and see his buzzing face when I did him all sorts of pleasures. How could I say no to all that?  
-Ich bin wie im Paradies mit dir Baby! -I'm like heaven with you, baby!- he whispered to me after such minutes, softly biting my ear.  
And I would respond by kissing him on the neck:  
-Ich auch, mein Süßer! Ich auch... - Me too, my honey! Me, too...

We also spent a lot of time outdoors. The area there was of undescribable beauty. Manu even taught me a little skiing. Even though I wasn't a very capable student in this sport, I still got a lot of good emotions. He himself mainly preferred snowboarding and also quite enjoyed the wide open spaces in the snow-covered mountains.  
We took a lot of photos for memories, some of which we even posted later on Instagram.

On the third day Manu asked to go snowboarding alone, and I spent time with the twins. So he had a couple of minutes for himself and his sport. He said, smiling and kissing me when he left the hotel:  
-Ich bin in Stunde wieder da, danke Schatz! Du bekommst von mir später eine Extraportion Streicheleinheiten. -I'll be back in an hour, thank you, darling! You'll get an extra dose of caress from me later. - and he winked at me.  
I smiled back at him and wished him the best fun.  
After two and a half hours, he still wasn't back. And I started to get a little worried. "Did he forget the time?" I dialed his number, but nobody answered. "Shit!" - I thought.  
-Lena, look, the weather forecast says there' s a landslide danger in our area today! And snowstorms! - Anya said with a horrible widening of her eyes, showing me the news on the screen of her smartphone. - And what if...?

I got scared out of my mind, especially when I looked out the window and saw a storm going on. Then I ran straight to the hotel manager to ask what I could do. Mr. Weidel, as his name was, was also very worried and replied:  
-Das ist wirklich etwas zu lange für ihn. Normalerweise ist er in 1.5-2 Stunden spätestens da. Ich fahre mal los um zu gucken. Ich weiß wo er normalerweise fährt. - This is really a bit long for him. Usually he's already here in 1.5-2 hours at the latest. I'm going to go look. I know where he usually rides.

-Ich möchte mit! - I want to go with you! - I asked for it.  
-Nein, das ist bei dem Wetter zu riskant. Es reicht schon, dass ich hinfahre und dass manu dort draußen ist. Sie haben Kinder! -No. -That's too risky for this weather. It's enough that I'm on my way there and that Manu is out there somewhere too. You have children! - He objected and went to get in the car.

I returned to Anya without a face on me and she took me in her arms whispering:  
-Everything will be fine, don't worry!  
And she looked at Alex with anxiety, as if looking for confirmation, who was playing with the children to distract them from their anxious mother.  
And their mother didn't know where to turn, where to go, rushing in here and there, thinking god knows what. It had been another hour since Mr. Weidel had left, and the storm outside the window had quieted down and I was looking out of the window at the parking place with tears in my eyes. Manu left on foot, so his car was standing there. And I was waiting for Mr. Weidel's car, praying to all the gods in the world that only existed.

And after another agonizing half hour, my wait was finally over! It was already dark outside and the hotel owner's car drove into the parking lot lit by lights. Without my jacket, I flew outside, not saying a word to anyone. My heart was racing: I didn't know what I would see. As I ran up to the car, I saw Manu sitting in the passenger seat in front, and I sighed with relief. He looked as usual, only his face was red, probably still recovering from frostbite.  
I quickly opened the car door and threw myself into his arms. - Manu!  
Before he could answer anything to me, Mr. Weidel started:

-Alles gut. Ihm ist nichts schlimmes passiert, außer, dass er sich den Fuß etwas umgeknickt hat. Er hat sich auch verlaufen! Wegen dem Schneesturm hat er kaum was gesehen. Und sein Handy war leer. Dann wollte er zu einer Hütte laufen, die er kannte. Aber es hat so was von alles voll geschneit, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er ist. Ich habe ihn nur per Zufall auf der Straße gesehen, wo ich mit ihm gar nicht gerechnet habe. Da ist er grade drauf gekommen, als ich darauf fuhr, aus dem Schnee. Wir hatten beide Glück. -Everything is fine. Nothing serious happened to him except that he twisted his leg a little. And he got lost! He didn't see much because of the snowstorm. And his cell phone died, the battery. Then he was going to a house he knew there in the mountains. But there was so much snow, bad visibility, he didn't know where he was anymore. I just happened to see him on the road where I really didn't expect to find him. When I was driving down that road, he just came out of the snow like out of nowhere. We both had luck. - Mr. Weidel explained to me and I thanked him warmly.  
Together with him, we helped the limping and still silent Manu enter the hotel. There in the foyer he finally said, addressing his friend:  
-Ich bin in deiner Schuld, Alfred! Vielen Dank nochmal! -I'm in your debt, Alfred! Thank you very much again!  
-Nein, du hast deiner Freundin zu danken. Sie kam zu mir zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. -No, you should thank your girlfriend. She came to me on time. - Alfred answered.  
Manu smiled and gave me a big hug, kissing me on the head.

Later that evening, after the specialists examined his leg and to our great relief said that it was nothing to worry about and in a couple of days he would run like a hare again, we were lying in bed hugging tightly. When I got my extra dose of caress - even if in a quite modest way - and still recovering from shock, I quietly spoke:  
-Manu, tue mir bitte sowas bitte nicht mehr an! Ich werde das nicht mehr überleben. - Manu, please don't do this to me anymore! I won't survive it one more time.  
He kissed me on the forehead and responded seriously:  
-Auf gar keinen Fall, Liebling! -Not by any chance, darling! Absolutely not... -Nächstes Mal schaue ich mir lieber die Wetter-App vorher an und lade das Handy voll... -I'd better watch the weather app next time and I'll charge my iPhone battery.

Everything's fine that ends fine.  
Manu's surprise - apart from the incident of his disappearance with the snowboard - was a glorious one and nobody wanted to leave. But this hour has come, and now we were standing in the parking lot, all a little sad. We hold happy Lara and Max in our arms - who as if they were feeling that we are going home - and we say goodbye to Anya and Alex, thanking them for their wonderful help.  
-Ah! Wie gut es war! Vielen Dank, Manu! -Ah! How good it was! Thank you, Manu! - Anya told Manu deep in her emotions throwing herself at his neck and added, leaving him again:  
-Ich finde, dies sollte spätestens in einem Jahr wiederholt werden.-I think it will have to be repeated in a year at the latest.  
-Warum nicht? Eine gute Idee! -Why not? -Why not? That's a good idea! - Manu answered with a smile and looked at me questioningly.  
-Ja gerne! -Yes, I'd love to! - I answered with a smile and added: - Aber dann bitte ohne Verschwinden im Schnee! - But please just only without disappearing in the snow!


	47. Only yours?

Lena and Manu's wedding was only a month away. 

That day Lena was with Anya at the wedding dress salon at the fitting. She was shivering with excitement and had no idea how she would hold on at the wedding. When she saw herself in the wedding dress, she just couldn't believe her eyes it was her. And when she thought of who she was going to go marry, she couldn't believe it at all and was getting a little dizzy from being so happy.  
-Wow! You're gonna look awesome! That's just great! Manu will die on the spot when he sees you in that dress! You get the right hairstyle and you're perfect!

Lena was smiling, but she was looking critically at herself in the mirror. Her figure returned completely to the old again, thanks to her unwavering, constant and resolute diligence in the gym. She was looking even better, more feminine. She was served by the director of the best wedding salon in Munich now, who already knew from Anya who the bride's groom was.

-Könnte man hier ein bisschen enger machen und hier etwas kürzer? -Can we make it a little narrower here and a little shorter here? - Lena asked her, pointing to some spots on her wedding dress. It was one of three of her wedding dresses that Anja persuaded her to wear. "One dress for the registry office, one for the church and one for the restaurant and the party. That's at least. And one more, just in case," her words were.   
-What other case? - Lena was surprised asking.  
-What if one dress tears? Something breaks... ? - Anya answered her, but still didn't convince Lena to buy another outfit, because the money was already spent immensely. Even though Manu told her that she could spend as much as she wanted and that only if the amount would reach a million, she'd have to ask his permission, Lena still did not want to exagerate spending so much of the money of her future husband. She didn't want any expensive dresses at all, and she didn't want to spend money on it. She didn't have much money anyway. But Manu wanted ot and even asked Anya to help persuade her. Lena just got mad seeing the prices.  
One wedding designer dress already cost about 4000 euros! But it was certainly a breathtaking beauty. And the salon director was working on final touches of it now:  
-Das würde ich nicht machen Frau Neuer... Entschuldigung! Frau Ulyanova. -I wouldn't do that, Mrs. Neuer... Oh! Excuse me! Mrs. Ulyanova! - the director suddenly recollected She had some problems pronouncing Lena's last name and was also impressed by the fact which person she was serving.

Lena and Anya looked at each other and smiled. 

-Get used to it my beauty! Get used to it! - Anya told to her friend meaning her future last name. 

-Das liegt so perfekt an Ihrer Talie und hier öffnet sich nur soviel von Ihrer Haut, was für die Kirche passend wäre. Und die Länge ist die beste auch. Das macht insgesamt einen hervorragenden Blick. Sie werden an dem Tag von der ganzen Welt angeschaut. Alle werden über Sie reden. Sie sind eine wunderschöne Frau und einfach perfekt und werden so auch wirklich perfekt aussehen. Glauben Sie mir! Ich spreche aus der Erfahrung. -This sits so beautifully at your waist, and here only so much of your skin opens up for show exactly what is suitable for church. And the length is also the best. On the whole, you're looking great in it. The whole world will be watching you that day. Everyone will be talking about you. You're a beautiful woman and just perfect and that way you'll look really more than perfect. Believe me! I speak from experience.  
Lena thanked her and decided to agree with the specialist. Anya was completely agree with the director too. And after taking off this luxurious dress, she asked:

-Wann kann ich das Kleid und die anderen beiden abholen? -When can I pick up this dress and the other two?

The director was a little surprised to hear that and replied:  
-Das wird Ihnen direkt geliefert. 1 Woche vor Hochzeit. An welche Adresse soll das gehen? -You'll get everything delivered right home. One week before the wedding. What address would you like the delivery to?

The friends decided that the dress for the registry office should be sent to the address of the villa in Tegernsee, and the church wedding dress and party dress to the Munich apartment of Manu and satisfied they left the salon.

At home, Lena was met by her dear groom exhausted by twins. They were hanging around Manu's neck and shouting something funny in their baby language. Lena took Max in her arms and kissed her loved boyfriend.

-Hey mein Schatz! Wie war's? -Hello, my love! How was it? - she asked him by hugging his neck and meeting him with her lips tenderly.

-Die beiden haben sich anscheinend entschieden, mich fertig zu machen. Zuerst haben sie gleichzeitig in die Windel gemacht. Solange ich Max wickelte, ist Lara in die Ecke zur Steckdose gerobbt. Wir müssen dringend alles babysicher machen! So musste ich Max liegen lassen und zu Lara hin. Währenddessen ist Max weggerollt und hat auf den Fußboden gepinkelt. Dann hatten sie gleichzeitig nach ihren Gläschen geschrien und schau mal wie ich jetzt aussehe, nachdem ich sie gefüttert habe! Voll von Karottenpüree! - These two have obviously decided to get me dead. First, they filled the diapers at the same time. While I was changing Max's diaper, Lara crawled into the corner to reach the electric socket. We need to do everything in the house babysafe now so the kids are safe too! So I had to leave Max and run to Lara. Meanwhile, Max rolled aside and made pee on the floor. Then they screamed from hunger at the same time and look how I look like now after feeding them! All covered in carrot puree! - jabbered Manu goggle-eyed.  
-Sei froh, dass er das nicht auf deinen teueren Teppich gemacht hat! -Be glad he didn't do a pee on your expensive carpet! - Lena said laughing and hugging Manu. And then she added, putting her forehead on his chest:

-I love you! 

-I love you too... - He whispered to her in response in her own language, which made her smile. She loved it when he spoke to her few words in Russian. It sounded so sweet from his lips, with a terrible accent that she adored madly.

Manu happy that Mom is home and he can finally go to the toilet in peace, quickly disappeared behind the door of the toilet room. 

Lena just smiled and greeted the children properly:

-Hello, hello! -My sweet bandits! Have you tortured your daddy? Well done! I love you guys.

Later in the evening, Manu was completely exhausted and he was glad to finally go to sleep. When Lena was not at home that day because she was in Munich, from 10 a.m. to 3 p.m. and in addition to the wedding salon she was still at Anya's house and other shops and places, he got very tired during this time alone with the children. When he kissed her on the cheek and turned on his side to sleep, he pronounced tiredly in Russian:  
-Dobry notchy Baby! (Night Night Baby!) 

Lena, who had just put on a new, beautiful lingerie after the shower, asked with a note of resentment in her voice, hugging him from behind and slightly throwing her leg over him:

-Wie gute Nacht? Willst du mich nicht? -What? Already a good night? Don't you want me?  
-Baby, wie kannst du sowas sagen! Ich will dich immer! Auch wenn ich dich nicht sehe! -Baby! How can you say that? I want you always! Even when I don't see you! - he objected by turning to her and kissing her on the forehead.

-Na dann... -Well then... -Beginning to stroke his chest and kiss his neck, Lena said gently.

-Wollen wir lieber morgen früh? -Let's do it tomorrow morning! - he pronounced sleepy, but noticed that he was excited by her touching and caressing. Especially when Lena, ignoring his words, began licking his ear, neck, shoulders with her tongue and gently caressing the lower abdomen. He closed his eyes and made a slight groan. Lena smiled and asked, continuing and intensifying her caresses, moving her lips down from his nipples to his belly, thus causing an excited tremor in his body:

-Sicher? - Are you sure?

In response, she received only a new groan of pleasure and his hands grabbed her head, directing her rather to the lower place where he wanted to feel her lips most…

-Oh! Lena... - he only could whisper, when she was finally with her mouth where he was most waiting it, and soon a mad pleasure covered him.

And when minutes later Lena was already moving in ecstasy riding him, they soon found a stunning peak of pleasure together, strong and beautiful... 

\---------------------------------

Somewhere one week and a half before the wedding, Lena lay down in the afternoon with the kids for a nap, giving all three of them a quiet hour. Manu was at the Bayern Munich open training session.   
And suddenly she dreams again about the blonde with whom Manu had a quicky sex while being at the away match, when she, Lena, was staying pregnant at home. Lena had already forgotten about it, but that dream made her think about it again. 

In the dream, for some reason, this horrible blonde was licking boldly on Manu's face, who - in addition - was completely nuts about it. Suddenly she was already shagging with him and laughing in her (Lena's) face, screaming:  
"Do you think he's just yours, you naive fool?"...😮

Lena jumps up all sweaty from this nightmare, not quite realizing anything. "Manu can't have someone else now, before the wedding?" - she thought in horror and bit her lip... But remembering their last hot nights, she just swept those negative thoughts away. They were so happy together now. 

\----------------------------

Before the start of an open training session, smiling contentedly Manu were handing out invitations to a men's party the day before his wedding- a bachelor party - to his teammates to his left and right in the locker room.  
The guys were joking and rejoicing for their captain. 

-Diese Ehe muss jetzt länger halten, Alter! -This marriage must last longer, old man. - said one.

-Die Frau ist Hammer! Die will ich selbst heiraten. -This woman is fire! I want to marry her myself. - said the other one. 

-Endlich ein perfekter Abschluss. Kinder hast du schon. Jetzt kommt die Ehe! - Finally the perfect ending. You already have kids. Now comes the marriage!

-Nee, nee, nee! Da sollen noch ein paar mehr Kinder kommen! Wir brauchen noch ein paar gute Fussballer beim FC Bayern! -No, no, no! Let them have a couple more children! We need some more good players in FC Bayern! - added another one.

Manu was just smiling and did not comment on anything. He was very happy.

When the training was over, he went to the fans give a couple of autographs. One girl there with blonde hair, who gave him a photo to sign, seemed familiar to him, but he quickly forgot about it, answering some questions from people in line.

When he went down to the garage to get in his car and was walking towards it, he took out his iPhone to call Lena and tell her he was heading home now. As he was walking and looking at the display, he didn't notice the girl standing at his car.

-Hallo Manuel! -Hello Manuel! - She greeted him calmly. 

He almost dropped the phone out of his hands and looked up.

-Lange nicht gesehen. Nicht wahr? Du siehst jetzt noch geiler aus. Noch mehr sexy und cooler. -It's been a long time. Isn't it? You look even hotter. Even more sexy and cooler.

That was the same girl who just got an autograph from him in line. That's when Manuel recognized her. It was the same blonde girl from the hotel in Nürnberg on the away match, when Lena was still pregnant. 

-Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Ich habe dir bezahlt, damit ich dich nie wieder sehe! War das etwa zu wenig? Und wie bist du hierher reingekommen? Ist doch alles überwacht! -What the hell are you doing here? I paid you so much so I wouldn't see you again! Wasn't that enough? And how did you get in here? It's all guarded here! - Looking around and relieved to see that no one else was in the garage, Manu quietly hissed on her, feeling the anger growing inside. Not waiting for her answer, and afraid to be seen with her this second, he quickly pushed her into the car in the backseat, where darkened windows were, so that no one could see her and got into the car in his seat, turned to her waiting for an explanation.

-Na. Eine Genehmigung zum Reingehen zu bekommen unterschrieben von dir ist nicht zu schwer nachzumachen. -Well, it's not that hard to get a forged and signed by you permit to enter here. - she replied with a pretty smile.

-Veronika! Was soll das? Verdammt noch mal! Ich heirate in wenigen Tagen! Ich brauche jetzt erst recht keine Probleme! -Veronika! Bloody hell! What's this all about? I'm getting married in a few days! And the last thing I need right now is trouble! - Manuel said annoyingly suddenly remembering for some reason even her name.

-Du warst genauso toll leidenschaftlich damals aber viel viel süßer zu mir als wir Liebe gemacht haben! -You were just as super passionate back then, but much more gentle with me when we made love. - she answered offended, but gently at the same time.

Manu started the engine of the car and drove out of the garage, saying:

-Ich lasse dich an der übernächsten Kreuzung aussteigen und möchte dich bitten, nicht mehr vor mir aufzukreuzen. Es war eine einmalige Sache und ich habe dir bezahlt, dass du deinen Mund hältst und ich dich nicht wieder sehe. -I'll drop you off at two crossroads and I ask you not to show up in front of me again. It was a one night thing and I paid you to keep quiet about it and not to see you anymore.

-Das letzte war nicht abgemacht. Aber egal. Ich habe dir was zu sagen Manuel. -The last one wasn't a clause in the treaty, but it doesn't matter. I have something to tell you, Manuel. - Veronica said calmly.

-Was denn? -What is it? - He was irritably losing patience

-Ich habe vor einem Monat entbunden. Das ist ein Mädchen. Heißt Luisa. -I gave birth a month ago. A girl. Her name is Luisa.

\- Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber was habe ich damit...? -Congratulations! But what do I have to do with this...? - Manuel started talking, but then he got sick from a sudden guess shooting through his head and he said:

-Das kann nicht sein. Wir haben doch... -This can't be. We used...

-Der Gummi ist gerissen. Das habe ich dir nicht gesagt... Auch dann nicht, als ich wusste, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich wurde ja bezahlt und sollte schweigen... - The preservative had torn. I didn't tell you. And even then, when I found out I was pregnant. I mean, I was paid to keep quiet...


	48. Do you think my love is in ruins?

On the day Veronica appeared at Säbener Straße, Lena called Anya to talk about different things and, of course, to share her excitement about the upcoming wedding. Absolutely! One and a half weeks left... Her gorgeous dresses had already arrived and she kept touching them and admiring them while she had no idea how emotionally she would survive the day.  
-All right, Lenok! If you faint, there'll be someone to catch you and make you feel good again. I'll be there for you, too, after all.  
And they laughed. They're both still not fully believing in what's been happening.

Lena's mother was about to fly in from St. Petersburg, specially for the wedding and stay a little bit more. The future mother-in-law will come right on the wedding day. Manu's father did not approve of this marriage and therefore was not going to come. But today Lena received a call from literally sobbing Ira, who said that she unfortunately will not be able to come to the wedding, as she has got a very important project at work and she must be there. She had a very responsible position. And her boss won't let go.  
-Lenaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna die! I just have to be there! Whyyyyyyyy? Why does this stupid project come up now? Couldn't it have been a week later?! - she was yelling at the phone! - My boss even returned me the ticket money! Imagine that!  
That's what Lena wanted to lament to Anya about when she called. Anya calmed her friend down:  
-Don't worry too much. Maybe it's for the best. You know that when she's around, something happens. The last time she flew in, Manu proposed to you. It's certainly good. But five years ago, when she came to the concert with us, there was a terrible fight next to us and one guy had to be hospitalized. Why would you want such surprises at your wedding?

Lena said yes and answered:  
-Still too bad, Anya. She is still a good friend of mine.

Manuel was in shock and stopped the car the first chance he got. "Verdammt" "Shit!" - he thought. - "Davon habe ich echt mein ganzes Leben geträumt" "This is all I've ever dreamed of."  
-Willst du vielleicht deine Tochter jetzt sehen? Dann kannst du mich auch nach Hause bringen. - Maybe you want to see your daughter now? Then you could take me home. - Veronika said with a smile and rejoicing at the effect she made on Manuel.

-Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Aber ich gehe nicht rein. Du holst mir das Kind raus. -I'll take you home. But I won't come in. You'll bring me the baby. - Manuel cut her off quite coldly.

Veronica snorted a nasty snort. Apparently she had some other plans. But she nodded, thinking positively that maybe not everything was lost yet.  
-Mach dir keine Gedanken! Es passt alles mit dem Zeugungstag. Und du warst der einzige ... -Don't you think anything of the sort! Everything fits by the date of conception and you were the only one..." she said.

It was Manuel's turn to give a snort and he thought: "Das würde ich jetzt auch sagen" - "I would also say that now if I were you".  
It was a mess in his head and he had to do something urgently. "Lena!" - thought he in panic and quickly dialed her number. When she answered the phone, he tried to speak as calmly as possible, even though he was desperate inside:  
-Baby! Ich verspäte mich etwas. Ich muss noch bei Leon vorbeikommen. Er wollte mir noch was wichtiges zeigen und was mit mir besprechen. - Baby! I'm going to be a little late. I still have to stop by Leon's. He wanted to show me something very important and talk to me about something else. - Manu was making up desperately, hoping that Lena wouldn't ask any unnecessary questions.  
And... she didn't ask ... She was all in a sweet feeling, full of excitement and fuss and bother about getting married to the man of her life, the father of her children.  
He heard her tender voice and felt pain for - as he thought - he could not tell the truth, at least now:

-Okay. Wir vermissen dich schon hier sehr. Bleibe dort nicht zu lange bitte. -Okay. Well, we really miss you here already. Please don't stay there very long.  
-Ich verspreche, meine Liebe, dass ich mich beeile. - I promise, my love, that I will hurry up.  
He smiled when he said "my love", knowing that Veronica was listening and wanted to make her clear who was who and put everything in its place for her.  
-Aber bitte sich nicht zu doll beeilen! Fahre lieber vorsichtig! - But, please, don't be too fast! Better drive carefully! - Lena said and they said a nice goodbye to each other.  
With a sigh she returned her attention to their wonderful babies, telling her daughter and her son:  
-Your daddy will come home later. He has things to do…

Lara even wrinkled her nose listening to her mother. And Lena laughed, thinking, "She's got it from me... and how attentive she is! ". The child of seventh moths rather did not understand, what exactly her mom said about her dad, but from the intonation - and seeing a slight disappointment in her mom's voice - Lara was able to catch that with Daddy something is not quite right... ".

Manuel called even briefly Leon and asked to "cover" him, without explaining anything, and then looked irritably at Veronica so that she wondered, but trying to make his voice as soft as possible and even smiling and saying:  
-Was? Als ob ich nur die einzige an allem Schuld habe! -What? As if I were the only one to blame!  
Manu didn't object anything. He knew he'd made a mistake, he was too weak to resist her that night, and now he must probably pay dearly for it. But this situation with Veronica and the child pissed him off, preventing him from returning to his loved ones at home and continuing to enjoy the feeling of the coming wedding and the life that had given him Lena and two wonderful children in general.

-Ich heirate in einigen Tagen. Denke nicht, dass dein Kind mich davon abhalten kann.- I'm getting married in a few days and I don't think your child would stop me doing it. - He answered dry. Saying it, he was quickly typing on his iPhone to someone: "Absolut geheim!" "Top secret!"

-Das ist auch dein Kind, lieber Manuel! Und ich habe Luisa alleine diese Monate versorgt, ohne Hilfe von den anderen. Ich hatte keine Zeit, in Angelegenheiten deines Privatlebens zu einblicken. Keine Ahnung gehabt, dass du heiratest. -That's your child too, dear Manuel! And I've taken care of Luisa all these months alone, without help. I didn't have time to examine your personal life. I had no idea you were getting married. - she replied a bit offended, trying to keep her voice and intonation within pleasant limits.

The answer "OK" appeared on the display and Manuel started the car again, addressing Veronika without even looking at her: "OK":  
-Adresse? -Address?  
-Sie ist sehr süß, die Kleine... Du wirst sie mögen... -He's very sweet, our baby. You'll like her... - Veronika said it almost singing, without giving up and told Manuel her address. She wanted to sit in the front seat with him so badly and she bit her lip. She really liked him and wanted her and Louise to be part of his life by all means. She wanted a real family, too. And she was so glad that she got pregnant those days and gave birth.

They were both quiet while being on the road. Veronica was afraid to say anything unnecessary, and Manuel did not want to talk at all. Again he were cursing himself for sleeping with her last year, and his thoughts were busy with other things than talk.  
When they arrived at her house at the address given, he turned to her and nodded to let her do what they had agreed on. But Veronica must have had other plans. She smiled and touched his shoulder, asking gently:  
-Willst du vielleicht doch noch reinkommen? Ich muss das Baby ja erstmal anziehen, um raus zu bringen. Das ist ja so kalt... Und ich habe mit der Babysitterin gerade telefoniert und sie sagte, das Baby schläft grade so schön. - Maybe you'd like to come in after all? I have to dress the baby first to go outside with her. It's so cold... And I just talked to the nanny, and she said the baby is sleeping so well now.  
Manuel told strictly  
-Ich freue mich echt auf das Treffen mit deiner Babysitterin oder was meinst du? Ich hoffe, von mir und dem Baby weiß keiner, wie vereinbart. -I'm really looking forward to seeing your nanny, or what do you think? I hope no one knows about me and the baby, as we agreed.  
Veronica bit her lip.  
He raised his eyebrows questionably and added, looking stricter at her:  
-Es tut mir leid, aber bringe bitte die Kleine zu mir raus. -I'm sorry, but could you please bring me the baby here?  
Manuel smiled, though, when the proud Veronica returned a few minutes later, carrying a pretty baby in a pink jumpsuit. The girl cried until she saw Manuel. He remembered immediately Lara and Max as they were born, how tiny they too had been for the first few weeks and how helpless they were like this bundle on his hands. His bundle? With this thought, he felt uncomfortable.  
-Schau mal! Sie hat Papa gesehen und gleich ruhig geworden! -Look at this! -She saw Daddy and immediately calmed down! - Veronica joyfully exclaimed, immediately seated cheekily in the passenger seat of the car near Manuel and remained there, seeing that he did not mind.  
-Hör auf mit dem Papa! Ich werde die Vaterschaft nicht annehmen, solange ich nicht zu 100% weiß, dass es mein Kind ist. Erst wenn das bestätigt ist, werde ich für das Kind mit sorgen. Aber anonym. Ich habe schon eine Familie und will nicht, dass dieses Mädchen jeweils von mir was weiß. -Stop it with this daddy thing! I won't admit paternity until I'm 100% sure it's my child. Only when it's confirmed I'll take care of the child. But anonymously. I already have a family, and I don't want this girl ever to know anything about me as her father.

Veronika bit her lip again with a resentment. She swallowed, saying:

-Schau mal! Sie sieht dir so ähnlich! Die Augen, der Mund... - Look! She looks so much like you! Eyes, mouth... - But when she saw Manuel's significant gaze, she immediately got upset and asked knowing already what the answer would be:

-Das heißt, du möchtest unbedingt einen Vaterschaftstest machen... -This means you want to take a paternity test for sure.

-Ganz ehrlich! Veronika! Es geht doch ums Geld und nicht nur! Natürlich will ich das! -Listen Veronika! It's still about money and more! Of course I want it! - Manuel exclaimed irritably and with some irony, giving the baby back to her. He decided not to get involved with the baby until he found out about paternity. In his heart, of course, he prayed to God that the test was negative. It's not that he didn't want to have any more children. He wanted it, and he wanted it very much. Despite all the difficulties he still had to meet when he became a parent. More kids? Yes. But with his beloved Lena. But he hadn't told her about his "plans" yet. Or should I say, they haven't planned or spoken about it yet. Lena wanted to graduate anyway and finally be a teacher. She was the one who made it clear to him. And he respected her decision.

-Und wenn ich nicht einverstanden bin? Das könnte doch dem Kind weh tun oder so? -What if I'm against it? A child can be hurt, can't she? - Once again, with resentment in her voice, Veronika asked not giving up on her last hope.  
-Dann würde ich einen Anwalt nehmen und die Sache zu Gericht bringen... -Then I will go to the lawyer and to the court... -He replied calmly looking at the baby, which he had already given back to his mother.  
-Ich habe echt nicht gedacht, dass du so drauf bist... Aber egal. Ich habe nichts zu befürchten oder zu verlieren. -I didn't think you were so... -But okay, I have nothing to fear or lose. What should I do? - The sad Veronica has given up.  
Manu first thought about asking her what she meant by "you were so". What kind of person?" But he thought he didn't really care, so he called a bit relieved his agent telling him:  
-Sie macht mit. -She agreed.

Lena was waiting for her sweetheart. Even though she had a lot to do with the kids, home and study, and was still training in the gym while the kids were sleeping, she kept thinking about Manu and looking forward to his return. She cooked one of his favorite dishes for dinner, wore a seductive, short, new robe to please his eye and preferably get more from him, and he was not coming back. So Lena decided to call him. But he wouldn't answer.  
Usually, if he wasn't at training, any important meeting or a match where Lena wasn't (although she was at almost every match at the Allianz Arena, he always called her back in 5-20 minutes.  
This time it didn't happen and Lena got a little nervous. "What have they been doing with Leon for so long? Are they so busy he can't call me?"

Fortunately, she has already met and made some friends with Leon's girlfriend Mathea. She was very nice and they immediately found a lot of common themes for communication with Lena. It was the same with Lisa, Thomas' wife. Lisa even invited Lena to their stall sometimes and gave her some riding lessons. Mostly at a time when their men were in training or away matches and Lena had no studies too. She either took the twins with her or brought them to Anya when she went to Lisa. She liked a friendly and merry Lisa. And she was very happy for her and Thomas and thought they were a perfect couple.  
To Lena's deep regret, it was almost impossible for her to make it to the away matches. Neither for Lisa, but she was used to it already a long time ago. Lena liked to be at matches in general, and at the matches of Manu it goes without saying. She was still a fan of him anyway. The fact that she became his girlfriend did not affect her admiration for his high-class abilities in football. Unless her admiration for him grew even more. She thought he was getting even better.

But she knew that he wouldn't play forever and wanted to watch all the matches where he was playing, without exception, and of course in real life, not on TV. And in fact, Lena ideally wanted to accompany Manu everywhere and never part with him. Somewhere deep down in her heart she was also afraid that some woman could come between Manu and her, Lena, and their love and happiness would be shattered. Their love and their young, so happy family now. And happiness is often so fragile…

So she decided to call Mathea and ask if she knew by chance what kind of important things their men had to do.  
-Hey, Lena! Schön dich zu hören! Wie geht es dir und den Kindern? -Hello, Lena! -Good to hear from you. How are you and the kids doing? - Mathea, who greeted her on the phone nicely, asked.  
Lena politely answered the question and asked too:  
-Mathea, weißt du was Manu so lange mit Leon macht? Ich möchte ihn langsam so gerne wieder zuhause haben... -Mathea, do you know what Manu and Leon have been doing together for so long? I'd like him to go home again...  
There's a silence on the phone first like in a coffin.  
-Mathea? - Lena asked again not understanding what's going on.

After a few more seconds of silence, Mathea finally replied:  
-Lena... Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, aber Leon ist hier zuhause mit mir und Manu ist nicht da. -Lena... I am so sorry. I don't know what you're talking about, but Leon is at home next to me and Manu isn't here.  
-Wann ist er dann losgefahren? -When did he leave then? - Lena asked with a nervous voice, looking at her watch.  
There's silence in the phone again. Mathea seemed have lost her voice. Then Leon, who understood everything, came to the phone and knowing that it was better not to lie here, said:  
-Lena? Grüße dich! Du, Manu war gar nicht hier. Wir haben uns beim training zuletzt gesehen. Geht er dann nicht ans Telefon? -Lena? Hi! Listen, Manu wasn't actually here. Last time we saw each other was at the training. Doesn't he answer his cell phone?

Lena's heart just fell somewhere in her feet, she began to feel unwell and slowly sank down on the sofa. She quickly said goodbye to Leon and Mathea and covered her face with her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Two questions tormented her insanely: Where is Manu and why did he lie to her...

First she quickly dialed his number again, then changed her mind and hung up. Suddenly her phone rang. And she saw that it was Manu.  
-Wo bist du? -Where are you? - Without greeting him, she asked, wiping her tears.  
-Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause. Bin ca. in 30 Minuten da, Baby. Sorry, dass ich vorhin nicht ran gegangen bin und mich nicht gemeldet habe. Es ging leider schlecht. - I'm on my way home. I'll be with you in about 30 minutes. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone and return your call. It wasn't possible. - He answered with a guilty note in his voice.

Lena's decided not to ask questions and clear things over the phone. If he's hiding something from her, she has to find out the truth face to face.  
-Was läuft dann mit Leon so wichtiges, dass du nicht unterbrochen werden konntest und das es so lange gedauert hat? Du bist bald ca. 4 Stunden bei ihm gewesen! -What is happening there with Leon so important that you could not be interrupted and that it took so long? You've been at his place for almost 4 hours now! - Lena asked a bit outraged and sarcastically.

-Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Tut mir sehr leid. Das soll keiner mehr wissen. -I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. Nobody can know that. - and he added with a smile:  
-Ich freue mich schon auf euch drei. Hast du was zu essen für mich? Ich habe dich lieb. -I cannot wait to see the three of you. Do you have anything to eat for me? I love you.  
-Ich denke schon. Bis gleich! -I think so. I'll see you later! - He heard Lena's slightly chilly answer and she cut off the conversation.  
Manu got a bit chilly inside. He saw before that Leon was calling too, and he understood everything. He realized that telling Leon was a bad idea and that he wouldn't get away with it now. With his lips pressed he called the lab again, asking them to hurry up with the test results.

Lena was sitting on the floor covering her face with her hands and crying. Lara and Max were sitting next to her, trying to climb on her as if to calm or distract her. Lena gently stroked them, kissed them and immediately called Anya.  
-Well? Are you missing me again? Manu isn't entertaining you very well as it looks like. - Anya was wondering joking and being surprised when she answered the call and saw that it was Lena calling again.  
Lena start crying at the phone and Anya got scared:  
-Lena! Oh, my God! What happened? What happened and to who? Why are you crying like that?  
-Yes, it is quite entertaining here, Anya. Do you see how much fun I have? - and she put everything out to her friend with tears falling. At the end she asked her friend with big fear in her voice:  
\- Anya, tell me the truth, do you think he has another one? Do you think our love is in ruins? Was that it? Goodbye to my happiness? Have I had enough of Manuel? Is it time for another woman in his life? 


	49. What? A child? Which child?  Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter... sorry! But it suits well so for the topic going on. I hope you like it nevertheless :)

Lena:  
I had already taken the kids to bed and went downstairs to the living room, where there was a small bar to drink a glass of whiskey. Anya advised me to have something to drink, but stronger, to calm my nerves. I didn't want to lose him, not now that I was so happy...  
When I was standing in the kitchen with an almost empty glass in my hand and tears were rolling down my cheeks, Manu suddenly walked through the door of the house. He came up to me with quick and decisive steps, and took me in his strong arms, greedily and desperately clinging to my lips, asking for a response... and forgiveness. At first I broke out and tried to push him away, but his powerful lips, his passion passed on to me in an instant, and no matter how angry I was at him, I felt that I was unable to refuse him. I still loved him madly and was going to marry him a few days later! "Oh, my God! The wedding! What if he's with someone else now?" - I thought with horror and wanted to get out of his arms again. I wanted to slap him because he had slept with someone else (and maybe more than once) and still had a shame to come up to me so brazenly. But he just pressed me against him even harder and stubbornly deepened the kiss. And I felt, through his despair, through his passion, through his breath, that he was sort of saying sorry, and could not push him away. And... I wanted him.  
Whatever Manuel would do in this life - including to me - I knew I would always love him. Whether that's right or not. He is my weakness. He’s the love of my life.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, soaked myself on him and returned his kiss with the same despair, giving up more and more and surrendering to him. Then he looked at me begging and saw in my eyes something like consent, he lifted me up in his arms then...

We ended up having sex right on the sofa, not bothering much with the clothes. Or rather ... by the sofa, as it has happened many times before. But each time, it was differently amazingly wonderful. Manu was pretty impatient and sometimes didn't want to waste time going to the bedroom and making love there, and I have to admit, I loved it. It wasn't just him, but me as well who just was like knocking out from the enormous pleasure of having such unexpected, impetuous, and intense sex.

-Lena... Lenochka. - Manu gently whispered, barely breathing after the experienced pleasure, holding me in his arms and stroking my hair. - Please! Forgive me! I didn't mean to involve you in all this... ...in my problems. So...  
-Did you sleep with her like that passionately, too? - I interrupted him by looking at him in a resentful way, fixing my clothes and getting up. - Or did you give her an hour-long orgy? You had all the time in the world! Is she better than me? - I was starting to get angry again.  
-Baby, I wasn't sleeping with anyone! - He took my face that still was in tears and kissed it and the tears objecting calmly. - But stop! How do you know I was with a woman? - he suddenly realised and rounded his eyes staring at me with his questioning blue eyes, immediately removing his hands from me.  
I widened my eyes and shouted angrily:

-Aah! So you were with a woman? That's what I thought too! And you want to make it up to me that you didn't fuck her? Ridiculous!  
Saying that, I went into the kitchen to pour myself another whiskey and avoid slapping him in the face, boiling with fury. The mere thought that he could caress and kiss another one or that another one did the same to my Manuel was destroying and devastating for me.  
Manu got up from the sofa and came to me again. He hugged me from behind and gently spoke with a note of hurt:  
-Well, why sleep at all? I had business to talk with her.  
-Business with her? What kind of business did you have with her so that you lied to me about being at Leon's? - I said and pulled myself out of his arms and turned to him, looking uncertainly upwards to see his reaction... - Why didn't you even tell me the tru..?

Before I had a chance to finish my sentence, he kissed me quickly, taking me by the shoulders, and said:  
\- I don't want anyone but you and I love you and only you! I'm madly looking forward to our wedding, baby! But that bitch must have decided to mess it up for me... with that kid...  
He said the last words quietly and turned his eyes away, taking his hands off my shoulders. When his eyes met mine again,  
I looked at him with questioning and confusion, waiting to continue, and just with that look I insisted on explaining everything and now.  
-She claimed that she had a child from me. - Manu spoke quietly and sadly, with his head down, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
I rounded my eyes again:  
-What? A child ? Which child? Why? Who? Were you...? - I wanted to say " cheating," but my tongue didn't move from the shock and pain that instantly pierced my heart.  
Manu managed to quickly grab my hand and cover it with his other big hand. He looked at me pleading as I tried to escape again and took me to sit down on a chair. Then he sat down in front of me and told me all about Veronika, the baby, and the paternity test, and asked for my forgiveness again.  
I listened to him and suddenly remembered that I had been dreaming about this woman.

But immediately I started laughing.-Ist das dein Ernst? -Are you really serious? - I asked when I finished laughing.  
Manu was surprised and rose his eyebrows replying:  
-What's serious? Of course I am! What's so funny?  
-Did you really think that child, even if it is yours, or even more so if it is really yours, would cause serious problems between us and our family?  
Manuel nodded, and I smiled, went up to him, sat on his knees, put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him.  
-I'm begging you very, very much! Don't do this to me anymore! Whatever happens, you'd better tell me the truth right away. I love you, I love you so madly! And we will always find a way out together, my love.

He kissed me on the top and told me:  
-I love you too, my baby! Thank you for being with me.  
I heard his heart beating and I pressed against him even tighter. Deep down in my heart I prayed to God that Veronika's daughter was not from Manu. I wanted this woman to disappear from our lives once and for all. I also hoped my darling would tell me the truth that he had no interest in Veronika.  
And then I heard his stomach growling.  
-Oh, my God! I totally forgot! Dinner's on the stove! It's been ready for a while!  
Manu smiled, taking and raising my face by my chin to see my eyes, and said:  
-I thought I'd starve to death today. - And then he made sly eyes and asked me:  
-Will there be a dessert?  
-Didn't you have enough appetizers? - I asked him with a tricky look as well. And I heard the following answer:  
-I'm afraid not. - And with those words, our lips were joined in a light but gentle kiss. 💋


	50. When the love of two hearts finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💑

If you have never been married, you can't imagine what it really feels like. If you have never married a star, then even more so. And if you are marrying a star like Manuel Neuer, then you can't imagine anything at all from what it really feels like.  
That was exactly the case with our Lena.

While the wedding was still far away, she was, of course, worried and happy about the upcoming important event in her life, crowning her and Manu's love and strengthening their family with legal ties. But when there was only a day, or even a night, left before the wedding, she was not jokingly overwhelmed by the excess of nerves. Manu was not even there for her. He had a bachelor party and they wouldn't see each other until tomorrow, until the civil registry office. Anya and her mother were with her, and Lara and Max were with her too, of course.

Manuel Neuer... Manuel... Manu... Her love ... The only one ... Not so long ago he was just her idol, the object of her absolute adoration, her long-time, cherished and inaccessible dream and seemed to her to be a distant star in the sky. And now they have two children, they seem to love each other madly, and tomorrow is their wedding. It's just a fairy tale, isn't it? This is how life can turn to you! Destiny? Or was it just a coincidence? Or hard work? Who knows? Maybe all together…

-Bye, my love! See you tomorrow! Tomorrow you will already be Mrs Neuer, and the day after tomorrow at this time we will already be sitting in the car and going on our mini wedding trip. - Manu gently said kissing Lena goodbye for a long time before going to his bachelor party. They were standing in each other's arms and smiling, while Max and Lara were hanging on them and pulling their trousers down, clinging to them as they could to hold on. They just learned how to stand up, pulling up and holding on to something or someone. The kids were babbling something funny in their baby language and it sounded so sweet that Manu and Lena laughed, letting each other out of their arms to pull up their trousers and take Lara and Max in their arms.

Yes, yes! You didn't mishear. The wedding was on Friday and on Saturday morning the future spouses decided to get away from everyone until Monday night, to go to Switzerland, to a private place with a small spa hotel there. They decided to take Lena's mother with them. She certainly wanted to spend almost every minute of her precious - as she said - time with her grandchildren while she had the opportunity.  
\- I'll leave for Russia and when will I see them again? Then when they will be going to school already?

Lena, of course, objected to it. Her mother simply had to come to them at least twice a year. These were the plans and, most importantly, Manu agreed. She did not disturb him at all, as he said. And he really liked the way she cooks. It was her who made him to start loving Russian cuisine.  
Their real honeymoon, as previously said, should be in the summer, when the Bundesliga and Champions League season ends. But until that, it was still a long way to go.

-Anya! Anechka! I can't take it anymore! I am a psycho! I am a complete lump of nerves! I do not want to get married! Fuck everything! Damn it! I think the wedding dress is sitting on me horribly and the director of the wedding salon only complimented me so she wouldn't get a neck kick from Manu. - Lena panicked, running around the house from one corner to the next, sometimes releasing a tear. - So how did you get over it all, huh?  
-Come on, Lenochka, calm down! Everything fits you perfectly. You are the perfection itself. Everybody tomorrow will only be affected by your beauty. Including Manu! And I didn't marry Neuer, by the way, so you know... it is possible to get over it.  
-Anya! But Alex ... you love him, don't you?

-I love him. Of course. Otherwise, why else would I need him? But I repeat: I didn't have to marry Neuer or anybody like him after all! But I'm with you tomorrow! Everything will be fine, you'll see, my dear! It's going to be the best day of your life! Let's go get some coffee and get your mother and children to join us! Because she's already out there with the kids a lot.  
Lena kissed her kids one by one and held them tight. "My treasures!" , she told them and smiled. Max laughed. Lara smiled sly at Anya, who winked back at her.

Ah! Yes. I completely forgot to say that the paternity test was negative. The results came only yesterday and Manu was relieved indeed and was able to relax and celebrate the ending of his newly found bachelor life. On the one hand, Lena felt a little sorry for this little girl, Luise, that she did not seem to have a famous daddy. On the other hand, she thought it was even for the best. Veronika kept ripping up and pounding with anger, she guessed. But Lena didn't care, and Manu didn't care even more. He even wanted to sue Veronica for molesting him with lies. But thank God he spoke to Lena and she talked him out of it:  
\- Don't be silly! Don't spoil your mood! And why would you even do that? Well, she didn't know whose child it is and just wanted to find out for sure. Well, wouldn't you have done that too if you were her?  
Manu gave in to Lena. As often, he listened to her advice. And he was really happy and did not want any negative emotions now. Now he didn't care about Veronika or anyone but his family. He was going to get married. He finally had a family as he believed. And he wanted this happiness to only multiply, the family to grow, and with it also the love. He felt with Lena that this was possible.

Lena had to take sleeping pills for the night, otherwise she certainly wouldn't have fallen asleep at all. The kind of crazy creature she was all day, she could never have been the next day. She just couldn't afford it. It wasn't just her wedding, it was Manuel's too. And she, Lena, had to fit in so that he could be happy and satisfied. The whole world will be staring at them tomorrow, at them, and at their love. She loved him so much that she didn't have to portray love on camera. She had nothing to prove to anyone. As Anya said, love was written on her face, just like on Manuel's face. And tomorrow the whole world can see their love once again. And maybe the haters of their couple will shut up. Maybe. However, Lena and Manu didn't care much about that.

And so this exciting day has come. I woke up quite late. Or rather I was woken up by my mother and children.  
-Mom! I overslept! And that's on my wedding day!Weddings with Manu! Nooooooo!  
-Calm down, Lenochka! You're not going to be late for anything. It's still three hours until you have to be at the Registry Office! You will be able to do it a hundred more times. - my mother told me sitting down on the bed, which was so horribly empty without Manu. The kids immediately started pulling the blanket off me to make me get up.  
-Go and take a bath, my daughter! I got you some water in the bath tub there! This will relax you.  
-Thank you, Mummy! - I told her and kissed her. - What would I do without you? And where is Anya?  
-She's downstairs preparing breakfast and talking to your fiancé on the phone, as I understood it.

I smiled thinking: "Manu.... I will see him soon... I wish it were sooner... I feel so bad when he's not around, Jesus ..."  
Exactly at noon, Manu and I were to appear at the Registry Office at Tegernsee. Anya helped me get dressed in one of the three dresses that were specially made for the wedding there. It was quite modest, but seemed just as beautiful as the one for the church. A hairdresser came to the house and made my hair. We decided to leave the hair disbanded, just curl it up a little and pin it with special ornaments. When I saw myself in the mirror, I felt my nerves start to get out of control.

-Lenka! That's it! You are all ready! And you are absolutely gorgeous! - Anya told me admiringly, jumping around me, and apparently being excited as much as I was.  
I already called Manu to see how he was after the party. You could tell from his voice that he was also very excited. Even if it was already his second marriage.

When the car pulled over to the Civil Registry Office, where I was taken by a specially hired driver for today, Manu was already there and was standing at the entrance, wearing a beautiful, elegant suit that I had never seen before, talking to some guests. Among them was Marita and his brother with his girlfriend. There were already a lot of press photographers there and my knees were shaking. Anya was with me, she was still our witness, together with Alex. My mother came with Lara and Max in a taxi and immediately handed Max over to Marita into her arms. Anya helped me to calm my nerves a little and gradually get out of my hiding place: the car. Immediately the cameras clicked and I looked at Manu unable to say anything. Of course he had already seen me and rushed straight to me.  
-Hello, my dear! You look absolutely amazing! - he whispered in my ear, holding me around the waist. He smelled wonderful and I got dizzy.  
\- You, too... - I whispered back to him and smiled and the cameras seemed to click even more.  
He took my hand and we went into the building. My knees were like cotton swabs and I didn't even know if I was going to get to the required room at all. Manu squeezed my hand and I looked at him with a smile.

-I love you. - he said only barely audible. And I began to tremble. The excitement was going beyond the limit.  
I don't know how I survived the wedding ceremony. I guess I didn't even hear what the registrar said, I just smiled like a fool. Well, I wasn't at the funeral, after all. I just had some humming sound in my ears and all I said was "yes" when I was asked if I would be willing to take Manuel Peter Neuer as my husband.I almost jumped up with a laugh, thinking that the woman must be kidding. Manu must have said yes too, because we were immediately declared husband and wife, and I got this terrible sound in my ears again. It seemed to be from stress.

-Don't forget to sign with my name! - Manu whispered in my ear when I took a pen. The registrar smiled, apparently when she heard it. And with a trembling hand I wrote in a document lying in front of me an unusual and at the same time such a familiar name... Neuer.  
That's what Manu wanted. I could have left my last name too, but he even didn't want to hear it. "I'm sorry, honey, but this is out of the question. You are mine, so you are Neuer". - His words were when we came to the registry office for the marriage appointment a few months ago.

We have not yet exchanged rings in the civil registry office, we decided to do it in church. But there was this warm, sweet kiss from him, which calmed me down a little and warmed me up in this ceremonial, elegant, but stranger's room. Fortunately, there were only close friends and family in the room, and I smiled lightly as they all began to come up to us and congratulate us and take pictures. Anya only gave me a strong hug. I wasn't really thinking about anything. It all seemed like a dream to me. Only my heart was pounding rabidly. "And then what will happen in the church?" - I thought with dread... "There must be more people around there..."

We have not yet exchanged rings in the civil registry office, we decided to do it in church. But there was this warm, sweet kiss from him, which calmed me down a little and warmed me up in this ceremonial, elegant, but stranger room. Fortunately, there were only close friends and family in the room, and I smiled lightly as they all began to come up to us and congratulate us and take pictures. Anya only gave me a strong hug. I wasn't really thinking about anything. It all seemed like a dream to me. Only my heart was pounding rabidly. "And then what is going to happen in the church?" - I thought with dread... - "There will probably be more people there... Of course not the King of Bavaria is getting married, but there will definitely be more people in the centre of Munich."

My heart was still pounding furiously and when we left the building, there seemed to be millions of pictures, storming upon us from all sides. For whatever reason, there were more people outside the building now. Manu squeezed my hand and looked around in surprise, too. Rose petals flew at us and again, congratulations, greetings, wishes of happiness and love.  
Manu allowed only a few photos to be taken, posing with me in his arms against the background of Tegernsee and to our official wedding photographer.

-You are awesome! Both of you! I am just dying from your happiness! - Anya ran up to me after the photographs and after telling me her excitement, she rushed on.

We are very lucky with the weather. It was already warm in the spring. It was 18 degrees. And I was not cold at all in my very summer outfit. And then we quickly got in the car and drove away. Our goal was Munich: Frauenkirche. A church wedding was to take place there. In the car, which was a luxury white limousine, Manu immediately attracted me to him and hotly kissed me, long and hard and gently at the same time. I liked it very much. -You are now mine, so to speak, officially. - He whispered to me. - I love you... my baby!

-I love you too... my giant! - I answered trembling and smiling at him, clinging tightly to him.

-Fuck! -He said. - My head hurts after what happened yesterday. It looks like I was celebrating too much.

I smiled and took a pill out of my bag and gave it to him.

-The most important thing is that you are unharmed and close to me. - I said and smacked him a little on the lips.

My hairstyling got a little ruined by his affection. He seemed just as nervous as I was. But I didn't care about my hair at the moment. I was madly happy, even though I didn't fully understand what was really going on and what was waiting for me. I was so glad that we could be a little alone now, almost alone. It's true that we didn't talk to each other much on the way. Mostly it was him or me on the phone, which kept busting from ringing in our bags and pockets. Then my phone's battery ran out and I put it away. And so we just kept sitting next to each other, holding hands. From time to time he would kiss me, joke and I would laugh like a child.

-Manu! When is it going to end? - I asked him, looking into his eyes. - I don't know how I'm going to survive the church ceremony?

-Well, it all just started! - he looked at me in surprise and answered. - I'm afraid that it' s only tonight. Unless, of course, you run away from me first.

I laughed again and clung firmly to him.

-If you run away, the most important thing is for you to show up at the hotel for the night of the newlyweds. - he whispered in my ear, slightly biting it. I had immediately become some very pleasant goosebumps on my body. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I had something planned for this night. But it was also quite a long time before it happened. And now I had to go to the Munich residence to get dressed in a wedding dress. Anya and the stylist were waiting for me there. Manu and I were reluctant to part here, although he and Alex and the driver were supposed to pick me up again in only an hour. According to the local Catholic tradition, I could walk with him down the aisle to the altar in the church for the wedding . And I was very grateful for that. I didn't feel at all like going alone or being led by someone else.

-Lenka! Finally! I've been here a while now! Where have you been? Come on, hurry up. Take it off, put this one on. - Anya attacked me, showing me on her watch meaning time, giving me a short hug when I walked into Manuel's apartment in Munich feeling all shivering.  
-Congratulations again, my dear friend! I am so happy for you, as if I had married myself. It's a shame Ira is not with us. And why the hell isn't she even calling! After all, she knows that you already had a registry office.  
I smiled and felt tears coming to my throat. Everything happened so fast that I didn't really realize anything properly.  
When, 50 minutes later, I saw myself in the mirror in wedding dress number 2 and with beautifully styled hair, I felt like I could no longer stand on my feet. My nerves were giving up completely. Tears began to drip from my eyes and Anya just ran to get a bag that had a sedative in it.  
-Well, here we are, my dear! - she said, giving me the medicine and hugging me. - Hold on! Everything will be fine! And I will be there for you too! You're stunning, my gorgeous friend. Manu will faint himself when he sees you.  
Suddenly her mobile phone rang, and since she was responsible for a lot of things today, she couldn't ignore either of this or other calls, so she jumped up quickly and wanted to run back to her bag to get her phone. Without even taking three steps, she stepped on my dress and we heard a crackle of fabric.


	51. "Lenaaaaaaaaa! I'm here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞 💞

"Ich, Manuel Peter Neuer, nehme Dich an als meine Frau. Ich verspreche Dir die Treue in guten und in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis der Tod uns scheidet. Ich will Dich lieben achten und ehren alle Tage meines Lebens. Trage diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue..."

When Lena heard the crackling of the cloth, everything got cold inside her and it was like she turned into a stone. Anja, of course, immediately rushed to the floor to see what had happened.  
-What do you see there, Anya! - Lena asked nervously, without moving at all and continuing to stand like a statue.  
She had the feeling that the blood had frozen in her veins. Anya calmly checked it:  
-Is there any yarn in this house?  
-Anya, what happened? - Lena asked, ignoring her question, and already knew the answer.  
-Lena, don't worry, please. Everything will be fine. Is there any yarn in the house?  
-How do I know if there are yarn or not! You have to ask it Manu. - Lena answered annoyingly, immediately mentally scolding herself for the tone of her voice. Anja has helped her so much today, the last few months and in general all the previous years that she simply had no right to be angry with her friend.  
-Lenochka, I' m really sorry! It was not my intention!  
-I know, you idiot! - Lena said suddenly nervously laughing, finally turning back to her. - Are you going to tell me or not at last what got torn there?  
\- A piece of the train has torn. There you go! - And Anja showed Lena about 10 cm of torn material, raising the train and giving it to her.  
-Give me your phone, please. - Lena asked suddenly, thinking.  
Anya did not even ask why, and after letting go of Lena's dress, she went to get her phone.  
-Anya, what's up? - At the other end of the line, Manu sounded a little worried and surprised when Lena dialed his number and brought the phone to her ear. Her own cell phone was, as we know, dead and she was grateful that Anya's phone still had plenty of charge.  
-Manu! My love, it's me... Do you have some yarn in your house? - Lena told him in reply and asked, trying to speak as calmly as possible.  
-My love... - Manu said and smiled at the phone tenderly. But he immediately asked in surprise: - Yarns? What kind of yarns? What for? What happened?  
-Answer the question please, my dear. - Lena asked tenderly, trying to stay calm and ignoring his question.  
-Babe! Where would I have yarns from? Why do I need it at all!? - Manu objected laughing.  
-Okay! I understand. Forget it. It's not a big deal. Bye then! See you later, sweetie! Kiss you! - Lena answered and hung up with a bite at her lip. The phone rang again and she saw it was Manu.  
-It's not about your goalie groom right now. Sorry! - Anya answered resolutely, before Lena could react, and quickly took her phone away from her. She then called the wedding salon, where this luxurious dress was made and bought.

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that the wedding store director herself was sitting on the floor of Neuer's apartment and was skillfully and quickly working on Lena's dress, which, of course, she hadn't even taken off so that she wouldn't lose any more time.  
-Thank you so much! - The woman was thanked in one voice by the stunned girls when she finished her work and showed them what she had done. That the dress had been torn was completely impossible to see with the naked eye anymore. And both friends just had rounded their eyes with delight.  
\- How did you get it so...? - Lena wanted to ask, but the salon manager rushed to the exit, answering:  
-Dear Mrs Neuer! My warmest congratulations and a beautiful, unforgettable wedding today! And you are looking absolutely gorgeous! As I told you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. - And with these words she left the place promptly.

When Lena hurriedly left the apartment to get into the limousine that had just arrived, her heart began to beat strongly again.  
The driver got out smiling modestly to open the door for her and let her get into it. Admiration was clearly written on his face. What can you say, Lena looked really stunning. On the street, passers-by were astonished and delighted, smiling at Lena and wishing her well, without even knowing who she was. She smiled back and thanked everyone politely.But her smile disappeared and she got cold inside her again when she did not find Manuel in her car.  
-Where...?  
-We will pick him up now. He is in the shop. You see, there was a small accident. But it' s no big deal - the driver started explaining, who, by the way, was also from Russia. Lena interrupted him, almost yelling:  
-What? What happened to him? - She felt that her heart was about to be torn to pieces.  
-He just spilled coffee on his shirt and suit, you know... - the driver answered her in Russian this time.  
Lena closed her eyes, she leaned her head back and she laughed nervously.  
In addition to all the fun on the way to church there was a traffic jam and the driver called Manuel, asking him to go to church in a taxi and another road. Lena almost broke her nails, sticking them in the car seat from her nerves covering her.  
-Don't worry, Mrs. Neuer! - the driver told her. - We can make it! You'll see! I have never delivered anyone to a wedding late before.  
Her heart beat even harder when she heard his name, so it seemed like it was just about to jump out of her chest. It was so weird to hear that she was being addressed in this way for the second time now. She thought to herself: "Well, I'll be your first one to be late". And she bit her lip again, trying with all her strength to calm down.

Manuel was the first to arrive at the church and stayed standing where the limousine was supposed to arrive. He promised Lena to take her to the altar himself and waited impatiently. Anya and Alex were already there and were standing next to him, trying to distract him with conversations and jokes. They were joined by two more of their wedding witnesses, Leon and Matea. Naturally, there were flashes constantly and cameras clicked. Manu already knew everything about what happened to Anya's dress, and Anya knew everything about his incident, and Leon and his girlfriend had just arrived and didn't know anything. They were just chatting about everything that came into their mind.  
Many curious people gathered around them, now and then reaching out their phones to Manuel for selfies or something for his autograph, and the invited guests were already sitting in the church. Among them - besides relatives and friends - were some members of his Bayern football club, among whom were, of course, Thomas and Lisa and other players, his friends from Gelsenkirchen and some of the few friends of Lena and Anya. Lena's mom was there too, but without Neuers' kids. It was decided to leave them with another nanny for the time of the wedding and banquet in order to hide them from the curious press and unnecessary stress. In 2 months they were to be baptized themselves, and this event was quite enough already for their first year of life.

\- She's late ... - Manuel said, starting to get noticeably nervous, looking at his watch for about the hundredth time already. But then he exclaimed, exhaling with relief, seeing a white car adorned with flowers slowly turning around the corner:  
\- Finally!  
Anya saw his eyes light up and could not hold back a smile and a sigh of relief as well.

Exclamations of delight came from the crowd, but also of discontent. Not every fan of Neuer liked Lena after all.  
Seeing how many people gathered at the Frauenkirche, Lena felt not well in her stomach and she trembled with excitement. “God! I don't know where to get the strength to get out of the car!” When the driver opened the door for her and she heard loud voices, enthusiastic shouting and even swearing of the curious people there and saw a bunch of gazes and smartphone cameras directed at her, her legs did not obey and she seemed to have been frozen on the seat, not daring to leave.   
But Manu hurried to her, again. And, when he saw her, he froze for a second, forgetting how to breathe. Already at the registry today she was looking so beautiful and he was very proud to have such a splendid bride. But now, she was really looking stunning. The gorgeous dress emphasized her perfect body, her beautiful long hair was loose, but again beautifully curled and partly tucked up with flowers, her skin looked so fresh and delightful and he remembered her wonderful scent. There was a weak nice smile on her face, a light blush on her cheeks, her eyes shining and radiating tenderness, looking at him but also a bit scared. He knew that she was very nervous, probably more so than he was, so he knew that she needed to be supported.With a happy smile and a face depicting delight and love, unable to say a word first, he gave her his hand. And this look of his gave Lena strength and confidence she so much needed now.

-My sweety! You're looking just awesomely gorgeous! - she heard finally the whisper of her love and taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second, she gave her hand to Manu and he helped her out of the car. Shouts, exclamations and wows, camera flashes multiplied and intensified. Manu hugged Lena around the waist, feeling that she was losing her balance. Lena looked at him gratefully and they slowly started to walk towards the church entrance. It was only about a hundred meters, but for Lena it felt like a kilometer! Little girls, who were specially invited for this event, quickly and skillfully - as if they were doing it 24 hours a day - picked up Lena's train and carried it after the bride, smiling with might and main. The solemn music of the organ was heard from the church, and Lena again slowed down her pace from the next excitement that overwhelmed her at once.  
And suddenly a cry was heard from the crowd:  
-Lenaaaaaaaah! I am here! Lenaaaaaaa! Do you hear me? I've made it!!!  
Lena looked surprised in the crowd. That voice was familiar to her. There, in the third row, she saw Ira, who was desperately trying to come forward, with her eyes wide open. A bit of security was there after all and they of course did not let Ira come to the bride and groom, not understanding a word she was screaming.  
Lena also rounded her eyes and opened her mouth, not knowing what to say, and almost cried from such a pleasant surprise, smiling broadly. "What a surprise!" - she thought.  
-You can't touch me! You'd better let me through! The bride is my best friend. - Ira snapped at the guard holding her.  
Anya , who was walking with Alex right behind the couple bride and groom, came to her aid.  
-Let this girl pass please! She is with us! It's all right! - She proudly commanded the guard.

And Ira, who brightened up with joy, was able to get on safely and just in time for the wedding procession five metres before the church entrance, trying to keep up with Anya, who smiled approvingly at her and whispered in her ear: "Well done for being here after all!"

It was as if Lena had come out of some kind of trance, when the priest, after a pile of monotonous speech, suddenly looked at her a little harshly and said the most important words, and Manu quietly touched her to come to her senses: "Do you, Lena Ulyanova, take him to be your lawful husband, from now on, in joy and in grief, in wealth and poverty, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death you part? - Yes. - she answered with a trembling voice, feeling to be one of the happiest in the world. And, her Manu, smiling, put a wedding ring on her finger. Lena did the same with her trembling hands. The moment the priest had asked Manuel the same thing before and how he had said "Yes", she must have missed, being in some kind of comatose state. Anyway, this was followed by his tender, soft kiss and a gentle hug around her waist and Lena's heart beat like a crazy one again. "It's a miracle. It's just a miracle. We are husband and wife, now before God too". - She realised by putting her hand on his shoulder, which gave her stability. Now she was slowly beginning to believe in what had been happening and felt happier and happier by every minute.

Soon they left the church accompanied by festive organ music.

Little girls and boys with baskets of flower petals walked ahead and spread them out. It looked very cute.

It was raining rice, balloons, confetti, butterflies and other things onto the newlyweds, and of course congratulations too, and photos were taken without end.  
The security had difficulty keeping the people in check so that the newlyweds could get through to the limousine.  
Lena felt very happy, but she also wanted it all to end soon and was madly happy to be back inside the limousine, away from others. And there was still a celebration waiting for them in the restaurant.

At the restaurant Lena had another dress on, short, with a deep back cut and a beautiful but not too open neckline. She attracted admiring glances and was complimented by almost every single person.  
-Lena, you are just delightful today, and always! - Thomas told her, too. Manu, who was already pretty drunk, heard it, and jealously, but in joking way responded:  
\- Müllie! It is enough to stare at my wife so impudently! You have your own. And no less beautiful!  
Lena rounded her eyes and hugged her husband, whispering in his eyes:  
-Must I get mad or what?  
-My love! You drive me crazy and I'm jealous of you, even to a pillar.  
Lena laughed and answered:  
-You shouldn't, sweetheart! Because only you drive me crazy and you don't have to be jealous at all.  
With these words Manu pressed her against himself and kissed her passionately in front of everyone, which caused all to rejoice.

-Our calculation of time was not entirely successful today. - Lena said with a gentle smile to her husband and clinging to his breast during the dance.  
His hands were lying on her waist and almost naked back and he clearly was enjoying these small moments together today.  
-You can put it that way. - He answered by kissing her in the hair, catching the happy and tired look of his mother standing next to Lena's mother and Ira, who animatedly explained something to the other one, both in Russian and English.  
\- But all is well that ends well, my darling! Isn't it? The main thing is that we are together now, we are married, almost everything is behind us today and soon we will be alone and will be able to love each other passionately in bed. - said Manu and added with a hot whisper to her ear, stroking her back and putting his hand down, stopping it on her buttocks and putting it back higher again - I can't wait to rip this cute dress off you! Without it, you are even more gorgeous.  
Lena felt a sudden urge to make love and turned red, immediately hiding her face on his breast, wrapping her hands around his neck. She really didn't want anything more in this life than to be in bed now. Tiredness was just weakening her legs and she could barely hold on. It was probably the happiest day of her life since Max and Lara were born, but she still wanted it to be over by now.

Ira.... Anya asked Manu after the church to come Ira with them to change clothes and then to a restaurant. Manu agreed, asking Lena about her consent before. In Manu's place there were newlyweds, four witnesses and Ira. Right on the doorstep, Ira rushed to Manu and Lena with warm congratulations and gifts and asked Manu for an autograph for her boss, explaining: "My boss is a huge fan of yours and he only let me go if I bring him your personal autograph, Manuel!

-Ira! Irochka! I am so much happy to see you suddenly appear! Did they let you go after all? - Lena wanted to know rushing into the arms of an old friend when the women were changing in the bedroom for a party and restaurant.  
\- When I mentioned in between business conversations with my boss that I was sitting here when my best friend was marrying Manuel Neuer, my boss looked up at me like mad and did not believe me first. And then he immediately let me go, and even bought me plane tickets. He just insisted on bringing me Manuel's autograph. He is such a fan! I didn't know that!  
\- It's funny! Lol! Why didn't you call any of us? - Anya was surprised.  
-This ticket was just bought this morning. Right at the airport. I tried to call Lena before my flight, but her phone seemed to be switched off.  
-Battery died. - Lena said with her hands covering her face.  
-And your line was busy all the time. - Ira continued, referring to Anya. - So I took the flight and found you. I remember you telling me that the wedding would be in Frauenkirche. And the photos at the registry office!!! They are just gorgeous! They are already spread all over the internet. How gorgeous you are both after all and how cool you look together!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-My love! - Manu whispered, holding tightly his wife in his arms, who was completely exhausted, kissing her where he only could when they were enjoying themselves so much in the spacious, beautiful bed of a cosy five-star hotel room near Munich after the party had finally ended.  
-Huh? - Lena barely spoke back, clinging tightly to her precious husband. They had just had very fast, but very passionate sex and their bodies were naked. Lena's torn dress and underwear were lying next to the bed. Lena's planned pleasures for Manu on her first wedding night seemed to have failed though.  
\- Did you think a couple of years ago, when you saw me at a match or on TV, that you would be with me now in this day and in this moment?  
Lena laughed slightly and kissed him on the lips answering:  
-What exactly do you want to hear from me, my love?  
-Well, have you dreamt about me? Did you dream about me at least a little?  
-No, you know, you just fell on my head here in Munich or at a German national team match once, that's all. I didn't even dare to dream about that, you fool! I just dreamed of seeing you playing, getting your autograph, talking to you one day. - Lena replied by biting her lip and remembering her former hot dreams about him.

-Then... it means... I seem to have done everything right. - He smiled pretty hard.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Well, I seduced you or whatever... when you agreed to come to my house for a striptease.  
-Ha-ha-haha! - hearing that Lena burst out laughing so loud that Manu covered her mouth with his hand. After all, they were at the hotel. And clearly not alone on the whole floor. -Did you seduce me? You must have forgotten, dear, what happened to you when I started dancing in front of you and then slowly getting undressed!?  
Manu smiled guiltily, pulled her towards him and pressed her closer to him even stronger responding:  
-No, I haven't forgotten that. And in general, I wanted you to be mine even before that. I hated the idea that you could belong to another man.


	52. Charming Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention! This chapter is very hot, not for the children under 16 years old!

Lena.  
I woke up on my honeymoon night from just wanting to use the toilet as trivial as it may sound. It wasn't easy for me to get out of Manu's hug, who had grabbed me closer and pressed me tight to him in his sleep. I took a deep breath of my favourite scent of him and thought: "My husband. Mine. Only mine. My love..." - and suddenly I was struck by another thought and doubt: "Will we always be as happy as we are now?". But I immediately pushed this away not wanting to spoil my wedding night, and even pinched myself, as if checking whether it was all a dream: our love, our wedding, our children. With a smile from knowing that it was me and it all was the reality that was happening next to me, I kissed Manu on the chest and in return I got a happy sound, like some kind of growling and moaning combined. Ah! How I loved those sounds of his, how stubbornly I wanted to believe and I believed it, they were just for me. These pleasant sounds in my ear now made me smile even more, but I started to get out of his grip carefully, trying not to wake up my love of my life because I really wanted to go to the toilet.

When I came back into the room, I unwittingly fell in love with a view that had opened in front of me. Manu was lying tightly wrapped in both blankets and sweetly, sweetly sniffing like a big baby. For some reason, suddenly I did not want to climb into bed and take away my blanket from him. I didn't want to wake him up knowing what hard work he had always done in his profession and how important it was for him to rest enough to maintain his perfect shape. And I also was touched that he seemed to be getting cold without having me on his side.

I smiled, took the night negligee from the chair and wrapped it over me, looking around with interest. When Manu and I crashed into this room tired after the wedding party, we immediately went to bed hungry for each other, quickly getting rid of our clothes. The room was certainly chic. There were so many different things in it. But for some reason my view stopped at the banal thing: the TV. My sleep disappeared for unknown reasons and I myself don't know why I pressed the switch on the remote control. A menu opened in front of me and I saw there, among other things ...the YouTube. After a short reflection, I decided to turn the channel on, decisively and as if automatically, by an old habit, I typed Neuer's name and of course I was immediately offered a bunch of things to watch. I chose the top 100 saves of him, smiled and leaned back on the sofa to watch them, enjoying each image as I did a couple of years ago. I have still been fascinated by these high-class, impeccable, sometimes similar to cat movements and jumps.

Only time to watch and admire it became much less than before, both in reality and on the screen. I tried, of course, to come to his matches, at least at the Allianz Arena, of course, taking Anya with me. Alex was already a great babysitter and I was happy. But to accompany Manu to away matches even in Germany was quite difficult, because leaving the children with Anya and Alex, and even more so with someone else even for one night I did not dare anymore while they were so young yet. Of course, I was worried every time in such cases whether he would pick up a new hoity-toity girl there, even if it would be for one night again. But I had to learn to trust him and not to make jealous scenes, even if I occasionally saw some compromising photos online. It was obvious that they were fans who wanted selfies with him. Of course I understood them :)

-Why are you watching this? In the middle of the night? - I suddenly heard a familiar voice next to me. I got so carried away that I didn't notice Manu waking up and coming quietly to me from behind. He placed his hand on my shoulder and bent down to kiss me. I flinched and smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the sofa.

-I don't know. I wanted to look at it all of a sudden. I couldn't sleep.

-Interesting option for a wedding night. - He answered, smiling and holding me tighter. My negligee was not buckled up and our naked bodies touched each other. I only now felt that I was cold.But his hot body warmed me up with lightning speed and even more, it awakened a sweet desire in me. I stroked his back and reached out to kiss him tenderly on the lips, responding:  
\- I love to look at you always and everywhere and I love your saves, honey. You are the best in the world. But if you suggest doing something .....

Before I even knew it, his lips were stuck to mine and his tongue began to powerfully demand a union with mine. His hands pressed me to him even harder and my nipples hardened from the excitement caused by the friction against his chest. I kissed his breasts and stroked them gently with my hands. He grabbed my hands suddenly and sprinkled them with small hot kisses. Then he put my hands on his "little friend " who was not really little and already in anticipation of being caressed. I gladly began to gently massage all his beauties down there and his penis immediately became stiffer and bigger. I loved it. I also adored the fact that I could do it with him. With him! And I. And despite the fact that we are now husband and wife, and in general we are about to have a year and a half of our intimate relationship, I never, even for a second, stopped to appreciate what God or fate had apparently given me. Naturally, I was still aware of who he was and how quickly I could lose it all. Taking my hands off his penis, I wanted to get down on my knees to continue caressing it with my lips, because I knew he loved it very much. But Manu stopped me, thus causing my surprise. I looked up, his eyes were on fire and his lips whispered: - Wait! I want to go it differently.  
And with these words he got up from the sofa, grabbed my breasts with both hands, massage them gently, lovingly, and passionately pressed his lips first to one nipple, then to the other. I knew that he really liked my breasts, he said that many times and always paid a lot of attention to them when we made love. But how he did it that night was the first time. His breath was interrupted by excitement, and I was enjoying the amazing feelings. Having squeezed my breasts, he gently slipped his dick between them and started moving it back and forth. In this way a very attractive and enticing sight was opened up in front of my mouth. And of course I immediately reached for the head of it with my tongue to lick it. Manu immediately grabbed my hair and groaned, letting me know how he liked what I was doing. His movements became faster, he squeezed and pulled my hair tighter and tighter and it turned me on and encouraged me to caress him further and further with my tongue as his penis head was at my mouth. Soon his sperm splashed in my face and I laughed at the surprise and pleasure. He happily smeared it over my face and hair, picked me up and took me to bed.  
-Did you like it? - He whispered once again on our way to bed, gently looking me in the eyes.

\- Of course I did. - I answered with a smile, holding on tight at his strong neck adding: - I love it when we make love so much. We actually not have got a lot of time for each other. He smiled and put me on the bed and started giving me oral caresses all over his body. When he reached my crotch, I forgot everything in the world and just moaned, instantly drowning in pleasure and wrapping my hands around his head and running my fingers through his hair …  
It was of course very clear that my damn phone would ring at some point. Lara and Max were naturally not going to sleep until lunch, as us and woke up as usual at six o'clock in the morning looking for their mummy and their daddy's "if it should be".Their grandmother occupied them for two hours, but then they made such a big noise that my mother was scared and went out for a walk with them. But they both demanded me and Manu and she still had to call me at 8.30. So our breakfast alone together in the honeymoon bed and other pleasures failed and soon the five of us were sitting in our room and eating with zest all sorts of delicious things.

Lara and Max of course ate their baby porridge, which my mother quickly prepared for them with boiled water. The twins were all terribly smeared with it and had to be bathed at the end.

When we left the hotel with the children that first Saturday of our marriage life, the paparazzi took some pictures. Me and Manu looked at each other, took a breath and did nothing. We felt so happy that we did not want to spoil our mood. When we were already driving to Switzerland in our car, my mobile phone stubbornly rang again.

-Lenochka! So how was your night? Probably like in heaven? - I heard Anya's voice and the joyous cries and moans of Ira in the background, who was apparently joking about our honeymoon night. - Your pictures of today appeared online, with children. But you look so happy, both of you.

I smiled and tied the conversation to another subject. My mother was sitting in the car and I didn't want her to know any details about last night. At the end of the conversation, Anya really asked me to call her back when I was alone. -If you want to know about my surprise, it didn't work out. - I answered and got upset:

-Why that? Well, there you go. What a pity…

-That's okay. I will make up for it. - I replied with a smile.

Switzerland has turned out to be an insanely beautiful country. The Alps of this country fascinated me immediately with their uniqueness and diversity. No other small country in the world can meet such a variety. Our hotel was near a small lake, with crystal clear water. My mother, who usually kept silent a lot when Manu was around, talked all the way and until almost when we arrived at the hotel. She had never been anywhere else in her life but St. Petersburg and Munich and was already very excited about Tegernsee, and the Swiss landscapes made her euphoric. Manu smiled quite a bit when I explained to him this sudden abundance of emotions from my mother.

-So we did everything right. - He replied and added, winking at me: - I hope that you and I can enjoy more than just landscapes.

I stroked him inconspicuously on his hand and smiled a lot when I met his eyes.

-Well, you'll still have time to coo, my lovebirds! Your children are hungry. Where is the kitchen or, Lena, will you breastfeed them?

-Mom, what kitchen? What are you going to cook here? This is a hotel for relaxation! - I answered and we went to the room where I sat down to feed the twins. They were in their eighth month of life and I still breastfed them twice a day. I wanted to keep feeding them until they reached the age of one year. It was better for their health. Manu was happy that I took such good care of the children and was scrupulous about their development, making sure that every little detail was right. He didn't have enough time for all of this and was grateful that he was able to trust me fully to take care of the development and education of his babies. My mother and the children were staying in another hotel room and I went to her room to feed Lara and Max. And Manu went to our room directly, which was next door. Before parting with me, he gave me a smack on the cheek and said:

\- And after they got sated, it would be my turn. - And he winked at me, smiling cocky.

\- And what do you plan to do about it?  
-I'll think of something special. - His answer followed and he disappeared into the room. Luckily, my mother couldn't understand anything in German and just looked weird at me when I blushed after Manu's words. And everything inside me was already on fire again because I wanted him. It seemed to me that this marriage had given our relationship even more passion. And I liked it a lot. Then, I still had a little pleasure planned for him, which I couldn't do last night. I bit my lip and thought: "We'll have to wait for the night ..." But, it turned out we didn't have to wait. At least for an unplanned pleasure.  
The same day, after lunch and a walk, we all went to the hotel pool together. This time Manu did not buy up the entire hotel, as he had done on our last holiday, but there were still a limited number of guests in the hotel. This little cozy place didn't seem to be cheap at all, and maybe that was also the reason for not being so crowded. All five of us were splashing with water. Lara and Max loved water and especially "diving". Well, Manu simply immersed them under water, explaining that he had read somewhere that it was helpful for babies to get used to deep water already from their early age. They won't be afraid of it when they grow up, he explained.  
-Hey! Mein Großer! Du musst stark sein! Tauche und lerne die Luft anzuhalten! -Hey! My big one! You've got to be tough! Dive and learn to hold your breath! - He commanded tiny Max, immersing him under water for a few seconds. I was very afraid of this view, but when I saw that Max was delighted, I finally calmed down and was touched seeing happy daddy Manu and his son, unwittingly admiring his muscular shoulders, arms and upper body, which looked out from the water. Looking at him and with Lara in my arms, I imagined how they would one day be able to play football together, ride bikes, do fitness, and my heart would clench with love for both of them.  
Lara loved to dive less at first, she was frowning a bit under water, but Manu insisted, though he kept her somewhat shorter under the water than her brother.

\- Was it Miss Beauty? Bist du echt so empfindlich? Das ist nur Wasser! Auch die schönsten Frauen müssen das abkönnen. Oder bist du wie deine Mama? - What is wrong with you, Miss Beauty? Are you really that sensitive? It's just water! Even the most beautiful women have to deal with it. Or are you like your mum?  
I did not like diving and I was not very good at swimming and Manu knew about it. I really wanted Lara to be the exact opposite of me in this. So I would take Lara in my arms and gently dive with her, smiling at her. That's how Lara liked it better, and that was Manu and my mother this time who was looking at us with affection. Here I noticed what my daughter had done in her nappy and at once heard from my husband: - It looks like our "hero" has a full nappy from great effort.  
He didn't like changing pampers very much and looked at my mother a bit confused seeking help. He knew how much his mother-in-law adored him and was playing on it very well. My mother smiled at him and took Max and Lara in her arms and went to the cloakrooms.

-Thank you. - Manu told her and when we were left alone, he rushed up to me like lightning leaning in with his lips for a kiss and greedily asking for my response. We were left completely alone in the pool.  
-I want you. I want you now. - He whispered hotly, and interrupting the kiss, he gently looked me in the eyes. - I can't wait any longer. - He uttered it and walked his stubble on my cheek, which I loved so much. And then I felt his erection as he pressed himself against me at that moment. -But... Manu! Where? Here? At any moment, anyone can... - I started objecting feeling getting aroused too, kissing his precious mole under his eye which I was my favourite. I always did not forget to give it some attention. But my Manu wouldn't listen to me any more. He, still kissing me even hotter, quietly but firmly led me to the nearest wall of the pool, kissing all my neck and chest that looked out from under my swimming suit.  
\- You take such a risk, do you understand? - I whispered in pleasure. And he just smiled a little brazenly and looked me in the eyes, squeezed my buttocks, lifted me up by my hips, put one of my legs on his hip and pulled the fabric of my bathing panties aside. I knew that he loved such kind of sex, that he liked to take risks, that he needed it like air to breathe. And I have to admit, despite the fear of being "caught in the act", I loved that kind of sex too and could never refuse it. And I didn't want to. We've done it many times before in public toilets and utility rooms, risking being caught on the spot. But such love making has always been a special pleasure for both of us, and so far we have "gotten away with it", nobody has seen us... And this time as well, my fear seemed to have added a lot of excitement to me, and I was already more than ready to have him in me. That' s why only when he put his finger in me, I almost screamed with pleasure. He smiled and immediately entered me, starting to move quickly holding my hips. And I clung myself firmly at his strong neck, kissing, sucking it and even almost biting it so as not to yell from pleasure inside me. Our breathing was heavy and intermittent. With the other hand I guided with my fingernails down his back and buttocks, almost soaking them into his skin.  
-Am-hmm... Before we could leave, Mummy and Daddy are already cooing like pigeons again. You seem lucky you both to have more brothers and sisters soon apparently. - I heard my mother coughing and her voice while entering the pool area with Lara and Max in her arms, who was addressing these words to the children carrying them in her arms. Just a second before, me and Manu had orgasm together and he was gently kissing my neck before he got out of me and whispering, scratching me with his stubble:  
\- I love you so much, baby.

\- My madman, you are the best. - I whispered to him back, smiling at him, too, still feeling the pleasure I had just received, eagerly inhaling my beloved smell of my man. When we both heard my mother, we laughed. Manu swam towards her to take the children in his arms, and I thought: "Good thing is it was just my mother. Once again, we were lucky..." I was shining all over my face from another thought: "God, I am so happy! I so wish it would never end..."


	53. Catching Up Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention!!!! This chapter contains a lot of adult material. Not for readers under 18 years! 🔞🔥  
> ____________________________________________________________

\- Something is missing, - Manu mumbled through his dream, when, still not quite been awake next to his wife in the hotel at five in the morning, he felt that something was not quite right.  
\- Not something... someone. Namely, our children. Have you forgotten that we gave them to my mom yesterday? Your phone just rang. It could only be my mom. Mine phone's battery is empty and that's why she calls you! And you should definitely answer! - Lena replied, reproachfully smiling, looking at her beloved man and crawling up on him completely naked.  
\- Well, it's not fair! - the awakened Manu began to laugh and hug her pulling her closer to him, feeling how he already wants her again and this despite that crazy night, which had just ended, unfortunately. Their second real newlywed night, which was amazing. He forgot when he and Lena loved each other so much and so intensely last time. They almost always had great sex, even if it was only five or 10 minutes, at home or somewhere else, or like recently, here, in the Switzerland, in the pool. But, it seems like the way it was yesterday, it never happened before ...  
\- Should I really call your mom back? Me? Now? Can't you feel what my voice is like? She will misunderstand me! - Manu answered Lena with a question in his eyes and smiling cocky. His voice was trembling with excitement and he did not want their intimate time with Lena to end so quickly, too quickly for his taste. He laughed, and Lena followed him. And then she smiled and answered, already caressing his cock: - Well, we still have two minutes, I think ... They will not die there without us won't they?  
\- My love ... - quickly taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes, as if trying to see something important in them. Lena stopped her actions and looked mischievously into his eyes, paying full attention to him.  
\- This night was just absolutely insane. It was a beautiful night. I will never forget it. I felt as good as I hadn't for a long time and with no one.   
\- Me too, Manu. I love you so much. - She replied feeling how much her back and buttocks were aching from their frenzied love acts on an unusual surface.  
\- I love you more, my love... - she heard in response and with these words their lips merged into a kiss and then their bodies joined together in a new fast but passionate act of love, not yet being cooled down from the last night, and so hot, as if they had not yet been sufficiently sated with each other.  
Soon these happy newlyweds will be separated again for a couple of days. Manuel will go on demand to the German national team for an international match with Ukraine, and it is already in a few hours... And he and she already knew that they would miss each other every free minute, Manu will be constantly calling to hear and see her and the children, and Lena will be watching the match on TV, admiring her love and cheering for him, for his team and with that for her new homeland.  
One late evening, still not very long before the wedding, after having made love, Lena and Manu were lying in their spacious but cozy bed and gently caressing each other whispering in turns all sorts of pleasantries. Manu had already almost been sleeping. Suddenly, Lena asked him: - Do you have any unfulfilled sexual desires, honey?  
Manu was surprised and his dream just vanished like by a wave of a hand. He even rose in bed a bit, lying on his side, smiling and looking with widened eyes at his sweetheart. - What? Really? What kind of dreams can I have there, Lenochka? I am always completely thrilled with you. You take all my wishes right off my lips and fulfill them. I am the luckiest person in the world.  
\- Think better! - Lena answered with quite a smile of enjoyment, slightly stroking his chest and gently returning him to his lying position with a kiss on the lips. Manu, himself no less delighted and also smiling, scratched the back of his head and thought: - Well... you probably know it... uh, - I always want it. - He was silent for a second and then continued, as Lena looked into his eyes attentively and naughtily, pretending that she didn't understand: - I would like to get another stripping dance from you. It's been a long time since we had this. - And he was a little bit sad after these words, so that Lena immediately leaned on him and kissed him on the neck saying:  
\- I know, honey. My fault. I am sorry. I will have to fix it... You know, I love to dance myself, and since it became only for you, I love it a hundred times more. And then it turns me on too.  
Manu grabbed her in his big armful and kissed her in the hair. - And... more... - he began, embarrassed.  
\- What? - She asked, surprisingly raising her eyebrows, looking at him.  
\- Well... I ...ugh... I...would like... to have you... well, an unusual costume when you're stripping, you know? And.... domination... a bit of control over the situation... and... - he answered confusedly and seeing her surprised, even with slightly frightened face, he quickly recovered: - Oh! Well, never mind, forget it! - he answered then laughing to defuse the situation, caressing her fingers and already scolding himself that he said it aloud..... But he thought:   
He had one crazy, maybe even primitive but deep wish, about realization of which with his beloved Lena he has been dreaming since quite a time. Once it didn't work out really well one time, he never tried again, fearing that he would hurt her, even cause disgust. But the desire remained desire and did not disappear anywhere, it was so strong. However, he loved Lena and it was more important for him that she felt good, comfortable and happy with him above all.  
Lena laughed and kissed him on the neck, gently asking: - What else?   
Manu just rejected: - Nothing. I have already named it all. It would be amazing if we could make it happen. - And he kissed his future wife again and hugged her, being ready to fall asleep. There was a smile on his lips when he heard her answer: - Okay, I will think about it, my love!  
And she did not think for a very long time. She wanted to try everything with her fiance, or almost everything. She did not know yet what else she would like to do in bed with him. They had already tried a lot of things and she liked to experiment in their intimate life. In the end, she made up her so-called surprise according to the wish of her beloved man, which she wanted to present to him right on the wedding night, hoping that they would have time. As we know, on that very night she did not succeed. But in Switzerland, they had another opportunity and so Lena thought with a naughty smile: now or never.  
She informed Manu on the way, gently putting her hand on his knee and winking, smiling mysteriously: "I will have one more pleasant surprise for you, as a continuation of our newlywed night .."  
Manu raised his eyebrows and smiled, replying:  
\- Really? I love pleasant surprises ... especially yours. "  
Already on the day of their arrival, some time after lunch, when she was with her mother together and Manu was in the gym, Lena asked her mother that evening to take care of the children again, until morning, looking at her mother with a begging look.  
\- Lenochka! Indeed! Of course I'll do it. You do not have to ask.I'll give you as much time as you want, or I'll try to make sure that the kids do not bother you as long as possible. Don't I understand or what? - Lena's mother answered her daughter and told her smiling, who immediately got embarrassed after her words: - Make, make me more grandchildren! These two are not enough for me! Not enough!  
\- Mom! I have to finish the university first and I want to work as a teacher here! You know that this is a dream of my life! - she objected, smiling embarrassed.  
\- Isn't Manuel a dream of your life? And to have a family is with him? - her mother objected in turn. - I can see how he loves Max and Lara. And I see how much he loves you! And I know that he does not mind still having more children. He even told me this in Russian.  
\- Yes, mommy! Who is here against it? I don't mind, too. But not now! - Lena answered laughing and being pleased, kissing her. And then widened her eyes in surprise: - To you? Did he say it to you? In Russian?  
\- Well, he showed me that in the translator, on his iPhone. - she replied and added in a nagging manner: - It will be already too late when you're retired.  
On that very day one very significant event happened in the infant life of Lena's and Manu's children. The weather that Saturday was not very pleasant and the five of them all were sitting on the floor in the hotel game room before going to dinner. Yes, exactly all of them! Max and Lara learned to sit a week ago, without any support, and now they were sitting in the middle of adults and fiddling, sucking and biting on new toys, which they were happy to find in the new location. Max was hitting the toys against each other, and Lara was putting them more next to each other, and even placed small elements in the big ones. Lena was happy with her development. She dreamed about how Lara will be able to draw nicely, can play on some instrument, quickly learn to read and write, dance ballet, ride a horse... - She's all you! - said Manu, watching gently Lara and addressing his words to Lena. Lena laughed and replied, stroking Max on the head, who suddenly lay down on his tummy and reached out to grab a rubber ball, which was made like a soccer ball:  
\- And Max is all you! Look what he chose!  
Manu saw the ball in his son's hands and smiled widely, saying:  
\- That's right, man! Come on now! Let's start kicking the ball! Replace me at the goal!  
Max gave his father a wide smile, as if he understood everything, and then suddenly let the ball fall from his hands and it rolled into the corner. Lena wanted to lift the ball and bring it back to her son, when she saw the following: he plunged quickly on his belly and crawled after the ball, quite slowly, but crawled, not taking his eyes off the ball. Lena froze on the spot and shouted:   
\- Wow! Look! Max started crawling!  
But nobody had to say it to anyone. Manu and his mother-in-law were already looking at the little boy with amazement and delight, not stopping to smile and clap their hands. Lara, in response to her brother, also decided to "do not disappoint" and holding on to her grandmother sitting next to her, knelt down and got up on her feet, swaying a lot. She immediately plunged back on her ass, but there was a happy smile on her face, which became even wider when she heard the happy shouts of the others.  
At the dinner where they were all together again, Lena used to send Manu languid, meaningful looks and smiles, which gave him pleasant goosebumps of anticipation of the night for two, and the bottom of his belly already tingled with desire. Lena was not dressed somehow sexy, but she just was spreading sexual vibes around her. She radiated femininity, natural beauty and love. Lena had already tuned in for pleasure and could not sit quietly in a chair, thinking over the last details. Not even half an hour after they returned to their room and while Manu was taking a bath, Lena ran to her mother's room where she was with the children to take a shower there. How disappointed Manuel was when he came out of the bathroom after 40 minutes of relaxation and was expecting to see the corresponding scene, or at least the situation, and he saw no one or anything in the room or bedroom. What he saw was his buzzing iPhone, which he apparently did not hear from the bathtub because it was on vibration mode.  
\- Manu... Max has a fever and diarrhea and he does not let me go anywhere from him ... I will stay with him and my mom here. And you please come and take Lara to your room for the night. - he heard his wife's sad and determined voice..... With a sigh and after getting dressed he went to get Lara. "Children are the most important part of life, children are the flowers of life, children are continuation of our kind...". - he was walking and telling himself, - "And still I do want to have more children!"- he thought, biting his lips, while hoping for the third, last night that they had left here. On Monday morning they had to leave Switzerland and he had to proceed for Munich to join the national team's departure for Kiev on the same day.  
🤒  
♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️  
The whole next day was a bit confusing. But in the end, Max got better, Lena breastfed him an infinite number of times, the high temperature dropped at night and did not rise anymore, the diarrhea stopped and they all together strolled a lot, because the weather was sunny and very spring-like. April was almost there and everyone was in a wonderful mood. - I hope that nobody and nothing will disturb us tonight. - Manu whispered Lena in the ear, taking her hand during a walk when they were near each other to talk, and Lena's mother was going with the baby stroller with twins in it in front of her. They were walking, smiling at each other and enjoyed the landscape and the warm air of spring.  
\- Me too... ... I hope that very much too... - she said, taking her husband under the arm and gently looking him in the eyes. - I can no longer wait for the evening… - And she thought: "If nothing disturbs us tonight, it will be fun and quite hot..."  
Her beloved Manu smiled at her and told her: - I am very much looking forward to my honeymoon surprise!  
Lena smiled back and replied by gently hitting him on the nose with her finger: - But you, too, will have to work a little! Otherwise it's not fair!  
Manu looked at her surprisingly, but smiled and answered:   
\- For you, I am ready to do anything.  
♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️  
Only champagne helped Lena and Manu to really relax and tune in the evening for each other, who finally were left alone. Manu went to take a shower this time to make it quick, but made this procedure long, to help himself to relax.   
Lena looked at the phone with anxiety, imagining that every minute it would burst out with ringing and their intimate evening and night would collapse again, and with that her honeymoon gift surprise. But the phone was silent. :)  
Lena put a table and a chair next to each other in the bedroom. To make the show feeling even more intensive for the man she loved, she put aromatic candles with a slight scent in the room where they slept, dimmed the lights and put on quiet, calm music in the background. She looked at the mirror and smiled in excitement. She was wearing a white slightly transparent blouse, behind which you could guess a very beautiful and also transparent white lingerie, and which was unbuttoned on several top buttons, opening a gorgeous neckline. She had put a short tie on her neck, which descended onto her breasts. This accessory seemed to her to be a funny detail. She chose a short brown skirt with a slit, a pair of buttons, which showed white lace stockings under it. The day before she was in a tanning room and got a slight tan, and the white color of the blouse looked great with her dark brownish skin and dark hair. And scarlet lipstick enhanced the sexuality of the whole image. She made herself a classic bun with her hair, which could be easily dissolved. She put on very soft, natural makeup, she knew that Manu loved it like that: natural. From the accessories, she also chose glasses like nerd's and took a pointer in her hand, she leaned against the table, waiting and excited, while quickly finishing the champagne in her glass, putting it aside. She thought about the words she was going to say as soon as Manu appeared and suddenly she felt kind of ridiculous from the upcoming game scene. But she said to herself when she had decided to do it a while ago: "Why not? Why not play a little?" And... it was already too late to retreat now anyway.  
When Manu came out of the shower cabin, he saw some clothes on a chair in the bathroom: a shirt and pants, a belt and a small note with a lipstick print on it and the words: "Mr. Neuer! I am waiting for you in my office to talk about your son's poor academic performance. I warn you that I do not take bribes! Elena Sexapilnova".   
Next to it was a glass of champagne, which Manu immediately dried. He smiled gladly, imagining what he would do with this teacher and began to dress in anticipation of what was waiting for him behind the door. He became very curious about how his beloved Lena was looking now, and he already began to get aroused.  
From one of the closets he took out the toy handcuffs and an eye blindfold hidden behind the towels and hid them in the pockets of his pants.   
"Let's the show begin!" - he said to himself smiling contentedly and came out of the bathroom.  
😜😜😜  
When he came out of the bathroom and saw Lena a few steps away in her awesome sexy teacher's outfit, she leaned back on the table and put her beautiful, long leg on which were beautiful lacquered red high heel shoes, on a chair and looked strictly at him, wearing glasses. Her breasts were rising and falling with excitement, and he just froze on the spot and forgot how to breathe, devouring her with his eyes. He felt that he could take her right here, on the table, but still remembered the "play and show" promised to him so he took a deep breath and exhaled, and joyfully pronounced, acting too:  
\- Hello!  
He even managed to remember the teacher's name and added: - Elena. - But only the name, the last name was too difficult for him not only to remember, but also to pronounce it.  
\- Hello, hello, Mr. Neuer! - said Lena the teacher with a strict but at the same time sexy voice, which Manu liked so much. - I want to talk about your son. In the last month he has completely stopped learning. - She told daddy Neuer, licking her lips and putting her foot back on the floor, she stepped away from the table and stood up curving her hip and wriggling with the pointer in her hands.

\- Really? But he used to be good at it. - Manu asked in surprise, with his eyebrows up and his arms folded on his chest, without taking his eager eyes off Lena. His shirt was also rather loosely buttoned, as well as his tie was also loosely tied, and Lena always loved the way he looked in elegant pants. His glance made her feel like butterflies were flying in her stomach.  
\- Yes, but now he is completely bad. We may have to let him stay for a second year in this grade! - She pulled herself together and made a stern face, saying. That became funny to her and she could barely hold herself back from laughing loudly.  
\- Is there absolutely nothing we can do? - Papa Neuer argued with a smile and raised his eyebrow. He also licked his lips and slowly, slowly headed towards Lena. It made everything feel like falling down in her stomach.It smelled fragrant after a shower, and also her favorite cologne, which she could already perceive in a few steps away. She wanted to jump on his neck right now and that he would take her to the bedroom and poke her there in bed in all possible and impossible poses until she blacked out.  
\- What are you going to do here? So many bad marks... - she mumbled, sighed and closed her eyes for a minute to regain her composure. "Lena! You can't give up yet! You can't!" - she told herself.

\- I am sure that this question can be solved. - he said with a mysterious face when she was only two steps away. Lena immediately put the pointer in front of him so that she almost stuck it to his chest.

\- What do you mean by that? I said I do not take any bribes! - She exclaimed angrily, sharply turned around and stepped back, getting behind the table, leaning on it and looking playfully at him. Herewith, her tempting breasts appeared in front of him.She took her tie in her hands and began to play with it, without taking her eyes off him, squinting them and licking her lips once. This excited Neuer even more, but he continued playing, feeling that he quite liked it. The woman he loves seduces him. This is awesome!  
\- No! Which bribe? Of course not!  
\- And what do you mean then? - Our teacher nervously asked, climbing up and sitting down on the table, beautifully bending her legs and securing herself with the hands from behind. She had an awful lot of fun, because she knew what he was getting at. Manu took a breath for a second. Her hair was supposed to fall out from the bun and she was so beautiful and desirable that he could barely handle it.  
\- I wanted to offer something else. I can see that you need my help. - He said with a trembling voice, smiling boldly.  
\- I do not understand... what do you mean? - twinkling her eyes like a fool, she asked tenderly, looking at him from under her glasses, of course understanding what he meant. At the same time, she ran her hand along her leg from bottom to top, slightly pulling up her skirt, which exposed her skin over her stocking. Neuer swallowed and continued by slowly approaching her again, feeling how it turned her and him on: - You are so strung. You need to relax, relieve the tension.  
\- What do you mean by that? - she answered with a trembling voice from excitement. He already came close to the table and replied a little hoarsely, reaching out for her wanting to grab her: - It's very simple. I will show you now...  
\- Hands! - suddenly said Lena jumping up on the table and grabbing the pointer lying next to her, she directed it again at her husband, who smiled dumbfounded and stopped. Lena also charmingly smiled and spoke softly: - All in good time! And now... I want to dance!  
With these words, she gently pushed her lover with her pointer, showing him to sit down on a chair next to the table and making a smooth but strong movement of the head, loosened in a flash her chic long hair, which seemed like to spill over her shoulders and back. She took off her glasses and threw them aside. Having jumped off the table, she quickly grabbed his hand and took him to the bedroom, where she also showed him to sat down on the chair, strictly threatening with a finger not to get off it. Manu was intoxicated by the scent of candles that filled the room and pleasant music. He grinned and looked at his wife with greedy eyes. And Lena jumped up on the table and began to smoothly sway her hips in tune with the music, pulling off her tie and throwing it aside. Then she smiled with a seductive grin, leaned over to her beloved and ripped the tie off him, wrapped it around her breasts and tightened it with it for a moment, which made the form of her boobs seem even more chic to her man. A fire broke out in her Manu's eyes. Lena stood up on the table, took the tie in her hands, while smoothly making waves with her whole body and driving her husband crazy. Making a noose out of a tie, she threw it around her husband's neck, pulling him towards her and passionately kissed him on the lips. Before he could properly respond to her kiss, she pushed him back, sat down on the edge of the table, turning her face to him and licking her lips; she threw her head back, slowly spread her thighs and squeezed them back sharply. Manu already wanted to grab her, barely breathing from his overwhelming arousal, but Lena managed to stretch out her hand and stop him with a gentle but strict look, saying " not yet".  
She slowly got up again on the table and began slowly unbuttoning the blouse, shaking her hips and smiling. Her eyes were looking into his. Her man made the sound of pleasure. God, how she loved those sounds! Dancing like a snake, Lena turned away sharply, took off her blouse and threw it into Manu, which barely managed to catch it. Now he could not apply his professional reflexes, he was just unable to. Lena smoothly turned to him again, dancing and caressing her body, without losing eye contact with him. Manu had a blissful, naughty smile on his face, and his hands were already immersed in the chair, not knowing where to put themselves from tension. His wife was delightful in all respects. And at such moments, he felt the happiest man in the world, because she belongs to him. Today he wanted to try to prove it. To her. Lena still danced as beautifully, moving like a wave, caressed her breasts and smoothly slipped her hands down, on the sides, at the waist and a little bit lingering on her buttocks, opening her mouth and licking her lips. Then, she slowly unbuttoned the buttons of the skirt in the dance, at the end just ripping it off and also throwing it into her husband, having landed on his face. He grabbed the skirt and crumpled it, not knowing where to put his arousal. She, rather smirking, turned away again, but still keeping an eye on her Manuel, and made a spectacular slap on her butt.  
Then she bent forward, swaying her hips sexually from side to side, and looked smiling at Manu, who was panting and barely breathing, who was already twitching on the chair and looked at her kind of begging. In his eyes were delight, desire, love, passion. Lena liked it madly and continued.Sharply swinging her hair, she went down to the table and sitting began to make different dance moves, stretching her legs and swinging them one by one from one side to the other. Then she curved playfully, like a cat and also wriggled like a snake, lying on her back. Suddenly, she smoothly climbed off the table and beautifully stood in front of Manu backwards, spreading her legs and sexually scattering the hair around her shoulders, which touched his hands that were already stretched to her. This caused a thrill of new arousing in his body and he swallowed again. At this moment, she sat down almost completely on his knees, almost touching them, and began to move her hips. Manu already felt a wild tension, which was heightened by the light touch of her hips on his groin. And Lena felt that his hard-on was far from weak. She smiled, with a gesture of "I know how-to-drive-you-crazy", threw her hair from one shoulder to the other with a quick but soft move of her head and it touched his face. He immediately grabbed her hair with his hand and kissed it. He seized her at the waist and unbuckled the bra clasp with his other hand. It was as if Lena had been shot by a current of arousal. She then got up, turned to her husband and widely spread her legs, almost sitting down on his knees again. Her movements were so sexy, her body slid easily, and her boobs slightly touched his body that he unwittingly began to unbutton the shirt. Lena, smiling, helped him to get rid of it. The shirt fell to the floor and Lena enjoyed the view of the muscles of her hot love. And Manu reached out to kiss and caress her breasts with his hand, breathing heavily. Lena sat down only short on his knees and pulled him by the back of his head to her to a kiss, but not for long. She quickly got up and jumped back on the table. Manu bit on the lip. She continued dancing by holding her panties. Having lowered them a little on her hips, she put them on again, smiling viciously and enjoying the way her husband barely breathes without taking her eyes off him. Left finally naked, only in stockings, belt and shoes, Lena danced a little more on the table her hot dance, caressing and clutching her boobs, buttocks, slapping again on the last, and other parts of the body, touching even sometimes her charms between her legs, placing her hand there and quickly again removing it, then turning away, changing positions and movements. Manu bit his lip once again and began to nervously unbuckle the belt of his pants and Lena understood this as a sign: it's time...

Feeling herself that she can no longer wait to be close with him, she sat down on the edge of the table, smiled, called her ready man to herself, luring him sexy with her finger, and hugging him with her legs, she embraced his neck and passionately and deeply kissed him on the hot lips. Manu greedily responded to the kiss and groaned in it. Then he quickly got up, dropped his already unbuttoned pants and underpants and they had sex right on the hard table.  
Later, when they were already lying in bed and drinking more champagne, Manu kissed her, her face, her hands, her breasts and told her all sorts of delights and admirations about her show and the fantastic game. Lena laughed confusedly and said: - Well, it wouldn't have worked out without your help either. You played nicely, too! - And in between, she caressed him tenderly. Since she wanted to get another orgasm, and for him too, she began to gently kiss the side of his neck, exciting him again. - Well, I also wanted to have fun! - he answered laughing, closing his eyes from the pleasure of her caresses. Lena noticed that he did not mind making love again and climbed on him beginning to caress the inner side of his arm down the whole length now, watching him turning on. He immediately pulled her into a kiss, whispering: - I love you, baby.  
\- I love you too, my life..... - she whispered and began to gently kiss and lick his nipples, and he, moaning, reached her boobs and gently began to massage it, closing his eyes with pleasure. Then, Lena went down to the area around his navel, stroked his sides, hips, and gently massaged his feet. Manu seemed to slowly go crazy with pleasure. They did not often have time for long preludes before making love and he loved to get her caresses, because he felt more intense pleasure from it, especially at the end. Having stroked his buttocks and then his lower belly, she moved smoothly her, soft but determined hands upwards along his inner thighs and came close to his groin, where his penis was already eagerly awaiting attention again. She wrapped her hand around the shank and slightly touched his tip with her fingers. Manu made a sound of pleasure. And she got very aroused again, looking at the reaction of his beloved. She gladly walked with her tongue through every part of his penis and scrotum, giving him indescribable pleasures, judging by his moans. She did not suck on anything, but just teased him with her tongue and lips a little, and it was like driving him crazy. Finally he couldn't handle it anymore, he got up, took out the cuffs and the blindfold and showed it to Lena, asking with a glance if he can do it. Lena was surprised, but she became curious. She smiled silently and nodded. He placed her in the bed with her head there where were normally the legs, handcuffed her and put the blindfold on her eyes, kissed hot on the lips and began to caress her body. "His hands! His magnificent hands!" - that was what ran through her head when she felt his hands on her hot body. Due to the fact that she couldn't see or do anything with her own hands, her pleasures from his touching her just doubled. She didn't know what to expect and it excited her madly and drove her crazy. He satisfied her orally in just a minute and smiled quite a bit, seeing his love shudder and wriggle in the orgasm and whispering his name. Then he got up and went to the edge of the bed, to her head, leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, saying: "My love!" Lena smiled blissfully. Then he gently took her and pulled her up so that her head hung a little from the bed. Immediately after that, she felt his precious member on her face. He led him several times over her face and then buried it in her hair, and she could only feel it from his breath that he was enjoying the process and she smiled. When his cock was again on her face, caressing her with his touches, she immediately opened her mouth and greedily licked him. Manu took her head and lustfully inserted his cock into her mouth. Lena enjoyed it by gently sucking it. Her lover groaned and began to move in her mouth, first slowly, but very soon, faster and deeper. He desperately wanted to shag her in the mouth, come deep down into her throat, he wanted to feel himself there in her as deep as possible. He wanted it very much and dreamed about it a long time ago. And Lena understood it, because he had already tried it once, but back then Lena had interrupted the process after one deep penetration, as she had not felt well. Now she wanted to try very hard for him, to give him the pleasure he wanted and she liked what he was doing. She loved his penis as much as every cell of his body. But she began to choke again from the deep penetration into her throat, she got a vomiting reflex, and no matter how much she wanted to continue the pleasure of her dear man who was already moaning, she made a disgruntled sound and shook her head. Manu immediately stopped everything and sat down next to her. He apologized scared, taking off the eye bandage from her and the handcuffs at once, still shivering with excitement and from just experiencing apparently the most pleasant feelings for him. They both sat down before each other in the bed. Sadly smiling, but with endless tenderness and at the same time anxiously looking into her eyes he said: - I did not hurt you, did I? Forgive me, please. - His chest was rising and falling. He was so handsome, so perfect, so loved and desired. She felt guilty and even angry at herself. Having smiled guilty, she said, gently stroking his face: - I felt good. Very good, sweetheart. Really. I am very sorry that it didn't work out the way you wanted. I would like to…  
He interrupted her by also putting his hand on her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb, closing her mouth with it and showing with his mimicking her that nothing matters. He smiled gently at her, and she was still stroking his cheek, languidly, with desire, looking into his eyes. Their attraction to each other has not gone away yet. Manu again pulled her to him, tenderly, powerfully, gratefully, and they merged in a new trembling, hot kiss, continuing the mutual caresses, and eventually joined in a passionate act of their sweet love, in which they both came to a new peak of pleasure of each other, forgetting everything around ......


	54. Oh, that beautiful... 😈 Croatia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adult content! Not for readers under 16 years old!

Manuel returned to his room after the match with the Ukrainian national team and collapsed tired on his bed. He was happy. They had beaten the Ukrainians with 4-0, and everything was great because they were flying home tomorrow.

Then his iPhone suddenly vibrated and Manu saw from the picture of his wife on the display that Lena was calling him on WhatsApp. He smiled and immediately answered the call, imagining her big brown eyes, which he loved so much.

\- Congratulations my love! I am so happy for you! You deserved it and you, my love, were the best! - he heard his wife's joyful voice and smiled even more. Before he could answer, she asked, in a soft, gentle voice: - Turn on the video!

He clicked obediently on the video function and his breath was taken away at once. Lena was lying completely naked on the bed, licking her lips and fingers, looking at him languidly.

\- Oh, my God, Lena! - he barely spoke, beginning to get excited.

\- What? - she asked cunningly. - I have missed you.

\- Lena.... Do you want to kill me?

\- Why? Don't you miss me? The last time I saw you was the day before yesterday… - she answered as if nothing was happening at all, making sexual movements in bed.

\- Lena, I can't handle it, I .... well, don't you understand? I can't just sit and calmly look at you like that! - he answered smiling and speaking in a broken voice, ignoring the question of missing her. Of course he missed her. He always missed her when they were separated. And these movements of hers! They drove him crazy. In his opinion, no other woman could do that like her. He was crazy about her.

\- Why calmly? - she asked, twisting a lock of hair on her finger and smiling a bit guilty, and continued: - I don't want to be calm at all. So everything is fine, honey.

\- Lena! - Manu said, smiling cheekily and fearfully and looking at her with a dumbfounded look. - I can't fuck you on the phone! Really! Honey, you won't make me sleep now. What should I do now? - and he pointed to his wife to see his pants, under which there was already a good deal of arousal to see. He had just sent away a hotel employee a couple of minutes ago who was flirting with him in the lobby of the hotel, clearly and brazenly indicating that she didn't mind hooking up with him. Manu politely but firmly told her he was busy and, after thanking her for asking if there was anything he needed in the room, he wished her a good evening and hurried off to the elevator. The Ukrainian girl with her dark curly hair and brown eyes reminded him of Lena and looked very attractive. But of course he was not going to cheat on his wife, as he was determined to be a good family man.

\- Well, we can satisfy us all by ourselves. - she replied with a sexy smile as she licked her fingers again and began to caress her body. Manu widened his eyes, smiled, and sighed softly: - You're so beautiful... I love you... - and his hands reached for his sweatpants to pull them down.

\- When you caress him, - said Lena languidly, with a lustful look pointing to her love in his pants, - imagine that these are MY hands, look at me.... 🔥

Lena:

I absolutely hated it when Manu was away, when he wasn't home for a couple of days. Without him, even with the kids, the house didn't seem the same, and his voice, his jokes, his everything was missing. I missed him from the first minute he left the house, after the parting kiss. Of course I had my hands full with the kids and university and sports, but I loved him so much that I didn't want to spend that much time without him. And I was still afraid that he might turn his attention to another woman. Manu was very much a woman crush, and I noticed with jealousy when we were together in public that he sometimes looked at women, and on such occasions, when he noticed my jealous look, he would laugh and say: - You don't have to look like that, honey! I love only you and you alone! Remember that!

And I was happy to hear that. But deep down I knew that our happiness was very fragile, and if anything happens, even our children would not be able to hold my Manu, and I would not be able to move on with my life if I ever lost him. And so I tried to be the best for him, to be an attentive and affectionate wife - which was not so difficult by the way as I loved him to death - to always look perfect, to always support him and cheer him up if he needed it. In general, simply to be on top in every way, including, of course, sex life, knowing that he was very demanding in it. I tried from time to time to vary our love life, to come up with new things in bed and surprise him. When he was away I suffered from separation and jealousy. To keep him from getting bored or abstracted I sent him hot photos of me nude or almost nude and videos with small messages: "I want you right now🔥🤤..." or "when you come home, I'll be waiting for you like this 😉🤗🥰". He loved it all madly and it heated up and warmed up our love more. When he got home, he was already "ready" and to his relief, the kids were mostly already in their cribs and so there was nothing to stop us from making love right away. Such acts of our love making were always intense and unforgettable.

I was very glad that my efforts were paying off and one time I even accidentally heard Manu telling his friend on the phone - without seeing that I was eavesdropping - that I was really a bomb in bed and never stopped surprising him, and how happy he was to have such a beautiful and sexy wife and so on. He was usually very reserved about letting someone know such personal things. Apparently this was a very close friend. I didn't go into any further questions.  
This time, when he was in Kiev and I was near Munich, we satisfied our sexual desire for each other in the distance, but looking at each other. This kind of sex was also new to us. Life is a beautiful thing if you love someone deeply and he or she returns the affection... 💕

Our family was just like everyone else's. Work, kids, home, finding time for the two of us. Of course, I couldn't do everything at home by myself, so once a week a middle-aged woman came over and cleaned everything thoroughly.Even though we trusted her and Manu - we found her on the recommendation of some friends - but of course she was not allowed to clean our personal belongings. One day, after I had put Manu's things neatly into the shelves in the closet - he often threw things around the bedroom - I started to tidy up my closet and found Manuel's old jersey, which Anya had brought me from the German national team training in Sochi when I was sick and lying in my room with a high fever. I smiled and pressed it to my lips, kissing it and remembering that time. I was standing there for a minute and thinking: "And in fact nothing has changed... Except that I'm with him now, and I love him even more....".  
\- Lena, look! Max ate half a banana...! - Manu's voice sounded in the doorway. - What are you doing with my jersey? - he asked, smiling, surprised to see me kissing his clothes. I was startled by his sudden appearance and looked up at him. He was standing there with Max in his arms, who was stuffing a banana in his mouth and pushing it further into his mouth.

\- So... I found this... your old jersey in the closet... - I replied smiling, and he smiled back at me. Suddenly, I realized something and threw the jersey back in the closet and was about to run out of the room, asking in panic: - Where's Lara? Where did you leave her?

\- Lara's in the playpen. She's all right. Do not worry, my love! - He said affectionately, catching me on the move and kissed me on the temple, pressing me to him. Max immediately made a satisfied sound and began to slap my hair lightly with his hand, which was heavily smeared with the banana.  
I reacted to my husband's words with quite a scare, because Manu had left Lara alone once before, and he went upstairs with Max to get a toy from the nursery. And Lara, meanwhile, crawled out the open door onto the terrace and made her way to our big, deep pool. It's a good thing that Manu didn't stay upstairs for long, as he often did, but came back rather quickly and managed to keep Lara out of danger just in time. Probably only because she made noises from the terrace when she saw a bird sitting next to the water. I wasn't home as it happened, but I just returned and entered the house. Since there was absolutely no face on Manu, I asked him what had happened, and when I found out, I was terribly angry and sank into shock for the day. I still couldn't believe that i have discovered, during our life together so far, that despite his high degree of intelligence, how reckless and poorly thinking Manu was sometimes. He was shocked himself that day too and apologized for a long time, kneeling in front of me, looking at me with sheepish eyes, absolutely destroyed, kissing my hands.I stroked his head, of course forgiving and understanding that everyone makes mistakes, even such stupid and sometimes fatal ones. "Thank God everything turned out okay." - I told him then, and he nodded back, laying his head on my lap for me to continue my caresses. After that, he got more attentive and careful.  
I loved going to Manu's matches when he played in Munich. Sometimes I took Matteo with me, who was already playing soccer on his own at the kids' club of Bavaria Munich, and was quite successful for his age of seven. I just couldn't forget about this wonderful boy and visited him sometimes after university. I even came to visit him sometimes with Lara and Max. He just adored them. Matteo's mother, Isabella, was thrilled with the twins as if they were something very precious, and she was so fond of them, saying over and over again: - "My God, they look just like Manuel!" I smiled. It made me feel good. I had also taken Matteo to our house on Tegernsee already, with Manu's permission, of course. They even became quite good buddies and played soccer together in front of the house, and I played with the twins their baby games and grinned at everyone around me together, dreaming of having more children.

One day Anya and I went to another match at the Allianz Arena. That was the first time I had taken Matteo with me. Before that he had only been there with his parents. When I went to Anya's house to pick her up and leave the kids with Alex, she immediately threw herself at me out of joy, hung on my neck for a few seconds, since we hadn't seen each other in a while, and then, looking at me, reproachfully reproached me: - Don't you take care of yourself anymore?

\- What makes you think that? - I wondered, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.  
\- Well, my dear, look at yourself in the mirror! Even if you're only going to a game, you have to look 100 percent!

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't even put on makeup that day, and practically walked out of the house as I was.  
\- Lena! Are you serious? Everybody's looking at you! And then... just because you and Manu are married doesn't mean you can look whatever you feel like. It looks like: He loves me like that anyway.  
I smiled. She was probably right, as usual, and Anya quickly fixed my hair and tossed me the makeup bag, winking at me and turning to Lara and Max: - Oh, you sweeties! How much you've grown darlings! Before I know it, you're a year old.  
And when Anya and I picked up Matteo, he opened the door like a madman and shouted to Mom and Dad, "Bye! I'm off to the match!" he stormed out of the apartment, grabbing my hand and looking at me enthusiastically and excitedly. He loved me very much and I cherished our friendship. Matteo invited Manuel and me to his matches, but unfortunately I rarely got to go there, and Manu even less so. No one on Matteo's team knew about his contact with the famous goalkeeper. Manu and I asked the boy not to tell anyone about it.  
The seats we had, of course, were in the VIP area, and for Matteo it was stunning, just as it had been for us before. The delight and amazement on his face were literally everything. He saw so many familiar faces up close he had only seen on TV before. I was allowed into the areas where other people weren't allowed, so I took Matteo there as well, getting permission for him. He even managed to get some of the players' autographs. He was very surprised when we were sitting in the stands waiting for the match to start and he saw that I was being photographed. - You're a celebrity now too, as I see? - he said, smiling wryly and looking at me with a mischievous look. I just shrugged. I'm used to all this and stopped noticing the flashes and the cameras pointed at me. I was also not very active on social networks and I did not care what people wrote about me there. Anya told me all the necessary things that were going on there and how fans and non-fans "treated" my person and that was enough for me. Manu and I didn't want to show our personal lives on social media and there were hardly any pictures of our children and I only looked on Instagram to see what they were saying about my husband.  
The match was about to start when suddenly a girl of about 10 years old came up to me and said: - Can I have your autograph, please?

I smiled and reached into my bag for the postcards with Manuel's autograph, which I always had with me when I went to his matches, since apparently many people recognized me and some asked if I had Manuel's autograph. - No, I already have Manuel's autograph. - the girl said. I was so dazed that at first I was speechless and like frozen in astonishment. Matteo gave me a little nudge on the side, and Anya couldn't help but giggle. The girl paid no attention to her and kept waiting, handing me her card, which already had Manuel's autograph on it. - Do you want me to sign it? - I asked. The girl nodded smiling and answered, -Yes, I like you a lot and when I grow up I want to be like you! And I'll definitely marry a soccer player too!  
I smiled again and looked at Anya, who was sitting there smiling. Matteo was smiling, too, and encouraged me: - Lena, come on! Come on, just sign it!  
Of course I signed the card for her, but in a confused and somewhat ridiculous way, next to the beautiful autograph of Manuel. And when the girl thanked me and happily returned to her seat, I still continued to stay in shock, and Anya laughed at me: - Now it will also appear on the net, ha-ha-ha! Lena is a star now, too! Oh, I can't take it!  
And were amused about it for probably half the match. I was both a bit pleased and uncomfortable, still not really understanding anything.  
We won the match that was against Borussia Dortmund, and it was not an easy one, thanks to Manu's great saves, and I congratulated my husband with a kiss as we were getting into different cars to go home.  
\- If it weren't you, your team wouldn't have won! - I spoke, stroking him gently on the cheek. And Anya nodded in support, smiling, and saying: - Manu, you are the best in the world! You should be crowned the best goalkeeper in the world this year!  
\- Only this year? - I looked reproachfully at Anya.  
\- Of course not! He's always been the best, and this year it has to be made officially clear! - Anya answered firmly, glancing at Manu excitedly.  
Manu and I smiled, and he rolled his eyes. He was always embarrassed when he was praised, and I liked that a lot. When Anya and I drove the happiest Matteo home and then returned to her place, Max and Lara were already waiting for us with their daddy and being on his lap, who was smiling tired but happy. "How I love that man!" - I thought fondly, looking at him, and in his eyes I could happily read the same thing. It was so uneasy to part with him even for the drive home, which had to be spent in different cars. We called each other on the road and said all kinds of hot words, and so when we got home we just could not sit still, every time when we were passing each other, we touched each other's cheek, shoulder, and other areas of the body, almost unable to wait until the children finally went to bed to enjoy each other passionately, despite our tiredness. And I was happy. Insanely happy. And Manu was happy. I could feel it. And I even began to think that this was how it must be, that we were apparently made for each other, that we had found each other. More than once Manu said to me, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lena! I'm the luckiest man in the world!"  
It happened to be that our planned honeymoon trip to the Maldives in June was cancelled because of some new virus that quickly started to spread there. But Manu and I were not too upset, because we thought that for Lara and Max such a long plane trip might be a little too soon, and instead we planned to go to Croatia and rent a house by the sea and get away from everyone. In addition Manu had friends there, and his coach Tony Topalovic was also going to go there with his wife, as well as every year, since he is from Croatia. Before the vacation we had planned Lara and Max's baptism. They would be 10 months old in June and it was unacceptable for us to delay it any longer.  
One warm May afternoon I was at home with the kids, waiting for Manu to come home from training. I baked a cake and wanted to have a cup of coffee with him. Suddenly I got a call from Ira.  
\- Lenochka, listen! I have an invitation for you and Manu! I'm getting married! On the 20th of June! And you must come! - She informed me, who remained standing for a minute or so, dumbfounded by this news.

\- Ira! How great is it! And how unexpected! I am so happy for you! Who are you going to marry? - I finally found the words.  
\- You should better sit down, or you'll fall from what you're going to hear! - she said. In the background Ira heard the voice of our beloved Anya: - Lenochka hello! I also just found out the news, and I'm just shocked! I also have not been able yet to figure out who she marries!

Apparently Anya had already been talking to Ira on the other line and Ira turned on the loudspeaker. - And who is the lucky guy? - I asked impatiently sitting down in a chair.

\- My boss! - Ira blurted out.

\- What? Your boss? Really? - Anya and I were surprised saying it in one voice.  
\- I do not know how it all could happen so quickly, but when I came back from your wedding with Manuel, I thanked my boss for letting me go, and he suddenly invited me to a restaurant, and then ... well, it's impossible to explain... we talked about Bayern Munich, about Neuer... by the way, he gives him many thanks for the autograph... about soccer and everything. It turned out that he and I have so much in common, and the fact that he likes me, I have long noticed, but kept his distance, as he is the boss after all.

\- Well, wow, Ira! Just.. I am really very happy for you! - I replied. - But why is it so soon with the wedding? So quickly?  
\- I am pregnant, - Ira answered, smiling into the phone.  
\- Well, Ira is Ira, good girl! I am doubly happy for you! - I said in shock, being really glad for my friend. - And I congratulate you too! How great! Now I'm the only childless one of us left. - We heard Anya saying.  
\- Yes, come on catch up with us! Especially since you have been married longer than all of us. I am waiting for you and Manu on the 20th of June in St. Petersburg! - Ira replied. - Well you and Alex I've already invited. - She addressed Anya.  
\- No way! - Anya interjected. - It's not fair. At my wedding there was no Manuel, and he should be at yours?  
\- Calm down Anya! I don't think Manu can go... - he's already booked us a house in Croatia as a wedding trip, you know, instead of the Maldives. And we can't postpone it. I'll fly in alone for two days and then go straight to Croatia. Manu can go ahead of me with the kids.  
\- No way! Bring the kids with you and then for 3 days, so it's less stressful for everyone. I won't see Manuel already and now I am not supposed to see your twins too? At the same time your mother will be pleased to see her grandchildren again...  
In the end, that's how it turned out. I was very glad that Manu without problems agreed to let me go to the wedding and to bring the children with me. It would be the first trip to their mother's homeland, and I liked the idea. When he came home and I told him about Ira's call, he calmly said: - That's okay, three or four days won't make a difference. We'll be there for almost three weeks and we'll have time to relax and spend time together. Your friend, I think, is getting married once in her life. You and she are not offended that I won't go with you? - He asked excitedly.

\- Let sleeping dogs lie! Russian proverb! - I snapped, smiling and kissing him on the cheek, - Thank you honey! - And then I hugged him by the neck and added: - And then... Let's be honest, what would you do there anyway? It's not realistic. You'll just be eaten up there.  
Manu smiled and nodded, placing his cup of coffee on the table and kissing my cheek as well. - Your pie is delicious. - He added softly, taking a bite before he even sat down at the table.  
\- Thank you! - I smiled and kissed him again and said, taking a seat at the table: - I'm so glad we're going to Croatia soon, my love. I missed the sea so much!  
Manu smiled and followed my example, eating the cake with the speed of light.  
Then Lara and Max started fighting and taking each other's toys away, and we jumped off our chairs at the same time to run up to them. And our dear babies, finally getting the attention they wanted, immediately stopped their quarrel. Sneaky kids!  
If only I had known what was going to happen in June, I clearly wouldn't have told my husband during that coffee that I wanted to go to Croatia so badly, but rather, "Oh, fucking Croatia!" Or better yet, "To hell with this fucking Croatia!"...  
Manuel and Tony and his wife were sitting at a late dinner in a cozy little restaurant at the small coastal Croatian motel where they were spending the night on June 20, on their way to their vacation destination. Tony and his wife were going to their family, and Manu was staying nearby in a luxurious cottage with a swimming pool right on the coast of the warm Adriatic Sea, where Lena and the children were due to arrive in three days. The friends were joined by two other sisters who were serving guests at the motel. But there were no other guests besides those three and Tony invited the girls to keep them company after they brought them a refill of the finest Croatian wine. They were soon joined by the hotel owner too, with another carafe of wine, and Manu being in a good company and in good spirits didn't notice how very drunk he got. Lena did not usually let him drink more than a glass of wine. She strictly monitored his diet and health. But Lena was not here, she was at Ira's wedding. However, Manu tried not to miss Lena too much. He knew he would see her and the children in three days.And now he was having fun and feeling good in the friendly company, where he was relaxing after a tiring and long bike ride and a busy season.

One of the girls, whose name was Dragana, was sitting next to Manuel and he noticed that she kept looking at him somehow "wrong" and also that her lips reminded him very much of Lena's. Soon the hotel owner excused himself because he would have an early start tomorrow and, after thanking everyone for the good company and wishing a good night, he left. Manu felt that it was time for him to go, too, and he had clearly had enough alcohol, no matter how wonderful the wine was. But he felt completely unable to get up. "Gotta really get so drunk, you idiot?" - he thought as he saw Dragana smiling enigmatically at him. It made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.  
\- I don't feel well, dear! Help me up to our room, please! - his wife asked Tony. He, of course, complied with her request, saying to the people at the table he would be right back. As soon as they left, Dragana's sister also apologized, saying with a smile that she had to go too. Only Manuel and Dragana remained at the table. The girl immediately put her hand on his leg above the knee and stroked it smiling and looking at him slyly: - You should also go to your room. You're barely managing to hold on. I don't want you to fall under the table here.  
Manuel looked at her and noticed that the top buttons of her dress were undone so that half of her breasts were visible. He had no idea if it had been like this before everyone had left or if it had just happened. But he liked that attractive look. "I have to go..." - he thought, abruptly reminded that he was happily married and didn't need anyone, and made a determined attempt to get up. But his legs felt padded and wobbly.  
\- Let me help you! - Dragana said softly, and Manu felt that he really needed help. He looked in the direction where Tony and his wife had gone, but Tony did not return. And the girl helped him get up again and slowly led him into his room, letting him wrap his arms around her and practically hang on her. She was surprisingly strong, though thin. Drunk Manuel asked: - How do you know where to take me?  
\- I know a lot of things. - Dragana said affectionately. Walking toward Manuel's room with him literally hanging from her she discreetly stroked his back and buttocks from time to time. Manuel felt pleasurable feelings in his body, realizing somewhere in the back of his drunken brain that this was all not right. As they entered his room, before Manuel knew it, she had closed the door behind her and in one swoop ripped off her dress, leaving only a thin thong. Manuel's eyes widened, but before he could react or even say anything, the girl threw herself at his neck, dropping him on the bed and kissing him hotly on the lips. He loved that mad kiss, Dragana was the taste of honey, but he found the strength to push the girl away and crouched down in bed. He no longer had the strength to get up.  
\- Don't worry! Relax! I don't need to be fucked, I just want to please you, handsome boy... You're so sexy... Whatever you want, I'll do it for you. - Dragana whispered seductively, wriggling with desire, caressing her body and licking her lips lustfully. Manuel became aroused in a second, and looking at her lips, forgetting where he was and who he was and who he was with, as the alcohol had done its work, he smiled, thinking, "Those... lips... Lena..." and then, without knowing why, he said hoarsely: - I want you.... in ...

He didn't need to finish speaking, Dragana surprisingly understood him perfectly... and sent him to a heaven of bliss in a couple of minutes, hearing his moans contentedly.... the pleasure incomparable with nothing else…


	55. From Hell to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥 🔥 🔥

The next morning Manuel woke up with a head splitting in pain. "What actually happened last night? Why did I drink so much? Shit! It sucks! And it sucks not having my wife around..." - he thought, staring miserably beside him in the empty bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

\- Manu! Get up now! We have to talk urgently! - He heard Tony's voice. Reluctantly he stood up only now to find himself not undressed, and thought to himself, "I must have been pretty drunk last night, not even being able to get out of my clothes...". When he opened the door, Tony, with alarmed eyes, silently held out his smartphone to Manu's forehead, on the screen of which there was an article and a picture of him (Manuel) with a headline that gave him a chill inside: "He fucked me hot! What a man!"

Manu suddenly began to remember the previous night and covered his face with his hands, walking back into the room and plopping down on the bed again.

\- Manu! Do something right now! - Tony told him as he put the phone away. - This article had just appeared in the Croatian boulevard press. (Tony showed Manu the article in German translation), but...

\- How long has it been on the Internet? - Manuel asked distressed, interrupting Tony.

\- Twenty minutes. - The latter answered and sat down next to him. - Maybe twenty five.

Manuel quickly grabbed his cell phone and saw that Lena had called. It was already eleven in the morning. "God please prevent her from seeing this if she hasn't yet!" - he thought with horror and ran out of the room to find the motel owner. Tony ran after him, stopping him: - Manu where are you going? The girls from yesterday are not in the motel. They're off today.

Finding the owner of the place, Manu grabbed him by the collar and said: - I need the phone number of what's-her-name, who worked here yesterday, Dragana, right away. The man was frightened and surprised by this kind of behavior of the famous guest, but pulled out his cell phone and found the number of the girl, handing it immediately to Manuel. Manuel thanked him and dialed Dragana's number and left again to call her somewhere in the privacy. Tony followed him, rolling his eyes, but he didn't disturb him. Unfortunately for him, she didn't answer the phone. That didn't surprise him, though. He was about to run to the owner again, as Tony stopped him: - Don't try to settle this yourself. Call your agent!

Manu looked sadly at his friend and coach and dialed the number of his agent. Within an hour the article had disappeared from the web.

Lena woke up the morning after celebrating Ira's wedding quite early. Already missing her husband again, she called Manu at 10 a.m., surprised that he did not pick up, not believing he could still sleep. Manu was always up early. "He must be on his way to the cottage by now."- she thought fondly, imagining how she would come to him and hug him, how she would kiss him sweetly, how happy the children and he would be to see each other again, and how wonderful they would spend the next weeks in warm and beautiful Croatia. She remembered the taste of his kiss. It was indescribably sweet and magical.

She was in the same room with Anya, at Ira's apartment. Ira had spent her wedding night with her husband at the hotel and they weren't there yet. The twins were at her grandmother's and Lena began to get ready to go to them. Over breakfast, she and Anya were laughing, recalling her friend's wedding party yesterday.

\- Ha ha! Do you remember when that guy came up to you and asked you if he could have a dance, and you looked at him with a murderous look. And all of a sudden, the waiter with the champagne shows up and says to this guy: " Well, if you want to deal with Manuel Neuer later..."

Lena smiled and then made a displeased face: - Damn! I don't know how that information about me even leaked out, because I asked Ira to use my maiden name in the guest list. - And then after reflecting a little, she added: - And this other blond guy who then also came up and said: Mrs. Neuer, can I at least kiss your hand, your famous husband hopefully won't kill me for this weakness. You are beautiful!

She said the last words while rolling her eyes. Lena hoped no one would recognize her at the wedding, but it didn't turn out that way. The news of the presence of Neuer's wife at the wedding spread quickly among the guests and she was bombarded with questions until Anya and Ira came to her help.

\- And you have to be so brazen to be able to ask such a thing! - Anya laughed, remembering one young girl who absolutely shamelessly asked Lena: "What is he like in bed, and what is the size of his...? - People must be out of their minds completely!

Alex was still asleep, he liked to sleep in general, and here after a late party even more so, and only now he went to the shower when the girls were already finishing breakfast. That's when Anya grabbed her cell phone, because an idea popped into her head. She surfed the Internet to download a picture of Manuel and came across a piece of news that immediately made her pale and made the smile disappear from her face. She turned off her phone and looked away, with a look of panic written all over her face.

\- Anya, what's wrong with you? You look like a dead person! Has something happened? - Lena asked frightened.

\- There is nothing. Everything's fine. - Anya answered in a trembling voice. - I... I... I just remembered that I forgot one important thing.

Anya was absolutely no good at lying, let alone lying to her best friend. But what she saw on the news, she couldn't - she just didn't have the courage to tell Lena. "What are you doing, Manu!!!! What on earth are you doing!" - she thought in shock and rage. Anya quickly got up and began to clear the table. Lena asked again, "Anya! I know something is wrong. Tell me! I am your friend. Nothing is so wrong that it can't be fixed! What's the matter?

Anya looked at Lena in fear, but didn't answer anything. Then Lena silently took Anna's cell phone, she knew her unlock code. - You won't find anything there. - Anya answered. Lena began to get angry: - Why can't you share it with me! Am I not a good helper? Haven't I helped you a hundred times already? What makes you think I can't do it this time?

Anya blurted out, in a frantic voice: - Because it's not about me! It's about you! Or Manu, I should say!

And taking her cell phone from Lena's hands, she found this awful article in Croatian and sobbing held it out to Lena, knowing that her friend would find out sooner or later anyway.

Within half an hour the article disappeared from the Web, followed by copies in German, English, and other languages. Within half an hour, Lena had broken some dishes in Irina's apartment, smashed her own phone so that Manuel wouldn't call her, sobbed in Anya's arms and in front of Alex, who came out of the bathroom and didn't understand a thing.

\- What was he missing? What? - she whispered, her face wet against her friend's, who did not know what to say, but only tried to comfort Lena. Lena spent the rest of the day with the children and her mother, to whom she told nothing. She tried not to show her distress. Anya bought her a new phone and brought it to her, saying "You can't do that. You need to talk to him anyway!" Manu had already tried to call Lena, but since she didn't answer, he had already called Anya, who didn't answer his calls either, and Alex, who answered eventually, lying that everything was fine and that "just her phone broke," which was basically true. But Manuel sensed everything and just sent everything to hell scolding, suspecting what really was wrong.

Lena didn't want to know anything about answering his calls or calling him herself. When she did turn the phone on eventually and set it up, it rang immediately. It was the evening of June 21. Manuel's number was on the display. Ira and Anya were beside each other and looked at their friend pleadingly for her to answer. - Daughter! Your husband is calling, why don't you answer? - her mother asked her anxiously. Lena looked at everyone and nervously answered the phone, going into another room:

\- What do you want to tell me?  
\- Lena! It's not what you think! - she heard the desperate voice of the man she loved so much and hated at that moment. She hardly even played with the children; they reminded her of him.  
\- What am I supposed to think? - she asked, still nervously.  
\- I didn't want to... She practically raped me. Well, I got really drunk. I missed...  
\- Raped? Ha-ha! Poor Manuel! The victim of violence! - Lena exclaimed, laughing, but without joy.

\- Lenochka! I'm sorry! I mean it. I didn't want anything. She just walked in and...  
Lena ended the call and, ignoring his new call, texted him: "Have fun in Croatia! I won't disturb you. Don't wait for me there tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Enjoy your fuck vacation!" Manu didn't stop calling and she turned the phone off again. She knew she was probably not doing the right thing. Especially as far as the kids were concerned. But still she didn't care right now. There was no limit to her rage. When she came out of the room to her friends, they were looking at social media, where the news had already leaked out and many where she could see nasty comments not only about Manuel, but also under the pictures of Lena, in reference to her. But she was not interested. She was only interested in one thing: why he did it.  
Four days passed. Lena returned to Munich and went straight to Anya's place. She had absolutely no interest in going back to any of Manuel's places, neither the villa nor the apartment in Munich. Luckily, it was a school vacation and there was no need to show her face at the university and embarrass herself there. She was grateful that Anya had accepted her without a word. Alex was persuaded by Anya to go to a friend's house for a couple of days. She wanted to help her friend somehow, but she didn't know how. She understood her pain and it was bitter to watch her suffer. All she said was, "You need to talk to him again. Let him speak his mind." And once she even timidly added: "Maybe he really didn't mean it, huh? Maybe that stupid woman..." And Lena responded sharply, interrupting her friend remarking, "What's that stupid woman? Don't start like him with "raped him." She wouldn't rape him if he couldn't get a hard-on!" - And she threw a couch cushion into the corner of the room in a rage.

Manuel left everything behind and returned from Croatia, after he had waited at the airport for Lena to arrive from the flight from St. Petersburg, as they had agreed before she left for the wedding. But in vain, he still did not see her among the arriving passengers. He was also very shocked not to find her and the children at his home. Not only did Lena not answer his call, neither Anya, nor Alex, no one answered his calls. Many of his friends apparently knew what had happened. Only his brother and his mother were talking to him, not commenting on what had happened. His mother didn't even know anything of the story. No one could help him because no one knew where Lena was. Marcel only gave his brother one piece of advice: to finally get his brain straight and finally stop this cheating mess and another: to check on Lena's friend for her.  
Anya's doorbell rang. Lena was home alone, Anya had gone for a walk with the children. Lena did not go to the door, it was not her apartment and Anya was not expecting anyone, the letter carrier was already there. Suddenly there was knocking at the door and she heard Manu's voice: - Lena! I know you're here! Open up please. I saw Anya taking my children for a walk. Please let me in, I'm begging you! I so miss you and the kids! Forgive me! Let us talk. Please!  
Lena didn't answer first, but he started knocking harder, and she was afraid the neighbors would hear and come out of their apartments. She knew he'd figure out where to find her someday, but she didn't think it would be so fast. She reluctantly went to the door and opened it. Manuel looked all haggard and there was no face on him. It was obvious by his appearance that he had not slept for at least two or three nights. He in turn noticed that Lena had lost a lot of weight and also looked very pale and weak. Anya begged her to eat, but she drank only water and chewed dried fruit without desire and ate breadcrumbs. She stepped away from the door to let him in and he quickly walked in, closing the door behind him, taking a step in her direction, but she quickly put her hand between them, hissing, - Don't you dare to touch me! Why did you come?  
\- Lena! I came to apologize. I'm sorry! - and then he slammed his fist against the wall and shouted: - "Fucking internet! - and then when he exhaled and calmed down, he continued struggling to say the words: - I... I didn't mean for this to happen. It was a mistake. I love you and only you! I want to tell you what happened. Listen to me, please! I'm begging you! - And he got down on his knees in front of her.  
Lena gave him a resounding slap and went away into the other room, starting to sob. - What! What have you missed with me? Why? Why? - she said, covering her face with her hands and crying.  
\- I've not missed anything, my love! I had everything! I'm a complete idiot! I hate myself, and I can't understand or explain how it happened. I was very drunk, but I didn't sleep with her. I remember that for sure. She reported complete nonsense in the article. Anyway, she paid dearly for it.  
At the words "I didn't sleep with her," Lena made an ironical face like "I really do believe you!" and after his last sentence, she raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked:  
\- Did you sue her?  
\- I did.  
\- Drop all the charges against her. Now!  
\- But Lena! Why?  
\- I said drop all charges against her! Immediately! On the contrary, pay her. Let her just keep quiet and deny everything. Manuel was about to object, but Lena looked at him with a look that silenced him.  
\- Now! - she repeated, looking at him coldly. That look was really hurting him. He hoped she still loved him.  
He took his phone and made a couple of calls. After that, he quietly walked over to Lena and put his arms around her shoulders from behind. She pulled away and slapped him again, saying sharply: - I said don't touch me! - Seeing his sad blue eyes that she loved so much made her feel pain. "I love him, that dog, still ... even if he has hurt me..." - she thought, angry at herself, and quickly looked away.  
"She's so beautiful even when she's furious!" - Manu thought, sighed, and collapsed exhausted in the chair beside her, asking, already frustrated: - What do you want me to do to get you back to me, and what about Lara and Max? I love them as much as you do.  
\- Take them! I will visit them. - she answered sadly, knowing that she had no right to take the children away from him. And suddenly she added: - The truth.  
Manu was surprised to hear about the children and looked sadly at Lena. Her last words sent a shiver through him, and he even asked again: - The truth?  
\- Is that too much to ask? Like your wife... - Lena asked him with a surprised look as a tear rolled down her face.  
\- Is that too much to ask? Like your wife... - Lena asked with a surprised look as a tear rolled down her face. Manu immediately made a movement to her face to wipe away her tear - he couldn't see her crying - but Lena quickly put her arm between them again, and his heart clenched.  
\- Well..... - he hesitated, looking at the floor, and bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about it at all, and that's why he was slow, while realizing that there was no way out. - Well... we only had oral sex. - And added, as if in defense, when he saw the evil flash of her eyes at him: -I was even fully dressed... when I woke up this morning!  
He realized at once the last words made little sense.  
Lena jumped up in outrage and wanted to hit him again shouting: - Only? - But he covered himself with his hand, afraid, and answered guiltily, looking lost and correcting himself: - No, not really sex, I mean... I didn't do anything to her, just she did to me.  
\- And isn't it enough for you what I do or don't you like the way I do it? - She asked, angry and burning with jealousy, as she imagined this Croatian woman - whose photo she had remembered after having checked her up after finding her on social media (there was no picture of her in the article) - pleasuring her husband.  
She got up and left the apartment. Anger filled her. Manuel caught up with her and kept walking next to her, asking for forgiveness. Passersby who recognized him or them were looking at them, taking pictures, but he didn't care. She didn't care any less. He wanted her to forgive him, no matter what, even if he knew he didn't deserve it. Then Anya came towards them, with her mouth wide open in surprise, and with Lara and Max in the stroller. The children, seeing their daddy, squealed with joy at once and extended their four tiny arms to him. He, of course, ran up to them, took each of them in his arms and kissed them, pressing them closely to him. How he had missed them all these days!  
After persuading from all parties and only close to midnight, Lena finally agreed to go home. But that didn't mean she forgave him. If only a little. She just couldn't live without him and understood that they had children who loved them both. They even had "reconciling" sex right the same night. Manu knew a way to approach her and her weaknesses and all the way home, even if they spent it in silence, he "was using his weapon." As soon as they entered the bedroom, they merged into each other's arms, literally devouring each other in their caresses. Lena could not live without his love, she needed it like air. It was the same with Manu. And he was trembling with happiness, feeling with gratitude to fate her velvet skin under him and the warmth of her lips, giving him paradise. Receiving his caresses and gentle words, she, in turn, almost cried in pleasure, lavishing the same on him, scolding herself for her weakness. He was her life, he was her love, he was her everything. She could not do otherwise...  
Manuel never told her what he wanted to tell her, or rather what he should have told her, either that night or later. He didn't dare. He didn't want to upset her. Dragana had done to him that hot night what Lena had not been able to do until now, and he was ashamed that he had actually enjoyed it, that he had actually wished it badly from Lena. Dragana, as if she knew what he wanted, gave him a deep throat oral sex, and she didn't choke at all... He was just able to fuck her in the throat without thinking about anything or stopping, all the way to full pleasure. Like Lena, or his girlfriends and women before her, Dragana did it to him with desire, too. But she let him do it the way he always wanted to, as deeply as he wanted to. And he remembered her admiring and contented look. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how angry he was at himself, he couldn't forget how awesome he'd felt.... even though he had sworn to both himself and Lena that under no circumstances, he would ever cheat on her again. Still, deep down, he wished wildly for a repeat.  
The days passed. They didn't go to Croatia. But they still wanted to have a vacation, and in July they spent the remaining days of their free time in Italy, renting a cottage there in privacy, away from everyone else. The resentment and pain did not leave Lena, she was suffering, panicking that he might do it again, cheat on her again. She had the feeling that he was not telling her something. Their love life had changed a little, and not in the way she liked it…  
Lena adored her sweetheart's male dignity: his cock, and, of course, always tried to caress him whenever she got the chance. No foreplay passed without caressing his precious member, and of course Manu adored it, just like any other man. Of course it wasn't really possible if they loved each other quickly somewhere outside the house, like in the bathroom when visiting friends, in the toilet of a cafe or restaurant, at the airport, or in the countryside. Before, if they didn't have much time for sex, she would at least give him a blow job. When she caressed his cock, he wouldn't let her do it the way she did it many times - by bringing him to his finish with oral caresses. He'd stop it and they'd make love in a different way from that point on. Lena tried to figure out what was wrong, but he would talk her out of it, answering, "I want to be in you when I come, only in you, I want to melt myself in you with pleasure!" But sensitive Lena began to sense that something was really wrong here, something changed after Croatia. Since she had discussed everything with Anya, she decided to talk to her about it as well.  
\- Go and ask that whore yourself if he keeps his mouth shut. After all, he is your husband and you need both of you to be happy!  
\- No way! I'll kill her if I see her! And you want me to talk to her? - Lena was angry at first.But she couldn't get Anya's advice out of her head, especially since Manu's behavior at this point in their sex life had not changed, which made her nervous, unsatisfied, and she felt that she had to do something about it.  
And in Italy, Lena took the time to contact Dragana discreetly from Manu, having gotten her number in her own way. She made sure she came to Italy and they met. Dragana agreed to this because Lena threatened her and told her that she should be glad that she had persuaded Manu to drop the lawsuit. After punching the girl in the face, who humiliated her in every possible way, Lena, suppressing her pride and to Dragana's laughter, finally asked her to tell her what she had done to her husband that night. Needless to say, she was determined, after that, to do whatever it would take...  
It was quite funny when Anya had to order a dildo for Lena in a sex shop and then spend a long time comforting Alex, who had discovered the purchase and was afraid that he was no longer satisfying Anya in bed.  
The summer was ending. The twins turned one year old and their birthday was celebrated lively with their grandmothers, relatives, and closest friends. On his first birthday, Max started walking on his own, of course, causing everyone's delight and tears in Lena's eyes. Lara took her first independent steps just five days later. Manu picked her up in his arms and kissed her, spinning her in the air and making her squeal from it.  
\- Daddy! - he suddenly heard and froze in place. It was her first comprehensible word. A couple of days later she said "mama", to Lena's joy. And then new words kept coming up every day. Lena was very engaged with the children and Manuel was very happy that they were doing well. Max's first word was neither mom nor dad, but "Ball" (*Germ. "ball"). But that didn't surprise anyone, since barely learning to walk, he was always chasing that ball. Seeing it for the first time, Lena and Manu smiled as they watched him.  
\- I told you, he's just like you. - Lena said, stroking her husband's back fondly. It was impossible to explain how she was feeling. Her heart was overflowing with love for her family, and she could barely say the words, being on the verge of crying.  
\- Maybe, but his character is from you, my darling. - Manu objected, smiling cunningly, but with a kind smile.  
\- Oh yeah? - Lena laughed indignantly. - What's wrong with my temper? - and then she chased him around the house for a long time to "kick his ass." Eventually he caught her and they kissed for a long time before the kids found them.  
The season ended very successfully for Bayern and for Manuel, with many prizes and awards. And the new one started just as brilliantly. Manuel was constantly and everywhere praised, his crazy saves made even professionals and soccer experts take their breath away and he was nominated for the title of the best goalkeeper in the world. It was one of the most successful years of his career. He often said in interviews that for all his achievements and success he should first of all thank his wife Lena and his family, whom he loves very much. Without them he would never be where he is today.  
One September day, after Manu returned late from a match, the children were already sleeping and Lena was waiting for him in her peignoir in bed, smiling at him mysteriously.  
\- Oh-oh-oh-oh! Someone is waiting for me, how nice! - He walked up to his wife and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. He undoubtedly loved such greetings.  
\- How was your match? - she said, gently stroking her husband's strong shoulder and pulling him to her side, taking hold around his strong neck and reaching up to kiss him.  
\- Don't you know? - he asked in surprise, enjoying her kiss, closing his eyes for a second and then opening them immediately, directing his gaze to her. As he did so, he lay down beside her on his side and gently stroked her - who was also lying on her side - along her body line, which immediately caused waves of pleasant feelings through her body.  
\- No, honey. Lara and Max wouldn't let me watch the match, or even know the result. They made such a mess of the place, the noise and the ruckus, and they didn't want to go to bed at all. It took me an hour and a half to put them to bed! - Lena answered guiltily, running her finger over his lips and licking her lips, on which she had put gloss and they seemed more tempting than ever to Manu. Suddenly he imagined those lips caressing him all over, caressing his cock, and he wanted it so badly, and now. When he heard about the children, he made a sympathetic look for Lena.  
\- We have lost. - Swallowing with resentment and feeling a growing excitement, he answered hoarsely, putting his hand around Lena's chin and pulling her into a kiss. Lena greedily answered him, and then saddled up on him and began to undress him, licking her lips and closing her eyes languidly: - Then I hope that I can now comfort you a little bit, my darling.  
And when she began to caress his body, with her hands and kisses, he smiled and moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes now and then, saying in a low voice: - I have no doubt, my love!  
Soon he tore off her negligee, leaving her in just a thong, and turned her over on her back in one single motion, starting caressing her body with kisses and whispering to her how much he loved and wanted her, already in anticipation of entering her. Lena was madly enjoying it, and seeing his eyes burning with desire was ready to give herself into his power, as she remembered what she had planned. Gently pulling him away a little and laying him on his back again, she took off his underpants and began to caress his cock with her mouth and hands. She was doing it in a new way, differently, as it seemed to Manu. For him it was just a fantastic feeling, so he was completely immersed in pleasure and forgot himself, soon feeling the approach of his orgasm. He only came to his senses when she suddenly interrupted her caresses and smiled slyly, meeting his anxious and incomprehensible gaze. - Is it already all? - he asked with a puzzled and confused smile, while his whole body, and especially his smaller friend, was aching with the desire to continue. He felt so good, and it even seemed to him that he "had been" rather deeper into her sweet mouth than usual. But he didn't like to delude himself with illusions, thinking that it just appeared to him like that in the sweet pleasure that overtook him that moment.  
\- Why? - Lena replied, smiling enigmatically, pulling him down from the bed with her hand and adding: - Sit down here! - And she seated him on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of him. He looked at her with anticipation and interest and put his hands on her head, burying his fingers in them and caressing her hair. Lena licked the head of his already highly aroused treasure and looked up, hearing a groan of pleasure from him. A smile appeared on her face, she licked her lips, and she closed the fingers of one hand around the base of his penis and, meeting her eyes with his curious ones, she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking on it. She received another pleasant moan in response. Manu watched her with lust and thought with growing arousal: "How I love to watch her do these things to me!" She immediately began to move her head from side to side and gradually began to swallow his cock deeper and deeper without stopping those head-waving motions. Manuel's mind went blank and he felt that he was about to go insane with pleasure and squeezed her hair tightly into his fists, hoping not to hurt her. Lena rejoiced, sensing his reaction. As she swallowed his cock to the maximum, she gulped down her saliva, which almost made him scream from pleasure, widening his eyes and covering his mouth with his hand. Lena smiled again, and glad to feel that she wasn't nauseous at all, she decided to move on. Manu was completely at her mercy and she loved it madly. She made a few more sucking in movements with her throat, which made him forget how to breathe and shudder with the approaching orgasm. But Lena had gone so far that she didn't want to end this pleasure so quickly, she wanted more. So, suddenly, gently pulling away from him, she smiled slyly at him being completely dazed and lay on her back on the bed, bent over, tossed her head back, opened her mouth and licking her lips, burning with desire and letting her husband know what she wanted, she gestured for him to come closer to her from the side of her head.  
First, he looked at her uncertainly, so desirable and inviting, but remembered their past experiences in this and hesitated. Lena, on the other hand, encouraged him with her finger, arched her back, licked again and nodded with her head. And he, being in the strongest arousal, approached her, positioned himself before her over the top of her head, leaning on his strong arms, and with a sound of pleasure he entered her mouth. She gently took his cock into her and began to swallow it deeper and deeper, making sucking movements. She trembled with happiness that she was succeeding! No nausea or choking! She was experiencing great pleasure herself. He, too, all excited completely and stunned, felt his very quickly coming strong orgasm and began to make quick frictions coming with every move deeper and deeper. This feeling of total possession over his love and the sensation of extreme tightness gave him indescribable pleasure. Not even five or six quite strong movements later, he stopped and Lena felt an abundance of sperm in her throat, which she swallowed immediately, and thereby caused her husband to moan with pleasure again, as she squeezed his manly treasure in her as she swallowed and... she heard him softly utter her name.  
They were lying next to each other and caressing one another. After she just "had sent him to the seventh heaven", he, after having come to his senses, immediately satisfied her too, in just a few seconds, who was already on the verge of arousal herself, and that's just by licking her there a couple of times, letting her shiver and moan from her peak. And now they were both lying in bed, smiling contentedly, unable to sleep despite their exhaustion. Manu was in shock, in happy shock. He could not even say anything, but only caressed Lena's hair, kissing it now and then. His dream, his wish had come true and he could not believe it. Lena herself enjoyed the memory of the feeling she had just experienced, how cool it was when such a man, such a giant, her love and life, was completely in your hands, in your power, uttering your name in ecstasy. Manu didn't do this often, unlike Lena. She screamed his name after or in almost every orgasm of hers. Her darling even used to remind her of it by grabbing her by the hair when she was coming, showing her how much it was important to him.  
\- I really wanted to give you a special pleasure, I tried. - Lena finally said, looking at him with interest to try to see if he enjoyed it.

\- Mm-hmm. - came out of him.

\- Is that all you can tell me? - she asked, starting to get a little offended. - I've been practicing for a long time, by the way.  
\- On whom? - Manu asked, suddenly jumping up in bed and staring at his wife. Lena also sat up, laughed and answered, putting her hand on his cheek and reaching over to kiss him on the lips, "On a toy, you silly boy! - She enjoyed realizing again that she wasn't the only one who got jealous sometimes.  
Manu smiled and pulled Lena back into bed with him. After a minute of caressing her back and feeling her smiling into his chest, he said in a gentle voice, taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes: - You have no idea how happy I am, my love! I love you so much! I am the happiest man in the world! I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm madly grateful to you for your love! Thank you for being with me and putting up with me!  
Lena laughed, but a tear appeared in her eye. She quickly pressed her lips to his and they joined together in a long and tender kiss.


End file.
